dictionnaire_simplefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Français - Dictionnaire simple
Français - Dictionnaire simple A ' A' A n. m. La première lettre de l'alphabet, et la première des voyelles : un A majuscule ; des a minuscules. Prouver par A + B, prouver mathématiquement. Ne savoir ni A ni B, être fort ignorant. A (sans accent) 3e pers. du sing. de l'ind. prés, du verbe avoir : l'alphabet français a vingt-cinq lettres. À prép. Prend l'accent grave et exprime un rapport de tendance : aller à Paris ; de situation : être à la campagne ; de provenance : boire à une source. A ou AB ou ABS prép. qui signifie de, par, pour indiquer un rapport d'éloignement, d'extraction, de séparation, de privation, et qui entre comme préfixe dans la composition de certains mots français : atone, abjuration, abstention. ABACA n. m. Espèce de bananier qui fournit une matière textile appelée chanvre de Manille. ABAISSANT, E adj. Qui sert à abaisser. Fig. Humiliant, dégradant : acte abaissant. ABAISSE n. f. Pâte amincie par le rouleau. ABAISSE-LANGUE n. m. invar. Instrument qu'on emploie en médecine pour abaisser la langue et apercevoir l'intérieur de la gorge. ABAISSEMENT n. m. Action de diminuer quelque chose en hauteur : l'abaissement d'un mur. Action d'un corps qui, en baissant, s'éloigne d'un point plus élevé : le froid produit l'abaissement du mercure dans le thermomètre. Fig. Humiliation : Louis XI travailla à l'abaissement des grands vassaux. Amoindrissement : l'abaissement des salaires. État de décadence : l'abaissement de la littérature. ABAISSER v. a. (rad. bas). Mettre plus bas pour couvrir : abaisser les paupières. Diminuer la hauteur : abaisser un mur. Faire descendre : abaisser un store. Réduire : abaisser une taxe. Abaisser une perpendiculaire, la mener d'un point sur une ligne ou sur un plan. Fig. Humilier : Richelieu abaissa les grands. S'abaisser v. pr. S'humilier, s'avilir : s'abaisser à de plates excuses. Devenir plus bas : les nuages s'abaissent. Ant. Élever, hausser ; glorifier, vanter. ABAISSEUR adj. et n. m. Se dit d'un muscle qui sert à abaisser la partie du corps à laquelle il est attaché. ABAJOUE n. f. Poche que certains animaux (singes, chéiroptères, etc.) ont à l'intérieur de chacune des joues et où ils mettent en réserve des aliments. Fig. Joue pendante. ABALIÉNATION n. f. Dr. rom. Cession, aliénation : abaliénation de terres, de troupeaux. ABALIÉNER (né) v. a. Faire une abaliénation. ABALOURDIR v. a. Rendre lourd, stupide : les mauvais traitements abalourdissent un enfant. ABALOURDISSEMENT n. m. Action d'abalourdir. État d'une personne abalourdie. ABANDON n. m. État d'une personne ou d'une chose délaissée : Christophe Colomb mourut dans l'abandon. Négligence aimable dans le discours, le style, les manières, etc. Oubli : abandon de soi-même. Renonciation, désistement : abandon d'un droit. À l'abandon loc. adv. Sans soin, en désordre : laisser ses enfants, sa maison à l'abandon. ABANDONNABLE adj. Qui peut, qui doit être abandonné : projet abandonnable. ABANDONNATAIRE n. Dr. Personne au profit de qui est fait un abandon de biens. ABANDONNATEUR, TRICE n. Dr. Personne qui fait un abandon de ses biens. ABANDONNÉ, E n. Personne qui est dans l'abandon : soulageons les abandonnés. ABANDONNEMENT (do-ne-man) n. m. Délaissement entier. Acte de cession : abandonnement de biens. ABANDONNER v. a. Quitter, délaisser entièrement : abandonner sa maison. Renoncer à : abandonner ses prétentions. Négliger : abandonner ses devoirs. Confier : Anne d'Autriche abandonna le pouvoir à Mazarin. Livrer : abandonner une ville au pillage. S'abandonner v. pr. Se livrer : s'abandonner à la joie. Perdre courage : une âme forte ne s'abandonne jamais. Ant. Garder, retenir. ABANDONNEUR, EUSE adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne qui abandonne. ABAQUE n. m. Archit. Tailloir, tablette formant la partie supérieure du chapiteau d'une colonne. Antiq. Machine à calculer en usage chez les Romains. (V. boulier.) Système de lignes tracées sur un plan et correspondant à une équation donnée qu'elles permettent d'étudier. Table à jouer, à lire. Dressoir. ABASOURDIR v. a. (rad. sourd.) Assourdir, étourdir par un grand bruit : coup de tonnerre gui abasourdit. Fig. Consterner, hébéter. ABASOURDISSANT, E adj. Qui est propre à abasourdir, à étourdir : bruit abasourdissant, nouvelle abasourdissante. ABASOURDISSEMENT n. m. Assourdissement. Fig. Stupeur. ABAT ou ABAS n. m. Averse soudaine : un grand abat d'eau. ABAT n. m. Action d'abattre, de tuer : l'abat des animaux. Ce qui est abattu. Syn. de abatis. ABATAGE n. m. Action d'abattre les arbres, de tuer les animaux. Fig. et fam. Verte semonce. ABÂTARDIR v. a. (de bâtard). Altérer, faire dégénérer. Fig. : une longue servitude abâtardit le courage. S'abâtardir v. pr. Dégénérer. ABÂTARDISSEMENT (di-se-man) n. m. (de abâtardir). Dégénération. Altération, au prop. et au fig. : l'abâtardissement d'une race, de l'esprit. ABATÉE (té) n. f. Mouvement d'un navire qui fait que la proue s'écarte de la ligne du vent. ABAT-FAIM n. m. invar. Pièce de résistance qu'on sert d'abord pour apaiser, abattre la faim des convives. ABAT-FOIN n. m. invar. Ouverture dans le plancher d'un grenier, au-dessus d'une écurie, d'une étable, et par laquelle on jette le fourrage dans le râtelier. ABATIS (ti) n. m. Quantité de choses abattues, telles que bois, arbres, maisons ; ou tuées, telles que bêtes fauves, gibier. Tête, cou, ailerons, pattes de volaille. Pop. Bras, jambes ; mains, pieds. ABAT-JOUR n. m. invar. Réflecteur qui rabat la lumière des lampes. Fenêtre inclinée qui reçoit le jour d'en haut. Auvent élevé devant les magasins ou boutiques pour intercepter les rayons du soleil. Sorte de visière qui sert à préserver les yeux d'une lumière trop vive. ABAT-SON ou ABAT-SONS n. m. Série de lames que l'on pose de biais dans les baies des clochers pour renvoyer le son ou les sons vers le sol. Pl. des abat-son ou abat-sons. ABATTABLE adj. Susceptible d'être abattu. ABATTANT n. m. Pièce de menuiserie, qui s'élève ou s'abaisse à volonté : secrétaire à abattant. ABATTEMENT n. m. (de abattre) Découragement, accablement, affaiblissement. Ant. Énergie, courage. ABATTEUR n. m. Celui qui abat : abatteur d'arbres. Grand abatteur de besogne, qui en fait beaucoup. ABATTOIR n. m. Établissement dans lequel les bouchers sont tenus d'abattre et de préparer les animaux destinés à la consommation. ABATTRE v. a. (rad. bas. — Se conj. comme battre.) Mettre à bas, renverser, détruire, démolir : abattre un arbre, un mur. Tuer : abattre du gibier. Bestiaux abattus. Fig. Affaiblir : la fièvre abat. Décourager : quelle peur vous abat ? Abaisser : abattre l'orgueil. Faire cesser : la réflexion abattit sa colère. Accomplir avec rapidité : besogne abattue. S'abattre v. pr. Tomber : les vieux chevaux s'abattent souvent. Se précipiter sur : l'épervier s'abat sur sa proie. Cesser, s'apaiser, diminuer : le vent s'abat. Prov. : Petite pluie abat grand vent (au pr.), quand il vient à pleuvoir, le vent s'apaise ; (au fig.), souvent peu de chose suffit pour calmer une grande colère. Ant. Élever, relever. ABATTURE n. f. Action d'abattre les glands. N. f. pl. Foulures laissées par le cerf dans les broussailles : le cerf se reconnaît à ses abattures. ABAT-VENT n. m. invar. Petit auvent qui garantit de la pluie et du vent. Appareil en terre ou en tôle qu'on met sur les cheminées pour empêcher le vent d'y pénétrer ou d'y refouler la fumée. ABAT-VOIX n. m. invar. Couronnement d'une chaire à prêcher. ABBATIAL, E, AUX (a-ba-si-al) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'abbé, à l'abbesse, à l'abbaye : palais abbatial, église abbatiale ; droits abbatiaux. ABBAYE (a-bè-i) n. f. Monastère gouverné par un abbé ou une abbesse. Bâtiments du monastère. Prov. : Pour un moine l'abbaye ne se perd pas, l'absence d'une personne ne doit pas faire abandonner une entreprise, un projet. V. Part. hist. ABBÉ (a-bé) n. m. (lat. abbas, père). Supérieur d'une abbaye. Ecclésiastique. ABBESSE (a-bè-se) n. f. Supérieure d'un monastère de religieuses ayant titre d'abbaye. A B C n. m. Petit livre contenant l'alphabet. Fig. Premiers éléments d'un art, d'une science : l'arithmétique est l'a b c des mathématiques. ABCÉDER (dé) v. n. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Se tourner en abcès : tumeur qui abcède. ABCÈS (sè) n. m. Amas de pus dans une cavité accidentelle ou naturelle du corps. ABD n. m. Mot arabe qui signifie serviteur et entre dans la composition de nombreux noms propres : Abd-el-Kader, Abd-el-Mélik, etc. ABDICABLE adj. Qui peut, qui doit être abdiqué : fonctions abdicables. ABDICATAIRE (tè-re) n. et adj. Se dit d'une personne qui a abdiqué. ABDICATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'abdiquer. V. Part. hist. ABDIQUER (ké) v. a. Renoncer volontairement ou de force à de hautes fonctions, et particulièrement à l'autorité souveraine : Dioclétien abdiqua l'empire. Renoncer à une chose que l'on possédait : abdiquer toute dignité, ses devoirs, ses biens. ABDOMEN (mèn') n. m. Partie du corps entre le thorax et le bassin et qui renferme les intestins. ABDOMINAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient, qui se rapporte à l'abdomen : la cavité abdominale est tapissée par le péritoine. ABDUCTEUR (duk) n. et adj. m. Se dit de tout muscle qui produit le mouvement d'abduction : muscle abducteur ; l'abducteur de l'œil. ABDUCTION (duk-si-on) n. f. Mouvement qui écarte un membre du plan médian que l'on suppose diviser le corps en deux moitiés symétriques. ABÉCÉDAIRE (dè-re) adj. Qui concerne l'alphabet : ordre abécédaire. N. m. Livre élémentaire de lecture. ABECQUEMENT (bè-ke-man) n. m. Action d'abecquer : l'abecquement d'un oiseau. (vx.) ABECQUER (bé-ké) v. a. (rad. bec.) Donner la becquée : abecquer un oiseau. ABÉE (bé) n. f. (du vx fr. bée, auj. baie, ouverture). Ouverture par laquelle coule l'eau qui fait mouvoir un moulin. ABEILLAGE (bè, ll mll.) n. m. Dr. féod. Droit des seigneurs sur les abeilles et les ruches de leurs vassaux. ABEILLE (bè, ll mll.) n. f. (lat. apis). Insecte hyménoptère porte-aiguillon, produisant le miel et la cire : l'abeille est l'emblème de l'activité et du travail. L'apiculture est l'art d'élever les abeilles. — Les abeilles ont un corps velu, d'un brun fauve, six pattes et quatre ailes, un aiguillon très acéré à l'extrémité de l'abdomen ; leur bouche est munie d'une trompe qui leur sert à puiser le suc des fleurs avec lequel elles fabriquent la cire dont elles font leurs cellules ou alvéoles, disposées en rayons, et le miel qu'elles y déposent. Chaque groupe ou essaim vit en société dans une ruche, sous l'autorité d'une reine. ABEILLER (bè, ll mll., é), ÈRE adj. Relatif aux abeilles : industrie abeillère. N. m. Rucher. ABERRANT (bèr-ran), E adj. Qui s'écarte, dévie. ABERRATION (bèr-ra-si-on) n. f. (lat. aberratio). Mouvement apparent des étoiles fixes. Optiq. Dispersion des rayons lumineux : aberration de la lumière. Fig. Trouble, égarement, erreur de jugement : aberration du goût ; aberration des idées. ABERRER (bèr-ré) v. n. Se tromper. ABÊTIR v. a. Rendre stupide : la paresse d'esprit abêtit l'homme. V. n. et S'abêtir v. pr. Devenir stupide : cet enfant abêtit, s'abêtit de jour en jour. ABÊTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Action d'abêtir. Etat de celui qui est abêti. ABHORRABLE (bo-ra-ble) adj. Qui mérite d'être abhorré. ABHORRER (bo-ré) v. a. Avoir en horreur, détester, exécrer. Ant. Aimer, chérir, affectionner. ABIÈS (bi-èss) n. m. (lat. abies). Nom scientifique du sapin (qui a donné son nom aux abiétinées.) ABIÉTINÉES (né) n. f. pl. Tribu de conifères, comprenant des arbres résineux comme le pin, le sapin, le mélèze, etc. S. une abiétinée. ABÎME n. m. (du gr. a priv., et bussos, fond). Gouffre, précipice très profond. Fig. Tout ce qui est extrême : un abîme de misère. Impénétrable : le cœur de l'homme est un abîme. Etre sur le bord de l'abîme, être sur le point de se ruiner, de se perdre. ABÎMER (mé) v. a. Renverser, culbuter : Condé abîma l'infanterie espagnole à Rocroi. Gâter, endommager : la pluie abîme les chemins. S'abîmer v. pr. S'écrouler : la maison s'est abîmée dans les flammes. Fig. Se plonger : s'abîmer dans sa douleur. AB INTESTAT (tès-ta) loc. prép. V. intestat. ABIRRITANT (ab-ir-ri-tan), E adj. Qui est propre à diminuer l'irritation : remède abirritant. ABIRRITATION (ab-ir-ri-ta-si-on) n. f. En médecine, le contraire de l'irritation. ABIRRITER (ab-ir-ri-té) v. a. Diminuer la sensibilité, l'irritation dans une partie du corps. ABJECT (ab-jèkt'), E adj. (lat. abjectus, jeté hors). Méprisable, bas, vil : homme, sentiments abjects. Ant. Elevé, noble. ABJECTION (ab-jèk-si-on) n. f. Abaissement, avilissement, bassesse, en parlant du caractère, des sentiments : vivre dans l'abjection n'est pas vivre. ABJURABLE adj. Qu'on peut, qu'on doit abjurer. ABJURATION (ra-si-on) n. f. (lat. abjuratio, reniement). Renonciation solennelle à une religion : l'abjuration de Henri IV mit fin à la Ligue. Action de renoncer à une opinion, à une doctrine, etc. ABJURATOIRE adj. Qui concerne l'abjuration : acte, formeule abjuratoire. ABJURER (ab-ju-ré) v. a. Renoncer publiquement à une religion : Turenne abjura le calvinisme. Fig. Renoncer à une opinion, à une doctrine, etc. : abjurer Aristote, Descartes, etc. ABLATIF, IVE adj. Qui a le caractère, la valeur de l'ablatif : proposition ablative. N. m. Cas de la déclinaison grecque, latine, etc., indiquant l'instrument, l'éloignement, l'origine, la matière. ABLATION (si-on) n. f. Chir. Action de retrancher : l'ablation d'un membre, d'une tumeur. ABLE n. m. ou ABLETTE (blè-te) n. f. Petit poisson d'eau douce à écailles argentées. — Les ables sont appelés poissons blancs ; les espèces les plus communes sont : le meunier, le gardon, le rotengle, la vandoise, le chevaine. ABLÉGAT (ga) n. m. (préf. ab, et lat. legatus, envoyé). Vicaire d'un légat. Commissaire chargé par la cour pontificale de Rome d'une mission gracieuse, notamment de porter la barrette à un nouveau cardinal. ABLÉGATION (si-on) n. f. Dignité, fonction d'ablégat. ABLERET (rè) n. m. Filet carré, dit aussi carrelet. (V. ce mot). ABLUANT (blu-an), E adj. Se dit des médicaments propres à enlever les matières putrides et visqueuses des ulcères. N. m. : un abluant. ABLUER (blu-é) v. a. Laver du parchemin ou du papier avec une préparation pour enlever des taches ou raviver l'écriture. ABLUTION (si-on) n. f. Chez les Orientaux, purification religieuse qui consiste à se laver le corps ou une partie du corps : l'ablution est en usage dans tous les cultes de l'Orient. Vin et eau que le prêtre verse sur ses doigts après la communion. Fam. Action de se laver. ABNÉGATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. abnegatio, action de nier). Renoncement, sacrifice : faire abnégation de soi. ABOI n. m. (de aboyer.) Cri du chien. N. m. pl. Dernières extrémités où le cerf est réduit. Fig. Situation désespérée : commerçant ruiné et aux abois. ABOIEMENT ou ABOÎMENT (boi-man) n. m. Cri du chien. Fig. Cris importuns, réitérés, fatigants. ABOLIR v. a. (lat. abolere). Supprimer, annuler, anéantir : abolir une loi. La Constituante abolit les droits féodaux. Ant. Conserver, maintenir. ABOLISSABLE (li-sa-ble) adj. Qui doit ou peut être aboli : coutume abolissable. ABOLISSEMENT (li-se-man) n. m. Action d'abolir ; suppression, anéantissement. ABOLITIF, IVE adj. Qui abolit : loi abolitive. ABOLITION (si-on) n. f. Annulation (en parlant des lois.) Suppression : Louis XVI ordonna l'abolition de la torture. La Convention vota l'abolition de la royauté. Ant. Conservation, maintien. ABOLITIONNISME (si-o-nis-me) n. m. Doctrine des partisans de l'abolition de l'esclavage. ABOLITIONNISTE (si-o-nis-te) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'abolitionnisme : système abolitionniste. N. Partisan de ce système. ABOMASUM (zom’) n. m. Quatrième estomac des ruminants, appelé plus communément caillette : l'abomasum des veaux et des agneaux donne la présure qui sert à faire cailler le lait. ABOMINABLE adj. Qui excite l'aversion, l'horreur : crime abominable. Très mauvais, exécrable, détestable : goût, temps abominable. ABOMINABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière abominable. Fam. Fort mal : chanter abominablement. ABOMINATION (si-on) n. f. Horreur : être en abomination aux gens de bien. Chose abominable : assister à des abominations. ABOMINER (né) v. a. Avoir en horreur, détester. ABONDAMMENT (da-man) adv. Avec abondance. ABONDANCE n. f. Grande quantité : l'abondance des récoltes réjouit le laboureur. Ressources considérables : vivre dans l'abondance. Fig. Richesse, facilité d'élocution : parler avec abondance. En terme de collège, vin fortement coupé d'eau. D'abondance (parler), sans préparation. Corne d'abondance, corne remplie de fruits et de fleurs qui symbolise l'abondance. Prov. : Abondance de biens ne nuit pas, on accepte encore, par mesure de prévoyance, une chose dont on a déjà une quantité suffisante. Ant. Disette. ABONDANT (dan), E adj. Qui abonde : récolte abondante. Fig. Riche en expressions, en tours de phrase : style abondant. ABONDER (dé) v. n. (lat. abundare). Etre, avoir ou produire en abondance : la vigne abonde en France. Abonder dans le sens de quelqu'un, être de son avis. ABONNÉ (bo-né), E n. Qui a pris un abonnement. ABONNEMENT (bo-ne-man) n. m. Convention ou marché à forfait pour un temps limité : prendre un abonnement à un journal, à un théâtre. ABONNER (bo-né) v. a. Prendre pour autrui un abonnement. S'abonner v. pr. Prendre un abonnement pour soi-même. Ant. Désabonner. ABONNIR (bo-nir) v. a. (rad. bon.) Améliorer : abonnir un terrain. V. n. Devenir bon : le vin abonnit en bouteille. S'abonnir v. pr. Devenir meilleur : le vin s'abonnit en vieillissant. ABONNISSEMENT (bo-ni-se-man) n. m. Le fait d'abonnir, de s'abonnir. (vx.) ABORD (bor) n. m. (rad. bord). Action d'aborder : tenter l'abord d'un port. Manière d'accueillir : Henri IV était d'un abord facile. D'abord, de premier abord, de prime abord, tout d'abord loc. adv. Dès le premier instant. ABORDABLE adj. Accessible, qu'on peut aborder : les écueils rendent peu abordables les côtes du sud de l'Italie. Fig. Accueillant : Louvois était violent et peu abordable. Ant. Inabordable. ABORDAGE n. m. Assaut donné à un vaisseau ennemi : Jean Bart s'illustra dans les combats d'abordage. Choc imprévu de deux bâtiments en mer : les vaisseaux portent des feux la nuit pour éviter les abordages. ABORDÉE n. f. Action d'aborder. A l'abordée, d'abordée, loc. adv. Tout d'abord. ABORDER (dé) v. n. Prendre terre : Robinson aborda dans une île déserte. V. a. Approcher, accoster : les Portugais abordèrent les premiers les côtes de l'Inde. Combattre un vaisseau bord à bord ; le heurter par accident. Accoster quelqu'un : je l'abordai avec confiance. Fig. Aborder une question, en venir à la traiter. S'aborder v. pr. S'approcher : les deux souverains s'abordèrent amicalement. ABORDEUR adj. m. Qui aborde : navire abordeur. ABORIGÈNE adj. et n. (préf. ab et lat. origo, origine). Autochtone. Qui est originaire du pays qu'il habite : plante aborigène. N. m. pl. Naturels d'un pays, par opposition à ceux qui sont venus s'y établir. Ant. Aubain, étranger, exotique. ABORNEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'aborner. ABORNER (né) v. a. Mettre des bornes à un champ. ABORTIF, IVE adj. Qui a avorté. (Vieilli.) Qui fait avorter : remède abortif. ABOT (bo) n. m. Entrave qu'on attache au paturon des chevaux pour les retenir. ABOUCHEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'aboucher. Entrevue, conférence. ABOUCHER (ché) v. a. (rad. bouche). Joindre bout à bout : aboucher deux tuyaux, deux tubes. Faire rencontrer deux ou plusieurs personnes pour qu'elles confèrent ensemble. S'aboucher v. pr. Se mettre en rapport : s'aboucher avec quelqu'un. ABOULIE ou ABULIE (lî) n. f. Absence de la volonté. Espèce de folie où ce symptôme est dominant : les personnes atteintes d'aboulie sont abattues. ABOUNA n. m. Métropolitain de l'Eglise éthiopienne. ABOUT (bou) n. m. Pièce de charpente ou de menuiserie ajoutée à une autre. ABOUTAGE n. m. Action de réunir par un nœud les bouts de deux cordages. ABOUTEMENT (man) n. m. Etat de deux choses aboutées. Action d'abouter. ABOUTER (té) v. a. Joindre bout à bout. Abouter la vigne, la tailler jusqu'au bout. ABOUTIR v. n. Toucher par un bout : tous les rayons d'un cercle aboutissent au centre. Fig. Tendre à, avoir pour résultat : les désordres du règne de Louis XV aboutirent à la ruine de la monarchie. Conduire : la vie aboutit à la mort. Méd. Arriver à suppuration, en parlant d'un abcès. ABOUTISSANT (ti-san), E adj. Qui aboutit. N. m. pl. Ce qui joint, ce qui a rapport : les tenants et les aboutissants d'une terre, d'une affaire. ABOUTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Résultat. Méd. Commencement de suppuration : l'aboutissement d'un abcès. ABOYANT (boi-ian), E adj. Qui aboie : chiens aboyants ; meute aboyante. ABOYER (boi-ié) v. n. (vx fr. bayer, avoir la bouche ouverte. — Change l'y en i devant un e muet : il aboie. Prend un y et un i de suite aux deux prem. pers. pl. de l'imp. de l'ind. et du prés. du subj. : nous aboyions, vous aboyiez ; que nous aboyions, que vous aboyiez.) Japper, en parlant du chien. Fig. Crier après quelqu'un, le presser, le poursuivre avec importunité : cessez d'aboyer contre moi. Prov. : Tous les chiens qui aboient ne mordent pas, les personnes qui crient et font de grandes menaces ne sont pas toujours les plus à craindre. ABOYEUR, EUSE (boi-ieur, eu-ze) adj. Qui aboie : les petits chiens sont aboyeurs. N. m. Chasse. Chien qui aboie par peur devant les bêtes sauvages sans en approcher. Fig. et fam. Celui qui fatigue par ses cris, ses clameurs : qui a des créanciers, a des aboyeurs à ses trousses. ABRACADABRA n. m. Mot cabalistique auquel les anciens attribuaient une vertu magique pour guérir certaines maladies. (Les lettres de ce mot devaient être écrites en triangle où il fût possible de le lire en tous sens.) ABRACADABRANT (bran), E adj. Fam. Très surprenant, extraordinaire, merveilleux, stupéfiant. ABRASION (zi-on) n. f. Action d'enlever par grattage : l'abrasion des os cariés. Ulcération superficielle qui fait tomber des parties de certains tissus. ABRAXAS (ksass) n. m. Pierre gravée qu'on portait en Orient, comme amulette, dès le iie siècle. ABRÉGÉ n. m. Réduction en petit. Ouvrage contenant le résumé d'un art, d'une science, etc. Résumé, précis, sommaire : un abrégé de géométrie. En abrégé loc. adv. En raccourci : c'est le monde en abrégé. Ecrire en abrégé, en employant des abréviations. ABRÈGEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'abréger. ABRÉGER (jé) v. a. (lat. abbreviare ; de brevis, court. — Prend un e ouvert devant une syllabe muette : il abrège ; excepté au fut. et au cond. où il conserve l'é fermé : j'abrégerai, nous abrégerions ; prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il abrégea, nous abrégeons) Rendre plus court : le travail abrège les heures. Ant. Allonger, développer, augmenter. ABREUVAGE ou ABREUVEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'abreuver : l'abreuvage des chevaux. ABREUVER (vé) v. a. (préf. ab, et lat. bibere, boire). Faire boire. Imbiber, arroser : abreuver les terres. Fig. Remplir, accabler : abreuver quelqu'un d'outrages, de chagrins. ABREUVOIR n. m. Lieu où l'on mène boire les bestiaux : les abreuvoirs doivent toujours être propres. ABRÉVIATEUR, TRICE n. Celui, celle qui abrège les écrits d'un auteur : il faut du goût pour être bon abréviateur. ABRÉVIATIF, IVE adj. Qui désigne en abrégé : signes abréviatifs. ABRÉVIATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'abréger. Retranchement de lettres pour écrire certains mots plus rapidement. (V. le tableau de la page 5.) ABRÉVIATIVEMENT (man) adv. Sous formee abrégée ; par abréviation. ABRI n. m. Lieu où l'on peut se mettre à couvert de la pluie, du soleil, du danger, etc. : les premiers hommes cherchaient un abri dans les cavernes. Fig. Refuge, ce qui préserve de quelque mal : la solitude est un abri contre les embarras du monde. A l'abri de loc. prép. A couvert, en sûreté : le travail et l'économie mettent l'homme à l'abri de l'indigence. ABRICOT (ko) n. m. Fruit à noyau dont la chair et la peau tirent sur le jaune, et qui est produit par l'abricotier : compote, confitures, marmelade d'abricots. Abricot-pêche, abricot qui se rapproche de la pêche. (Pl. abricots-pêches.) ABRICOTÉ, E adj. Qui tient de l'abricot : pomme abricotée. N. m. Tranche d'abricot confite. ABRICOTIER (ti-é) n. m. Arbre fruitier du genre prunier et de la famille des rosacées. (L'abricotier fleurit de bonne heure dans les jardins ; ses fleurs, blanches, paraissent avant les feuilles.) ABRITER (té) v. a. Mettre à l'abri. S'abriter v. pr. Se mettre à l'abri, chercher un refuge. ABRIVENT (van) n. m. Hutte de bivouac pour les sentinelles. Paillasson qui garantit les plantes. ABROGATIF, IVE adj. Qui a pour objet d'abroger : loi abrogative. ABROGATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. abrogatio). Annulation d'une loi, d'un usage, etc. ABROGATOIRE adj. Qui a pour but d'abroger : clause abrogatoire. ABROGEABLE (ja-ble) adj. Qui peut être abrogé. ABROGER v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il abrogea, nous abrogeons.) Annuler, abolir, en parlant d'une loi, d'un décret, etc. ABROUTI, E adj. Se dit des bois dont les premières pousses ont été broutées par le bétail. ABROUTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Action de brouter les taillis. Etat des taillis abroutis. ABRUPT (brupt'), E adj. Coupé droit, escarpé : rocher abrupt. Fig. Rude, peu poli, non dégrossi : style, caractère abrupt. Ant. Plat ; aimable. ABRUPTEMENT (brup-te-man) adv. D'une manière abrupte. ABRUTI, E adj. et n. Devenu brute, stupide. ABRUTIR v. a. Rendre stupide, hébété : l'ivrognerie abrutit l'homme. S'abrutir v. pr. Devenir stupide : le paresseux s'abrutit. ABRUTISSANT (ti-san), E adj. Qui abrutit. ABRUTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne abrutie. Dégradation de l'intelligence. ABRUTISSEUR, EUSE (ti-seur, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui abrutit : joug abrutisseur ; ivrognerie abrutisseuse. ABS préfixe. V. a. ABSCISSE n. f. (lat. abscissus, coupé). Géom. Abscisse. L'une des deux coordonnées qui servent à fixer un point dans un plan ; l'autre s'appelant ordonnée. — L'abscisse est en réalité la distance d'un point M à un axe Oy du plan (axe des ordonnées), cette distance étant comptée parallèlement à un second axe fixe Ox (axe des abscisses.) Le point M a pour abscisse BM ou OA et pour ordonnée AM ou OB. ABSCISSION (ab-si-si-on) n. f. Action de retrancher une partie molle du corps : abscission d'une loupe. ABSCONDRE v. a. Cacher, dérober aux yeux. (vx.) ABSCONS (abs-konss), E adj. Caché, abstrus. (vx.) ABSCONSE (abs-kon-se) n. f. Lanterne sourde (vx.) ABSENCE (san-se) n. f. (lat. absentia). Eloignement. Défaut de présence. Dr. Etat de celui qui a disparu de son domicile depuis un certain temps. Fig. Manque : absence de goût. Distraction, manque d'attention : avoir des absences. Ant. Présence. ABSENT (san), E adj. Hors de sa demeure; non présent: être absent au moment de l'appel. Fig. Distrait : son esprit est absent. N. : ne dites pas de mal des absents. Prov. : Les absents ont toujours tort, on sacrifie toujours les intérêts de ceux qui ne sont pas là pour se défendre. Ant. Présent. ABSENTÉISME (san-té-is-me) n. m. Mode d'exploitation de la terre comportant, entre le propriétaire absent et le cultivateur, un intermédiaire (régisseur ou entrepreneur.) ABSENTÉISTE (san-té-is-te) adj. et n. Qui pratique ou approuve l'absentéisme : doctrine absentéiste. L'Angleterre est un pays d'absentéistes. ABSENTER (S') sab-san-té v. pr. S'éloigner momentanément. ABSIDAL, E, AUX adj. Qui tient à l'abside : chapelle absidale. ABSIDE (gr. apsis, idos, cercle, voûte) n. f. Extrémité d'une église, derrière le choeur. ABSIDIOLE n. f. Petite abside. Chapelle en hémicycle, construite autour de l'abside. ABSINTHE (te) n. f. (gr. apsinthion). Genre de composées amères et aromatiques. Liqueur alcoolique aromatisée avec cette plante : l'abus de l'absinthe entraîne de graves inconvénients. Fig. Douleur, amertume : la vie est mêlée de miel et d'absinthe. ABSINTHER (té) v. a. Mélanger d'absinthe : absinther une potion. ABSINTHINE (ti) n. f. Principe amer de l'absinthe. ABSINTHIQUE (ti) adj. Acide qu'on a découvert dans l'absinthe. ABSINTHISME (tis-me) n. m. Etat maladif causé par l'abus de l'absinthe. ABSOLU, E adj. (préf. ab, et lat. solutus, délié). Indépendant, souverain : roi absolu. Sans restriction : vérité absolue. Impérieux, qui ne souffre pas la contradiction : ton absolu. Gram. Proposition absolue, celle qui par elle-même énonce un sens complet. Log. Opposé de relatif : homme est un terme absolu, père est un terme relatif. L'absolu n. m. Ce qui existe indépendamment de toute condition. ABSOLUITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est absolu. ABSOLUMENT (man) adv. D'une manière absolue, sans restriction : Louis XIV régna absolument. Indispensablement : il faut absolument que vous parliez. Gram. Mot employé absolument, sans complément, comme aimer, chanter. ABSOLUTION (si-on) n. f. (préf. ab, et lat. solutio, dégagement). Pardon, rémission. Ant. Condamnation. ABSOLUTISME (tis-me) n. m. Théorie ou pratique d'une autorité absolue. ABSOLUTISTE (tis-te) adj. Qui a rapport à l'absolutisme. N. Partisan de l'absolutisme. ABSOLUTOIRE adj. Qui absout : bref absolutoire. ABSORBABLE adj. Qui peut être absorbé. ABSORBANT (ban), E adj. Qui absorbe, qui boit : terres absorbantes. Fig. Qui occupe entièrement : travail absorbant. N. m. Substance qui a la propriété d'absorber : la ouate est un absorbant. Méd. Substance propre à absorber les gaz, les sécrétions. ABSORBEMENT (man) n. m. Etat d'un esprit absorbé. ABSORBER (bé) v. a. (lat. absorbere). S'imbiber de, pomper : le sable absorbe l'eau. Neutraliser, faire disparaître : le noir absorbe la lumière. Boire, manger. Fig. Dissiper entièrement : le luxe absorbe les richesses. Occuper fortement : absorber l'attention. S'absorber v. pr. Etre absorbé. Fig. Se plonger, s'abîmer : s'absorber dans la méditation. ABSORPTION (ab-sorp-si-on) n. f. Action d'absorber : l'absorption des alcools est nuisible. ABSORPTIVITÉ (ab-sorp-ti) n. f. Propriété d'absorber les liquides ou les gaz. ABSOUDRE v. a. (préf. ab, et lat. solvere, dégager. — J'absous, tu absous, il absout, nous absolvons, vous absolvez, ils absolvent. J'absolvais, nous absolvions. Passé déf. manque. J'absoudrai, nous absoudrons. J'absoudrais, nous absoudrions. Absous, absolvons, absolvez. Que j'absolve, que nous absolvions. Imp. du subj. manque. Absolvant. Absous, absoute.) Renvoyer sans la condamner une personne coupable d'un délit non prévu par la loi : absoudre un coupable, un accusé. Remettre les péchés au pénitent. Disculper, pardonner, excuser. Ant. Condamner. ABSOUTE n. f. Liturg. Absolution publique donnée au peuple le jeudi saint avant la messe. Prières dites autour du cercueil après l'office des morts. ABSTÈME (abs-tè-me) adj. et n. (lat. abstemius). Qui ne boit pas de vin. Prêtre abstème, celui qui, dans la messe, est exempté de boire le vin du calice. ABSTENIR (S') ; préf. abs, et lat. tenere, tenir v. pr. (Se conj. comme tenir.) S'empêcher de faire une chose, d'user d'une chose : dans le doute abstiens-toi. Ant. Participer, prendra part. ABSTENTION (abs-tan-si-on) n. f. Action de s'abstenir, de ne pas prendre part à un vote, etc. ABSTENTIONNISTE ou ABSTENTIONISTE (abs-tan-si-o-nis-te) n. Qui veut qu'on s'abstienne de prendre part à un vote, à une discussion, etc. Adj. : doctrine abstentionniste. ABSTERGENT (abs-tèr-jan), E adj. Se dit des médicaments propres à nettoyer les plaies. N. m. : un abstergent. ABSTERGER (abs-tèr-jé) v. a. (préf. abs, et lat. tergere, essuyer. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il abstergea, nous abstergeons.) Méd. Nettoyer une plaie. ABSTERSIF, IVE (abs-tèr) adj. Méd. Propre à nettoyer. Abstergent. (On dit mieux détersif.) ABSTERSION (abs-tèr) n. f. Action d'absterger. ABSTINENCE (abs-ti-nan-se) n. f. Action de s'abstenir, surtout en parlant d'aliments. Diète, jeûne. ABSTINENT (abs-ti-nan), E adj. Sobre dans le boire et le manger. ABSTRACTEUR (abs-trak) n. et adj. m. Celui qui abstrait. Abstracteur de quintessence, celui qui extrait ce qu'il y a de plus subtil dans une chose. ABSTRACTIF, IVE (abs-trak) adj. Qui sert à exprimer des idées abstraites : termes abstractifs. ABSTRACTION (abs-trak-si-on) n. f. Opération de l'esprit par laquelle il considère isolément des choses unies ; résultat de cette opération : Descartes, abstraction faite de son fameux système des tourbillons, fut un grand philosophe. Pl. Préoccupations : il est dans des abstractions continuelles. Faire abstraction d'une chose, n'en pas tenir compte. ABSTRACTIVITÉ (abs-trak) n. f. Faculté d'abstraire. ABSTRAIRE (abs-trè-re) v. a. (préf. abs, et lat. trahere, tirer. — Se conj. comme traire.) Faire abstraction. ABSTRAIT (abs-trè), E adj. Qui désigne une qualité, abstraction faite du sujet, comme blancheur bonté. Qui opère sur des qualités pures et non sur des réalités : sciences abstraites. Difficile à comprendre : écrivain abstrait. Préoccupé : esprit abstrait. Arith. Nombre abstrait, dont la nature des unités n'est pas exprimée. L'abstrait n. m. Ce qui est abstrait : considérer l'abstrait et le concret. Ant. Concret. ABSTRAITEMENT (abs-trè-te-man) adv. D'une manière abstraite. ABSTRUS, E (abs-tru, u-ze) adj. Abstrait, obscur, difficile à comprendre : raisonnement abstrus. ABSURDE adj. (préf. ab, et lat. surdus, sourd). Contraire à la raison, au sens commun : raisonnement absurde. Stupide, insensé. L'absurde n. m. : tomber dans l'absurde. Ant. Sensé. ABSURDEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière absurde : parler, raisonner absurdement. ABSURDITÉ n. f. Etat de ce qui est absurde, contraire au bon sens. Chose absurde ; stupidité. ABUS (bu) n. m. (préf. ab, et lat. usus, usage). Usage mauvais, excessif ou injuste : abus de sa force. Erreur : c'est un abus de croire... Abus d'autorité, acte d'un fonctionnaire qui outrepasse son droit. Abus de confiance, action d'abuser de la confiance de quelqu'un. Pl. Pratiques injustes : la Révolution supprima les abus. Dr. Appel comme d'abus, recours contre les abus de pouvoir de l'autorité ecclésiastique dans ses rapports avec l'autorité civile, et vice versa. ABUSER (zé) v. a. Tromper, égarer : abuser un esprit faible. V. n. User mal : abuser de son crédit. S'abuser v. pr. Se tromper : il s'abuse étrangement. ABUSIF (zif), IVE adj. Contraire aux règles, aux lois, à la justice. Excessif : usage abusif. ABUSIVEMENT (zi-ve-man) adv. D'une manière abusive. ABUTER (té) v. a. Tendre, viser à un but : abuter un emploi. V. n. Lancer le palet, la boule, etc., le plus près possible du but, pour jouer le premier. Joindre exactement (en parlant d’une pièce de bois.) ABYSSAL (bis-sal), E, AUX adj. Dont la profondeur est ou parait insondable. Qui concerne les abysses : la faune et la flore abyssales. ABYSSE (bi-se) n. m. (du gr. a priv., et bussos, fond). Grande profondeur sous-marine : les abysses dépassent 8 kilomètres. ABYSSINIEN, ENNE (bi-si-ni- in, è-ne) ou ABYSSIN, E (bi-sill, i-ne) adj. et n. De l'Abyssinie. ACABIT (bi) n. m. Qualité bonne ou mauvaise d'une chose : poire d'un bon acabit. Fig. et fam. Nature, caractère : homme d'un bon acabit. ACACIA n. m. Arbre épineux de la famille des légumineuses, à fleurs odorantes disposées en grappes, et croissant dans les régions chaudes : l'acacia de nos pays est le faux acacia ou robinier. ACADÉMICIEN (si-in) n. m. Autrefois, en Grèce, sectateur de Platon, dont l'école se tenait dans les jardins d'Académus>. Aujourd'hui, membre d'une académie. ACADÉMIE (mî) n. f. Société de gens de lettres, de savants ou d'artistes : l'Académie française, l'Académie des sciences, etc. V. Académie (part. hist.). L'Académie de médecine, compagnie de médecins qui a son siège a Paris et qui ne fait pas partie de l'Institut. L'Académie de musique (à Paris), l'Opéra. Ecole de peinture, d'escrime, d'équitalion. Division universitaire en France. — Il existe 17 académies (en comptant l'Algérie), dirigées chacune par un recteur assisté d'autant d'inspecteurs d'académie qu'il y a de départements dans sa circonscription. Les 17 académies ont pour sièges : Aix, Alger, Besançon, Bordeaux, Caen, Chambéry, Clermont, Dijon, Grenoble, Lille, Lyon, Montpellier, Nancy, Paris, Poitiers, Rennes, Toulouse. ACADÉMIE (mî) n. f. Figure dessinée d'après un modèle nu. ACADÉMIQUE adj. Propre à une académie : fauteuil, séance académique. Style académique, où l'art se fait trop sentir. Pose académique, prétentieuse. ACADÉMIQUEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière académique : traiter un sujet académiquement. ACADÉMISTE (mis-te) n. Personne qui tient une académie. Elève d'une académie. ACAGNARDER (gnar-dé) v. a. Rendre fainéant. S'acagnarder v. pr. S'habituer à une vie oisive. ACAJOU n. m. Arbre d'Amérique appartenant à des familles diverses, dont le bois est rougeâtre, très dur et susceptible d'acquérir un beau poli : l'acajou, très employé en ébénisterie, prend une teinte rouge foncé en vieillissant. ACALÈPHES n. m. pl. Zool. Ordre de cœlentérés, comprenant les méduses, etc. S. un acalèphe. ACANTHACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dicotylédones, dont l’acanthe est le type. S. une acanthacée. ACANTHE n. f. (gr. akantha, épine). Plante épineuse du Midi, remarquable par ses feuilles très larges, élégamment découpées, recourbées et d'un beau vert. (Ses fleurs répandent une odeur forte et peu agréable.) Ornement d'architecture employé surtout sur les chapiteaux d'ordre corinthien, et qui imite cette plante : feuille d'acanthe. ACANTHIE (tî) n. f. Genre d'insectes dont l'espèce la plus connue est la punaise des lits. ACANTHOPTÉRYGIENS (ji-in) n. m. pl. Famille de poissons ayant la nageoire dorsale épineuse, comme la perche, le maquereau, etc. S. un acanthoptérygien. ACARIÂTRE adj. D'une humeur fâcheuse, aigre, criarde. Ant. Doux, sociable. ACARIÂTRETÉ n. f. Humeur acariâtre. ACARIDE ou ACARIEN (ri-in) n. m. Genre d'arachnides non articulés et souvent parasites. ACARPE adj. Se dit d'une plante privée de fruit. ACARUS (russ) n. m. Syn. acaride. ACATALECTIQUE (lèk) adj. Se dit, en métrique ancienne, d'un vers auquel ne manque aucune syllabe. ACATALEPSIE (lèp-sî) n. f. Dans la philosophie grecque, impossibilité d'arriver à la certitude. ACATÈNE adj. et n. f. (de a priv. et lat. catena, chaîne.) Sans chaîne : bicyclette acatène. Une acatène. ACATHOLIQUE adj. Se dit des chrétiens qui repoussent l'autorité du pape et de l'Eglise romaine. ACAULE (kô-le) adj. (du gr. a priv., et kaulos, tige). Se dit d'une plante qui n'a pas de tige apparente, comme le pissenlit, le plantain, etc. ACCABLANT (a-ka-blan), E adj. Difficile à supporter, qui accable : poids accablant ; chaleur accablante. Fig. : chagrin accablant. ACCABLEMENT (a-ka-ble-man) n. m. Prostration physique ou morale. Extrême abattement. ACCABLER (a-ka-blé) v. a. Faire succomber sous le poids. Fig. Surcharger : accabler de travail. Combler : accabler d'honneurs. ACCALMIE (a-kal-mî) ou plus rarem. ACCALMÉE (a-kal) n. f. Mar. Calme momentané du vent et de la mer. Fig. Temps de repos momentané, après une période d'activité ou d'agitation. ACCAPAREMENT (a-ka, man) n. m. Action d'accaparer, de prendre tout pour soi. — L'accaparement est puni comme un crime commercial ; il consiste à retirer de la circulation une forte quantité de denrées ou marchandises de même espèce, afin d'en avoir le monopole et de pouvoir, en écartant toute concurrence, déterminer la hausse ou la baisse des prix. ACCAPARER (a-ka-pa-ré) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. capere, prendre). Amasser une denrée quelconque en grande quantité pour en produire la rareté et la revendre fort cher. Fig. Prendre pour soi au détriment des autres : l’empereur Auguste accapara tous les pouvoirs. Accaparer quelqu'un, l'attirer sans cesse près de soi. ACCAPAREUR, EUSE (a-ka, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui accapare : accapareur de denrées, de faveurs. ACCASTILLAGE (a-kas-ti, ll mll.) n. m. Partie du vaisseau qui est hors de l'eau. ACCASTILLER (a-kas-ti, ll mll., é) v. a. Garnir un navire de son accastillage. ACCÉDER (ak-sé-dé) v. n. (lat. accedere, s'approcher. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Avoir accès dans un lieu, arriver, parvenir. Adhérer, consentir, acquiescer. Ant. Rejeter, refuser. ACCÉLÉRATEUR, TRICE (ak-sé) adj. Qui accélère, précipite : la force accélératrice est directement proportionnelle à la masse mise en mouvement. ACCÉLÉRATION (ak-sé, si-on) n. f. Augmentation de vitesse qu'acquiert un corps en mouvement : accélération du pouls. Prompte exécution : accélération des travaux. Ant. Ralentissement. ACCÉLÉRER (ak-sé-lé-ré) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'accélère ; excepté au fut. et au cond., où il conserve l'é fermé : j'accélérerai, nous accélérerions.) Hâter, presser, activer : accélérer le pas. Ant. Ralentir, modérer. ACCENSE (ak-san-se) n. m. Chez les Romains, citoyen qui, d'après la constitution de Servius Tullius, n'atteignait pas les cens de la dernière classe. Appariteur attaché à la personne des magistrats. ACCENSER (ak-san-sé) v. a. Dr. anc. Donner, prendre à cens une propriété. ACCENT (ak-san) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. cantus, chant). Elévation ou abaissement de la voix sur certaines syllabes : accent oratoire. Prononciation particulière : accent gascon. Expression de la voix : accent plaintif. Signe qui se met sur une voyelle : il y a trois accents en français : l'accent aigu (/), qui se met sur la plupart des é fermés : bonté, café ; l'accent grave (`), qui se met sur les é ouverts : père, mère, sur où (adv.), à (prép.), holà, déjà, etc. ; et l'accent circonflexe (^), qui se met sur les voyelles longues : pâte, fête, gîte, côte, flûte. Fig. Intensité de touche dans la peinture. ACCENTEUR (ak-san) n. m. Genre d'oiseaux passereaux, qui vivent surtout dans les montagnes. ACCENTUABLE (ak-san) adj. Qui peut être accentué : mot accentuable ; syllabe accentuable. ACCENTUATION (ak-san, si-on) n. f. Manière d'accentuer, de prononcer, en parlant ou en écrivant : accentuation vicieuse ; faute d'accentuation. ACCENTUER (ak-san-tu-é) v. a. Marquer d'un accent : accentuer les voyelles. Prononcer selon les règles de l'accent tonique : bien accentuer en parlant. Exprimer avec force : accentuer un passage. ACCEPTABILITÉ (ak-sèp) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est acceptable : l'acceptabilité d'une proposition. ACCEPTABLE (ak-sèp) adj. Qui peut ou doit être accepté : offres acceptables. ACCEPTANT (ak-sép-tan), E n. et adj. Qui accepte, qui donne un consentement par lequel une convention devient valable. ACCEPTATION (ak-sèp-ta-si-on) n. f. Action d'accepter, de recevoir : acceptation d'une donation. Promesse de payer : acceptation d'une lettre de change. Ant. Refus. ACCEPTER (ak-sèp-té) v. a. (lat. acceptare). Agréer ce qui est offert : accepter un don. Se montrer prêt à : accepter la bataille. Accepter une lettre de change, s'engager à la payer à l'échéance. Ant. Refuser. ACCEPTEUR (ak-sèp) n. m. Celui qui s'engage à payer une lettre de change. (On dit plutôt tiré.) ACCEPTION (ak-sèp-si-on) n. f. Egard, préférence. Action de faire entrer en ligne de compte la qualité d'une personne, d'une chose : rendre la justice sans acception de personnes. Gram. Sens dans lequel un mot est employé : acception propre, acception figurée. Ex. : la chaleur (acception propre) du feu ; la chaleur (acception figurée) du discours. ACCÈS (ak-sè) n. m. (lat. accessus). Abord, entrée : la barre de l'Adour rend difficile l'accès du port de Bayonne. Fig. : l'accès de la vérité. Attaque d'un mal : accès de fièvre. Mouvement intérieur et passager : accès de colère. ACCESSIBILITÉ (ak-sè-si) n. f. Facilité d'arriver à. ACCESSIBLE (ak-sè-si-ble) adj. Abordable, dont on peut approcher : les mers polaires ne sont pas accessibles ; prince accessible à tout le monde. Où l'on peut atteindre : emploi accessible. Ant. Inaccessible. ACCESSION (ak-sè-si-on) n. f. Action d'arriver à : accession au pouvoir. Action de s'ajouter à : accession de la Corse à la France. Action d'adhérer avec d'autres : accession d'un pays à un traité. ACCESSIT (ak-sè-sit') n. m. (m. lat. qui signif. il s'est approché.) Distinction accordée a ceux qui ont le plus approché du prix. Pl. des accessits. ACCESSOIRE (ak-sè-soi-re) adj. Qui accompagne une chose principale : clause accessoire. N. m. : l'accessoire suit le principal. Ant. Essentiel, principal. ACCESSOIREMENT (ak-sè-soi-re-man) adv. D'une manière accessoire. ACCIDENT (ak-si-dan) n. m. (lat. accidens, qui arrive). Evénement fortuit, ordinairement fâcheux et inattendu. Malheur, revers. Accident de terrain, mouvement du sol qui s'abaisse et s'élève irrégulièrement. Mus. Se dit des signes qui servent à altérer les notes : il y a trois accidents : le dièse, le bémol et le bécarre. Philos. Ce qui modifie passagèrement l'être. Par accident loc. adv. Par hasard : beaucoup de découvertes n'ont eu lieu que par accident. ACCIDENTALISER (ak-si-dan, zé) v. a. Rendre accidentel. Abandonner aux hasards de l'accident. ACCIDENTALITÉ (ak-si-dan) n. f. Etat, qualité de ce qui est accidentel. ACCIDENTÉ, E (ak-si-dan) adj. Varié dans ses aspects, mouvementé : terrain accidenté. Fig. Agité : vie accidentée. Inégal : style accidenté. ACCIDENTEL, ELLE (ak-si-dan-tèl, è-le) adj. Qui arrive par hasard, qui n'est pas prévu : mort accidentelle. Mus. Signe accidentel, dièse, bémol ou bécarre qui, n'étant pas à la clef, se trouve dans le cours du morceau. Lignes accidentelles. V. supplémentaires. ACCIDENTELLEMENT (ak-si-dan-tè-le-man) adv. Par accident, par hasard : les Islandais découvrirent accidentellement l'Amérique du Nord. ACCIDENTER (ak-si-dan-té) v. a. Rendre un pays, un terrain inégal. Fig. : accidenter son style, lui donner une formee variée. ACCIPITRE (ak-si) n. m. (lat. accipiter). Nom collectif des oiseaux de proie. Syn. de rapace. ACCISE (ak-si-ze) n. f. Impôt indirect sur les objets de consommation, principalement en Angleterre. ACCLAMATEUR (a-kla) n. m. Celui qui acclame. ACCLAMATION (a-kla, si-on) n. f. Cri de joie, d'admiration, d'enthousiasme d'une assemblée, d'une multitude : les rois francs étaient élevés sur le pavois aux acclamations de la foule. Par acclamation loc. adv. Tout d'une voix et sans recourir au scrutin : loi votée par acclamation. Ant. Huée. ACCLAMATIF (a-kla-ma-tif), IVE adj. Qui est accompagné ou exprimé par des acclamations : vote acclamatif. ACCLAMER (a-kla-mé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. clamare, crier). Saluer par des acclamations : acclamer un orateur. Nommer sans recourir au vote : on acclama Charlemagne empereur d'Occident. Ant. Huer. ACCLIMATABLE (a-kli) adj. Qui peut être acclimaté. ACCLIMATATION (a-kli, si-on) n. f. Action d'acclimater : jardin d'acclimatation. ACCLIMATEMENT (a-kli, man) n. m. Etat de ce qui est acclimaté. ACCLIMATER (a-kli-ma-té) v. a. Accoutumer à un nouveau climat : acclimater une plante. S'acclimater v. pr. S'habituer à vivre dans un lieu. Se dit aussi des choses : cet usage s'est acclimaté en France. ACCLIMATEUR (a-kli) n. m. Celui qui acclimate : Jean Nicot fut l'acclimateur du tabac en France. ACCOINÇON (a-koin) n. m. Partie de charpente ajoutée à un toit pour rendre sa pente régulière. ACCOINTANCE (a-koin) n. f. Rapport, fréquentation : accointance compromettante. ACCOINTER (S') sa-koin-té v. pr. Se lier intimement avec quelqu'un. ACCOISEMENT (a-koi-ze-man) n. m. Apaisement : l’accoisement des flots. (vx.) ACCOLADE (a-ko) n. f. (rad. accoler.) Embrassement : donner l'accolade. Petit coup du plat d'une épée donné sur l'épaule d'un chevalier, au moment de sa réception. Trait de plume pour réunir plusieurs articles en un seul. ACCOLADER (a-ko-la-dé) v. a. Réunir par une accolade. S'accolader v. pr. Se donner mutuellement l'accolade. ACCOLAGE (a-ko) n. m. Action de fixer les sarments ou les rameaux à des espaliers. ACCOLEMENT (a-ko-le-man) n. m. Action de joindre, de réunir. ACCOLER (a-ko-lé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. collum, cou). Jeter les bras autour du cou de quelqu'un pour l'embrasser. Faire figurer ensemble : accoler deux noms. Accoler la vigne, la lier à l'échalas. ACCOLURE (a-ko) n. f. Lien qui sert à fixer la vigne. Assemblage de bûches flottées. ACCOMBANT (ak-kon-ban), E adj. Se dit d'une partie de la plante qui est couchée sur une autre. ACCOMMODABLE (a-ko-mo) adj. Qui se peut accommoder : une querelle accommodable. ACCOMMODAGE (a-ko-mo) n. m. Apprêt des aliments. ACCOMMODANT (a-ko-mo-dan), E adj. Complaisant, traitable, d'un commerce facile : homme accommodant. ACCOMMODATEUR (a-ko-mo) adj. m. Qui se rapporte à l'accommodation : muscles accommodateurs. ACCOMMODATION (a-ko-mo-da-si-on) n. f. Action d'accommoder : accommodation d'un local. Accommodation de l'œil, changement qui s'opère dans l'œil, surtout dans la courbure du cristallin, pour rendre la vision distincte à des distances différentes. ACCOMMODEMENT (a-ko-mo-de-man) n. m. Arrangement. Accord d'un différend : un mauvais accommodement vaut mieux qu'un bon procès. ACCOMMODER (a-ko-mo-dé) v. a. Rendre commode, propre à concilier : accommoder une affaire à l'amiable. Apprêter : accommoder de la viande, du poisson. Convenir : cette maison m'accommode. S'accommoder v. pr. Etre content, satisfait : le philosophe s'accommode de tout. ACCOMPAGNATEUR, TRICE (a-kon-pa-gna) n. Qui accompagne avec la voix ou avec quelque instrument la partie principale d'un morceau de musique. ACCOMPAGNEMENT (a-kon-pa-gne-man) n. m. Action d'accompagner. Accessoire destiné à compléter certaines choses : cette chambre manque des accompagnements nécessaires. Mus. Accord d'instruments qui accompagnent la voix, une mélodie, etc. ACCOMPAGNER (a-kon-pa-gné) v. a. Aller de compagnie avec quelqu'un. Escorter : accompagner un convoi. S'ajouter a une chose de manière à la faire valoir. Mus. Soutenir le chant au moyen d'un accompagnement. ACCOMPLI, E (a-kon) adj. Achevé, révolu, réalisé : vœu accompli ; vingt ans accomplis. Parfait dans son genre : mérite accompli. ACCOMPLIR (a-kon) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. complere, remplir). Achever, remplir : accomplir un devoir. Exécuter, réaliser : accomplir un projet. ACCOMPLISSEMENT (a-kon-pli-se-man) n. m. Achèvement. Réalisation. ACCORAGE (a-ko) n. m. Action de placer des accores. ACCORD (a-kor) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. cor, cordis, coeur). Conformeité de sentiments, bonne intelligence. Harmonie : accord entre le geste et les paroles. Gram. Rapport des mots, concordance. Mus. Union de sons formeant harmonie : accord parfait. D’accord loc. adv. J'y consens, j’en conviens. Ant. Désaccord. ACCORDABLE (a-kor) adj. Qui peut être accordé : grâce accordable. Que l'on peut mettre d'accord : plaideurs accordables. ACCORDAGE (a-kor) ou ACCORDEMENT (a-kor-de-man) n. m. Action d'accorder un instrument à cordes : l'accordage d'un piano. ACCORDAILLES (a-kor-da, ll mll.) n. f. pl. Fiançailles. (Ne s'empl. pas au sing. — On dit mieux accords.) ACCORDANT (a-kor-dan), E adj. Qui s'accorde bien. Mus. Consonant. ACCORDÉ, E (a-kor) n. Fiancé, fiancée. ACCORDÉON (a-kor) n. m. Instrument de musique, composé de languettes de métal qui sont mises en vibration par un soufflet. ACCORDÉONISTE (a-kor, nis-te) n. Personne qui joue de l'accordéon. ACCORDER (a-kor-dé) v. a. Mettre d'accord : accorder deux adversaires. Concéder, octroyer : accorder du temps, une grâce. Consentir à admettre : accorder une proposition. Gram. Mettre les mots en concordance : on accorde le verbe avec son sujet. Mus. Mettre d'accord la voix avec un instrument, les cordes d'un instrument, les instruments entre eux, etc. S'accorder v. pr. Etre d'accord : deux scélérats ne s'accordent que pour faire le mal. Gram. Etre en concordance : l'adjectif s'accorde avec le nom. Ant. Brouiller, refuser. ACCORDEUR (a-kor) n. m. Qui accorde les instruments de musique : accordeur de pianos. ACCORDOIR (a-kor) n. m. Outil pour accorder les instruments de musique (pianos, orgues, etc..) ACCORE (a-ko-re) adj. Se dit d'une côte coupée verticalement à la surface de la mer. N. m. Mar. Pièce de bois dressée verticalement pour servir d'étai. ACCORER (a-ko-ré) v. a. Maintenir par des accores : accorer un navire. ACCORNÉ, E (a-kor) adj. En blason, se dit des animaux représentés avec des cornes d'une autre couleur que le corps. ACCORT (a-kor), E adj. (ital. accorto, avisé). Civil, complaisant : femme douce et accorte. ACCORTEMENT (a-kor-te-man) adv. Adroitement, gracieusement. ACCORTISE (a-kor-ti-ze) n. f. Humeur gracieuse et complaisante. ACCOSTABLE (a-kos-ta-ble) adj. Facile à aborder : bâtiment, plage accostable. ACCOSTAGE (a-kos-ta-je) n. m. Action d'accoster : par gros temps les accostages sont difficiles. ACCOSTER (a-kos-té) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. costa, côte). Aborder quelqu'un pour lui parler : Vitry accosta Concini et le tua d'un coup de pistolet. Mar. S'approcher aussi près que possible : accoster un vaisseau, une terre, un quai. ACCOTEMENT (a-ko-te-man) n. m. P. et ch. Espace compris entre la chaussée et le fossé, le ruisseau et la maison. ACCOTER (a-ko-té) v. a. Appuyer d'un coté. S'accoter v. pr. S'appuyer : s'accoter contre un mur. ACCOTOIR (a-ko) n. m. Appui pour s'accoter. ACCOUARDIR (a-kou) v. a. Rendre couard. S'accouardir v. pr. Devenir couard. ACCOUCHÉE (a-kou) n. f. Femme qui vient de mettre un enfant au monde. ACCOUCHEMENT (a-kou-che-man) n. m. Action d'accoucher. ACCOUCHER (a-kou-ché) v. n. Enfanter. Fig. Se dit des productions de l'esprit : accoucher d'un bon mot. V. a. Faire un accouchement : accoucher une femme. ACCOUCHEUR, EUSE (a-kou, eu-ze) n. Dont la profession est de faire des accouchements. Adj. : médecin accoucheur. ACCOUDEMENT (a-kou-de-man) n. m. Action de s'appuyer sur le coude. Rapprochement des fantassins qui, dans le rang, sont placés coude à coude. ACCOUDER (S') (sa-kou-dé) v. pr. S'appuyer du coude, sur le coude. Se placer coude à coude. ACCOUDOIR (a-kou) n. m. Appui pour s'accouder. ACCOUER (a-kou-é) v. a. (préf. ad, et queue). Attacher des chevaux à la queue l'un de l'autre, de manière qu'ils marchent à la file. ACCOUPLE (a-kou-ple) n. f. Lien avec lequel on accouple les chiens de chasse. ACCOUPLEMENT (a-kou-ple-man) n. m. Action d'accoupler. Assemblage d'animaux par couple. ACCOUPLER (a-kou-plé) v. a. Joindre deux choses ensemble, mettre deux à deux : accoupler des bœufs. Unir charnellement. Grouper ensemble plusieurs générateurs d'électricité : accoupler des piles. Fig. : accoupler deux mots contradictoires. S'accoupler v. pr. Former un couple. S'unir pour la génération, en parlant des animaux. ACCOURCI (a-kour) n. m. Réduction d'un ouvrage : un accourci de la vie des saints. ACCOURCIE (a-kour-si) n. f. Pop. Chemin plus court qu'un autre. ACCOURCIR (a-kour) v. a. Rendre plus court, raccourcir. Ant. Allonger. ACCOURCISSEMENT (a-kour-si-se-man) n. m. Diminution de longueur, de durée. ACCOURIR (a-kou) v. n. (préf. ad, et lat. currere, courir. — Se conj. comme courir. Prend avoir ou être, selon que l'on veut exprimer l'action ou l'état.) Venir à la hâte : à Marengo, Desaix accourut au bruit du canon. ACCOURSE (a-kour-se) n. f. Galerie extérieure par laquelle on communique dans les appartements. ACCOUTREMENT (a-kou-tre-man) n. m. Habillement bizarre, ridicule. ACCOUTRER (a-kou-tré) v. a. Habiller ridiculement. Chez le tireur d'or, serrer, polir le trou de la filière. S'accoutrer v. pr. S'habiller, se parer d'une manière grotesque. ACCOUTREUR, EUSE (a-kou, eu-ze) n. Chez le tireur d'or, personne qui resserre et polit le trou de la filière. ACCOUTUMANCE (a-kou) n. f. Habitude. ACCOUTUMÉ, E (a-kou) adj. Ordinaire, habituel. A l'accoutumée loc. adv. Comme à l'ordinaire. ACCOUTUMER (a-kou-tu-mé) v. a. Faire prendre une habitude : accoutumons les enfants au travail. V. n. Avoir coutume (seulem. aux temps composés) : j'avais accoutumé d'aller, de faire. S'accoutumer v. pr. S'habituer. ACCOUVAGE (a-kou) n. m. Industrie qui consiste à faire éclore, en général au moyen de couveuses artificielles, les œufs des oiseaux de basse-cour. ACCOUVER (a-kou-vé) v. a. Préparer un nid avec des œufs, pour qu'un oiseau couve : accouver une poule. V. n. Couver : poule qui accouve. S'accouver v. pr. Commencer à couver : poules qui s'accouvent. ACCOUVEUR, EUSE (a-kou, eu-ze) n. Personne qui pratique l'accouvage. ACCRÉDITER (a-kré-di-té) v. a. Mettre en crédit, inspirer la confiance : sa loyauté l'a accrédité. Faire croire à : accréditer un bruit. Accréditer un ambassadeur, lui donner des lettres de créance. S'accréditer v. pr. Gagner en réputation, en crédit. Se propager : cette nouvelle s'accrédite. Ant. Discréditer. ACCRÉDITEUR (a-kré) n. m. Celui qui donne sa garantie en faveur d'un tiers pour une somme quelconque. ACCRESCENT (a-krès-san), E adj. Se dit des parties de la fleur autres que l'ovaire, qui continuent à s’accroître après la fécondité jusqu'à la maturité. ACCROC (a-kro) n. m. Déchirure. Fig. Difficulté. Fam. : il est survenu un accroc dans cette affaire. Tache : avoir un accroc à sa réputation. ACCROCHAGE (a-kro) n. m. Action d'accrocher. Résultat de cette action : l'accrochage d'un tableau. ACCROCHE-COEUR (a-kro-che-keur) n. m. invar. Petite mèche de cheveux aplatie en boucle sur la tempe. ACCROCHEMENT (a-kro-che-man) n. m. Action d'accrocher, de s'accrocher : l'accrochement de deux voitures. ACCROCHE-PLAT (a-kro-che-pla) n. m. invar. Support destiné à accrocher à plat, sur les murs, des porcelaines, des faïences, etc. ACCROCHER (a-kro-ché) v. a. Suspendre à un crochet : accrocher un tableau. Retarder, arrêter, heurter : accrocher une voiture. Fig. : c'est une affaire accrochée. Obtenir par ruse : accrocher une place. S'accrocher v. pr. Etre retenu par quelque chose : s'accrocher aux branches. Importuner vivement : s'accrocher à quelqu'un. Ant. Décrocher. ACCROCHEUR (a-kro) n. m. Celui qui accroche. Fam. Qui obtient quelque chose par adresse. ACCROIRE a-kroi-re (faire) v. a. Faire croire ce qui n'est pas. En faire accroire à quelqu'un, lui en imposer. S'en faire accroire, présumer trop de soi-même. ACCROISSEMENT (a-kroi-se-man) n. m. Action de croître, de pousser : l'accroissement d'une plante. Augmentation : accroissement de fortune. ACCROÎTRE (a-kroi-tre) v. a. (Se conj. comme croître, mais le part. pass. accru ne prend pas d'accent circonflexe.) Augmenter, rendre plus grand, au prop. et au fig. : accroître sa fortune. Tout accroît mes ennuis. V. n. et S'accroître v. pr. Aller en augmentant : son bien accroît, s'accroît tous les jours. Ant. Amoindrir, diminuer. ACCROUPETONNER (S') sa-krou-pe-to-né v. pr. S'accroupir. ACCROUPI, E (a-krou) adj. Assis sur les talons. ACCROUPIR (S') sa-krou v. pr. S'asseoir sur ses talons, se baisser : le chameau s'accroupit pour se laisser charger. ACCROUPISSEMENT (a-krou-pi-se-man) n. m. Position d'une personne accroupie. ACCRU (a-kru) n. m. Rejeton produit par les racines. ACCRUE (a-kru) n. f. Augmentation d'un terrain par la retraite des eaux, d'une forêt par l'extension de ses racines sur le terrain voisin. ACCUBITUM (ak-ku-bi-tom' — mot lat.) ou ACCUBITOIRE (a-ku) n. m. Sofa destiné à un convive dans les festins Romains. ACCUEIL (a-keu, l mll.) n. m. Réception bonne ou mauvaise. Faire accueil, bien recevoir. ACCUEILLANT (a-keu, ll mll., an), E adj. Qui fait bon accueil. ACCUEILLIR (a-keu, ll mll.) v. a. (préf. ad, et cueillir. — Se conj. comme cueillir). Recevoir quelqu'un bien ou mal. Agréer : accueillir une demande. Ant. Repousser. ACCUL (a-kul’) n. m. Le fait d'être acculé. Lieu sans issue, impasse. ACCULEMENT (a-ku-le-man) n. m. Etat de ce qui est acculé. Action d'acculer. ACCULER (a-ku-lé) v. a. Pousser dans un endroit où l'on ne puisse plus reculer. Fig. Mettre dans l'impossibilité de répondre, d'agir : cet argument l'accula. V. n. En parlant d'un navire, pencher de manière que l'arrière baisse. S'acculer v. pr. S'adosser : il s'accula contre un mur. ACCUMULATEUR, TRICE (a-ku) adj. et n. Qui accumule : un accumulateur d'écus. N. m. Appareil électrique, emmagasinant l'énergie et capable, à un moment donné, de restituer cette énergie sous formee de courant. — L'accumulateur A est charge à l'aide de piles B. Il suffit de relier les pôles positif et négatif P, N, par un fil conducteur pour obtenir le courant, les piles ayant été détachées et une pesée étant faite sur le bouton O. ACCUMULATION (a-ku, sion) n. f. Entassement, amas, amoncellement : accumulation de richesses. ACCUMULER (a-ku-mu-lé) Accumulateur, v. a. Entasser et mettre l'un sur l'autre. Amasser, amonceler, rassembler : accumuler des trésors, des preuves. Ant. Disperser, dépenser. ACCUSABLE (a-ku-za-ble) adj. Qui peut être accusé. ACCUSATEUR, TRICE (a-ku-za) n. et adj. Qui accuse quelqu'un. Accusateur public, magistrat qui, pendant la Révolution, était chargé du ministère public près d'un tribunal criminel : l'accusateur Fouquier-Tinville est resté célèbre. ACCUSATIF, IVE (a-ku-za) adj. Qui concerne l'accusatif : formee accusative. N. m. Cas des déclinaisons grecque, latine, etc., qui indique le complément direct. ACCUSATION (a-ku-za-si-on) n. f. Action de déférer en justice comme coupable ; de signaler comme répréhensible. Imputation, reproche. Acte d'accusation, exposé des faits imputés à un accusé par le ministère public. ACCUSATOIRE (a-ku-za) adj. Qui motive une accusation, qui s'y rapporte. ACCUSÉ (a-ku-zé), E n. Personne à qui on impute une infraction pénale. Plus spécialement, personne traduite pour crime devant la cour d'assises : absoudre un accusé. Accusé de réception, avis donné qu'on a reçu une chose. ACCUSER (a-ku-zé) v. a. Imputer une faute, un délit à quelqu'un : accuser de lâcheté. Révéler, avouer : accuser ses péchés, son âge. Servir d'indice : les apparences nous accusent. Fig. Indiquer : cette action accuse de la folie. B.-arts. Faire ressortir certaines parties du corps cachées sous ce qui les couvre : accuser les muscles sous la peau. Com. Accuser réception, donner avis qu'on a reçu une chose. S'accuser v. pr. Se reconnaître, s'avouer coupable. Ant. Disculper, justifier, excuser. ACENSE, ACENSEMENT, ACENSER, ACENSEUR V. ces mots par deux c : accense, etc. ACÉPHALE adj. Caractérisé par l'acéphalie : les huîtres sont acéphales. N. m. : un acéphale. (On dit aussi acéphalien, enne.) V. lamellibranches. ACÉPHALIE (lî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et kephalê, tête). Absence de tête. ACÉPHALOPODE adj. et n. m. (de acéphale, et du gr. pous, podos, pied.) Se dit d'un monstre sans tête ni pieds. ACÉRAGE n. m. Action d'acérer un outil en y soudant de l'acier pour le rendre plus dur, plus résistant. ACÉRAIN, E (rin, è-ne) adj. Qui tient de la nature de l'acier : fer acérain. ACERBE (sèr-be) adj. D'un goût âpre : fruits acerbes. Fig. Sévère, mordant : langage acerbe. ACERBITÉ (sèr) n. f. Apreté. Fig. Sévérité. ACÈRE (du gr. a priv., et kéras, corne) adj. et n. m. Entom. Qui est privé de cornes, de tentacules, d'antennes. ACÉRÉ, E adj. Qui est garni d'acier : outil acéré. Tranchant, aigu : lame acérée. Fig. Mordant, caustique : les traits acérés de la calomnie. ACÉRER (ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Souder de l'acier à du fer : acérer un sabre. Fig. Rendre piquant, mordant : acérer son style. ACÉRINÉES (né) ou ACÉRACÉES (ra-sé) n. f. pl. Bot. Tribu de la famille des sapindacées, ayant pour type l'érable. S. une acérinée ou acéracée. ACÉRURE n. f. Morceau d'acier, destiné à être soudé à une pièce que l'on veut acérer. ACESCENCE (sès-san-se) n. f. Etat de ce qui est acescent : vin tournant à l'acescence. ACESCENT (sès-san), E adj. Qui commence à devenir acide : liqueur acescente. ACÉTABULE (lat. acetabulum, vase) n. m. Anat. Cavité articulaire qui reçoit la tête d'un os. Zool. Excavation d'une coquille dans laquelle l'animal est fixé. Cavité où s'insère la patte de derrière des insectes. ACÉTATE n. m. Chim. Sel dérivant de l'acide acétique : acétate de plomb, de cuivre, de fer, etc. ACÉTEUX, EUSE (teû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a le goût du vinaigre. ACÉTIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Action de convertir en vinaigre, en acide acétique. ACÉTIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Chim. Convertir en vinaigre, en acide acétique : acétifier du vin. ACÉTIMÉTRE ou ACÉTOMÈTRE n. m. Instrument pour apprécier le degré de concentration d'un vinaigre. ACÉTIMÉTRIE ou ACÉTOMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. Appréciation du degré de concentration du vinaigre. ACÉTIQUE adj. Se dit de l'acide auquel le vinaigre doit sa saveur et des composés qui en dérivent. Fermentation acétique, fermentation qui donne naissance au vinaigre, à l'acide acétique. ACÉTOL n. m. Pharm. Vinaigre médical, préparé par distillation. Acétol normal, aldéhyde acétique ou vinaigre. ACÉTOMEL (mèl) n. m. Sirop de vinaigre miellé. ACÉTONE n. f. Liquide incolore, d'odeur éthérée, volatil, inflammable, qui se formee lorsqu'on distille un acétate. ACÉTYLÈNE n. m. Gaz hydrocarboné, que l'on obtient en traitant le carbure de calcium par l'eau. — L'acétylène donne une flamme blanche très éclairante, mais son emploi exige de grandes précautions : il peut, comme le gaz, produire l'asphyxie : son mélange avec l'air est détonant, et des explosions se produisent souvent lors de l'ouverture et de la fermeture des récipients, dont on ne doit jamais approcher avec une lumière. ACHAINE (kè-ne) n. m. V. akène. ACHALANDAGE n. m. Action d'achalander. Clientèle d'un marchand. ACHALANDÉ, E adj. Qui a beaucoup de chalands, d'acheteurs : boutique bien achalandée. ACHALANDER (dé) v. a. (de à, et chaland.) Attirer, faire venir des clients : propreté et confort achalandent un hôtel. ACHARNÉ, E adj. Attaché furieusement à sa proie : ennemi, joueur acharné. Qui dénote de l'acharnement : combat acharné. ACHARNEMENT (man) n. m. Animation furieuse ; ardeur opiniâtre. Action de s'acharner. Fig. Animosité : acharnement de deux plaideurs. ACHARNER (né) v. a. (de à, et chair.) Exciter, animer : acharner des chiens. Garnir de chair : acharner le leurre. S'acharner v. pr. S'attacher avec passion : s'acharner au jeu. ACHAT (cha) n. m. Acquisition à prix d'argent ; emplette. Ant. Vente. ACHE n. f. Genre de plantes ombellifères, comprenant plusieurs espèces, entre autres le céleri. ACHEMINEMENT (man) n. m. Marche en avant, progrès. Avancement par degrés vers un but. ACHEMINER (né) v. a. Diriger vers un lieu, vers un but. S'acheminer v. pr. Se diriger vers. ACHETABLE adj. Qui peut être acheté. ACHETER (té) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'achète, il achètera.) Acquérir à prix d'argent. Fig. Obtenir au moyen d'autre chose : acheter de son sang. Ant. Vendre. ACHETEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui achète. Ant. Vendeur. ACHEULÉEN, ENNE (lé-in, è-ne) adj. Qui se rapporte aux restes préhistoriques trouvés à Saint-Acheul (Somme) : l'homme acheuléen. ACHEVAGE n. m. Action d'achever. Dernière façon donnée à un ouvrage : l'achevage d'une poterie, d'un moulage. ACHEVÉ, E adj. Accompli dans son genre : modèle achevé de toutes les vertus. ACHÈVEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'achever, Etat de ce qui est achevé : l'achèvement d'une maison. ACHEVER (vé) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'achève, il achèvera.) Terminer, finir une chose commencée ; rendre complet : travail achevé. Consommer : cette aventure acheva sa ruine. Par ext. Perdre complètement. Tuer, donner le coup de grâce. Ant. Commencer. ACHILILLÉE (ki-lé) n. f. Genre de plantes composées radiées, qui comprend la mille-feuille. ACHLAMYDE ou ACHLAMYDÉ, E (kla) adj. Se dit des algues à une seule enveloppe. ACHOPPEMENT (cho-pe-man) n. m. Obstacle, choc. Pierre d'achoppement, embarras, difficulté imprévue. Occasion de faillir : les élèves paresseux sont des pierres d'achoppement pour les élèves studieux. ACHOPPER (cho-pé) v. n. Heurter du pied contre un obstacle. Fig. Echouer devant une difficulté. ACHROMATINE (kro) n. f. Substance du noyau des cellules qui ne prend pas les réactifs colorants. ACHROMATIQUE (kro) adj. (du gr. a priv., et khrôma, couleur). Qui laisse passer la lumière sans la décomposer en ses sept couleurs fondamentales. ACHROMATISATION (kro, za-si-on) n. f. Action d'achromatiser : l'achromalisation d'un objectif. ACHROMATISER (kro, zé) v. a. Rendre achromatique. ACHROMATISME (kro-ma-tis-me) n. m. Destruction des colorations accompagnant l'image d'un objet fournie par un prisme ou une lentille. Propriété des lunettes ou des verres achromatiques. ACHROMATOPE (kro) adj. et n. Qui est atteint d'achromatopsie. ACHROMATOPSIE (kro, top-sî) n. f. Affection de l'œil, caractérisée par l'impossibilité de distinguer les couleurs. ACICULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Min. Qui cristallise en fines aiguilles. Bot. Qui se termine en pointe. ACIDE adj. (lat. acidus, aigre). Qui a une saveur aigre : fruit acide. Ant. Doux, sucré. N. m. Chim. Composé hydrogéné qui possède la propriété de faire passer au rouge la teinture bleue de tournesol et qui peut formeer des sels par substitution d'un métal à l'hydrogène entrant dans sa composition. ACIDIFÈRE adj. Qui produit des acides. ACIDIFIABLE adj. Qui peut être converti en acide : le bore, la soude sont acidifiables. ACIDIFIANT (fi-an), E adj. Qui a la propriété de convertir en acide. N. m. : l'oxygène est le grand acidifiant. ACIDIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Action de convertir ou de se convertir en acide. ACIDIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Chim. Convertir en acide : acidifier du vin. S'acidifier v. pr. Devenir acide. ACIDIMÈTRE n. m. Instrument à l'aide duquel on évalue le degré de concentration d'un acide. ACIDIMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. Appréciation du degré de concentration d'un acide. ACIDITÉ n. f. Saveur acide : l'acidité du verjus. ACIDULE ou ACIDULÉ, E adj. Légèrement acide. ACIDULER (lé) v. a. Rendre légèrement aigre, piquant, acide : aciduler une tisane. ACIER (si-é) n. m. (lat. acies, pointe). Fer combiné avec une faible quantité de carbone et que l'on peut rendre très dur par la trempe. Poétiq. Arme : un homicide acier. Fig. Jarret d'acier, jarret vigoureux. Cœur d'acier, cœur dur, homme inébranlable. — L'acier est plus léger, plus malléable et plus dur que le fer ; son grain est plus fin. ACIÉRAGE n. m. Opération qui consiste à donner à différents métaux la dureté de l'acier. ACIÉRATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'aciérer. ACIÉRER (ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Convertir du fer en acier : le carbone acière le fer. ACIÉREUX, EUSE (reû, eu-ze) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'acier, qui en a les qualités : fer aciéreux ; dureté aciéreuse. ACIÉRIE (rî) n. f. Usine où l'on fabrique l'acier. ACINÉSIE (zî) n. f. Paralysie. (Peu us.) ACINUS (nuss) ou ACINE n. m. Cul-de-sac d'un canal glandulaire ou pulmonaire. ACLINIQUE adj. Se dit d'un lieu où l'inclinaison de l'aiguille aimantée est nulle. ACNÉ (ak-né) n. f. Maladie de la peau, caractérisée par des pustules peu étendues. ACOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. akos, remède, et logos, discours). Traité des moyens thérapeutiques en général. ACOLOGIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'acologie. ACOLYTAT (ta) n. m. Le plus élevé des quatre ordres mineurs, dans la religion catholique. ACOLYTE n. m. (gr. akolouthos, serviteur). Clerc chargé dans l'église des bas offices. Par ext. Aide subalterne. ACOMPTE (a-con-te) n. m. Payement partiel à valoir sur le montant d'une dette : donner des acomptes. Adverbialem., s'écrit en deux mots : il a reçu cent francs à compte. ACON ou ACCON (a-kon) n. m. Chaland à fond plat, pour le chargement des navires de commerce. ACONIT (nit') n. m. Plante vénéneuse, de la famille des renonculacées, à haute tige, aux feuilles d'un vert sombre, aux fleurs d'un bleu foncé. ACONITINE n. f. Alcaloïde que l'on extrait de la racine d'aconit et que l'on utilise en médecine : l'aconitine est un poison très violent. À-CONTRE loc. adv. Abattre à-contre, s'abattre du côté contraire à celui qui était prévu : un navire qui abat à-contre. ACOQUINANT (ki-nan), E adj. Qui attache, retient par l'habitude : le coin du feu est acoquinant. ACOQUINER (ki-né) v. a. Retenir par l'habitude : ses dîners m'avaient acoquiné. S’acoquiner v. pr. S'adonner, s'attacher trop. (Se prend souvent en mauv. part.) ACORE n. m. Genre d'aroïdées d'Europe, d'Asie et d'Amérique, appelées lis des marais. ACOTYLÉDONE ou ACOTYLÉDONÉ, E adj. (du gr. a priv., et kotulê, cavité). Bot. Se dit des plantes qui n'ont point de cotylédons, telles que les champignons, les fougères, etc. N. f. : une acotylédone ou acotylédonée. Syn. de cryptogame. À-COUP (kou) n. m. Mouvement brusque ou temps d'arrêt subit : procéder par à-coups. ACOUSTIQUE (kous-ti-ke) adj. (gr. akoustikos, relatif au son). Physiq. Relatif à la perception des sons : nerf acoustique. Tuyau acoustique, long tuyau en caoutchouc terminé à chaque extrémité par un embout muni d'un sifflet avertisseur, et qui sert à porter le son à distance. Cornet acoustique, instrument qui renforce le son, et dont se servent les personnes sourdes. N. f. Théorie des sons. ACQUA-TOFFANA (a-kou-a-to-fana) n. f. (ital. acqua, eau, et Toffana, n. de femme). Poison célèbre en Italie, au xvie et au xviie siècle. (C'était sans doute une solution d'acide arsénieux.) ACQUÉREUR (a-ké) n. m. Qui acquiert ; acheteur. ACQUÉRIR (a-ké) v. a. (lat. acquirere. — J'acquiers, tu acquiers, il acquiert, nous acquérons, vous acquérez, ils acquièrent. J'acquérais, nous acquérions. J'acquis, nous acquîmes. J'acquerrai, nous acquerrons. J'acquerrais, nous acquerrions. Acquiers, acquérons, acquérez. Que j’acquière, que tu acquières, qu'il acquière, que nous acquérions, que vous acquériez, qu'ils acquièrent. Que j'acquisse, que nous acquissions. Acquérant. Acquis, e.) Devenir possesseur par achat, par le travail, etc. : acquérir des talents, de la gloire. S'attacher : cet homme m'est tout acquis. Ant. Perdre, vendre. ACQUÊT (a-kè) n. m. Dr. Acquisition. Bien acquis à titre onéreux pendant la durée de l'association conjugale, par opposition aux propres, et qui tombe dans la communauté. ACQUÊTER (a-kè-té) v. a. Acquérir un immeuble. ACQUIESCEMENT (a-ki-ès-se-man) n. m. Adhésion, consentement : acquiescement aux volontés de quelqu'un. Ant. Refus, protestation contre. ACQUIESCER (a-ki-ès-sé) v. n. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il acquiesça, nous acquiesçons.) Consentir : acquiescer à un désir. Ant. S'opposer. ACQUIS, E (a-ki, i-ze) adj. Vitesse acquise, vitesse dont un corps est animé à un moment donné. ACQUIS (a-ki) n. m. Savoir, expérience : il a de l'acquis. ACQUISITIF, IVE (a-ki-zi) adj. Qui a rapport a l'acquisition. Qui équivaut à une acquisition : prescription acquisitive. ACQUISITION (a-ki-zi-si-on) n. f. Action d'acquérir. Chose acquise. Achat, emplette. Ant. Vente. ACQUISIVITÉ (a-ki-zi) n. f. Instinct qui porte l'homme à acquérir. ACQUIT (a-ki) n. m. Quittance, décharge : j'ai votre acquit, ainsi je ne vous dois rien. Dr. Acquittement : sentence d'acquit. Pour acquit, mots qu'on écrit au bas d'un billet, d'un compte, pour certifier qu'ils ont été payés. Par manière d'acquit loc. adv. Négligemment. Fig. Pour l'acquit de sa conscience, pour qu'elle n'en soit pas chargée. ACQUIT-À-CAUTION (a-ki-ta-kô-si-on) n. m. Pièce de régie qui permet de faire circuler librement des marchandises soumises à l'impôt indirect et de ne payer cet impôt qu'après livraison. Pl. des acquits-à-caution. ACQUITTABLE (a-ki-ta-ble) adj. Qui peut ou doit être acquitté : accusé acquittable ; dette acquittable. ACQUITTEMENT (a-ki-te-man) n. m. Action de payer ce qu'on doit. Renvoi d'un accusé reconnu non coupable. Ant. Condamnation. ACQUITTER (a-ki-té) v. a. Payer ce qu'on doit : acquitter une dette. Constater le payement de : acquitter un billet, une facture. Rendre quitte d'une obligation : Acquitter quelqu'un d'une dette. Renvoyer absous : acquitter un accusé. S'acquitter v. pr. Payer une dette. Remplir un devoir : s'acquitter d'une mission. ACRASIÉES (zi-é) n. f. pl. Famille de champignons myxomycètes, qui vivent sur les excréments des animaux. S. une acrasiée. ACRATIE (tî) n. f. Débilité, manque de forces. ACRE n. f. (lat. ager, champ). Mesure agraire, usitée autrefois en France et valant environ 52 ares, mais variant d'un pays à un autre : aujourd'hui, en Angleterre, l'acre est de 40 ares et demi. ÂCRE adj. (lat. acer). Piquant, irritant au goût, à l'odorat : fruit âcre. Fig. Mordant, revêche : caractère âcre. Ant. Doux. ÂCREMENT (man) adv. D'une manière âcre, piquante. ÂCRETÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est acre. Fig. : l'acreté du style. Ant. Douceur. ACRIBOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. akribês, exact, et logos, discours). Précision dans l'emploi des termes. ACRIDIENS (di-in) n. m. pl. Famille d'insectes orthoptères sauteurs, renfermant les criquets. S. un acridien. ACRIMONIE (nî) n. f. Acreté : l'acrimonie des humeurs. Fig. Ton mordant, maussaderie, aigreur : quelle acrimonie dans ses paroles ! ACRIMONIEUSEMENT (ni-eu-ze-man) adv. Avec acrimonie. ACRIMONIEUX, EUSE (ni-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a de l'acrimonie. ACROAMATIQUE ou ACROATIQUE adj. (gr. akroama, atos, ce qu'on écoute). Se dit, dans les systèmes de philosophie grecque et en particulier dans celui d'Aristote, des doctrines, plus secrètes et plus scientifiques, qui se transmettaient oralement, dans des entretiens intimes. ACROBATE n. (du gr. akros, haut, et batein, marcher). Danseur, danseuse de corde. (Se dit aussi pour clown, jongleur, équilibriste, hercule, etc.) Fig. Qui cherche à éblouir par des procédés extraordinaires. ACROBATIE (sî) n. f. Exercice de l'acrobate. ACROBATISME (tis-me) n. m. Profession d'acrobate. ACROCARPE adj. (du gr. akros, sommet, et karpos, fruit). Se dit des mousses dont la capsule termine la tige ou les rameaux. ACROCÉPHALE adj. et n. (gr. akron, pointe, et kephalê, tête). Se dit d'un homme ou d'une femme ayant le crâne haut, terminé en pointe. ACROMION n. m. Apophyse de l'épine de l'omoplate. ACRONYQUE adj. (gr. akros, extrême, et nux, nuit). Astron. Se dit quand un astre se lève au coucher du soleil, ou se couche à son lever. ACROPOLE n. f. (gr. akros, élevé, et polis, ville). Partie la plus élevée des cités grecques, servant de citadelle. V. Part. hist. ACROSPERME (kros-pèr-me) n. m. Champignon qui croît sur le bois sec. ACROSPORE (kros-po-re) n. m. Champignon qui croît sur la feuille des graminées et les tue. ACROSTIC (kros-tik) ou ACROSTIQUE (kros-ti-ke) n. m. Genre de fougères tropicales, dont la plus belle est l'acrostic à corne d'élan. ACROSTICHE (kros-ti-che) n. m. (gr. akron, extrémité, et stichos, vers). Poésie composée de telle sorte qu'en lisant dans le sens vertical la première lettre de chaque vers, on trouve le mot pris pour sujet. Voici un acrostiche fait sur Louis XIV par quelque solliciteur au gousset vide : Louis est un héros sans peur et sans reproche ; On désire le voir. Aussitôt qu'on l'approche Un sentiment d'amour enflamme tous les cœurs. Il ne trouve chez nous que des adorateurs. Son image est partout, excepté dans ma poche. — Adj. : des vers acrostiches. ACROSTOLE (kros-to-le) n. m. (gr. akros, extrême, et stolos, ornement). Partie élevée des extrémités des anciens navires. Ornements, sculptures de la proue. ACROTÈRE n. m. Archit. Socle disposé aux extrémités ou au sommet d'un fronton et servant de support à divers ornements (statues, vases, etc..) ACTE n. m. (lat. actum, chose faite). Action ; manifestation de la volonté : on connaît l'homme par ses actes. Pièce légale qui constate un fait : acte de naissance. Mouvement de l'âme vers Dieu : acte de foi. Division d'une pièce de théâtre : pièce en cinq actes. Prendre acte, faire consigner un fait. Faire acte de présence, se montrer un instant. Décision de l'autorité publique : acte d'amnistie ; les actes du gouvernement. Acte d'accusation, exposition des faits imputés à un accusé. ACTEUR, TRICE, n. Qui joue un rôle dans un événement. Artiste qui joue dans un théâtre. ACTIF, IVE adj. Qui agit : principe actif. Vif, laborieux : ouvrier actif. Citoyen actif, celui qui, sous le régime censitaire, a la jouissance et l'exercice du droit de vote. Energique : remède actif. Dettes actives, sommes dont on est créancier. Gram. Verbe actif, qui peut avoir un complément direct. Voix active, voix qui exprime l'action. N. m. Com. Ce qu'on possède, par opposition à passif, ce qu'on doit. Ant. Inactif, indolent ; neutre ; passif. ACTINAL, E, AUX adj. (gr. aktis, inos, rayon). En formee de rayons. ACTINAUXISME (nôk-sis-me) n. m. (gr. aktis, inos, rayon, et auxein, accroître). Action de la radiation sur la croissance des végétaux. ACTINIE (nî) n. f. Polype mou pourvu de tentacules, dit souvent ortie de mer ou anémone de mer. ACTINIQUE adj. (du gr. aktis, inos, rayon). Se dit des rayons lumineux qui peuvent exercer une action chimique, telle que la décomposition d'un corps : les rayons actiniques sont plus généralement appelés rayons chimiques. ACTINISME (nis-me) n. m. Propriété que possèdent certains rayons lumineux d'être actiniques. ACTINOGRAPHE n. m. (gr. aktis, inos, rayon, et graphein, écrire). Actinomètre particulier, dans lequel l'intensité des radiations solaires est enregistrée par un procédé photographique. ACTINOMÈTRE n. m. (gr. aktis, inos, rayon, et metron, mesure). Instrument pour mesurer l'intensité des radiations et, plus particulièrement, des radiations solaires. ACTINOMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. (rad. actinomètre.) Mesure de l'intensité des radiations et plus particulièrement des radiations solaires. ACTINOMÉTRIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'actinométrie : méthode actinométrique. ACTINOMYCOSE (ko-ze) n. f. (du gr. aktis, inos, rayon, et mukês, champignon) Maladie infectieuse commune à l'homme et aux animaux causée par la présence dans les tissus de champignons dits actynomycètes. ACTINOTROPISME (pis-me) n. m. (du gr. aktis, inos, rayon, et tropos, tour). Flexion des plantes vers les radiations lumineuses. ACTION (ak-si-on) n. f. Manifestation d'une énergie : belle action. Occupation, mouvement : on le voit toujours en action. Manière dont un corps agit sur un autre : action chimique, action d'un poison. Combat : intrépide dans l'action. Chaleur dans le débit ou le geste : parler avec action ; action oratoire. Gestes qui accompagnent la parole. Sujet d'un poème : action intéressante. Marche d'une pièce de théâtre : action rapide. Poursuite en justice : action criminelle. Part dans une entreprise financière ou commerciale : acheter une, deux, trois actions de chemin de fer. Pl. Remerciement : actions de grâces. ACTIONNABLE (ak-si-o-na-ble) adj. Contre qui on peut intenter une action judiciaire. ACTIONNAIRE (ak-si-o-nè-re) n. Qui possède une ou plusieurs actions dans une entreprise financière ou commerciale. ACTIONNAIREMENT (ak-si-o-nè-re-man) adv. Au moyen d'actions industrielles. ACTIONNER (ak-si-o-né) v. a. Intenter une action en justice. Exciter, harceler. Produire un mouvement : cours d'eau qui actionne des scieries mécaniques. ACTIVANT (van), E adj. Qui active. ACTIVEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière active. Gram. Dans le sens actif : certains verbes neutres s'emploient activement : courir un danger ; dormir un sommeil. Ant. Neutralement. ACTIVER (vé) v. a. Presser, accélérer : activer les travaux. Donner de l'activité à : activer le feu. ACTIVITÉ n. f. Vertu d'agir : l'activité du feu. Promptitude : l'activité de l'esprit. Soldat, fonctionnaire en activité, qui sont actuellement en service. Ant. Nonchalance, mollesse. ACTUAIRE (è-re) n. m. (lat. actuarius, greffier). Spécialiste qui s'occupe de l'application des mathématiques aux assurances sur la vie, et, en général, aux questions financières. Chez les Romains, scribe rédacteur de procès-verbaux. ACTUALISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action d'actualiser. Résultat de cette action. ACTUALISER (zé) v. a. Rendre actuel. ACTUALITÉ n. f. Etat de ce qui est actuel. Chose du moment : les journaux vivent d'actualités. ACTUEL, ELLE (èl, è-le) adj. (lat. actualis). Effectif : service actuel. Présent : les mœurs actuelles. Péché actuel, péché qui résulte d'un acte personnel, par opposition à péché originel. ACTUELLEMENT (ak-tu-è-le-man) adj. Présentement : maintenant. ACUITÉ n. f. (lat. acutus, aigu). Qualité de ce qui est aigu, pointu : l'acuité d'un clou. Fig. : l'acuité de la douleur, l'acuité d'un son. ACUL (a-ku) n. m. Fond des parcs à huîtres du côté de la mer. ACULÉ, E (lat. aculeus, aiguillon) adj. Qui porte un aiguillon, comme l'abeille, la guêpe : insecte aculé. ACULÉIFORME adj. (lat. aculeus, aiguillon, et formee). Bot. Qui est en formee d'aiguillon. ACUMINÉ, E adj. (lat. acumen, pointe). Bot. Se dit de tout organe foliacé, terminé en pointe : les feuilles du cornouiller mâle sont acuminées. ACUPONCTURE ou ACUPUNCTURE (ponk) n. f. (lat. acus, aiguille, et punctura, piqûre). Chir. Opération qui consiste à piquer une partie malade avec une aiguille très fine. ACUPONCTURER (ponk-tu-ré) v. a. Chir. Brûler les tissus avec une aiguille pour détruire les tissus morbides. ACUPRESSURE (pré-su-re) n. f. Compression d'une artère à l’aide d'une aiguille, pour arrêter l'hémorragie. ACUTANGLE adj. Se dit d'un triangle dont les trois angles sont aigus. ACUTANGULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui fait un angle aigu. ACUTANGULÉ, E adj. Qui a des angles aigus. ACUTESSE (tè-se) n. f. (lat. acutus, aigu). État de ce qui est aigu, pointu. AD prép. lat. qui signifie à, vers, pour, etc., et qui entre soit sous cette formee, soit sous celle de ac, af, an, ap, ar, as, at, comme préfixe dans un certain nombre de mots français. ADACTION (dak-si-on) n. f. Action de contraindre. Assujettissement forcé. ADACTYLE (dak) adj. (du gr. a priv., et daktulos, doigt). Qui n'a pas de doigts : crustacé adactyle. ADAGE n. m. Proverbe, maxime. Ex. : fais ce que dois, advienne que pourra. ADAGIO (ji-o) adv. (mot ital.). Mus. Lentement, gravement, posément. N. m. L'air même : un adagio mélancolique. Pl. des adagios. ADAMANTIN, E adj. Qui a la dureté et l'éclat du diamant. ADAMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à Adam : race adamique. ADAMISME (mis-me) n. m. (de Adam). Doctrine de certains hérétiques qui paraissaient nus dans les assemblées, pour imiter, disaient-ils, l'état d'innocence où se trouvait Adam au moment de la création. ADAMITE ou ADAMIEN (mi-in) n. m. Membre d'une secte religieuse du iie siècle, qui défendait l'emploi des vêtements. V. adamisme. ADAPTABLE (dap) adj. Qui peut être adapté. ADAPTATION (dap-ta-si-on) n. f. Action d'adapter, d'approprier une chose à une autre. ADAPTER (dap-té) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. aptare, ajuster). Appliquer ; ajuster : adapter un cadre. Fig. Appliquer convenablement : adapter les moyens au but. S'adapter v. pr. Etre ajusté, convenir. ADDENDA (ad-din) n. m. invar. (mot lat.). Ce qu'on ajoute à un ouvrage pour le compléter. ADDITIF, IVE (ad-di) adj. Se dit d'une quantité affectée du signe +, ou considérée comme affectée du signe + et qui doit être ajoutée. ADDITION (ad-di-si-on) n. f. (lat. additio ; de addere, ajouter). Action d'ajouter ; ce qu'on ajoute. Total d'une note de dépense dans un restaurant. Arith. Première des quatre opérations fondamentales de l'arithmétique. — L'addition a pour but de réunir en un seul nombre plusieurs nombres de la même espèce. Le résultat s'appelle somme ou total. Le signe + (que l'on prononce pluss) indique qu'il faut additionner. Ex. : 8 + 4. Ant. Soustraction. ADDITIONNABLE (ad-di-si-o-na-ble) adj. Qui peut être additionné, ajouté : sommes additionnables. ADDITIONNEL, ELLE (ad-di-si-o-nèl, è-le) adj. Qui est ou doit être ajouté : article additionnel. Centimes additionnels, centimes qu'on ajoute au principal de l'impôt pour faire face à des besoins imprévus. ADDITIONNER (ad-di-si-o-né) v. a. Arith. Ajouter ensemble plusieurs nombres ou quantités. Additionner de sucre une liqueur, y ajouter du sucre. Ant. Soustraire, retrancher. ADDUCTEUR (ad-duk) n. et adj. m. Anat. Muscle rapprochant de l'axe du corps les parties auxquelles il est attaché. Hydraul. Tube ou canal souterrain amenant les eaux d'une source à un réservoir. ADDUCTIF, IVE (ad-duk) adj. Qui détermine l'action des muscles adducteurs. ADDUCTION (ad-duk-si-on) n. f. Anat. Action des muscles adducteurs. Hydraul. Action de dériver les eaux d'un lieu dans un autre. ADÈLE n. f. Genre d'insectes lépidoptères européens, remarquables par leurs couleurs métalliques très brillantes et par la longueur de leurs antennes. ADÉNÉRER (ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Estimer, apprécier, faire argent d'une chose ; la vendre aux enchères. (vx.) ADÉNITE n. f. Inflammation des glandes et particulièrement des ganglions lymphatiques. ADENT (dan) n. m. Entaille ou partie saillante exécutée sur des pièces de bois pour assurer leur assemblage. ADENTER (dan-té) v. a. Joindre avec des adents. ADÉPHAGE adj. et n. Se dit de tout animal vorace et carnassier. ADÉPHAGIE (jî) n. f. Voracité. ADEPTE (dèp-te) n. (lat. adeptus, qui a acquis). Partisan d'une doctrine, d'une secte, d'une coterie. Personne initiée aux secrets d'une science. ADÉQUAT (kou-a), E adj. (préf. ad, et lat. aequare, égaler). Entier, complet, d'une compréhension égale : avoir une idée adéquate d'une chose. Synonyme, équivalent : expressions adéquates. ADEXTRÉ (dèks-tré), E adj. Blas. Se dit de toute pièce principale accompagnée, à droite, d'une pièce secondaire. Ant. Sénestré. ADHÉRENCE (dé-ran-se) n. f. Le fait d'adhérer. ADHÉRENT (dé-ran), E adj. Fortement attaché : branche adhérente au tronc. N. m. Fig. Attaché à un parti, à une doctrine, etc. ADHÉRER (dé-ré) v. n. (préf. ad, et lat. haerere, s'attacher. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Tenir fortement a une chose : l'épidémie adhère à la peau. Fig. Accéder, acquiescer entièrement : adhérer à une doctrine, à une clause. Ant. Se détacher, refuser, rejeter. ADHÉSIF (dé-zif), IVE adj. Qui marque l'adhésion : formeule adhésive. Qui adhère, s'applique bien : emplâtre adhésif. ADHÉSION (dé-zi-on) n. f. Union, jonction : force d'adhésion. Fig. Consentement, approbation : donner, refuser son adhésion. ADHÉSIVEMENT (dé-zi-ve-man) adv. D'une manière adhésive. ADHÉSIVITÉ (dé-zi) n. f. Faculté qui nous porte à nous rapprocher de nos semblables. Faculté de fixer fortement l'attention sur une idée. ADIABATIQUE adj. Se dit de certaines substances qui s'opposent à la transmission de la chaleur. Se dit d'une transformeation d'un corps qui s'effectue sans que celui-ci cède de sa chaleur ou qu'il en reçoive du milieu ambiant : détente adiabatique d'un gaz. Se dit de ce qui se rapporte à un phénomène adiabatique : ligne adiabatique. ADIABATIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière adiabatique. ADIABATISME (tis-me) n. m. (du gr. a priv., et diabainein, traverser). Etat d'un gaz qui ne communique ni ne reçoit aucune quantité de chaleur. ADIANTE n. m. Genre de fougères, vulgairement nommées capillaires de Montpellier, cheveux de Vénus. ADIEU (de à, et Dieu) loc. elliptique. Terme de civilité et d'amitié quand on se quitte. N. m. : des adieux touchants. ADIPEUX, EUSE (peû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. adeps, ipis, graisse). Qui a les caractères de la graisse : tissu adipeux. ADIPOSE (po-ze) n. f. Maladie produite par excès de graisse : les exercices physiques garantissent de l'adipose. ADIPOSITÉ (po-zi) n. f. Surcharge graisseuse morbide. ADIRER (ré) v. a. Dr. Perdre, égarer : adirer les pièces d'un procès. ADITION (si-on) n. f. Dr. Adition d'hérédité, acceptation d'une succession. ADJACENCE (san-se) n. f. Propriété de ce qui se touche : l'adjacence de deux angles. ADJACENT (san), E adj. (préf. ad. et lat. jacere, être situé). Qui se touche, attenant, contigu : terres adjacentes. Angles adjacents, angles qui ont même sommet, un côté commun, et sont situés de part et d'autre de ce côté commun. ADJECTIF, IVE (jèk) adj. (lat. adjectivus, qui s'ajoute). Qui tient de l'adjectif : locution adjective. N. m. Mot que l'on joint au substantif pour le qualifier ou le déterminer : il y a l'adjectif qualificatif et l'adjectif déterminatif. ADJECTIVEMENT (jèk, man) adv. Comme adjectif : nom employé adjectivement. ADJOINDRE v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. jungere, joindre. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Associer une personne à une autre comme auxiliaire. ADJOINT (join), E adj. et n. Aide : professeur adjoint. N. m. Magistrat qui remplace le maire. ADJONCTION (jonk-si-on) n. f. Action d'adjoindre quelqu'un ou quelque chose : adjonction de deux jurés. ADJUDANT (dan) n. m. (lat. adjuvare, aider). Officier ou sous-officier qui seconde des chefs : adjudant-major. Titulaire de l'emploi le plus élevé des sous-officiers, dans l'armée française. ADJUDICATAIRE (tè-re) n. A qui une chose (fournitures, exploitation, etc.) est attribuée dans une adjudication publique. ADJUDICATEUR, TRICE n. Personne qui adjuge. ADJUDICATIF, IVE adj. Qui adjuge : jugement adjudicatif ; sentence adjudicative. ADJUDICATION (si-on) n. f. Marché de travaux ou de fournitures qui diffère du marché de gré à gré en ce qu'il est fait avec publicité et concurrence : l'adjudication se fait au rabais ou à la surenchère. ADJUGER (jé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. judicaire, juger. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il adjugea, nous adjugeons.) Attribuer en justice à l'une des parties une propriété contestée. Donner des travaux par adjudication : adjuger une entreprise. Vendre par adjudication publique. Attribuer : adjuger un prix. ADJURATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'adjurer ; formeule d'exorcisme. Prière instante, supplication. ADJURER (ré) v. a. (lat. adjurare). Commander au nom de Dieu. Supplier avec instance : je vous adjure de dire la vérité. ADJUTEUR n. m. Celui qui aide, auxiliaire. ADJUVANT (van), E adj. Se dit d'un médicament qui seconde l'action du médicament principal : substance adjuvante. N. m. : un adjuvant. ADJUVAT (va) n. m. (mot lat. signif. il aide). Fonction d'aide en médecine, en chirurgie. ADMETTRE (mè-tre) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. mittere, envoyer. — Se conj. comme mettre.) Recevoir, agréer : être admis dans une société. Reconnaître comme vrai : admettre un principe. Comporter : cette affaire n'admet aucun retard. Accueillir favorablement : admettre une requête. Ant. Eliminer, exclure. ADMINICULE n. m. Moyen auxiliaire. Dr. Circonstance qui ne formee pas preuve complète, mais contribue à faire preuve. ADMINISTRATEUR, TRICE (nis-tra) n. Qui régit, administre, dirige. ADMINISTRATIF, IVE (nis-tra) adj. Qui tient ou à rapport à l'administration : décision administrative. ADMINISTRATION (nis-tra-si-on) n. f. Action d'administrer, de diriger les affaires publiques ou privées, de régir des biens. Pouvoir administratif. Science et art de gouverner un Etat. Ensemble des employés d'une branche particulière d'un service public : administration des postes. Administration publique, ensemble des pouvoirs chargés de l'exécution des lois. Conseil d'administration, réunion de personnes chargées de faire observer les statuts d'une société dont elles font partie. ADMINISTRATIVEMENT (nis-tra, man) adv. Suivant les formees, les règlements administratifs. ADMINISTRÉ (nis-tré), E n. Qui est soumis à une administration : maire respecté de ses administrés. ADMINISTRER (nis-tré) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. ministrare, servir). Gouverner, diriger : administrer un pays. Conférer : administrer les sacrements. Faire prendre : administrer un vomitif. Appliquer : administrer des coups de canne. S'administrer v. pr. S'attribuer : s'administrer la meilleure part. ADMIRABLE adj. Digne d'admiration. ADMIRABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière admirable, parfaite, étonnante. ADMIRATEUR, TRICE n. Qui admire. ADMIRATIF, IVE adj. Qui marque de la surprise, de l'admiration : geste admiratif ; exclamations admiratives. Point admiratif, point exclamatif. ADMIRATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'admirer. Sentiment qu'éprouve l'âme quand elle est frappée par les caractères du beau. Ant. Mépris, dédain. ADMIRATIVEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière admirative. ADMIRER (ré) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. mirari, regarder). Considérer avec un étonnement mêlé de plaisir : nous louons de bon cœur ceux que nous admirons. Trouver étrange : j'admire ses prétentions. Ant. Dédaigner, mépriser. ADMISSIBILITÉ (mi-si) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est admissible : candidat porté sur la liste d'admissibilité. Ant. Inadmissibilité. ADMISSIBLE (mi-si-ble) adj. Qui peut être admis Qui, reçu dans un concours à la première épreuve, est jugé capable de subir la seconde : candidat admissible. Recevable, valable : cela n'est pas admissible. Ant. Inadmissible. ADMISSION (mi-si-on) n. f. Réception. Action d'admettre. Le fait d'être admis. ADMIXTION (miks-ti-on) n. f. En pharmacie, action d'ajouter en mélangeant. ADMONESTATION (nès-ta-si-on) n. f. Réprimande, semonce. ADMONESTER (nès-té) v. a. (lat. admonere, avertir). Faire une remontrance, une réprimande. ADMONITEUR, TRICE n. Personne qui avertit, qui réprimande. ADMONITION (si-on) n. f. Avertissement, réprimande. ADNÉ, E adj. Se dit de toute partie attachée à une autre et qui semble faire corps avec elle : anthères adnées. ADOLESCENCE (lès-san-se) n. f. (lat. adolescere, croître). Age de la vie qui suit l'enfance jusqu'à l'âge viril (de 14 à 25 ans.) ADOLESCENT (lès-san), E n. et adj. Qui est dans l'adolescence : un adolescent. Candeur adolescente. ADONC, ADONCQUES ou ADONQUES (donk) adv. Alors. (vx.) ADONIDE ou ADONIS (niss) n. f. Genre de renonculacées vénéneuses d'Europe, à fleurs jaunes et rouges, qui abondent dans les blés. ADONIEN (ni-in) ou ADONIQUE adj. et n. m. Se dit des vers composés d'un dactyle et d'un spondée. ADONIS (niss) n. m. Jeune homme qui fait le beau et qui prend un soin exagéré de sa parure. V. Part. hist. ADONISER (zé) v. a. Parer avec soin, avec recherche. S'adoniser v. pr. Se parer avec trop de soin. ADONNÉ (do-né), E adj. Personne appliquée, livrée à : adonné aux plaisirs, au jeu. ADONNER (S') sa-do-né v. pr. Se livrer entièrement à une chose : adonnons-nous au travail. ADOPTABLE adj. Qui peut ou doit être adopté. ADOPTANT (dop-tan), E n. Celui, celle qui adopte. ADOPTÉ, E n. Celui, celle qui est l'objet d'une adoption : l'adoptant et l'adopté. ADOPTER (dop-té) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. optare, choisir). Prendre légalement pour fils ou pour fille : Auguste adopta Tibère. Embrasser, admettre : adopter le barreau, une opinion. Approuver, sanctionner : le Sénat adopte ou rejette les projets de lois votés par la Chambre des députés. ADOPTIF, IVE adj. Qui a été adopté : fils adoptif. ADOPTION (dop-si-on) n. f. Action d'adopter. ADORABLE adj. Digne d'être adoré. ADORABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière adorable. ADORATEUR, TRICE n. Celui, celle qui adore. Qui aime avec excès : les adorateurs du pouvoir. ADORATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'adorer. Affection, amour extrême. ADORER (ré) v. a. Rendre à Dieu le culte qui lui est dû. Aimer avec passion : adorer les arts. ADOS (dô) n. m. Terre relevée en talus le long d'un mur, pour y semer des primeurs. ADOSSÉ, E (do-sé) adj. Blas. Se dit de deux figures ou de deux objets placés dos à dos. ADOSSEMENT (do-se-man) n. m. Etat de ce qui est adossé : adossement d'une échoppe à une maison. ADOSSER (do-sé) v. a. Appuyer contre : adosser un bâtiment contre un mur. S'adosser v. pr. Appuyer le dos contre : s'adosser à la muraille. ADOUBEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'adouber. Ensemble des défenses de corps que portait l'homme de guerre au moyen âge. V. armure. ADOUBER (bé) v. a. Revêtir d'une armure. Arranger. (vx.) Mar. Réparer : adouber un navire. (On dit mieux radouber.) ADOUCI n. m. Première façon donnée aux glaces brutes et au cristal ébauché par la taille. ADOUCIR v. a. Rendre plus doux ce qui est amer, salé. Donner le poli à un métal. Fig. Rendre supportable, moins grossier : adoucir la peine, les mœurs. Ant. Aigrir, irriter. ADOUCISSAGE (si-sa-je) n. m. Action d'adoucir les métaux. Sorte de poli que l'on donne aux métaux. ADOUCISSANT (si-san), E adj. Qui adoucit, qui calme la souffrance. N. m. : le lait est un adoucissant. ADOUCISSEMENT (si-se-man) n. m. Action d'adoucir. Fig. Soulagement, amélioration, diminution de peine. ADOUCISSEUR, EUSE (si-seur, eu-ze) n. Ouvrier, ouvrière qui polit les glaces. ADOUÉ, E adj. En terme de chasse, accouplé, apparié : perdrix adouées. ADRAGANT (ghan) adj. m. ou ADRAGANTE (ghan-te) adj. f. Se dit d'une gomme qui découle d'arbres du genre des astragales : la gomme adragant (mieux adragante) vient de l'Asie Mineure. (On dit aussi gomme d'adragant.) ADRESSE (drè-se) n. f. Dextérité du corps : adresse des mains. Finesse de l'esprit : dessein plein d'adresse. Suscription d'une lettre indiquant la demeure du destinataire : cette adresse est mal mise. Endroit où quelqu'un demeure : envoyer une lettre à son adresse. Expression des vœux d'une assemblée : présenter une adresse. Ant. Maladresse. ADRESSER (drè-sé) v. a. Envoyer directement : adresser un paquet. Adresser la parole à quelqu'un, lui parler. S'adresser (à quelqu'un) v. pr. Lui adresser la parole, une requête. ADROIT (droi), E adj. Qui a de l'adresse, de la dextérité. Fig. Rusé : adroit fripon. Ant. Maladroit. ADROITEMENT (man) adv. Avec adresse. ADSCRIT (ad-scri), E adj. Gram. Ecrit à côté : iota adscrit. ADULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Se dit d'un feldspath qui se trouve au mont Saint-Gothard, autrefois Adule. ADULATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. Qui flatte bassement. Flatteur, louangeur, flagorneur. ADULATION (si-on) n. f. Flatterie basse. ADULATOIRE adj. Qui tient de l'adulation. ADULER (lé) v. a. (lat. adulari, caresser). Flatter bassement, avec servilité : aduler les grands. ADULTE adj. et n. (lat. adultus ; de adolescere, croître). Parvenu à la période de la vie comprise entre l'adolescence et la vieillesse. ADULTÉRATEUR n. m. Celui qui frelate, falsifie : adultérateur de monnaies. ADULTÉRATION (si-on) n. f. Falsification : l'adultération d'une marchandise, d'un médicament, des monnaies. Fig. : l'adultération d'un texte. ADULTÈRE adj. et n. (préf. ad, et lat. alter, un autre). Qui viole la foi conjugale : un adultère. Une femme adultère. N. m. Violation de la foi conjugale. ADULTÉRER (ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Falsifier, altérer, au prop. et au fig. : adultérer un remède, un texte. ADULTÉRIN, E adj. et n. Né de l'adultère. ADULTÉRINITÉ n. f. Caractère de celui qui est adultérin : l'adultérinité d'un enfant. ADUSTE (dus-te) adj. (lat. adustus). Brûlé, hâlé par le soleil : teint aduste et bronzé. ADUSTION (dus-ti-on) n. f. Cautérisation par le feu. ADVENIR v. n. (préf. ad, et lat. venire, venir. — Ce verbe n'est usité qu'aux 3es pers. et à l'infin. : il advenait, il advint, etc.) Arriver par accident : quoi qu'il advienne. Advienne que pourra, loc. signifiant qu'on est prêt à subir toutes les conséquences d'une résolution : fais ce que dois, advienne que pourra. ADVENTIF, IVE (van) adj. Bot. Organe qui se développe dans un point où l'on ne trouve pas d'organe de la même nature : racines adventives ; bourgeons adventifs. V. plante. Dr. anc. Biens adventifs, biens acquis par la femme depuis son mariage. (Ils n'augmentaient pas sa dot et restaient comme paraphernaux.) ADVERBE (vèr-be) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. verbum, verbe). Gram. Mot invariable, qui modifie le verbe, l'adjectif ou un autre adverbe. ADVERBIAL, E, AUX (vèr) adj. Gram. Qui tient de l'adverbe : locution adverbiale. ADVERBIALEMENT (vèr, man) adv. D'une manière adverbiale : les adjectifs employés adverbialement restent invariables. ADVERBIALITÉ (vèr) n. f. Qualité de l'adverbe ou d'un mot pris comme adverbe. ADVERSAIRE (vèr-sè-re) n. m. (lat. adversus, opposé). Celui qui est d'un parti opposé, d'une opinion contraire, et que l'on combat soit avec les armes, soit avec la parole. Compétiteur, concurrent, rival. Ant. Allié, partenaire, auxiliaire, défenseur. ADVERSATIF, IVE (vèr) adj. Gram. Conjonction adversative, qui marque opposition, comme mais, cependant, bien que, quoique, etc. ADVERSE (vèr-se) adj. Contraire. Partie adverse, contre qui l'on plaide. Fortune adverse, mauvaise chance. (Le masculin advers est peu usité) ADVERSITÉ (vèr) n. f. Infortune, malheur. ADYNAMIE (mî) n. f. Débilité, prostration. ADYNAMIQUE adj. Faible, abattu, sans force. AÈDE n. m. (gr. aoidos, chantre). Poète chanteur de l'époque primitive, chez les Grecs : Orphée était un aède. AEDICULE n. m. V. édicule. AEGAGROPILE n. m. V. bézoard. AEGOSOME (é-go-zo-me) n. m. Genre de coléoptères, renfermant de grands longicornes qui vivent dans toutes sortes de bois. AÉRAGE n. m. ou AÉRATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'aérer : conduit d'aérage. L'aération assainit. AÉRÉ, E adj. Qui est au bon air : maison aérée. AÉRER (ré) v. a. (gr. aêr, air. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Donner de l'air : aérer un atelier. AÉRICOLE adj. (du lat. aêr, air, et colere, habiter). Se dit des plantes qui vivent tout entières dans l'air, comme certaines orchidées. AÉRIEN, ENNE (ri-in, è-ne) adj. Formé d'air, de la nature de l'air : corps aérien. Qui se passe dans l'air : phénomène aérien. Qui vit ou croît dans l'air, par opposition à aquatique : plante aérienne. AÉRIENNEMENT (ri-è-ne-man) adv. D'une manière aérienne. AÉRIFÈRE adj. Qui conduit l'air : tube aérifère. AÉRIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Opération par laquelle on fait passer à l'état gazeux une matière solide ou liquide. Effet de cette opération. AÉRIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Faire passer à l'état d'air, de gaz. AÉRIFORME adj. Qui a les propriétés physiques de l'air : fluide aériformee. AÉRIVORE adj. Qui vit d'air, qui se nourrit d'air. AÉRISER (zé) v. a. Syn. de aérifier. AÉROBIE (bî) adj. Se dit d'êtres microscopiques vivant à l'air libre. N. m. : un aérobie. AÉROCYSTE (sis-te) n. f. Vésicule gazeuse de la fronde des algues. AÉRODYNAMIQUE n. f. Syn. de pneumatique. AÉROGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. Description de l'air. AÉROLITHE n. m. (gr. aêr, air, et lithos, pierre). Nom donné à des masses minérales tombant des profondeurs de l'espace céleste sur la surface de la terre. — La chute des aérolithes est constamment accompagnée de phénomènes lumineux et se produit avec un grand bruit. Les aérolithes sont des débris planétaires qui circulent dans l'espace et qu'attire notre globe lorsqu'ils passent suffisamment près de nous ; en traversant notre atmosphère, le frottement de l'air les échauffe et produit une fusion superficielle. Quelques-uns atteignent un poids considérable. AÉROLITHIQUE adj. Qui est propre aux aérolithes. AÉROLOGIE (jî) n. f. Partie de la physique qui traite des propriétés de l'air. AÉROMANCIE (sî) n. f. Art de deviner par le moyen des phénomènes aériens. AÉROMANCIEN, ENNE (si-in, è-ne) adj. Qui a rapport à l'aéromancie. N. Personne qui pratique l'aéromancie. AÉROMÈTRE n. m. (gr. aêr, air, et metron, mesure). Instrument qui sert à déterminer la densité ou la raréfaction de l'air. AÉROMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. Science des propriétés physiques de l'air. AÉROMOTEUR n. m. Moteur actionné par l'air. AÉRONAUTE (nô-te) n. (gr. aêr, air, et nautês, navigateur). Personne qui parcourt les airs en aérostat. AÉRONAUTIQUE (nô) adj. Qui a rapport à l'aérostation : observation aéronautique. N. f. Science de l'aérostation. Art de fabriquer les aérostats. AÉRONEF (nèf) n. m. Appareil à l'aide duquel on tente de s'envoler et de se diriger dans les airs. AÉROPHOBE adj. et n. Qui redoute le contact de l'air : les aérophobes sont des névrosés. AÉROPHOBIE (bî) n. f. Crainte maladive de l'air, symptôme de diverses affections nerveuses. AÉROPLANE n. m. Machine capable de se soutenir dans l'air, sans être plus légère que lui, en vertu de la pression du vent sur des surfaces inclinées : l'aéroplane de Tatin avait la formee d'un oiseau. AÉROSCOPE (ros-ko-pe) n. m. (gr. aêr, air, et skopein, examiner). Instrument destiné à recueillir, pour les étudier, les poussières microscopiques en suspension dans l'air. AÉROSTAT (ros-ta) n. m. (gr. aêr, air, et statos, qui se tient). Appareil rempli d'un gaz plus léger que l'air et qui peut ainsi s'élever dans l'atmosphère. V. ballon. AÉROSTATION (ros-ta-si-on) n. f. Art de construire et de diriger les aérostats. AÉROSTATIQUE (ros-ta) adj. Qui a rapport à l'aérostation. N. f. Théorie de l'équilibre de l'air et, plus particulièrement, théorie des aérostats. AÉROSTIER (ros-ti-é) ou AÉROSTATIER (rosta-ti-é) n. m. Celui qui dirige un aérostat. Soldat d'un corps créé pendant la Révolution pour la manœuvre des aérostats militaires. Soldat préposé à la manœuvre des aérostats militaires. AÉROTHÉRAPIE (pî) n. f. Guérison des maladies par l'air. AESCULINÉES (ès-ku-li-né) ou AESCULACÉES (è-sku-la-sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dicotylédones, comprenant des arbres de l'Inde, et dont le marronnier est le type. S. une aeculinée ou aesculacée. AETHUSE (é-tu-ze) n. f. Genre d'ombellifères, comprenant des herbes dont le type est la petite ciguë. AÉTITE n. f. Trioxyde de fer, vulgairement appelé pierre d'aigle. AFFABILITÉ (a-fa) n. f. Aménité, courtoisie, qualité des personnes douces et bienveillantes. AFFABLE (a-fa-ble) adj. (lat. affabilis ; de fari ad, parler à). Qui a de l'affabilité. Aimable, courtois. Ant. Bourru. AFFABLEMENT (a-fa-ble-man) adv. Avec affabilité. AFFABULATION (a-fa, si-on) n. f. Sens moral d'une fable. Arrangement des faits constituant la trame d'un roman. AFFADIR (a-fa) v. a. Rendre fade. Causer du dégoût. Fig. Rendre froid, insipide : affadir une épigramme. AFFADISSANT (a-fa-di-san), E adj. Qui est propre à affadir. Insipide. Fig. Ennuyeux. AFFADISSEMENT (a-fa-di-se-man) n. m. Etat de ce qui devient fade : l'affadissement d'une sauce. Fig. : louer jusqu'à l'affadissement. AFFAIBLIR (a-fè) v. a. Rendre faible. AFFAIBLISSANT (a-fè-bli-san), E adj. Qui affaiblit : régime affaiblissant. Ant. Réconfortant. AFFAIBLISSEMENT (a-fè-bli-se-man) n. m. Diminution de force, d'activité, au pr. et au fig. AFFAINÉANTIR (S') sa-fè v. pr. Devenir mou, lâche. AFFAIRE (a-fè-re) n. f. Tout ce qui est l'objet d'une occupation. Transaction commerciale. Chose qui cause des embarras. Procès : mauvaise affaire. Combat : l'affaire a été chaude. Duel : affaire d'honneur. Avoir affaire à quelqu'un, avoir besoin de lui parler. Avoir affaire avec quelqu'un, être en rapport avec lui. J’en fais mon affaire, je m'en charge. Il fait mon affaire, il me convient. Se tirer d'affaire, se procurer une position honorable, ou sortir d'un mauvais pas. Pl. Intérêts de l'Etat ou des particuliers : les affaires vont mal. AFFAIRÉ (a-fè-ré), E adj. Qui a ou parait avoir beaucoup d'affaires : avoir l'air affairé. AFFAIREMENT (a-fè-re-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne affairée. AFFAISSEMENT (a-fè-se-man) n. m. Etat de ce qui est affaissé. Accablement, abattement. AFFAISSER (a-fè-sé) v. a. Abaisser en foulant : la pluie affaisse le sol. Fig. Accabler : être affaissé sous le poids des années. S'affaisser v. pr. Se courber. Etre accablé. AFFAITAGE (a-fè), AFFAITEMENT (a-fè-te-man) n. m. Action de dresser un oiseau de proie. Façonnage des cuirs. AFFAITER (a-fè-té) v. a. Apprivoiser, en parlant d'un oiseau de proie. Façonner, en parlant des cuirs. AFFALER (a-fa-lé) v. a. Faire descendre : Affaler un cordage. S'affaler v. pr. S'approcher trop de la côte, en parlant d'un navire. Fam. Se laisser tomber. AFFAMÉ, E (a-fa) adj. Qui a faim : loup affamé. Fig. Avide : affamé de gloire. Ant. Rassasié. AFFAMER (a-fa-mé) v. a. (lat. fames, faim). Faire souffrir de la faim ; priver de vivres : affamer une ville. Ant. Rassasier, gaver. AFFAMEUR, EUSE (a-fa, eu-ze) n. m. Celui, celle qui affame. AFFÉAGEMENT (a-fé, man) n. m. Action d'afféager. AFFÉAGER (a-fé-a-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il afféagea, nous afféageons.) Aliéner une partie des terres nobles d'un fief pour être tenues en fief ou en roture par l'acquéreur, à la charge d'une redevance. AFFECTABLE (a-fèk) adj. Qui est susceptible de s'affecter. Qui peut être hypothéqué. AFFECTANT (a-fèk-tan), E adj. Qui affecte. AFFECTATION (a-fèk-ta-si-on) n. f. Destination, application : affectation d'une somme à une dépense, d'un édifice à un usage public. Manière d'être ou d'agir qui n'est pas naturelle : parler avec affectation. Ant. Naturel. AFFECTÉ (a-fèk), E adj. Qui n'est pas naturel : modestie affectée. Outré, exagéré : louange affectée. AFFECTER (a-fèk-té) v. a. (lat. affectare). Faire un usage fréquent de : affecter certains mots. Faire ostentation de feindre : affecter des dehors vertueux. Prendre une formee : affecter une formee pyramidale. Destiner à un usage : affecter des fonds à une dépense. Toucher, émouvoir : son état m'affecte. S'affecter v. pr. Ressentir une impression pénible : l'égoïste voudrait ne s'affecter de rien, et tout l'affecte. AFFECTIBILITÉ (a-fèk) n. f. Etat d'une personne facilement affectable. AFFECTIF (a-fèk), IVE adj. Relatif aux affections de l'âme : phénomènes affectifs. Qui marque l'affection : geste affectif. Sensible : nature affective. AFFECTION (a-fèk-si-on) n. f. (lat. affectio). Attachement, amitié tendre : affection maternelle. Impression : affections de l'âme. Méd. Etat maladif : affection nerveuse. Ant. Antipathie, haine. AFFECTIONNÉ (a-fèk-si-o-né), E adj. et n. Aimé, recherché : affectionné de tous. Attaché de cœur, dévoué : je vous suis affectionné. AEFECTIONNÉMENT (a-fèk-si-o-né-man) adv. Avec affection. AFFECTIONNER (a-fèk-si-o-né) v. a. Aimer. Ant. Haïr, abhorrer, détester. AFFECTIVITÉ (a-fèk) n. f. Fonction générale sous laquelle on range les phénomènes affectifs. AFFECTUEUSEMENT (a-fèk-tu-eû-ze-man) adv. D'une manière affectueuse. Tendrement. AFFECTUEUX, EUSE (a-fèk-tu-eû, eu-ze) adj. Plein d'affection. Ant. Haineux, malveillant. AFFECTUOSITÉ (a-fèk, zi-té) n. f. Qualité d'une personne affectueuse. AFFENAGE (a-fe) n. m. Action d'affener, de donner la pâture : l'affenage des bestiaux. AFFENER (a-fe-né) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. fœnum, foin. — Se conj. comme amener.) Pourvoir de fourrage les bestiaux. (On dit aussi affenager.) AFFENOIR (a-fe) n. m. Syn. de abat-foin. AFFÉRENT (a-fé-ran), E adj. Qui revient à chacun : portion, part afférente. Méd. Qui apporte un liquide à un organe : vaisseaux afférents. AFFERMABLE (a-fèr) adj. Qui peut être affermé. AFFERMAGE (a-fèr) n. m. Action d'affermer. AFFERMATAIRE (a-fèr-ma-tè-re) n. Personne qui prend à ferme. AFFERMATEUR, TRICE (a-fèr) n. Celui, celle qui donne à ferme. AFFERMER (a-fèr-mé) v. a. Donner ou prendre à ferme : affermer une propriété. AFFERMIR (a-fèr) v. a. Rendre ferme, consolider : la gelée affermit les chemins. Fig. : affermir le pouvoir. Ant. Affaiblir, ébranler. AFFERMISSEMENT (a-fèr-mi-se-man) n. m. Action d'affermir. Etat de la chose affermie. AFFÉTÉ, E (a-fé) adj. Plein d'affectation. AFFÉTERIE (a-fé-te-rî) n. f. Petites manières étudiées, recherchées : afféterie du langage. AFFICHABLE (a-fi) adj. Qui peut être affiché. AFFICHAGE n. m. Action d'afficher. AFFICHANT (a-fi-chan), E adj. Compromettant. AFFICHE (a-fi-che) n. f. Avis placardé dans un lieu public. Fig. Indice moral : la vanité est l'affiche de la sottise. AFFICHEMENT (a-fi, man) n. m. Syn. de affichage. AFFICHER (a-fi-ché) v. a. Poser une affiche. Fig. Rendre public : afficher sa honte. Montrer avec affectation : afficher des prétentions. S'afficher v. pr. Se faire remarquer. (Se prend en mauv. part.) AFFICHEUR (a-fi) n. m. Qui pose les affiches. AFFIDAVIT (vit') n. m. invar. (mot lat. signif. il affirma). Dans certains pays, déclaration sous serment faite devant une autorité, notamment par le porteur étranger de certaines valeurs d'Etat, quand il veut s'affranchir de l'impôt dont ces valeurs sont frappées dans leur pays d'origine : valeurs soumises à la formealité de l'affidavit. AFFIDÉ, E (a-fi) adj. A qui l'on se fie. N. Agent secret, espion : c'est un de ses affidés. AFFILAGE (a-fi) n. m. Action d'affiler un outil, un instrument tranchant. AFFILÉ, E (a-fi) adj. Aiguisé, tranchant. Fig. : avoir la langue bien affilée. D'affilée loc. adv. Sans s'arrêter, sans discontinuer. AFFILER (a-fi-lé) v. a. Aiguiser, donner le fil à un instrument tranchant : affiler un couteau. AFFILERIE (a-fi-le-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on affile les outils. AFFILEUR (a-fi) n. m. Celui qui affile les outils. AFFILIATION (a-fi, si-on) n. f. Association à une corporation, à une société secrète. AFFILIÉ, E (a-fi) adj. et n. Qui est dans une affiliation. Ant. Intrus, profane. AFFILIER (a-fi-li-é) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. filius, fils. — Se conj. comme prier.) Adopter, associer, en parlant d'une société. AFFILOIR (a-fi) n. m. Instrument qui sert à affiler. AFFINAGE (a-fi) ou AFFINEMENT (a-fi-ne-man) n. m. Action d’affiner. Purification des métaux : l'affinage de l'or. AFFINER (a-fi-né) v. a. Rendre plus pur, plus fin : affiner des métaux, affiner le goût. AFFINERIE (a-fi-ne-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on affine les métaux. AFFINEUR (a-fi) n. m. Celui qui affine les métaux. AFFINITÉ (a-fi) n. f. (lat. affinitas) Parenté acquise par le mariage. (On dit plus couramment alliance.) Conformeité, rapport, liaison : il y a de l'affinité entre la musique et la peinture. Chim. Tendance des corps à se combiner : le charbon a beaucoup d'affinité avec l'oxygène. Ant. Répulsion. AFFINOIR (a-fi) n. m. Instrument pour affiner le chanvre, le lin. AFFIQUET (a-fi-ké) n. m. Instrument qui soutient l'aiguille à tricoter. Pl. Ajustements de femme. AFFIRMATIF, IVE (a-fir) adj. Qui affirme : proposition affirmative. Affirmative n. f. Proposition qui affirme : soutenir l'affirmative. Ant. Négatif. AFFIRMATION (a-fir-ma-si-on) n. f. Action d'affirmer. Ant. Négation. AFFIRMATIVEMENT (a-fir, man) adv. D'une manière affirmative. Ant. Négativement. AFFIRMER (a-fir-mé) v. a. (lat. affirmare). Assurer, soutenir qu'une chose est vraie. Ant. Nier, démentir. AFFISTOLEMENT (a-fi-sto-le-man) n. m. Action d'affistoler, de s'affistoler. AFFISTOLER (a-fis-to-lé) v. a. Pop. Parer, endimancher . S'affistoler v. pr. Se parer. AFFIXE (a-fik-se) adj. (lat. affixus, collé à). Se dit d'une particule qui se met au commencement ou à la fin des mots pour en modifier la signification. N. m. : les affixes se divisent en préfixes et en suffixes. AFFLEURAGE (a-fleu) n. m. Action de délayer la pâte qui sert à la fabrication du papier. AFFLEUREMENT (a-fleu-re-man) n. m. Action d'affleurer. Résultat de cette action. AFFLEURER (a-fleu-ré) v. a. Mettre de niveau deux choses contiguës. Etre au niveau de : affleurer les bords. AFFLICTIF, IVE (a-flik) adj. Se dit des châtiments qui atteignent le corps lui-même : les peines afflictives sont : la mort, les travaux forcés, la déportation, la détention, la réclusion. V. infamantes. AFFLICTION (a-flik-si-on) n. f. (lat. afflictio). Chagrin vif, peine de l'âme. Ant. Joie, ravissement. AFFLIGÉ, E (a-fli) adj. Qui est atteint de quelque mal : être affligé d'une bosse, d'un cancer. Qui éprouve de l'affliction. Par plaisanter. : être affligé de vingt mille francs de rentes. N. : consoler les affligés. Ant. Content, heureux, ravi. AFFLIGEANT (a-fli-jan), E adj. Qui afflige. AFFLIGER (a-fli-jé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. fligere, frapper. — Prend un e muet après le g, devant a et o : il affligea, nous affligeons.) Atteindre douloureusement : maux qui affligent le corps. Causer de l'affliction. Désoler : la peste affligea Marseille en 1720. Ant. Consoler, égayer, réjouir. AFFLOUAGE (a-flou) n. m. Action d'afflouer. AFFLOUER (a-flou-é) v. a. Remettre à flot un navire échoué. AFFLUENCE (a-flu-an-se) n. f. Grand concours de personnes : affluence de peuple. Abondance d'eaux, d'humeurs, etc. Fig. Grande abondance : affluence de biens. Ant. Insuffisance, manque. AFFLUENT (a-flu-an), E adj. Se dit des cours d'eau qui se jettent dans un autre ou dans la mer. N. m. Chacun de ces cours d'eau : la Marne est un affluent de la Seine, qui est elle-même un affluent de la Manche. AFFLUER (a-flu-é) v. n. (préf. ad, et lat. fluere, couler). Couler vers, aboutir au même point : le sang afflue vers le cœur. Fig. Abonder, arriver en grand nombre : les étrangers affluent à Paris. AFFLUX (a-flu) n. m. Abondance plus grande des liquides dans une partie du corps : l’afflux du sang. AFFOLANT (a-fo-lan), E adj. Qui affole. AFFOLÉ, E (a-fo) adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne rendue comme folle par la passion, la terreur, etc. AFFOLEMENT (a-fo-le-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne affolée. AFFOLER (a-fo-lé) v. a. Troubler complètement la raison. Mar. Aiguille affolée, se dit de l'aiguille d'une boussole lorsqu'elle est dérangée de sa direction naturelle vers le nord, soit par le voisinage du fer, soit par un violent orage, etc. Ant. Rassurer. AFFORAGE (a-fo) ou AFFEURAGE (a-feu) n. m. Droit payé au seigneur en échange du privilège de vendre certaines boissons dans toute la seigneurie. AFFORESTAGE (a-fo-rès-ta-je) n. m. Droit de prendre du bois dans une forêt. AFFORESTATION (a-fo-rès-ta-si-on) n. f. Plantation de bois sur un terrain nu. AFFORESTER (a-fo-rès-té) v. a. Concéder le droit d'afforestage : afforester une commune dans tels bois. AFFOUAGE (a-fou-a-je) n. m. Droit donné aux habitants d'une commune de prendre du bois dans les forêts de cette commune. — Les coupes affouagères sont déterminées par l'administration des forêts ; les lots sont faits par la municipalité. Le partage a lieu par feu, c'est-à-dire par habitant ayant un foyer, une famille distincte et dont le domicile réel est fixé depuis un an dans la commune. AFFOUAGEMENT (a-fou-a-je-man) n. m. Action d'affouager. AFFOUAGER (a-fou-a-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il affouage, nous affouageons.) Dresser la liste des habitants d'une commune qui ont droit à l'affouage. Déterminer les coupes d'une forêt qui seront partagées en vertu du droit d'affouage. AFFOUAGER (a-fou-a-jé), ÈRE adj. Qui fait partie d'un affouage : coupe affouagère. AFFOUAGISTE (a-fou-a-jis-te) n. Personne qui jouit du droit d'affouage. (On dit aussi affouagé, e.) AFFOUILLABLE (a-fou, ll mll.) adj. Susceptible de subir l'affouillement. AFFOUILLEMENT (a-fou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Dégradation causée par les eaux. AFFOUILLER (a-fou, ll mll., é) v. a. Creuser, dégrader, en parlant des eaux : l'eau affouille les berges. AFFOURAGEMENT ou AFFOURRAGEMENT (a-fou-ra-je-man) n. m. Distribution de fourrage aux bestiaux. AFFOURAGER ou AFFOUILLAGER (a-foura-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il affouragea, nous affourageons.) Donner du fourrage aux bestiaux. (On dit aussi affourer.) AFFOURCHE (a-four-che) n. f. Ensemble de l'ancre et du câble servant à affourcher un bâtiment. AFFOURCHER (a-four-ché) v. a. Mettre au mouillage en disposant en formee de fourche les câbles de deux ancres : affourcher un vaisseau. AFFRAICHIE (a-frè-chî) n. f. Mar. Augmentation dans l'intensité du vent. AFFRANCHE (a-fran-che) n. f. Pièce de bois qui soutient les ridelles aux quatre coins d'une voiture. AFFRANCHI, E (a-fran) adj. et n. Se dit d'un esclave rendu libre. V. esclavage (part. hist.). AFFRANCHIR (a-fran) v. a. (rad. franc.) Rendre la liberté à un esclave. Exempter d'une charge : affranchir une propriété. Payer d'avance le port d'une lettre, d'un envoi. Délivrer : affranchir de la tyrannie, de la misère, de la crainte. Ant. Asservir. AFFRANCHISSABLE (a-fran-chi-sa-ble) adj. Qui peut, qui doit être affranchi. AFFRANCHISSEMENT (a-fran-chi-se-man) n. m. Action d'affranchir : l'affranchissement des esclaves. Acquittement préalable des frais de port : l'affranchissement d'une lettre. — Il est facultatif pour les lettres ordinaires ; il l'est aussi pour les papiers d'affaires ou de commerce, les imprimés et les échantillons ; mais, non affranchis, ceux-ci sont taxés comme lettres ordinaires. Pour qu'ils puissent circuler à prix réduits, il faut qu'ils soient d'abord affranchis. L'affranchissement est obligatoire pour les lettres chargées, les valeurs cotées et les articles d'argent. AFFRANCHISSEUR (a-fran-chi-seur) n. m. Celui qui affranchit. AFFRE (a-fre) n. f. Sentiment d'angoisse : les affres de la mort. (Ne s'emploie guère qu'au pluriel.) AFFRÈTEMENT (a-frè-te-man) n. m. (rad. fret). Louage d'un navire pour un temps déterminé. AFFRÉTER (a-fré-té) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Prendre un navire à louage. AFFRÉTEUR (a-fré) n. m. Celui qui loue un navire, par opposition au fréteur qui le donne à loyer. AFFREUSEMENT (a-freu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière affreuse. AFFREUX, EUSE (a-freû, eu-ze) adj. (rad. offre.) Qui cause de l'effroi : spectacle affreux. Repoussant, très laid ou très méchant : homme affreux. AFFRIANDER (a-fri-an-dé) v. a. Rendre friand. Attirer par les douceurs : l'appât affriande les poissons. Fig. : le gain l'a affriandé. AFFRICHER (a-fri-ché) v. a. Laisser un terrain en friche. AFFRIOLANT (a-fri-o-lan) E adj. Très appétissant. AFFRIOLER (a-fri-o-lé) v. a. Attirer, allécher par un appât, et, au fig., par quelque chose de séduisant. AFFRONT (a-fron) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. frons, tis, front). Injure, insulte, outrage fait publiquement. Déshonneur, honte : ce garçon fait affront à sa famille. AFFRONTABLE (a-fron) adj. Qui peut, qui doit être affronté. (Peu us.) AFFRONTÉ, E (a-fron) adj. Blas. Se dit de deux animaux, de deux têtes qui se regardent ; de deux objets opposés de front, de tranchant ou de pointe. AFFRONTEMENT (a-fron-te-man) n. m. Action d'affronter. AFFRONTER (a-fron-té) v. a. Mettre de niveau et bout à bout : affronter deux panneaux. Fig. Attaquer avec intrépidité, braver : affronter l'ennemi, la mort. AFFRONTERIE (a-fron, rî) n. f. Action d'affronter. AFFRONTEUR, EUSE (a-fron, eu-ze ) n. Impudent, trompeur. AFFRUITER (a-fru-i-té) v. n. Porter, produire des fruits. V. a. Pourvoir d'arbres à fruits : affruiter un terrain. S'affruiter v. pr. Donner des fruits. AFFUBLEMENT (a-fu-ble-man) n. m. Habillement bizarre, ridicule, de mauvais goût. AFFUBLER (a-fu-blé) v. a. (bas lat. affibulare, agrafer). Habiller d'une manière bizarre. S'affubler v. pr. Se vêtir d'une façon ridicule. AFFUSION (a-fu-zi-on) n. f. Arrosement, aspersion. AFFÛT (a-fû) n. m. Support d'un canon. (V. canon.) Chasse. Endroit où l'on se poste pour attendre le gibier. Fig. Etre à l'affût, épier l'occasion, guetter. AFFÛTAGE (a-fû) n. m. Action d'affûter, d'aiguiser. AFFÛTER (a-fû-té) v. a. Aiguiser des outils : meule à affûter. Mettre un canon sur l'affût. AFFÛTEUR (a-fû) n. m. Celui qui aiguise les outils. Chasseur à l'affût. AFFUTIAU (a-fu-ti-ô) n. m. Brimborion, affiquet. AFGHAN, E adj. et n. De l'Afghanistan. AFIN QUE ou DE loc. conj. ou prép., qui marque l'intention, le but. AFIOUME n. m. Lin du Levant, très fin. À FORTIORI (si-o) V. fortiori (À.) AFRICAIN, E (kin, kè-ne) adj. et n. De l'Afrique. AFRICANISME (nis-me) n. m. Amour de l'Afrique. Locution propre aux écrivains latins nés en Afrique. AGA (gha) ou AGHA n. m. Nom donné, en Turquie, aux officiers à partir du grade de major, et à certains fonctionnaires civils. AGAÇANT (san), adj. Qui agace, qui impatiente : bruit agaçant. Qui provoque : mine agaçante. AGACE ou AGASSE (gha-se) n. f. Nom familier de la pie. AGACEMENT (man) n. m. Sensation irritante produite sur l'oreille, les dents, etc. : agacement des dents. Fig. Irritation : agacement des nerfs. AGACER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le r devant a et o : il agaça, nous agaçons .) Causer de l'agacement : l'oseille agace les dents. Fig. Exciter, provoquer, irriter : agacer un chien. AGACERIE (rî) n. f. Regards, paroles, petites manières pour attirer l'attention. AGAILLARDIR (gha, ll mll.) v. a. Rendre plus gai. AGALACTE adj. (du gr. a priv., et gala, aktos, lait). Qui n'a pas de lait. AGAME adj. Se dit des plantes dépourvues d'étamines et de pistils. (Tels sont les champignons.) AGAMI n. m. Oiseau tenant des gallinacés et des échassiers. — L'agami, originaire de l'Amérique du Sud, est de la taille d'une poule, mais plus haut monté ; son plumage est noir et gris, avec des reflets bleus, verts, dorés sur la poitrine. Il vole lourdement ; dans une basse-cour, il joue, auprès des volailles, le rôle d'un chien de berger. (On l'appelle aussi oiseau-trompette.) AGAMIE (a-gha-mî) n. f. Etat des plantes agames. AGAPANTHE n. m. Genre de liliacées, comprenant des plantes africaines, à belles fleurs bleues. Syn. tubéreuse bleue. AGAPE n. f. (gr. agapê, affection). V. Part. hist. AGAR-AGAR n. m. Sorte de glu extraite d'une algue marine des Indes, employée pour cultiver les microbes. AGARIC (rik) n. m. Ancien nom de genre, encore employé vulgairement pour désigner divers champignons comestibles, tels que les champignons de couche, les chanterelles, etc. AGARICINE n. f. Corps gras, extrait des agarics. AGARICINÉES (né) n. f. pl. (de agaric.) Famille de champignons hyménomycètes. S. une agaricinée. AGASSE (gha-se) n. f. V. agace. AGASSIN (gha-sin) n. m. Bourgeon le plus bas d'une branche de vigne et qui ne donne pas de fruit. AGATE n. f. Variété de quartz calcédoine, de couleurs vives et variées : bille d'agate. AGAVE ou AGAVE n. m. Bot. Genre d'amaryllidées d'Amérique, qui fournit des fibres textiles. AGE n. m. Longue pièce de bois ou timon auquel se lient le soc et tout le système de la charrue. ÂGE n. m. (lat. aetas). Durée ordinaire de la vie. Temps écoulé depuis la naissance : cacher son âge. Chacune des différentes parties de la vie : l'éducation est de tous les âges. Vieillesse : être sur l'âge. Nombre d'années requis par la loi pour certains actes. Age héroïque, époque que l'on assigne à l'existence des héros de l'antiquité : Hercule, Thésée, etc. Le moyen âge, temps qui s'est écoulé de 395 à 1453. Les quatre âges, division adoptée par les anciens dans l'histoire du genre humain : l'âge d'or est le temps pendant lequel un printemps perpétuel régna sur la terre et pendant lequel aussi les hommes gardèrent des moeurs douces et pures ; l'âge d'argent marque l'époque où les hommes commencèrent à déchoir de leur innocence ; le mal domine dans l'âge d'airain, et l'âge de fer est signalé par le débordement de tous les excès et de tous les crimes. Ages de la pierre taillée, de la pierre polie, des métaux, époques où les outils de l'homme furent en pierre taillée, polie, en métal. Les physiologistes divisent la vie de l'homme en quatre âges : 1° l'enfance, jusqu'à 14 ans ; 2° l'adolescence ou jeunesse, jusqu'à 23 ans ; 3° l'âge viril, jusqu'à 58 ans ; 4° la vieillesse, qui se termine par la décrépitude et la mort.. ÂGÉ, E adj. Qui a tel âge : pour être majeur, il faut être âgé de 21 ans. Vieux : homme âgé. AGENCE (jan-sé) n. f. Administration tenue par un ou plusieurs agents. Temps pendant lequel on remplit les fonctions d'agent : durant son agence. AGENCEMENT (jan-se-man) n. m. Arrangement. AGENCER (jan-sé) v. a. ( Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : j'agençai, nous agençons.) Ajuster, arranger. AGENCEUR, EUSE (jan, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui dispose, qui agence. AGENDA (jin) n. m. Carnet pour inscrire jour par jour ce qu'on doit faire. Pl. des agendas. AGÉNÉSIE (zî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et genesis, génération). Incapacité d'engendrer. AGÉNÉSIQUE (zi-ke) adj. Qui est impuissant, ne peut engendrer. AGENOUILLEMENT (nou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de s'agenouiller. AGENOUILLER (S') (sa-je-nou, ll mll., é) v. pr. Se mettre à genoux. AGENOUILLOIR (nou, ll mll.) n. m. Petit escabeau sur lequel on s'agenouille. AGENT (jan) n. m. (lat. agent ; de agere, agir). Tout ce qui agit : la lumière et la chaleur sont des agents de la nature. Celui qui fait les affaires d'autrui, de l'Etat : les receveurs, les préfets, les ambassadeurs, etc., sont des agents du gouvernement. Agent de police, employé attaché à la police d'une ville. Agent de change, intermédiaire autorisé pour la négociation des effets publics. Agent d'affaires, celui qui se charge de diriger pour autrui des affaires d'intérêt. Agent voyer, fonctionnaire préposé à la construction, à l'entretien et à la police des chemins vicinaux. AGGLOMÉRAT (a-glo-mé-ra) n. m. Agrégation naturelle de substances minérales diverses. (Quelques-uns disent conglomérat.) AGGLOMÉRATIF, IVE (a glo) adj. Qui a le pouvoir d'agglomérer. AGGLOMÉRATION (a-glo, si-on) n. f. Action d'agglomérer les personnes ou les choses. Etat de ce qui est agglomère. AGGLOMÉRÉ (a-glo) n. m. Briquette combustible, faite avec du poussier de houille. AGGLOMÉRER (a-glo-mé-ré) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. glomus, eris, peloton. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Amonceler, entasser, réunir en masse, assembler. Ant. Désagréger, disséminer. AGGLUTINABLE (a-glu) adj. Qui peut s'agglutiner. (Peu us.) AGGLUTINANT (a-glu-ti-nan), E adj. Méd. Qui est de nature à réunir, à coller : substance agglutinante. (On dit aussi dans ce sens agglutinatif, ive.) N. m. : un agglutinant. Linguist. Langues agglutinantes ou agglomérantes, celles dans lesquelles les radicaux s'agglomèrent,sans se fondre complètement, pour formeer des composés exprimant différentes relations. AGGLUTINATIF, IVE (a-glu) adj. Qui recolle les chairs : emplâtre agglulinatif. N. m. : un agglutinatif. AGGLUTINATION (a-glu, si-on) n. f. Action d'agglutiner, de s'agglutiner. Réunion de parties accidentellement divisées. AGGLUTINÉ (a-glu), E adj. Rejoint, recollé. AGGLUTINER (a-glu-ti-né) v. a. (préf. ad. et lat. glutinum, colle). Rejoindre, réunir en collant. S'agglutiner v. pr. Se recoller : les lèvres d'une plaie s'agglutinent. AGGRAVANT (a-gra-van), E adj. Qui rend plus grave : circonstances aggravantes. Ant. Atténuant. AGGRAVATION (a-gra-va-si-on) n. f. Augmentation : aggravation de peine. (On dit quelquef. aggravement.) Ant. Atténuation. AGGRAVE (a-gra-ve) n. f. Anathème prononcé contre celui que l'excommunication n'avait pas amené à soumission et qui le privait de tout usage de la société religieuse. AGGRAVÉE (a-gra) n. f. Lésion de la patte des chiens qui ont couru sur des graviers. AGGRAVER (a-gra-vé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. gravis, lourd). Rendre plus grave : aggraver ses torts. Augmenter : aggraver les impôts. Ant. Atténuer, diminuer. AGILE adj. Léger, dispos, souple. Ant. Lourd. AGILEMENT (man) adv. Avec agilité. AGILITÉ n. f. Légèreté, souplesse. AGIO n. m. (ital. aggio, mis en sus). Différence entre la valeur nominale et la valeur réelle des monnaies. Bénéfice qui résulte de l'échange des valeurs. Spéculation sur le cours des effets publics. AGIOTAGE n. m. Trafic sur les effets publics. AGIOTER (té) v. n. Faire l'agiotage. AGIOTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui fait l'agiotage. AGIR v. n. (lat. agere, faire). Faire quelque chose : pour connaître les hommes, il faut les voir agir. Produire effet : le feu agit sur les métaux. Se comporter : agir en homme d'honneur. Poursuivre en justice : agir civilement. Impers. Il s'agit, il est question. AGISSANT (ji-san), E adj. Qui agit. Qui produit de l'agitation. Qui a de l'activité. AGISSEMENT (ji-se-man) n. m. Façon d'agir, conduite : la police surveille les agissements des coquins. AGITABLE adj. Susceptible d'être agité, discuté. AGITATEUR n. m. Qui agite les masses populaires. Chim. Petite baguette de verre qui sert à remuer les réactifs dans les vases. Appareil qui sert à remuer les masses liquides. AGITATION (si-on) n. f. Mouvement prolongé et irrégulier : agitation de la mer. Fig. Inquiétude de l'âme. Trouble : l'agitation des esprits. AGITER (té) v. a. (lat. agitare). Ebranler, secouer, en divers sens : agiter un liquide. Fig. Troubler : les passions l'agitent. Exciter : agiter le peuple. Discuter : agiter une question. AGNATS (agh-na) n. m. pl. Chez les Romains, ceux qui, descendant d'une même souche masculine, composaient la famille légale. S. un agnat. AGNATION (agh-na-si-on) n. f. Parenté civile chez les Romains. AGNATIQUE (agh-na) adj. Qui se l'apporte aux agnats : ligne agnatigue. AGNEAU (a-gno) n. m. (lat. agnus). Petit de la brebis. Fig. Personne d'humeur douce. L'agneau sans tache, Jésus-Christ. AGNEL (a-gnèl) ou AIGNEL (è-gnèl) n. m. Ancienne monnaie d'or du temps de saint Louis à Charles VII, et dont l'effigie était un agneau. (Sa valeur varia sans cesse.) AGNELAGE ou AGNÈLEMENT (a-gnè-le-man) n. m. Epoque où une brebis met bas. Cette action même. AGNELÉE n. f. Tous les petits qu'une brebis met bas en une fois. AGNELER (lé) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllable muette : elle agnèle, elle agnèlera.) Mettre bas, en parlant de la brebis. AGNELET (lè) n. m. Petit agneau. AGNELIN n. m. Peau mégissée d'agneau à laquelle on a laissé la laine. AGNELINE adj. f. Se dit d'une laine courte, soyeuse et frisée, première tonte de l'agneau. AGNELLE (a-gnè-le) n. f. Féminin de agneau. AGNETTE (agh-nè-te) n. f. Burin particulier tenant le milieu entre le burin ordinaire et la gouge. AGNOSTICISME (agh-nos-ti-sis-me) n. m. (du gr. a priv., et gnosis, connaissance). Doctrine qui déclare l'absolu inaccessible à l'esprit humain. AGNUS (agh-nuss) n. m. Cire bénite par le pape, portant l'image d'un agneau. AGNUS-CASTUS (agh-nus-kas-tus) n. m. Arbrisseau vulgairement appelé faux poivrier ou arbre au poivre, qui croît dans la région méditerranéenne. AGNUS DEI (agh-nus-dé-i) n. m. (mot lat. signif. Agneau de Dieu). Prière de la messe, qui commence par ces mots : on en est à l'Agnus Dei. AGONIE (nî) n. f. (gr. agônia, combat). Dernière lutte contre la mort. Fig. Souffrances morales : notre vie n'est qu'une agonie. Fin prochaine : l'agonie d'un règne. AGONIR v. a. Accabler. (Est presque toujours suivi des mots injures, sottises : agonir quelqu'un d'injures.) — Ne pas dire agoniser. AGONISANT (zan), E adj. Qui est a l'agonie : personne agonisante. N. m. : prier pour les agonisants. AGONISER (zé) v. n. Etre à l'agonie. AGONISTIQUE (nis ti-ke) adj. (gr. agonistês, lutteur). Qui concerne l'art des athlètes : jeux agonistiques. N. f. Partie de la gymnastique relative aux luttes d'athlètes chez les Grecs. AGONOTHÈTE n. m. Président des jeux publics, chez les Grecs. AGORA n. f. Principale place publique, dans les villes de la Grèce ancienne. AGORAPHOBE adj. et n. Personne qui est atteinte d'agoraphobie. AGORAPHOBIE (bî) n. f. (de agora, et du gr. phobos, crainte.) Vertige que certaines personnes éprouvent quand elles ont à traverser un pont, une rue, une place. AGOUTI n. m. Mammifère rongeur, de la taille d'un lièvre, et qui est originaire d'Amérique et d'Océanie. AGRAFAGE n. m. Action d'agrafer. AGRAFE n. f. Crochet de métal qui s'engage dans un anneau appelé porte, et sert à joindre les bords opposés d'un vêtement. Archit. Crampon de fer qui unit les pierres entre elles. Ornement de sculpture placé à la tête des arcs. AGRAFER (fé) v. a. Attacher avec une agrafe : agrafer un corsage. Ant. Dégrafer. AGRAIRE (grè-re) adj. (lat. agrarius ; de ager, champ). Qui a rapport aux terres : mesure agraire. L'are est l'unité de mesure pour les surfaces agraires. Lois agraires. V. agraires (lois.) (Part. hist.) AGRANDIR v. a. Rendre plus grand : agrandir une maison. Faire paraître plus grand : ce vêtement vous agrandit. Fig. Elever, ennoblir : la lecture agrandit l'âme. Ant. Rapetisser, amoindrir. AGRANDISSEMENT (di-se-man) n. m. Accroissement, augmentation. Ant. Amoindrissement, réduction. AGRANDISSEUR (di-seur) n. m. Appareil employé en photographie pour les agrandissements. (On dit aussi amplificateur.) AGRANDITIF, IVE adj. Mot qui sert à donner plus d'étendue à une expression. N. m. : un agranditif. AGRAPER (pé) v. a. Syn. de agripper. AGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et graphein, écrire). Impossibilité d'écrire, quoique le malade entende, comprenne et lise. AGRARIANISME (nis-me) n. m. Système de ceux qui préconisent l'agrariat. AGRARIAT (ri-a) n. m. Partage des terres entre ceux qui cultivent le sol. AGRARIEN (ri-in) ou AGRAIRIEN, ENNE (grè-ri-in, è-ne) adj. Qui concerne la loi agraire. N. Partisan des lois agraires. N. m. pl. En Allemagne, parti des grands propriétaires fonciers protectionnistes. AGRÉABLE adj. Qui plaît. Avoir pour agréable, trouver bon. L'agréable n. m. Ce qui est agréable : préférer l'utile à l'agréable. Ant. Désagréable, fâcheux, déplaisant, blessant. AGRÉABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière agréable. Ant. Désagréablement. AGRÉÉ n. m. Homme de loi agréé par un tribunal de commerce pour représenter les parties devant lui. — Les agréés ne sont pas des officiers ministériels comme les avoués ; on est libre de ne pas se servir de leur ministère. Quoique les cabinets d'agréés n'aient aucune existence légale, ils se cèdent comme les charges d'avoués, avec l'agrément du tribunal. AGRÉER v. a. (rad. gré.) Recevoir favorablement, approuver. V. n. Plaire : cela ne m'agrée pas. Ant. Récuser, refuser, rejeter. AGRÉEUR n. m. Celui dont la profession est d'agréer les navires. AGRÉGAT (gha) n. m. Assemblage de parties qui adhèrent entre elles. AGRÉGATIF, IVE adj. Qui joint, qui réunit. AGRÉGATION (si-on) n. f. Admission dans un corps. Titre d'agrégé : agrégation des sciences, des lettres. Phys. Assemblage de parties homogènes formeant un tout. AGRÉGÉ, E n. Personne qui, après un concours, est déclarée apte à professer dans un lycée, une faculté : agrégé d'histoire, de philosophie. AGRÉGER (jé) v. a. (lat. aggregare, réunir ; préf. ad, et grex, gregis, troupeau. — Se conj. comme abréger.) Admettre dans un corps. Phys. Réunir dans un tout des parties sans liaison naturelle. AGRÉMENT (man) n. m. Approbation, consentement : obtenir l'agrément de sa famille pour... Qualité par laquelle on plaît : livre plein d'agrément. Plaisir : l'agrément de la société. Arts d'agrément : la musique, la peinture, la danse, l'équitation, l'escrime, etc. Pl. Ornements du discours, du chant, de la toilette. Ant. Désapprobation, refus, désagrément. AGRÉMENTER (man-té) v. a. Relever par des agréments, orner : habit agrémenté de broderies. AGRÈS (grè) n. m. pl. Ce qui sert à la manœuvre d'un navire (voiles, cordages, etc..) Par anal. : les agrès d'un aérostat. Appareils de gymnase. AGRESSEUR (grè-seur) n. m. Auteur d'une agression. Ant. Provoqué. AGRESSIF (grè-sif), IVE adj. Qui a un caractère d'agression : mesure agressive. AGRESSION (grè-si-on) n. f. (lat. aggressio ; de aggredi, attaquer). Attaque non provoquée. AGRESSIVEMENT (grè-si-ve-man) adv. D'une manière agressive. AGRESSIVITÉ (grè-si) n. f. Qualité d'une personne, d'une chose agressive. AGRESTE (grès-te) adj. Rustique : site agreste. Rude : moeurs agrestes. Ant. Urbain, cultivé. AGRESTEMENT (grès-te-man) adv. D'une façon agreste. AGRICOLE adj. (agricola, laboureur ; de ager, agri, champ, et colere, cultiver.) Adonné à l'agriculture : peuple agricole. Qui a rapport à l'agriculture : industrie agricole. AGRICULTEUR n. m. (même étymol. qu'a l'art. précéd.). Celui qui cultive la terre. AGRICULTURAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport a l'agriculture. AGRICULTURE n. f. Culture du sol, travail et soins qu'on lui donne pour le faire produire. — Tout ce qui concerne les encouragements à l'agriculture et les écoles d'agriculture est, administrativement, sous la dépendance du ministère de l'Agriculture, qu'assistent des conseils spéciaux. V. Ecole nationale d'agriculture (part. hist..) AGRIFFER (gri-fé) v. a. Prendre avec les griffes : agriffer un morceau de fromage. S'agriffer v. pr. S'attacher avec les griffes : le chat s'agriffe aux rideaux. AGRILUS (luss) ou AGRILE n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères pentamères, comprenant des animaux de petite taille, d'un vert bronzé, qu'on trouve dans les arbres. AGRION n. m. Insecte orthoptère, à corps fin et allongé, vulgairement appelé demoiselle, et qu'on trouve volant au bord des eaux. AGRIPAUME (po-me) n. f. Syn. de léonure. AGRIPPER (gri-pé) v. a. Saisir avidement. AGRIPPEUR, EUSE (gri-peur, eu-ze) n. Fam. Celui, celle qui saisit avec avidité. AGROMANE n. Personne qui a la passion, la manie de l'agriculture. AGROMANIE (nî) n. f. Passion de l'agriculture, poussée jusqu'à la manie. AGRONOME n. m. (du gr. agros, champ, et nomos, loi). Celui qui est versé dans la théorie de l'agriculture. Ingénieur-agronome, titre conféré aux élèves diplômés de l'Institut national agronomique. (Pl. des ingénieurs-agronomes.) AGRONOMIE (mî) n. f. Théorie de l’agriculture. AGRONOMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'agronomie : Institut agronomique. AGROSTIDE (gro-sti-de) n. f. Genre de plantes graminées, qui poussent dans les prés et dont quelques espèces sont appréciées comme fourrage. AGROUPEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'. de ce qui est agroupé. AGROUPER (pé) v. a. Disposer, réunir en groupe. S'agrouper v. pr. Se mettre en groupe. AGUERRIR (ghé-rir) v. a. Accoutumer à la guerre, à une chose pénible : la nécessité aguerrit souvent un poltron. S'aguerrir v. pr. : il faut s'aguerrir à la fatigue. AGUERRISSEMENT (ghè-ri-se-man) n. m. Action d'aguerrir. Qualité de celui, de ce qui est aguerri. AGUETS (ghè) n. m. pl. (de à guet, en guettant.) Surveillance attentive. Etre, se tenir aux aguets, épier. AH ! interj. qui sert à marquer la joie : ah ! quel plaisir ! La douleur : ah ! vous me faites mal ! L'admiration : ah ! que c'est beau ! La commisération : ah ! que je vous plains ! L'impatience : ah ! que vous êtes lent ! etc. AHAN n. m. (onomatopée.) Effort pénible. Cri de fatigue. (Vx.) AHANER (né) v. n. Supporter une grande fatigue. Faire entendre le cri de ahan en travaillant. AHEURTÉ, E adj. Qui a heurté contre. Fig. Buté à : être aheurté à un préjugé. AHEURTEMENT (man) n. m. Obstination extrême. AHEURTER (S') sa-eur-té v. pr. S'attacher opiniâtrement à quelque chose. Echouer, se briser. AHI interj. V. aïe. AHURI, E adj. Qui a perdu la tête. Stupéfait, troublé, étourdi. N. : un ahuri, une ahurie. AHURIR v. a. Troubler, faire perdre la tête. AHURISSEMENT (ri-se-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne ahurie. Etonnement, stupéfaction. AÏ (a-î) n. m. Zool. Nom vulgaire des mammifères du genre bradype : on nomme l'aï paresseux à cause de la lenteur de ses mouvements. (V. bradype.) Méd. Inflammation des synoviales du poignet. AÏ (a-i) n. m. Œnol. V. ay. AICHE, ÈCHE ou ESCHE (è-che) n. m. Nom donné par les pécheurs aux divers appâts dont ils se servent pour prendre le poisson. AIDE (è-de) n. f. (lat. adjuvare, secourir). Secours, assistance. N. m. et f. Personne qui aide. Aide de camp, officier d'ordonnance attaché à la personne d'un souverain, d'un général. N. f. pl. Impôts, subsides, levées de deniers qui se faisaient sur le peuple pour aider à soutenir les dépenses de l'Etat sous l'ancienne monarchie. Cour des aides, Cour souveraine qui jugeait les affaires concernant ces subsides. AIDEAU (è-do) n. m. Morceau de bois passé dans les ridelles d'une charrette pour soutenir les charges. AIDE-MAÇON n. m. Ouvrier qui sert les maçons. Pl. des aides-maçons. AIDE-MAJOR n. m Chirurgien adjoint au chirurgien-major d'un régiment. Pl. des aides-majors. AIDER (è-dé) v. a. (rad. aide). Seconder, assister : aider ses amis, aider quelqu'un de sa bourse. V. n. Prêter son concours en prenant soi-même une partie de la peine : je lui aiderai à porter ce paquet. S'aider v. pr. Se servir : s'aider des deux mains. Prov. : Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera, donne-toi du mal si tu veux réussir. Ant. Nuire, gêner. AÏE ou AHI (a-i) interj. Qui exprime une douleur physique : Aïe ! je me suis fait mal ! AÏEUL (a-i-eul), E n. (lat. avus, grand-père). Le grand-père, la grand'mère. Pl. des aïeuls, aïeules. N. m. pl. Les aïeux, les ancêtres. AIGLE (è-gle) n. m. (lat. aquila). Un des plus forts et le plus courageux des oiseaux de proie : l'aigle place son aire sur les rochers escarpés. Pupitre d'église, surmonté d'une figure d'aigle. Fig. Esprit supérieur : l'aigle de Meaux (Bossuet.) Yeux, regards d'aigle, yeux très perçants. Insigne de décoration figurant un aigle : l'aigle noir de Prusse. Grand aigle, formeat de papier (env. 0m,75 sur 1m,06.) N. f. Femelle de l'oiseau de proie. Etendard, drapeau : les aigles romaines. Figure héraldique : une aigle couronnée. AIGLEFIN n. m. Poisson du genre gade, voisin des morues, mais plus petit, qu'on pêche dans les mers du nord. (On dit aussi aigrefin.) AIGLETTE (è-glè-te) n. f. V. alérion. AIGLON, ONNE (è-glon, o-ne) n. Petit de l'aigle. AIGRE (è-gre) adj. (lat. acer, âcre). Acide, piquant. Fig. Criard, aigu : voix aigre. Rude, désagréable : ton aigre. Revêche : femme aigre. N. m. : le levain sent l'aigre. Ant. Doux. AIGRE-DOUX (dou), CE adj. Mêlé d'aigre et de doux. Fig. Dont l'aigreur se revêt d'une apparence de douceur : parole aigre-douce. Pl. aigres-doux, aigres-douces. AIGREFIN n. m. Homme rusé, indélicat. Chevalier d'industrie. Zool. V. aiglefin. AIGRELET, ETTE (è-gre-lè, è-te) adj. Un peu aigre : saveur aigrelette. AIGREMENT (è-gre-man) adv. D'une manière aigre : répondre aigrement. AIGREMOINE n. f. Genre de rosacées, à fleurs jaunes, très répandu et employé comme vulnéraire. AIGREMORE n. m. Charbon pulvérisé de bois tendre, employé aux préparations pyrotechniques. AIGRET, ETTE (è-grè, è-te) adj. Un peu aigre. AIGRETTE (è-grè-te) n. f. (de aigron, formee dialect. de héron.) Faisceau de plumes qui orne la tête de certains oiseaux. Ornement de tête en formee de bouquet. Panache d'un casque, d'un dais. Bouquet de diamants. Zool. Sorte de héron dont quelques plumes servent à faire des aigrettes. AIGRETTÉ (è-grè-té), E adj. Bot. Qui porte une aigrette. AIGREUR n. f. Etat de ce qui est aigre. Sensation désagréable causée par des aliments mal digérés. Fig. Parler avec aigreur, dire des choses désagréables, blessantes. AIGRIN n. m. Poirier, pommier jeunes. AIGRIR v. a. Rendre aigre : la chaleur aigrit le vin. Fig. Irriter : le malheur aigrit le cœur. V. n. : ce vin aigrit. S'aigrir v. pr. Devenir aigre. Fig. Devenir irritable. AIGRISSEMENT (è-gri-se-man) n. m. Action d'aigrir. Résultat de cette action. AIGU (è-ghu), E adj. (lat. acutus, pointu). Terminé en pointe. Fig. Clair et perçant : voix aiguë. Vif et piquant : Douleur aiguë. Accent aigu, qui va de droite à gauche. (V. accent.) Angle aigu, angle qui a moins de 90 degrés. (V. angle.) Maladie aiguë, rapide dans sa marche et son développement. AIGUADE (è-gha-de) n. f. (vx fr. aigue, eau). Provision d'eau douce pour un navire. (vx.) Lieu où se fait cet approvisionnement. AIGUAGE (è-gha-je) n. m. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.). Droit de conduire de l'eau sur son terrain à travers le terrain d'autrui, au moyen d'un tuyau. (On dit aussi aigage, aiguerie.) AIGUAIL ou AIGAIL (è-ga, l mll.) n. m. Rosée sur les feuilles : l'aiguail ôte au chien de chasse la finesse de son flair. AIGUAYER (è-ghè-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme balayer.) Baigner, laver : aiguayer du linge. AIGUE-MARINE (è-ghe) n. f. Emeraude vert de mer. Pl. des aigues-marines. AIGUIÈRE (è-ghi-è-re) n. f. (du vx fr. aigue, eau). Vase à anse et à bec, où l'on met de l'eau. AIGUIÉRÉE (è-ghi-é-ré) n. f. Contenu d'une aiguière. AIGUILLADE (è-ghu-i, ll mll.) n. f. Syn. de aiguillon. AIGUILLAGE (è-ghu-i, ll mll.) n. m. Manoeuvre des aiguilles d'une voie ferrée. AIGUILLAT (è-ghu-i, ll mll.) n. m. Espèce de chien de mer, de squale, qui fournit l'huile de foie de requin. AIGUILLE (è-ghu-i, ll mll.) n. f. (lat. acus, pointe). Petite tige d'acier poli dont l'une des extrémités est aiguë, l'autre mousse et percée d'un chas, et qui sert pour coudre. Petite verge de métal, servant à divers usages : aiguille à tricoter, aiguille de cadran. Extrémité d'une pyramide, d'un clocher, d'un obélisque. Portion de rail mobile sur le sol, autour d'un point fixe, qui sert à faire passer un train d'une voie sur une autre. V. aiguille. Phys. Aiguille aimantée. V. boussole. Fig. et fam. Pointe d'aiguille, subtilité, vétille. Loc. Prov. De fil en aiguille, d'une chose à une autre. Chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, chercher une chose impossible à trouver. On le ferait passer dans (ou par) le trou d'une aiguille, se dit d'un homme extrêmement timide, poltron. AIGUILLÉE (è-ghu-i, ll mll., é) n. f. Longueur de fil, de soie, etc., nécessaire pour travailler à l'aiguille. AIGUILLER (è-ghu-i, ll mll., é) v. a. Disposer les aiguilles des rails pour qu'un train, un tramway, etc., changer de voie : aiguiller un wagon. AIGUILLERIE (è-ghu-i, ll mll., e-rî) n. f. Fabrique, commerce d'aiguilles. AIGUILLETAGE (è-ghu-i, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'aiguilleter. Etat de ce qui est aiguilleté. AIGUILLETER (è-ghu-i, ll mll., e-té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant un e muet : j'aiguillette, il aiguillettera.) Attacher des aiguillettes : Aiguilletter son pourpoint. Aiguilletter des lacets, les ferrer. Faire un aiguillettage. AIGUILLETIER (è-ghui-i, ll mll., e-ti-é) ou AIGUILLETTIER (è-ghui-i, ll mll., è-ti-é), ÈRE n. Personne qui fait des aiguillettes et qui les ferre. AIGUILLETTE (è-ghu-i, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Cordon ferré par les deux bouts. Mar. Cordage. Pl. Ornement militaire : aiguillettes de gendarme. Fig. Morceau de chair coupé mince et en long : aiguillettes de canard. AIGUILLEUR (è-ghu-i, ll mll.) n. m. Celui qui dispose les aiguilles sur une voie ferrée. AIGUILLIER (è-ghu-i, ll mll., é) n. m. Etui à aiguilles. AIGUILLON (è-ghu-i, ll mll.) n. m. Pointe de fer fixée au bout d'un long bâton, pour piquer les bœufs. Dard des abeilles, des guêpes. Fig. Tout ce qui excite : la gloire est un puissant aiguillon. AIGUILLONNANT (è-ghu-i, ll mll., o-nan), E adj. Qui aiguillonne, excite : curiosité aiguillonnante. AIGUILLONNEMENT (è-ghu-i, ll mll., o-ne-man) n. m. Action d'aiguillonner. Son résultat. AIGUILLONNER (è-ghu-i, ll mll., o-né) v. a. Piquer avec l'aiguillon. Fig. Exciter, stimuler, encourager : aiguillonner un enfant paresseux. AIGUILLOT (è-ghu-i, ll mll., o) n. m. Mamelon de gonds fixés sur le gouvernail d'un navire. AIGUISABLE (è-ghu-i-za-ble) adj. Qui peut être aiguisé. AIGUISAGE (è-ghu-i-za-je) ou AIGUISEMENT (è-ghu-i-ze-man) n. m. Action d'aiguiser une arme, un outil : l'aiguisage d'un rasoir. AIGUISER (è-ghu-i-zé) v. a. Rendre aigu, tranchant. Fig. Aiguiser l'appétit, l'exciter. AIGUISERIE (è-ghu-i-ze-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on polit et aiguise les armes, les outils. AIGUISEUR, EUSE (è-ghu-izeur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle dont le métier est d'aiguiser. AIGUISOIR (è-ghu-i-zoir) n. m. Outil à aiguiser. AIL (a, l mll.) n. m. (lat. allium). Oignon d'une odeur très forte. Pl. des aulx. (En botanique, on dit cependant la famille des ails.) AILANTE n. m. Genre de simaroubées asiatiques et océaniennes, renfermant de grands arbres vulgairement appelés vernis du Japon : l'ailante a une odeur forte et peu agréable. AILE (è-le) n. f. (lat. ala). Membre des oiseaux et de quelques insectes, qui leur sert à voler. Par ext. Ailes d'un moulin, ses châssis garnis de toiles. Ailes d'un bâtiment, ses côtés. Ailes d'une armée, ses flancs. Fig. Protection, surveillance : se réfugier sous l'aile de sa mère. Loc. Prov. Voler de ses propres ailes, se passer d'autrui. Battre de l'aile, être embarrassé, mal à l'aise. Rogner les ailes à quelqu'un, lui retrancher de son autorité, de son revenu. Tirer une plume de l'aile à quelqu'un, lui attrapper quelque chose, lui extorquer de l'argent. A tire-d'aile. V. tire-d'aile. AILE (è-le) n. f. V. ale. AILÉ (è-lé), E adj. Qui a des ailes : insecte ailé. AILERON n. m. Extrémité de l'aile. Se dit des nageoires de quelques poissons ; les ailerons du requin, de la carpe. Nom de petits ais qui garnissent les roues des moulins à eau. AILETTE (è-lè-te) n. f. Petite aile. Armur. Se dit des petits tenons encastrés dans les projectiles allongés et saillants à la surface. AILLADE (a, ll mll.) n. f. Sauce à l'ail. AILLEURS (a, ll mll., eur) adv. (lat. aliorsum). En un autre lieu. D'ailleurs loc. adv. D'un autre lieu. De plus ; du reste. Pour une autre cause. AILLOLI (a, ll mll.) n. m. Coulis d'ail finement pilé avec de l'huile d'olive. AILLOLISER (a, ll mll., o-li-zè) v. a. Mêler de l'ail à un mets : ailloliser une sauce. AIMABLE adj. Digne d'être aimé. De nature à plaire. Substantiv. : faire l'aimable. Ant. Hargneux. AIMABLEMENT (è, man) adv. Avec amabilité. AIMANT (è-man) n. m. (contract. du gr. adamas, diamant.) Oxyde de fer qui attire le fer et quelques autres métaux. Barreau aimanté, aiguille aimantée. Aimant naturel, celui que l'on trouve tout formeé dans la nature : les Grecs trouvaient les aimants naturels dans certaines contrées d'Asie Mineure et de Macédoine. Aimant artificiel, celui qui a été fabriqué : les aimants artificiels ne paraissent pas avoir été connus en Europe avant le xiie siècle. Fig. Attrait : la douleur est un aimant pour les cœurs. — Les aimants servent à la construction des boussoles et des machines électro-magnétiques ; ils servent encore à reconnaître la présence du fer dans les minerais ; la médecine les utilise dans divers usages : pour l'extraction des paillettes de fer, pour les névralgies. AIMANT (è-man), E adj. Porté à aimer : caractère aimant, âme aimante. AIMANTATION (è, si-on) n. f. Action d'aimanter. AIMANTER (è-man-té) v. a. Communiquer à un corps la propriété de l'aimant : aimanter l'aiguille d'une boussole. Aiguille aimantée. AIMANTIN, E adj. Qui appartient, qui se rapporte à l'aimant : vertu aimantine. AIMER (è-mé) v. a. (lat. amare). Avoir de l'affection, de l'amitié, du goût, du penchant pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Chérir, affectionner. Ant. Haïr, détester. AÏN (a-in') Mot arabe qui signifie source, fontaine, et qui entre dans le nom de plusieurs localités. AINE (è-ne) n. f. Baguette à laquelle on enfile par la tête les harengs à fumer. Bande de peau qui garnit la tête, les plis d'un soufflet d'orgue. AINE (è-ne) n. f. (lat. inguen). Partie du corps entre le haut de la cuisse et le bas-ventre. Pli de flexion de la cuisse sur l'abdomen. AÎNÉ (è-né), E adj. (vx fr. ains, avant, et né). Né le premier. Plus âgé qu'un autre : il est mon aîné. AÎNESSE (è-nè-se) n. f. Priorité d'âge entre frères et sœurs. Droit d'aînesse, droit qu'avait l'aîné de prendre dans la succession des parents plus que les autres enfants : la Constituante abolit en France le droit d'aînesse. AÏNHUM (a-i-nom') n. m. Maladie spéciale à la race nègre, caractérisée par la perte du petit orteil. AINSI (in) adv. (lat. in sic, de cette manière). De cette façon. Conj. De même, donc. Ainsi que loc. conj. De la manière que, comme. Ainsi soit-il loc. adv. Mots qui terminent ordinairement les prières de l'Eglise, et qui, par ext., servent à demander l'accomplissement de ce que l'on souhaite. AIR (èr) n. m. (gr. aêr). Fluide élastique que nous respirons. Vent : il fait de l'air. Prendre l'air, se promener. Contes en l'air, discours invraisemblables. Promesses en l'air, promesses vaines. Pl. L'atmosphère : planer dans les airs — L'air pur n'est pas un élément simple, mais un mélange de plusieurs gaz, dont es deux principaux sont l'oxygène et l'azote. L'air contient environ 21 parties d'oxygène pour 79 parties d'azote ; il renferme en outre de l'argon (environ 1/100), du gaz carbonique, de la vapeur d'eau et des traces d'un certain nombre d'autres gaz. Enfin, il tient en suspension une multitude de poussières microscopiques, parmi lesquelles se trouvent des germes organisés (microbes), qui, rencontrant un milieu propice, peuvent s'y développer et produire des fermentations et des putréfactions. Certains de ces microbes, en pénétrant dans nos poumons, peuvent développer de terribles maladies. L'air joue un rôle important dans la nature : il est indispensable à la vie des animaux et des plantes ; il entretient la combustion et la respiration ; il est le véhicule du son ; enfin, l'industrie l'utilise comme force motrice dans une foule de circonstances, entre autres dans la navigation à voiles et pour les moulins à vent. V. atmosphère. Galilée, puis son disciple Torricelli, établirent que l'air est pesant ; un litre d'air pur à 0° et sous la pression ordinaire pèse 1gr,193. Cette pression exercée par l'air est appelée pression atmosphérique. C'est à cette pression atmosphérique qu'est due l'ascension de l'eau dans les pompes et non, comme on disait autrefois, à l'horreur de la nature pour le vide. AIR (èr) n. m. (vx fr. aire, disposition, caractère). Manière, façon : parler d'un air convenable. Expression des traits : avoir l'air fier. Ressemblance : il a de votre air. Avoir l'air, paraître. Prendre des airs, affecter des manières au-dessus de son état. L'air et la chanson, l'apparence et la réalité. AIR (èr) n. m. (ital. aira). Suite de notes composant un chant : chaque peuple a ses airs nationaux. AIRAGE n. m. Angle que fait la voile d'une aile de moulin avec le plan de circulation de celle-ci. Galerie pour appel d'air dans les mines. AIRAIN (è-rin) n. m. (lat. aeramen). Alliage de différents métaux, dont le cuivre formee la base. Fig. Cœur d'airain, cœur dur et impitoyable. Se prend, dans le style poétique, pour le canon, une cloche : l'airain tonne. Les sons lugubres de l'airain. Age d'airain. V. âge. AIRE (è-re) n. f. (lat. area). Lieu où l'on bat le grain. Géom. Espace renfermé par des lignes : aire d'un triangle, d'un plancher, d'un champ. Nid des oiseaux de proie : l’aire de l'aigle. Mar. Direction du vent : il y a trente-deux aires de vent. AIRÉE (è-ré) n. f. Quantité de gerbes qu'on met en une fois sur l'aire : airée de blé, de seigle. AIRELLE (è-rè-le) n. f. Genre d'arbrisseaux (vacciniées), à baies acides et rafraîchissantes, qui portent le même nom : l'airelle myrtille se trouve dans les lieux montueux, frais et boisés. AIRER (è-ré) v. n. Faire son nid, en parlant de certains oiseaux de proie. AIRURE n. f. Extrémité d'une veine métallifère ou de houille. AIS n. m. Planche de bois : les ais d'une cloison AISANCE (è-zan-se) n. f. Facilité qui se montre dans les actions, les manières, le langage. Fortune suffisante : vivre dans l'aisance. Lieux, cabinets d'aisances, lieux destinés aux besoins naturels. Ant. Gêne. AISCEAU (è-so) n. m. Syn. de aissette. AISE (è-ze) n. f. Contentement, joie, état agréable. A l’aise, à son aise loc. adv. Sans peine, sans se gêner. Ironiq. A votre aise, ne vous gênez pas. Pl. Commodités de la vie : aimer ses aises. AISE (è-ze) adj. Content, joyeux, ravi. AISÉ (è-zé), E adj. Facile : la critique est aisée et l'art est difficile. Qui a quelque fortune : c'est un homme aisé. Ant. Gêné. AISÉMENT (è-zé-man) adv. Facilement, avec aisance. Sans privations : vivre aisément. AISSEAU (è-so) n. m. Syn. de aissette. AISSELIÈRE (è-se) n. f. Syn. de aissette. AISSELLE (è-sè-le) n. f. (lat. axilla). Cavité qui se trouve au-dessous de la jonction des bras avec l'épaule AISSETTE (è-sè-te) n. f. Petite hache recourbée, dont se servent les tonneliers pour tailler les douves. (On dit aussi aisceau, aisseau, aisselière.) AÎTRES (è-tre) n. m. pl. Autre orthographe du mot êtres : les aîtres d'une maison. AJOINTER (té) v. a. (rad. joint.) Joindre bout à bout. AJONC (jon) n. m. Genre de légumineuses papilionacées qui renferme des arbustes épineux à fleurs jaune d'or et qui croît dans les endroits arides. AJOUPA n. m. Hutte de sauvages, de nègres. AJOUR n. m. Ce qui est à jour, dans une sculpture. AJOURÉ, E adj. Se dit de ce qui est percé à jour. AJOURER (ré) v. a. Pratiquer des jours dans : ajourer une balustrade. AJOURNEMENT (man) n. m. Remise d'une affaire à un autre jour. Assignation à comparaître à jour fixe devant un tribunal, donnée par huissier. AJOURNER (né) v. a. Renvoyer à un autre jour : ajourner une cause. AJOUTABLE adj. Qui peut, qui doit être ajouté. AJOUTAGE n. m. Chose ajoutée à une autre. AJOUTÉ n. m. Addition que l'on fait à un écrit. AJOUTER (té) v. a. Joindre, augmenter : la modestie ajoute au mérite. Ajouter foi, croire. Ant. Retrancher. AJUSTAGE (jus-ta-je) n. m. Action de donner aux monnaies le poids légal. Action de fixer dans la place qu'elles doivent occuper les différentes pièces d'une machine, d'un instrument. AJUSTEMENT (jus-te-man) n. m. Action d'ajuster. Parure : être recherché dans son ajustement. AJUSTER (jus-té) v. a. Rendre juste : ajuster une mesure, une balance. Adapter : ajuster un couvercle à une boîte. Mettre en état de fonctionner : ajuster une machine. Viser : ajuster un lièvre. Habiller, parer. AJUSTEUR (jus-teur) n. m. Ouvrier qui ajuste. AJUSTOIR (jus-toir) n. m. Petite balance qui sert à mettre les monnaies au poids voulu. AJUSTURE (jus-tu-re) n. f. Concavité ménagée au fer à cheval pour qu'il s'adapte facilement au pied. AJUT (ju) ou AJUST (ju) n. m. Nœud particulier servant aux marins pour joindre deux cordages. (On dit aussi nœud-de-vache.) AJUTAGE n. m. Petit tuyau soudé à l'extrémité d'un tube d'écoulement pour en régulariser le débit. (On dit quelquef. ajutoir.) AKÈNE ou ACHAINE (kè-ne) n. m. Bot. Fruit sec, dont le péricarpe n'est pas soudé avec la graine. ALABANDINE n. f. Variété de grenat d'un rouge foncé. Sulfure de manganèse naturel, qui doit son nom à la ville d'Alabanda (Carie), où on le rencontre. ALABASTRITE (bas-tri-te) n. f. Variété de gypse, très blanche, qui se trouve en Toscane et est employée à faire des vases, des statuettes, etc. ALACRITÉ n. f. Enjouement, gaieté d'humeur. ALALIE n. f. (du gr. a priv., et lalein, parler). Mutisme accidentel. Mutité acquise. ALAMBIC (lan-bik) n. m. (ar. al, le, et ambic, vase à distillation). Appareil pour distiller. Fig. Passer à l'alambic, examiner avec soin. — L'alambic se compose d'une marmite appelée cucurbite, dans laquelle on place les matières à distiller, d'un couvercle ou chapiteau, qui recouvre la cucurbite, reçoit les vapeurs et les dirige par un tuyau incliné dans le réfrigérant. Là, ces vapeurs se refroidissent en passant par un tube en spirale appelé serpentin, qui plonge dans l'eau froide, et elles reviennent à l'état liquide. ALAMBIQUAGE (lan-bi-ka-je) n. m. Raffinement, subtilité excessive. ALAMBIQUÉ (lan-bi-ké), E adj. Raffiné, compliqué : Voiture a souvent le style alambiqué. ALAMBIQUER (lan-bi-ké) v. a. Distiller à l'alambic. Fig. Rendre trop subtil : alambiquer son style. ALAMBIQUEUR, EUSE (lan-bi-keur, eu-ze) n. Personne dont le style, la parole, sont raffinés, compassés. ALANDIER (di-é) n. m. Bouche, foyer placé à la base de certains fours spéciaux : four à alandiers. ALANGUIR (ghir) v. a. Rendre languissant. S'alanguir v. pr. Perdre de sa force. ALANGUISSEMENT (ghi-se-man) n. m. Etat de langueur. ALAPIN n. m. Teinture qui sert dans l'impression de l'indienne. Adjectiv. : teinture alapin. ALARGUER (ghé) v. n. Gagner le large. ALARMANT (man), E adj. Qui alarme : nouvelle alarmante. ALARME n. f. (de l'ital. all’arme, aux armes !). Cri, appel aux armes : sonner l'alarme. Frayeur : jeter l'alarme dans les cœurs. Pl. Inquiétudes : cessez vos alarmes. ALARMER (mé) v. a. Donner l'alarme. Causer de l'inquiétude, de la frayeur. S'alarmer v. pr. S'inquiéter, s'effrayer. Ant. Rassurer, enhardir. ALARMISTE (mis-te) adj. et n. Qui répand l'alarme. ALATERNE (tèr-ne) n. m. Bot. Espèce de nerprun d'Europe, toujours vert, exhalant une odeur de miel agréable, à fruits purgatifs. ALBANAIS, E (nè, è-ze) adj. et n. De l'Albanie. ALBARELLE (rè-le) n. f. Champignon comestible du genre bolet, croissant sur le châtaignier, le peuplier, et très commun en Italie. ALBÂTRE n. m. (gr. alabastron). Espèce de marbre blanc transparent, tendre et susceptible d'un beau poli. Fig. Blancheur extrême : cou d'albâtre. ALBÂTRIER (tri-é) n. m. Ouvrier, négociant en albâtre. ALBATROS (tross) n. m. Genre d'oiseaux palmipèdes des mers australes. ALBERGE (bèr-je) n. f. Sorte de pêche, d'abricot, à chair blanche, aigrelette, et qui adhère au noyau. ALBERGIER (bèr-ji-é) n. m. Arbre qui donne l'alberge. ALBIDE adj. (lat. albus). Blanchâtre. ALBINISME (nis-me) n. m. (lat. albus, blanc). Anomalie congénitale de la peau, consistant dans la diminution ou même l'absence complète de la matière colorante de la peau et du système pileux, qui sont d'un blanc mat et blafard, tandis que les yeux sont rougeâtres. ALBINOS (noss) n. et adj. Qui est affecté d'albinisme. ALBITE n. f. Silicate double d'alumine et de soude, voisin des feldspaths. ALBUGINÉ, E adj. (lat. albus, blanc). Méd. Se dit des humeurs, membranes et tissus très blancs. ALBIGINEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Blanchâtre. ALBUGO n. m. ou ALBUGINE n. f. Méd. Tache blanche qui se formee dans le tissu de la cornée. ALBUM (bom’) n. m. Registre destiné à recevoir des vers, des dessins, etc. Recueil de musique. Sorte de livre où des carrés, des ovales, sont découpés, pour qu'on y glisse des photographies. Pl. des albums. ALBUMEN (mèn) n. m. Blanc d'œuf. Partie de la graine entourant l'embryon. ALBUMINE n. f. Substance un peu salée, très répandue dans la nature, et qui en particulier formee la presque totalité du blanc d'œuf et du sérum du sang. ALBUMINÉ, E adj. Qui contient de l'albumine ou de l'albumen. ALBUMINEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Qui contient de l'albumine. ALBUMINOÏDE (no-i) adj. (de albumine, et du gr. eidos, aspect.) Qui ressemble à l'albumine, ou qui en a les caractères. ALBUMINOSE (no-ze) n. f. Produit obtenu par l'action des alcalis sur l'albumine. ALBUMINURIE (rî) n. f. Maladie caractérisée par la présence de l'albumine dans les urines. ALBUMINURIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'albuminurie. N. Personne atteinte d'albuminurie. ALCADE n. m. (ar. al, le, et kadi, juge). Nom donné, en Espagne, à certains juges ou magistrats municipaux. ALCAÏQUE (ka-i) adj. Se dit d'une sorte de vers ou de mètre grec et latin. N. m. : un alcaïque. ALCALESCENCE (lès-san-se) n. f. Etat des substances dans lesquelles il s'est formeé spontanément de l'ammoniaque, qui est un alcali. ALCALESCENT (lès-san), E adj. Qui prend les propriétés alcalines : les corps contenant de l'azote peuvent devenir alcalescents. ALCALI n. m. (ar. al, le, et kali, plante marine dont on extrait la soude). Chim. Substance dont les propriétés chimiques sont analogues à celles de la soude et à la potasse. Alcali volatil, ammoniaque. ALCALIFIANT (fi-an), E adj. Qui fait naitre une manifestation alcaline : principe alcalifiant. ALCALIMÈTRE n. m. Appareil à l'aide duquel on détermine le degré de pureté des alcalis. ALCALIMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. (de alcali, et du gr. metron, mesure.) Partie de la chimie qui traite des procédés à employer pour le dosage des alcalis. ALCALIN, E adj. Qui se rapporte aux alcalis : saveur alcaline. ALCALINITÉ n. f. Etat alcalin. ALCALISATION ou ALCALINISATION (za-sion) n. f. Action d'alcaliser. ALCALISER ou ALCALINISER (zé) v. a. Donner à une substance des propriétés alcalines. ALCALOÏDE (lo-i-de) n. m. Substance organique rappelant les alcalis par ses propriétés. ALCARAZAS (zass) n. m. Vase de terre poreux en formee de carafe, dans lequel les boissons se rafraichissent par évaporation. ALCÉE (sé) n. f. (gr. alkea, mauve). Genre de malvacées, qui renferme la rose trémière. ALCHIMIE (mî) n. f. Art chimérique de la transmutation des métaux. Cette science s'est vainement occupée de rechercher la pierre philosophale et la panacée ; mais elle a donne naissance à la chimie. On lui doit la découverte de la poudre, du phosphore, etc. ALCHIMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'alchimie. ALCHIMISTE (mis-te) n. m. Qui s'occupait d'alchimie. ALCOOL (kol ou ko-ol) n. m. (ar. al, le, et cohol, chose subtile). Liquide obtenu par la distillation du vin et d'autres liqueurs fermentées et appelé aussi esprit-devin. (Il bout à 78° et ne peut être solidifié qu'à —130°.) ALCOOLAT (ko-la ou ko-o-la) n. m. Médicament qui résulte de la distillation de l'alcool sur une substance aromatique : l'eau de Cologne est un alcoolat. ALCOOLATURE (ko-la ou ko-o-la) n. f. Produit obtenu par macération d'une plante dans l'alcool. ALCOOLIFICATION (ko-li ou ko-o-li, si-on) n. f. Transformeation d'une substance en alcool par suite de fermentation. ALCOOLIQUE (ko-li-ke ou ko-o-li-ke) adj. Qui contient de l'esprit-de-vin : liqueur alcoolique. N. m. Liqueur alcoolique. N. Personne atteinte d'alcoolisme. ALCOOLISABLE (ko ou ko-o-li-za-ble) adj. Qui peut être converti en alcool : le sucre est alcoolisable. ALCOOLISATION (ko ou ko-o-li-za-si-on) n. f. Production ou addition de l'alcool dans les liquides. ALCOOLISER (ko ou ko-o-li-zé) v. a. Produire l'alcoolisation. Ajouter de l'alcool à un autre liquide : alcooliser du vin. Liqueur alcoolisée. Rendre quelqu'un alcoolique. ALCOOLISME (ko ou ko-o-lis-me) n. m. Maladie produite par l'abus des liqueurs alcooliques. ALCOOMÈTRE ou ALCOOLOMÈTRE (ko ou ko-o) n. m. (de alcool, et du gr. metron, mesure.) Aréomètre pour mesurer la richesse en alcool des esprits et eaux-de-vie. ALCOOMÉTRIE ou ALCOOLOMÉTRIE (ko ou ko-o, trî) n. f. Partie de la physique qui traite des procédés employés pour la détermination de la contenance en alcool des liqueurs spiritueuses. ALCÔVE n. f. (esp. alcoba, chambre à coucher). Enfoncement dans une chambre pour recevoir un ou plusieurs lits : de petites alcôves sont nuisibles à la santé. ALCYON (si-on) n. m. Oiseau fabuleux. (L'alcyon, chez les anciens, passait pour ne faire son nid que sur une mer calme, et il était regardé comme oiseau d'heureux présage.) ALCYONIEN, ENNE (ni-in, è-ne) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'alcyon. Jours alcyoniens, les sept jours qui précèdent et les sept jours qui suivent le solstice d'hiver, pendant lesquels on dit que l'alcyon fait son nid et que la mer est calme. ALDÉE (dé) n. f. Village dépendant des possessions européennes d'Afrique, du Brésil et des Indes, et habité par des autochtones. ALDÉHYDE (dé-i-de) n. f. Liquide volatil, qui se produit lorsqu'on oxyde un alcool. ALDERMAN (dèr-man’) n. m. Magistrat municipal, en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis. Pl. des aldermen. ALE (è-le) ou AILE (è-le) n. f. (m. angl.). Espèce de bière anglaise légère, fabriquée avec du malt peu torréfié. ALEA (lat. alea) n. m. Chance, hasard. ALÉATOIRE adj. (rad. aléa). Qui repose sur un événement incertain, qui est soumis aux chances du hasard : le bénéfice que l'on demande au jeu est toujours aléatoire. Le pari est un contrat aléatoire. ALÉATOIREMENT (man) adv. D'une manière aléatoire. ALÊNE n. f. Poinçon avec lequel les cordonniers, selliers, etc., percent le cuir. ALÉNIER (ni-é) n. m. Fabricant, marchand d'alênes. ALÉNOIS (noi) adj. m. Se dit du cresson des jardins qui sert à relever le goût des salades : cresson alénois. ALENTIR (lan) v. a. Rendre lent, plus lent. (On dit mieux ralentir.) ALENTISSEMENT (a-lan-ti-se-man) n. m. Action d'alentir, de se ralentir. (On dit mieux ralentisement.) ALENTOUR (lan) adv. Aux environs. (Ne dites pas alentour de la table, mais autour de la table.) ALENTOURS (lan-tour) n. m. pl. Lieux circonvoisins : les alentours d'une ville. Fig. : les alentours de la vérité. ALÉPINE n. f. (de Alep, n. de ville). Etoffe de soie et de laine. ALÉRION n. m. Blas. Aiglon avec les ailes étendues et sans bec ni pattes. (On dit aussi aiglette.) ALÉRON ou ALEIRON (lé) n. m. Tringle de bois au moyen de laquelle on hausse et on relève les lisses d'un métier à tisser. ALERTE (lèr-te) adj. Vigilant ; vif. N. f. Alarme : l'alerte a été vive. Interj. Debout, garde à vous ! ALÉSAGE (za-je) n. m. Action d'aléser. ALÉSÉ (zé), E adj. Blas. Se dit des pièces dont les extrémités ne touchent pas les bords de l'écu : croix alésée. (On écrit aussi alaisé et alézé.) ALÉSER (zé) v. a (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Polir l'intérieur d'un tube, d'un trou quelconque. Blas. Diminuer de longueur, en parlant des pièces honorables. ALÉSOIR (zoir) n. m. Outil ou machine pour aléser. ALESTER (lèsté) ou ALESTIR (lès-tir) v. a. Alléger, dégager : alester un navire. ALÉSURE (zu-re) n. f. Ensemble des débris détachés d'une pièce métallique par l'alésoir. ALEURITE n. f. Genre d'euphorbiacées dont une espèce, le bancoulier des Moluques, donne la noix de bancoul à propriétés purgatives. ALEURONE n. f. Corpuscule azoté, qui se trouve chez les plantes, dans les cellules de l'embryon et des graines. ALEVIN n. m. Menu poisson qui sert à peupler les étangs. ALEVINAGE n. m. Art de propager l'alevin. Fretin. Action d'aleviner un étang. ALEVINER (né) v. a. Jeter de l'alevin dans un étang, un vivier. ALEVINIER (ni-é) n. m. ou ALEVINIÈRE n. f. Etang où l'on met de l'alevin. ALEXANDRIN, E (lè-ksan) adj. Se dit du vers français de douze syllabes. N. m. Ce vers lui-même. Ex : On a sou-vent be-soin d'un plus pe-tit que soi. ALEXIPHARMAQUE (lè-ksi) adj. Se disait autrefois des remèdes que l'on croyait propres à détruire l'action du poison ou des principes morbifiques. N. m. : un alexipharmaque. ALEXITÈRE (lèk-si) adj. Se disait autrefois des médicaments employés pour prévenir les effets d'un poison. N. m. : un alexitère. ALEZAN, E adj. et n. Se dit d'un cheval dont la robe est d'un rouge jaunâtre et les crins de la même couleur que le poil. ALÈZE ou ALÈSE (lè-se) n. f. Drap plié en plusieurs doubles, qu'on met sous les malades. ALÉZÉ, E adj. Blas. V. alésé. ALFA n. m. Graminée agrostidée d'Algérie, dont on fait du papier, des tapis, des chaussures, etc. ALFANGE n. f. Sorte de cimeterre. ALFÉNIDE n. m. Composition métallique blanche, due en 1830 au chimiste Halphen : l'alfénide est du maillechort argenté, qui sert surtout à fabriquer les couverts de table. ALGALIE (lî) n. f. Chir. Sonde creuse. ALGANON n. m. Chaîne qu'on mettait au cou des galériens qui avaient la permission de circuler hors du bagne. ALGARADE n. f. Sortie, insulte brusque et bruyante contre quelqu'un. ALGAROTH (rot') n. m. Oxychlorure d'antimoine précipité, émétique et purgatif. ALGAZELLE (zè-le) n. f. Variété d'antilope africaine blanche, que l'on trouve surtout en Egypte. ALGÈBRE n. f. Science du calcul des grandeurs représentées par des lettres. Livre qui traite de cette science. — L'algèbre, qui a pour but d'abréger et de généraliser la solution des questions relatives aux quantités, fut introduite en Europe, vers 950, par les Arabes, qui en avaient puisé la connaissance dans les livres grecs et surtout dans Diophante d'Alexandrie, l'auteur du plus ancien traité d'algèbre connu (ive s.). La connaissance de l'algèbre a été longtemps le patrimoine exclusif des savants. Veut-on, encore aujourd'hui, parler d'une chose difficile, inconnue à quelqu'un, on dit : C'est de l'algèbre pour lui. ALGÉBRIQUE adj. Qui tient à l'algèbre : formeule, équation algébrique. ALGÉBRIQUEMENT (man) adv. Suivant les règles de l'algèbre. ALGÉBRISTE (bris-te) n. Qui connaît l'algèbre, l'enseigne. Qui fait des opérations d'algèbre. ALGÉRIEN, ENNE (ri-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Algérie : troupes algériennes. ALGIDE adj. (lat. algidus). Se dit des affections caractérisées par des sensations de froid : fièvre algide. ALGIDITÉ n. f. Etat de ce qui est algide. ALGORITHME (rit-me) n. m. Procédé de calcul, formee de la génération des nombres. ALGUAZIL (gou-a) n. m. Agent de police, en Espagne. ALGUE (al-ghe) n. f. Plante qui vit à la surface ou au fond des eaux douces ou salées. ALIBI n. m. (mot. lat. signif. ailleurs). Absence d'un lieu, prouvée par la présence dans un autre : un alibi innocente un accusé. Pl. des alibis. ALIBIFORAIN (rin) n. m. Propos sans rapport avec la chose dont il est question. ALIBILE adj. Propre à la nutrition. ALIBILITÉ n. f. Qualité d'une substance alibile. ALIBORON n. m. Ane. Fig. Homme ignorant. ALIBOUFIER (fi-é) n. m. Nom vulgaire du styrax qui fournit le baume styrax. ALICANTE n. m. Vin liquoreux, que produit le territoire d'Alicante : un verre d'alicante. ALICHON n. m. V. aileron. ALIDADE n. f. Règle de bois ou de métal mobile autour d'un de ses points, et dont l'une des extrémités se meut sur un cadran divisé. — Les alidades servent à mesurer les angles ; les visées se font a l'aide de pinnules ou d'une lunette. ALIÉNABILITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est aliénable. ALIÉNABLE adj. Dr. Qui peut être aliéné. ALIÉNATAIRE (tè-re) n. Personne en faveur de qui on aliène une propriété, une rente, etc. ALIÉNATEUR, TRICE n. Personne qui aliène. ALIÉNATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'aliéner. Fig. Folie : aliénation d'esprit, aliénation mentale. ALIÉNÉ, E adj. et n. Fou, folle : maison d'aliénés. ALIÉNER (né) v. a. (lat. alienare, rendre autre. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Vendre, transférer à un autre la propriété d'une chose. Rendre hostile : aliéner les esprits. Troubler : aliéner la raison. Ant. Conserver, garder. ALIÉNISME (nis-me) n. m. Partie de la science médicale qui s'occupe des maladies mentales. ALIÉNISTE (nis-te) n. et adj. m. Médecin qui soigne spécialement les aliénés. ALIFÈRE adj. (lat. ala, aile, et ferre, porter). Se dit des insectes pourvus d'ailes. Tronc alifère, les deux segments postérieurs des insectes. ALIFORME adj. Qui a la formee d'une aile. ALIGNÉE (gné) n. f. Etat de ce qui est aligné : une alignée d'arbres. ALIGNEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'aligner. Situation de plusieurs objets sur une ligne droite. Ligne qui détermine la largeur d'une rue, d'une allée, etc. Servitude d'alignement, obligation pour les propriétaires de ne pas dépasser cette ligne. ALIGNER (gné) v. a. Ranger sur une ligne droite. Soigner jusqu'à l'affectation : aligner ses phrases. S’aligner v. pr. Se mettre sur l'alignement. Fam. Se mettre en face d'un autre pour se battre. ALIGNOIR n. m. Instrument ayant la formee d'un coin et servant à fendre les blocs d'ardoise. ALIMENT (man) n. m. (du lat. alere, nourrir). Nourriture : le pain est le premier des aliments. Fig. Ce qui sert à développer les facultés intellectuelles ou morales : les sciences sont l'aliment de l'esprit. ALIMENTAIRE (man-tè-re) adj. Propre à servir d'aliment : plante alimentaire. Servant à procurer la subsistance, l'entretien : pension alimentaire. Provision alimentaire, somme accordée pour vivre à l'une des parties en attendant le jugement d'une affaire. Pâtes alimentaires, vermicelle, macaroni, tapioca, semoule, etc. Fourneau alimentaire, établissement philanthropique qui délivre à bon marché des aliments. ALIMENTATEUR, TRICE (man) adj. Qui alimente, qui nourrit : substance alimentatrice. ALIMENTATION (man-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de se nourrir. Approvisionnement : l'alimentation d'un marché. ALIMENTATIVITÉ (man) n. f. Phrénol. Instinct qui porte les individus à rechercher les aliments, ce qui conduit à la gourmandise et à l'ivrognerie. ALIMENTER (man-té) v. a. Nourrir : alimenter une famille. Fig. : l'élude alimente l'esprit. Approvisionner : la province alimente Paris. ALIMENTEUX, EUSE (man-teû, eu-ze) adj. Nutritif. (vx.) ALINÉA n. m. (lat. ad lineam, à la ligne). Ligne dont le premier mot est rentré. Passage commençant par cette ligne jusqu'à une autre de même disposition. Pl. des alinéas. ALINÉAIRE (è-re) adj. Qui marque l'alinéa. ALIOS (ôss) n. m. Grès grossier, de couleur brune, des Landes et du Médoc. ALIQUANTE (kan-te) adj. f. Math. Qui n'est pas exactement contenu un certain nombre de fois dans un tout : deux est une partie aliquante de neuf. ALIQUOTE (ko-te) adj. et n. f. Math. Qui est contenu un nombre exact de fois dans un tout : le nombre trois est une partie aliquote de douze. Une aliquote. ALISE (li-ze) ou ALIZE n. f. Fruit de l'alisier,aigrelet et d'un goût agréable. ALISIER (zi-é) ou ALIZIER (zi-é) n. m. Genre d'arbre, de la famille des rosacées, à fleurs blanches ou roses : le bois de l'alisier est excellent pour l'ébénisterie. ALISMACÉES (lis-ma-sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes monocotylédones, comprenant des herbes ayant pour type l'alisme. S. une alismacée. ALISME (lis-me) n. m. Genre de plantes, dont l'espèce la plus commune est le plantain d'eau, commun dans les mares. ALITEMENT (man) n. f. Séjour au lit. Mise au lit. ALITER (té) v. a. Forcer à garder le lit. S'aliter v. pr. Garder le lit par maladie. ALITURGIQUE (a priv., et liturgique) adj. Se dit des jours qui n'ont pas d'office particulier. ALIZARI n. m. Racine de la garance. ALIZARINE n. f. Matière colorante, extraite de la racine de la garance. ALIZÉ ou ALISÉ (zé) adj. et n. m. Se dit des vents réguliers qui soufflent entre les tropiques dans la direction de l'Ouest. ALKÉKENGE (kan-je) n. m. Plante de la famille des solanacées, vulgairement le coqueret. ALKERMÈS (ker-mèss) n. m. Liqueur agréable, mais excitante, qui tire son nom du kermès animal employé pour la colorer en rouge. ALLAISE (a-lè-ze) n. f. Dépôt de sable qui se trouve dans le lit des rivières après une crue. ALLAITEMENT (a-lè-te-man) n. m. Action d'allaiter. ALLAITER (a-lè-té) v. a. Nourrir de son lait. ALLANTOÏDE (a-lan) n. f. Annexe embryonnaire du fœtus, ayant la formee d'un long boyau. ALLANTS (a-lan) n. m. pl. Qui vont : les allants et les venants. ALLÉCHANT (al-lé-chan), E adj. Attrayant, séduisant : proposition alléchante. ALLÈCHEMENT (al-lè-che-man) n. m. Action d'allécher. ALLÉCHER (al-lé-ché) v. a. (lat. allicere, attirer. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Attirer par l'appât du plaisir. ALLÉE (a-lé) n. f. Passage étroit. Chemin bordé d'arbres. Allées et venues, courses réitérées. ALLÉGATION (al-lé-gha-si-on) n. f. Action d'alléguer. Ce qui est allégué : une allégation fausse. ALLÈGE (al-lè-je) n. f. Embarcation servant au chargement ou au déchargement des navires. Petit mur d'appui sous la baie d'une fenêtre. ALLÉGEAGE (al-lé-ja-je) n. m. Action d'alléger. ALLÉGEANCE (al-lé-jan-se) n. f. Adoucissement. Serment d'allégeance, serment de fidélité prêté au roi, en Angleterre. ALLÉGEMENT (al-lé-je-man) n. m. Diminution de poids, de charge : l'allégement d'un navire. Fig. : l'allégement de l'impôt. ALLÉGER (al-lé-jé) v. a. (Se conj. comme abréger.) Rendre moins lourd : alléger un fardeau. Fig. : alléger les impôts, le chagrin. Rendre moins chargé : alléger une voiture, les contribuables. Ant. Alourdir. ALLÉGIR (al-lé) v. a. Diminuer le volume : allégir une pièce de bois. ALLÉGORIE (al-légho-rî) n. f. (lat. allegoria). Fiction qui présente un objet à l'esprit, de manière à éveiller la pensée d'un autre objet : en cachant la Vérité au fond d'un puits, les poètes ont fait une allégorie. Peinture ou sculpture représentant une idée abstraite : un squelette armé d'une faux est une allégorie de la mort. ALLÉGORIQUE (al-lé) adj. Qui appartient à l'allégorie. ALLÉGORIQUEMENT (al-lé, ke-man) adv. Par allégorie. ALLÉGORISATION (al-lé, za-si-on) n. f. Représentation allégorique. ALLÉGORISER (al-lé, zé) v. a. Donner un sens allégorique. ALLÉGORISEUR (al-lé, zeur) n. m. Qui voit partout des allégories. Qui explique les choses allégoriquement. ALLÉGORISTE (al-lé-gho-ris-te) n. m. Celui qui explique un texte, un auteur dans un sens allégorique. ALLÈGRE (al-lè-gre) adj. Gai, dispos, vif, agile. ALLÈGREMENT (al-lè-gre-man) adv. D'une manière allègre. ALLÉGRESSE (al-lé-grè-se) n. f. Grande joie. ALLÉGRETTO (al-lé-grét-to) adv. et n. m. (mot ital.) Mus. Diminutif de allégro, moins vite que l'allégro. Pl. des allégrettos. ALLÉGRO (al-lé) adv. (mot ital.). Mus. Vivement et gaiement. N. m. : jouer un allégro. Pl. des allégros. ALLÉGUER (al-lé-ghé) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Mettre en avant, prétexter : alléguer des raisons. ALLELUIA (al-lé-lui-ia) n. m. Mot hébreu qui signifie louez Dieu, et qui marque l'allégresse. Entonner l'alléluia, louer quelqu'un outre mesure. Pl. des alléluias. ALLÉLUIA (al-lé-lui-ia) n. m. Plante qui fleurit vers Pâques (d'où son nom) et dont les feuilles ont un goût aigrelet. Pl. des alléluias. ALLEMAND (a-le-man), E adj. et n. D'Allemagne. N. m. La langue allemande : parler l'allemand. ALLEMANDE (a-le) n. f. Danse vive, et gaie, à deux ou à trois temps. Air sur lequel on l'exécute. Cuis. Sauce blonde. ALLER (a-lé) v. n. (Je vais, tu vas, il va, nous allons, vous allez, ils vont. J'allais. J'allai. Je suis allé. J'irai. J'irais. Va, allons, allez. Que j'aille, que nous allions, que vous alliez, qu'ils aillent. Que j'allasse. Allant. Allé, e.) Se mouvoir, se transporter d'un lieu dans un autre. Conduire : ce chemin va à Paris. Marcher : ce cheval va bien. Avancer : ce travail ne va pas. Prospérer : le commerce va. S'élever : cette montagne va jusqu'aux nues. S'ajuster : cet habit vous va bien. Etre sur le point de : nous allons partir. Se porter : comment allez-vous ? Aller aux voix, voter. Se laisser aller, s'abandonner. Impers. Il y va de, il s'agit de. S'en aller v. pr. Se retirer. Mourir : ce malade s'en va. — Ne dites pas : je me suis en allé, je m'étais en allé, mais je m'en suis allé, etc. Ecrivez : va-t'en, et non va-t-en. On remplace quelquefois je suis allé, j'étais allé par j'ai été, j'avais été, etc. ; mais alors on fait entendre que l'aller a été suivi du retour. On ne doit pas dire je fus pour j'allai. A l'impératif, on dit vas-y pour va-y. ALLER (a-lé) n. m. Action d'aller : l'aller et le retour. ALLEU (a-leu) n. m. Féod. Propriété héréditaire et exempte de toute redevance, par opposition au fief, qui était grevé de certains services. (Il n'est guère usité que dans la locution franc-alleu. V. ce mot.) V. féodalité (part. hist.). ALLEUTIER (a-leu-ti-é) n. m. Propriétaire d'un alleu, par opposition au détenteur d'un bénéfice ou fief. ALLIABLE (a-li) adj. Qui peut être allié : Plaisir alliable au devoir. ALLIACÉ (a-li), E adj. Qui tient de l'ail : goût alliacé. ALLIAGE (a-li) n. m. Combinaison de métaux par la fusion : les monnayeurs doivent faire l'alliage selon les lois et les règlements. Fig. Mélange impur : alliage de bien et de mal. Arith. Règle d'alliage ou règle de mélange, opération qui consiste à déterminer le prix d'un mélange quand on connaît le prix et la quantité des éléments qui le composent. ALLIAIRE (a-li-è-re) n. f. Nom vulgaire d'une plante crucifère à fleurs blanches, qui croît dans les lieux ombragés et rocailleux et qui doit son nom à l'odeur d'ail qu'elle répand. ALLIANCE (a-li) n. f. Mariage ; parenté qui en résulte. Anneau de mariage. Ligue, coalition, confédération entre Etats ou souverains : traité d'alliance. (V. Part. hist.) Fig. Union, mélange de plusieurs choses : alliance de la prudence et du courage. Alliance de mots, rapprochement de mots formeant une expression remarquable. Ex : Il ne voit que la nuit, n'entend que le silence. ALLIÉ (a-li-é), E n. Personne unie à d'autres par parenté, par mariage. Peuple confédéré, ligué. Les Alliés. V. Part. hist. ALLIEMENT (a-lî-man) n. m. Nœud que l'on fait à la corde d'une grue pour enlever un fardeau. ALLIER (a-li-é) v. a. (pref. ad, et ligare, lier. Se conj. comme prier.) Mêler, combiner : allier l'or avec l'argent. Fig. : allier la force d la prudence. S'allier v. pr. S'unir par mariage. Se liguer. ALLIER (a-li-é) ou HALLIER (h asp.) n. m. Sorte de filet à prendre les oiseaux, surtout les cailles, les perdrix. ALLIGATOR (al-li) n. m. Crocodile d'Amérique qui atteint jusqu'à 5 mètres de long. ALLITÉRATION (al-li, si-on) n. f. Répétition, volontaire ou involontaire, des mêmes lettres, des mêmes syllabes. Ex. : Non, il n'est rien que Nanine n'honore. (Volt.) Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes. (Rac.) ALLIVREMENT (al-li-vre-man) n. m. Somme à laquelle le revenu net imposable est fixé pour l'assiette de la contribution foncière. ALLIVRER (al-li-vré) v. a. Répartir les impositions foncières en proportion du revenu. ALLOBROGE (al-lo) n. m. Homme grossier. V. Part. hist. ALLOCATION (al-lo-ka-si-on) n. f. Action d'allouer, d'accorder une somme pour crédit, indemnité, etc. ALLOCUTION (al-lo-ku-si-on) n. f. (préf. ad, et lat. loqui, parler). Harangue de peu d'étendue. ALLODIAL, E, AUX (al-lo) adj. Tenu en franc-alleu : biens allodiaux. N. m. : un allodial. ALLODIALITÉ (a-lo) n. f. Qualité d'une terre tenue en franc-alleu. ALLONGE (a-lon-je) n. f. Pièce pour allonger. Crochet de fer pour suspendre des quartiers de viande. ALLONGÉ, E (a-lon) adj. Rendu plus long. Mine, figure allongée, qui exprime la déconvenue. ALLONGEMENT (a-lon-je-man) n. m. Augmentation de longueur. ALLONGER (a-lon-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : j'allongeai, nous allongeons.) Rendre plus long. Etendre : allonger le bras. Porter : allonger un coup d'épée. Ant. Abréger, raccourcir. ALLONYME (al-lo) adj. (gr. allos, autre, et onuma, nom). Publié sous le nom d'un autre : livre allonyme. N. Celui qui publie son livre sous le nom d'un autre. ALLOPATHE (al-lo) ou ALLOPATHISTE (allo-pa-tis-te) n. et adj. Médecin qui traite par l'allopathie. Ant. Homéopathe, homéopathiste. ALLOPATHIE (al-lo-pa-tî) n. f. (allos, autre, et pathos, maladie.) Nom donné à la médecine usuelle, qui consiste à attaquer la maladie par des moyens contraires à sa nature. Ant. Homéopathie. ALLOPATHIQUE (al-lo-pa-li-ke) adj. Qui a rapport à l'allopathie. Ant. Homéopathique. ALLOPATHIQUEMENT (al-lo-pa-ti-ke-man) adv. D'après la méthode allopathique. ALLOTROPIE (al-lo, pî) n. m. Propriété que possèdent certains corps de pouvoir affecter plusieurs états correspondant à des propriétés différentes : le phosphore et le soufre sont des corps capables d'allotropie. ALLOTROPIQUE (al-lo) adj. Qui résulte de l'allotropie. ALLOUABLE (a-lou) adj. Qui peut être alloué. ALLOUER (a-lou-é) v. a. Décréter : allouer un crédit. Accorder : allouer une indemnité. ALLUCHON (al-lu) n. m. Dent de bois ou de fonte, qu'on adapte à certaines roues. ALLUMAGE (a-lu) n. m. Action d'allumer. ALLUME-FEU (a-lu-me) n. m. invar. Petite bûche, ou matière quelconque très combustible, destinée à allumer le feu. ALLUMELLE (a-lu-mè-le) n. f. Fourneau de charbon de bois. ALLUMER (a-lu-mé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. lumen, lumière). Mettre le feu : allumer une bougie. Fig. Exciter : allumer la guerre, la colère. Ant. Eteindre. ALLUMETTE (a-lu-mè-te) n. f. Brin de bois ou de chanvre soufré qu'on enflamme. Allumette chimique, allumette dont l'extrémité a été trempée dans une pâte formeée de phosphore ou de diverses compositions chimiques, de façon que cette extrémité prenne feu par frottement. Allumette-bougie, celle dans laquelle on a substitué aux bûchettes de bois une mèche de coton trempée préalablement dans un bain de stéarine et de gomme fondues ensemble. (Pl. des allumettes-bougies.) — En France, l'Etat a le monopole de la fabrication et de la vente des allumettes. ALLUMETTIER (a-lu-me-ti-é), ÈRE n. Personne qui fabrique ou vend des allumettes. ALLUMEUR, EUSE (a-lu, eu-ze) n. Personne chargée d'allumer les réverbères, les becs de gaz, etc. ALLUMIÈRE (a-lu) n. f. Fabrique d'allumettes. Boîte aux allumettes. ALLUMOIR (a-lu) n. m. Appareil servant à allumer : les allumoirs des bureaux de tabac. ALLURE (a-lu-re) n. f. Façon de marcher. Fig. Manière de se conduire : son allure n'est pas franche. ALLUSIF (al-lu-zif), IVE adj. Qui contient une allusion : phrase allusive. ALLUSION (al-lu-zi-on) n. f. (préf. ad, et lat. ludere, jouer). Mot, phrase, qui fait penser à une personne, à une chose, etc., sans qu'on en parle. ALLUVIAL, E, AUX (al-lu) ou ALLUVIEN, ENNE (al-lu-vi-in, è-ne) adj. Produit par alluvion : terrains alluviaux. ALLUVION (al-lu) n. f. (préf. ad, et lat. luere, laver). Dépôt argileux ou sableux que les eaux apportent ou laissent en se retirant : la majeure partie de la Hollande est formeée d'alluvions marines. ALLUVIONNAIRE (al-lu-vi-o-nè-re) adj. Produit par l'alluvion. ALLUVIONNEMENT (al-lu-vi-o-ne-man) n. m. Déplacement par les eaux de matériaux d'alluvion. Formation d'alluvions. ALMAGESTE (jès-te) n. m. Nom donné à des recueils d'observations astronomiques, dont l'Almageste de Ptolémée est le type. ALMANACH (na) n. m. Calendrier avec indications astronomiques, météorologiques, etc. Faiseur d'almanachs, faiseur de pronostics. Un almanach du l'an passé, une chose qui n'a plus d'intérêt. ALMAMY n. m. Chef, dans le Soudan occidental. ALMÉE (mé) n. f. Danseuse égyptienne, dont les danses lascives sont mêlées de chants. ALMICANTARAT (ra) n. m. Cercle imaginé sur la sphère, parallèle à l'horizon. (On dit aussi cercle ou parallèle de hauteur.) ALOÈS (èss) n. m. (gr. aloê). Genre de plantes liliacées, à feuilles épaisses, dont on extrait une résine amère et purgative. Cette résine elle-même. ALOÉTIQUE adj. Qui contient de l'aloès. ALOI n. m. (lat. a lege, suivant la loi). Titre légal de l'or et de l'argent : monnaie d'aloi. Fig. Bonne ou mauvaise qualité d'une chose : marchandises de bon aloi. Noblesse de mauvais aloi. ALOPÉCIE (sî) n. f. (gr. alôpekia). Chute ou absence totale ou partielle des cheveux, des sourcils, etc. ALORS (lor) adv. En ce temps-là. En ce cas-là : alors, n'en parlons plus. Jusqu'alors loc. adv. Jusqu'à ce moment-là. Alors que loc. conj. Quand bien même : alors que vous seriez malade. Lorsque : alors que vous étiez malade. ALOSE (a-lo-ze) n. f. Poisson de mer, famille des clupéidés, qui ne se reproduit que dans l'eau douce : l'alose, dont la chair est très estimée, atteint 1 mètre de long. ALOUATE n. m. Espèce de sapajou d'Amérique, vulgairement singe hurleur. ALOUETTE (è-te) n. f. (lat. alauda). Petit oiseau (passereau conirostre) des champs, à plumage gris, marqué de taches foncées : l'alouette ne perche pas sur les arbres. Prov. : Attendre que les alouettes tombent toutes rôties, compter tout obtenir sans se donner de peine. ALOURDIR v. a. Rendre lourd : l'âge alourdit le pas. Ant. Alléger, décharger. ALOURDISSEMENT (di-se-man) n. m. Etat de celui ou de ce qui est alourdi : l'alourdissement des sens. ALOYAGE (loi-ia-je) n. m. Action d'aloyer. Résultat de cette action : l'aloyage d'un lingot. ALOYAU (loi-io) n. m. Pièce de bœuf coupée le long des reins : aloyau rôti, braisé. ALOYER (loi-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme aboyer.) Donner à l'or et à l'argent l'aloi ou le titre légal. ALPACA ou ALPAGA n. m. Ruminant du genre lama, qui vit dans l'Amérique du Sud. Etoffe de laine, faite avec le poil de l'alpaca. ALPENSTOCK (pin-stok) n. m. Long bâton ferré, pour excursion dans la montagne. ALPESTRE (pès-tre) adj. Des Alpes, qui ressemble aux Alpes : site alpestre. ALPHA (fa) n. m. Première lettre de l'alphabet grec. Fig. : l'alpha et l'oméga, le commencement et la fin. ALPHABET (bè) n. m. (gr. alpha et bêta). Réunion de toutes les lettres d'une langue. Petit livre qui contient l'alphabet et les éléments de la lecture. — Ce sont, dit-on, les Phéniciens qui ont inventé l'écriture alphabétique. Le Phénicien Cadmus l'apporta en Grèce ; de là elle passa aux Romains, qui l'ont transmise à toutes les langues néo-latines : le français, l'espagnol, le portugais, l'italien, etc. ALPHABÉTIQUE adj. Selon l'ordre de l'alphabet : table alphabétique. ALPHABÉTIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. Dans l'ordre alphabétique : classer alphabétiquement des mots. ALPHABÉTISER (zé) v. a. Classer par ordre alphabétique : alphabétiser des notes. Absol. Lire, épeler l'alphabet. ALPICOLE adj. (de Alpe, et du lat. colere, habiter.) Qui croît dans les Alpes : plante alpicole. ALPIN, E adj. Qui vit, qui croit sur les Alpes et, par extension, sur les hautes montagnes. Chasseurs alpins ou simplem. alpins n. m. pl. Bataillons de chasseurs à pied, destinés à la défense des montagnes, et particulièrement des Alpes. S. un alpin ou chasseur alpin. ALPINISME (nis-me) n. m. Goût des excursions dans la montagne. ALPINISTE (nis-te) n. Touriste qui aime les montagnes. ALPIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte aux Alpes : chaîne alpique. ALPISTE (nis-te) n. m. Espèce de graminées, dite aussi millet long, qui fournit un bon fourrage. ALQUIFOUX (ki-fou) n. m. Terme employé par les potiers pour désigner la galène ou sulfure de plomb. ALSACIEN, ENNE (za-si-in, è-ne) n. et adj. Qui a rapport à ou qui est de l'Alsace. ALSATIQUE (za) n. m. Ecrit historique, géographique, etc., sur l'Alsace. ALSINE n. f. Bot. V. morgeline. ALTAÏQUE (ta-i-ke) adj. Se dit de la race dont le berceau est présumé se trouver dans les monts Altaï. ALTÉRABILITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui peut être altéré : l'altérabilité des couleurs. ALTÉRABLE adj. Qui peut être altéré : métaux altérables. Ant. Fixe, inaltérable. ALTÉRANT (ran), E adj. Qui altère, qui cause la soif. N. m. : un altérant. Ant. Désaltérant. ALTÉRATEUR, TRICE n. Personne qui altère. ALTÉRATIF, IVE adj. Qui altère les propriétés des corps. ALTÉRATION (si-on) n. f. (de altérer, changer.) Changement de bien en mal : altération de la santé. Falsification : altération des monnaies. Résultat d'une émotion intérieure qui se manifeste dans les traits, la voix, etc. ALTÉRATION (si-on) n. f. (de altérer, haleter.) Soif ardente. ALTERCATION (tèr-ka-si-on) n. f. Débat, vive contestation. Dispute, querelle. ALTÉRER (ré) v. a. (lat. alter, autre. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Changer en mal. Falsifier : altérer les monnaies. Refroidir : altérer l'amitié. S'altérer v. pr. Se détériorer. ALTÉRER (ré) v. a. (lat. alitare, haleter). Exciter la soif. Ant. Désaltérer. ALTERNANCE (tèr) n. f. Action d'alterner : l’alternance des couches dans les terrains stratifiés. B.-arts. Système d'ornementation consistant dans la répétition alternative et dans le même ordre de deux motifs différents. Bot. Disposition des feuilles, des fleurs alternes. ALTERNANT (tèr-nan), E adj. Qui alterne : cultures alternantes. ALTERNAT (tèr-na) n. m. Ordre dans lequel des choses différentes se succèdent périodiquement. ALTERNATEUR (tèr) n. m. Machine dynamoélectrique à courants alternatifs. ALTERNATIF (tèr), IVE adj. Qui agit tour à tour. ALTERNATION (tèr, si-on) n. f. Alternance. (vx.) ALTERNATIVE (tèr) n. f. Succession de choses qui reviennent tour a tour. Fig. Choix : je vous laisse l'alternative. ALTERNATIVEMENT (tèr, man) adv. L'un après l'autre. ALTERNE (tèr-ne) adj. Géom. Se dit, lorsque deux droites parallèles sont coupées par une troisième, des angles placés de côtés différents de la sécante. Angles alternes internes, angles situés en dedans des deux parallèles d'un côté différent de la sécante, comme les deux angles A ou les deux angles B. Angles alternes externes, angles situés en dehors des deux parallèles d'un côté différent de la sécante, tels les deux angles C et les deux angles D. (Les angles alternes internes sont égaux entre eux, les angles alternes externes le sont aussi.) Bot. Feuilles, fleurs alternes, disposées de chaque côté de la tige, mais non en face les unes des autres. ALTERNER (tèr-né) v. n. Se succéder avec plus ou moins de régularité : les saisons alternent. V. a. Agric. Varier la culture : alterner les semences. ALTESSE (tè-se) n. f. (lat. altissimus, très élevé). Titre d'honneur donné aux princes et aux princesses. Personne qui porte ce titre : recevoir une altesse. ALTHAEA (té-a) n. m. Nom scientifique de la guimauve. ALTIER (ti-é), ÈRE adj. (lat. altior, plus élevé). Orgueilleux, fier, hautain : Louvois était dur et altier. Fig. : des monts altiers. Ant. Affable, modeste. ALTIÈREMENT (man) adv. Avec hauteur. ALTISE (ti-ze) n. f. Insecte coléoptère phytophage sauteur, qui s'attaque aux plantes potagères et à la vigne. ALTISSIME (ti-si-me) adj. (lat. altissimus). Très haut, très puissant. ALTITUDE n. f. (lat. altitudo, hauteur). Elévation verticale d'un lieu au-dessus du niveau de la mer. ALTO n. m. Autrefois, nom de la plus grave des voix de femme. (On dit auj. contralto.) Partie chantée par ces voix dans un chœur. Grand violon tenant le milieu entre le violon et le violoncelle. Instrument de cuivre à vent et à pistons, intermédiaire entre le bugle et le baryton. Pl. des altos. ALTRUISME (is-me) n. m. (lat. alter, autre). Amour d'autrui. Ant. Egoïsme. ALTRUISTE (is-te) adj. et n. Qui a rapport à l'altruisme, qui le professe. Ant. Egoïste. ALUCITE n. f. Genre d'insectes lépidoptères, sorte de teigne qui attaque les grains. ALUDE n. f. Techn. V. alute. ALUDEL (dèl) n. m. Chim. Assemblage de pièces de poterie qui s'emboîtent pour formeer un tuyau. ALUINE n. f. Nom vulgaire de l'absinthe. (vx.) ALUMELLE (mè-le) n. f. (de a, et lamelle.) Lame de couteau, d'épée. Lame d'acier pour planer le bois. ALUMINAGE n. m. Dépôt d'alumine sur une étoffe. ALUMINAIRE (nè-re) adj. Qui contient de l'alun. ALUMINATE n. m. Terme générique sous lequel on désigne les corps composés dans lesquels l'alumine joue le rôle d'acide : aluminate de potassium. ALUMINE n. f. Chim. Oxyde métallique dérivant de l'aluminium et qui, diversement coloré par d'autres oxydes métalliques, constitue un certain nombre, de pierres précieuses (rubis, améthyste, etc..) ALUMINERIE (rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on fabrique l'aluminium, ou encore lieu où on le vend. ALUMINEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a les propriétés de l'alumine, qui contient de l'alumine : eau alumineuse. ALUMINIUM (om') n. m. Métal blanc, léger, solide, qui a l'éclat de l'argent. ALUMNAT (lom'-na) n. m. (lat. alumnus, disciple). Noviciat, dans certaines congrégations. ALUN n. m. (lat. alumen). Sulfate double d'alumine et de potasse. Sel analogue. (L'alun a une saveur astringente ; il sert à fixer les teintures sur les étoffes et à clarifier les eaux.) ALUNAGE n. m. Action d'aluner les étoffes sur lesquelles on veut fixer les couleurs. Action d'imprégner d'alun un cliché photographique. ALUNATION (si-on) n. f. Formation de l'alun. ALUNER (né) v. a. Imprégner de dissolution d'alun. ALUNERIE (rî) n. f. Fabrique d'alun. ALUNEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Qui contient de l'alun. ALUNIER (ni-é) n. m. Fabricant d'alun. ALUNIÈRE n. f. Mine, fabrique d'alun. ALUNIFÈRE adj. (de alun, et du lat. ferre, porter.) Qui contient de l'alun : schiste alunifère. ALUNITE n. f. Minerai qui contient de l'alumine et du sulfate d'alumine et de potasse. ALUTACÉ, E adj. (lat. aluta, cuir). Hist. nat. Qui est chagriné ou coloré comme le cuir. ALUTE ou ALUDE n. f. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.). Basane molle et colorée, qui sert à la reliure. ALVÉOLAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui appartient aux alvéoles. ALVÉOLE n. m. (lat. alveolus, petite auge). Cellule d'abeille. Anat. Cavité où la dent est enchâssée. (Quelques-uns font ce mot féminin.) ALVÉOLÉ, E adj. Qui est composé d'alvéoles. ALVIN, E adj. Qui a rapport au bas-ventre. Flux alvin, diarrhée. ALYSSE (li-se) n. m. Bot. Genre de crucifères, dit souvent corbeille d'or. AMABILITÉ n. f. Caractère d'une personne aimable. Affabilité, douceur. Ant. Brutalité, rudesse. AMADOU n. m. Substance spongieuse provenant de l'agaric du chêne, du frêne, du saule, du peuplier, et préparée pour prendre feu aisément. AMADOUEMENT (doû-man) n. m. Action d'amadouer ; son résultat. Caresse. Flatterie. AMADOUER (dou-é) v. a. Gagner par des flatteries, des amabilités adroites : amadouer des créanciers. AMADOUEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) adj. et n. Personne qui amadoue. (vx.) AMADOUVIER (vi-é) n. et adj. Espèce de champignon dont on fait l'amadou : un amadouvier ; agaric amadouvier. AMAIGRIR (mè) v. a. Rendre maigre, maigrir : le jeûne nous amaigrit. V. n. Devenir maigre : les vieillards amaigrissent. Ant. Engraisser. AMAIGRISSANT (mè-gri-san), E adj. Qui amène l'amaigrissement : régime amaigrissant. AMAIGRISSEMENT (mè-gri-se-man) n. m. Diminution d'embonpoint. Ant. Engraissement. AMALGAMATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'amalgamer. AMALGAME n. m. (gr. ama, ensemble, et gamos, mariage). Union du mercure avec un autre métal : l'amalgame d'étain sert à étamer les glaces. Fig. Mélange bizarre, confusion : amalgame de couleurs. AMALGAMER (mé) v. a. Faire un amalgame. S'amalgamer v. pr. S'unir. AMALGAMEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui amalgame. AMAN n. m. (mot ar. signif. sûreté). Cri par lequel les Arabes, les musulmans demandent grâce dans un combat. Demander l'aman, faire sa soumission. AMANDAIE (dè) n. f. Lieu planté d'amandiers. AMANDE n. f. Fruit de l'amandier : amande douce, amère. Toute graine contenue dans un noyau. Prov. : Pour avoir l'amande, il faut casser le noyau, il faut se donner de la peine pour retirer du fruit de quelque chose. AMANDE, E adj. Qui contient un suc extrait de l'amande : lait amande. N. m. Emulsion d'amandes. AMANDIER (di-é) n. m. Genre d'arbres de la famille des rosacées, qui porte des amandes : l'amandier, originaire d'Asie, fut importé en France en 1548. AMANITE n. f. Genre de champignons hyménomycètes, qui croissent dans les bois et renferment des espèces comestibles (oronge, amanite solitaire, etc.), et d'autres très vénéneuses (fausse oronge, amanite bulbeuse, etc..) V. champignon. AMANT (man), E n. Personne qui a de l'amour pour une personne d'un autre sexe. Qui est passionné pour une chose : amant de la gloire, de la liberté. AMARANTACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes qui a pour type le genre amarante. S. une amarantacée. AMARANTE n. f. (gr. amarantos, qui ne se flétrit pas). Herbe annuelle qui donne en automne une fleur d'un rouge de pourpre velouté. — Se prend adjectiv., mais reste invariable : des étoffes amarante. AMARINAGE n. m. Action d'amariner un navire. AMARINER (né) v. a. Envoyer des hommes pour remplacer l'équipage d'un bâtiment pris sur l'ennemi. Habituer un équipage à la mer : amariner les matelots. S'amariner v. pr. S'habituer à la mer. AMARRAGE (ma-ra-je) n. m. Mar. Action d'amarrer. Position de ce qui est amarré : quitter l'amarrage. Ant. Démarrage. AMARRE (ma-re) n. f. Câble pour amarrer. AMARRER (ma-ré) v. a. Mar. Attacher, fixer, retenir au moyen d'une amarre : amarrer un bâtiment. Ant. Démarrer. AMARYLLIDACÉES (ril-li, sé) ou AMARYLLIDÉES (ril-li-dé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes qui a pour type le genre amaryllis. S. une amaryllidacée ou amaryllidée. AMARYLLIS (ril-liss) n. f. Plante bulbeuse, à grandes et belles fleurs d'odeur suave. AMAS (ma) n. m. (de amasser.) Accumulation, monceau, tas : amas de pierres. AMASSEMENT (ma-se-man) n. m. Action d'amasser. (vx.) AMASSER (ma-sé) v. a. (de à, et masse). Réunir, accumuler, entasser plusieurs choses ensemble. V. n. Thésauriser : la vieillesse aime à amasser. Ant. Dépenser, disperser, éparpiller. AMASSETTE (masè-te) n. f. Petit couteau à lame flexible pour amasser ou mélanger les couleurs broyées. AMASSEUR, EUSE (ma-seur, eu-ze) n. Qui amasse, thésaurise. AMATELOTAGE n. m. Action d'amateloter. AMATELOTER (té) v. a. Mar. Associer les matelots deux à deux pour le service. (vx.) AMATEUR n. et adj. m. (lat. amare, aimer). Qui a du goût, du penchant pour quelque chose : amateur de tableaux. Fig. Qui aime la poésie, les beaux-arts sans en faire profession : tableau d'amateur. AMATIR v. a. Rendre mats l'or, l'argent. AMAZONE n. f. (du gr. a priv., et mazos, mamelle). Femme d'un courage mâle et guerrier. (V. amazones hist..) Femme qui monte à cheval, qui est à cheval : saluer une amazone. Longue jupe que les femmes portent pour monter à cheval : acheter une amazone. AMBAGES (an-ba-je) n. f. pl. (lat. ambages, détours). Circuit de paroles embarrassées, équivoques. Parler sans ambages, parler sans détours. AMBASSADE (an-ba-sa-de) n. f. (lat. ambactus, valet qui fait les commissions). Fonction d'ambassadeur. Hôtel de l'ambassadeur. Fig. et fam. Message entre particuliers : chargez-vous de l'ambassade. AMBASSADEUR (an-ba-sa) n. m. Représentant d'un Etat près d'une puissance étrangère.Fig. et fam. Toute personne chargée d'un message. AMBASSADRICE (an-ba-sa) n. f. Femme d'ambassadeur. Fig. Femme chargée d'un message. AMBE (an-be) n. m. (lat. ambo, deux). Deux numéros pris ou sortis ensemble à la loterie. Au loto, deux numéros sortis et placés sur la même ligne horizontale. AMBESAS (an-be-zass) n. m. Jeu. V. beset. AMBIANCE (an-bi) n. f. Ce qui environne, qui constitue un milieu matériel, intellectuel ou moral. AMBIANT (an-bi-an), E adj. Phys. Qui entoure, enveloppe : les réchauds vicient l'air ambiant. AMBIDEXTRE (an, dèks-tre) adj. et n. (lat. ambo, deux, et dextra, main droite). Qui se sert également bien des deux mains. — On a dit qu'il fallait attribuer à l'éducation plutôt qu'à la nature la particularité d'une main plus adroite, plus dextre que l'autre. Ainsi, tous les hommes naîtraient ambidextres. Cependant, on trouve peu d'ambidextres, même chez les sauvages. AMBIGU (an) n. m. Repas froid, où l'on sert à la fois tous les mets et le dessert. Ambigu comique, pièce de théâtre où étaient mêlés plusieurs genres. AMBIGU, E (an-bi-ghu) adj. (lat. ambiguus, équivoque). Dont le sens est incertain : réponse ambiguë. Qui participe de deux natures différentes : caractère ambigu. Ant. Clair, net, précis. AMBIGUÏTÉ (an, ghu-i-té) n. f. Défaut de ce qui est équivoque, à double sens : il faut parler sans ambiguïté. Ant. Clarté, netteté, précision. AMBIGUMENT (an, man) adv. D'une manière ambiguë. Ant. Clairement, nettement. AMBITÉ, E (an) adj. Se dit du verre qui a perdu sa transparence. AMBITIEUSEMENT (an-bi-si-eû-ze-man) adv. Avec ambition. AMBITIEUX, EUSE (an-bi-si-eû, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui a ou qui annonce de l'ambition : homme, projet ambitieux. Fig. Style ambitieux, trop recherché. Ant. Simple, modeste, humble. AMBITION (an-bi-ti-on) n. f. (lat. ambire, rechercher ardemment). Désir immodéré de gloire, de forlune, etc. Se prend aussi en bonne part : ambition louable. AMBITIONNER (an-bi-si-o-né) v. a. Rechercher avec ardeur. AMBLE (an-ble) n. m. (lat. ambulare, aller). Allure d'un quadrupède qui se déplace en levant en même temps les deux jambes du même coté : l'ours, la girafe, le chameau et certains chevaux vont l'amble. AMBLER (an-blé) v. n. Aller l'amble. AMBLEUR, EUSE ( an, eu-ze) adj. Qui va l'amble : jument ambleuse. AMBLYOPIE (an, pî) n. f. Affaiblissement de la vue : l'amblyopie est le premier degré de l'amaurose. AMBLYRYNQUE (an) n. m. Genre de reptiles sauriens iguanidés d'Amérique. AMBLYSTOME (an-bli-sto-me) n. m. Genre de batraciens urodèles, ayant pour type l'axolotl. AMBON (an) n.. m. Archit. Tribune, chaire placée dans la nef des basiliques primitives. V. jubé. AMBRE (an-bre) n. m. (ar. anber). Substance résineuse et aromatique qui a la consistance de la cire : parfumé d'ambre. Fig. Fin comme l'ambre, adroit, pénétrant. Ambre gris, concrétion intestinale des cachalots, de couleur cendrée, tenace et flexible, qui exhale une odeur analogue à celle du musc. Ambre jaune, résine fossile, dure, cassante, demi-opaque ou presque transparente, d'une couleur variant du jaune pâle au rouge hyacinthe. (On l'appelle encore succin.) — L'ambre jaune (en gr. êlektron) a donné sou nom à l'électricité, parce que, frotté, il attire les corps légers. AMBRÉ, E (an) adj. Qui a le parfum de l'ambre gris : eau de toilette ambrée. Qui a la couleur dorée de l'ambre jaune : un teint ambré. AMBRÉINE (an) n. f. Nom d'une certaine matière que contient l'ambre gris. AMBRER (an-bré) v. a. Parfumer d'ambre gris. AMBRETTE (an-brè-te) n. f. Graine d'une ketmie, appelée abel-mosch, qui exhale une odeur de musc. AMBROISIE (an-broi-zi) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et brotos, mortel). Substance délicieuse dont se nourrissaient les dieux de l'Olympe. Fig. Mets exquis. L'ambroisie rendait immortels ceux qui en goûtaient. Elle était, disent les anciens, neuf fois plus douce que le miel ; mais ils ne sont pas d'accord sur cette action : le plus grand nombre en fait un aliment solide et l'oppose au nectar, qui était un breuvage. AMBROSIAQUE (an-bro-zi-a-ke) adj. Qui a un parfum d'ambroisie. AMBROSIEN, ENNE (an-bro-zi-in, è-ne) adj. Qui concerne le rit attribué à saint Ambroise : chant ambrosien. Bibliothèque ambrosienne. V. Ambrosienne (part. hist..) AMBULACRE (an) n. m. (lat. ambulacrum). Mamelon d'où sort chez les oursins un des tentacules locomoteurs. Lieu planté d'arbres en rangées régulières. AMBULANCE (an) n. f. (lat. ambulare, marcher). Etat de ce qui est ambulant. Emploi d'un commis des contributions indirectes, dont l'office est de parcourir sans cesse le même district. Hôpital mobile qui suit une armée. Etablissement provisoire où l'on donne des soins médicaux. AMBULANCIER (an, si-é), ÈRE n. Personne attachée au service d'une ambulance. AMBULANT (an-bu-lan), E adj. Qui va d'un lieu à un autre : marchand ambulant. Receveur, contrôleur ambulant, qui visite plusieurs localités. N. et adj. Post. Qui transporte les correspondances sur les voies ferrées et en opère le tri d'un bout à l'autre de la route : les ambulants, les bureaux ambulants. AMBULATION (an, si-on) n. f. (du lat. ambulare, marcher). Action de marcher, de se promener. AMBULATOIRE (an) adj. Dr. Qui n'a pas de siège fixe : le parlement était ambulatoire. AMBUSTION (an-bus-ti-on) n. f. Cautérisation chirurgicale. ÂME n. f. (lat. anima, souffle, vie). Principe de la vie. Qualités morales, bonnes ou mauvaises : âme noble, abjecte. Conscience, pensée intime : les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Habitant : ville de 30.000 âmes. Agent, moteur principal : cet homme était l'âme du complot. La discipline est l'âme d'une armée. Homme sans âme, qui ne sent rien. Chanter avec âme, avec expression, sentiment. Rendre l'âme, expirer. Par ext. Petit morceau de bois qui, placé dans l'intérieur d'un instrument à cordes, sert à soutenir la table et à mettre en communication de vibration toutes les parties de l'instrument : l'âme d'un violon. Vide intérieur d'une bouche à feu. AMÉLIORABLE adj. Qui peut, qui doit être amélioré : terrain améliorable. AMÉLIORANT (ran), E adj. Qui améliore. AMÉLIORATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui a la propriété d'améliorer. (On dit aussi amélioratif, ive.) AMÉLIORATION (si-on) n. f. Progrès vers le bien. AMÉLIORER (ré) v. a. Rendre meilleur. Ant. Détériorer, gâter. AMEN (mèn) Mot hébreu qui signifie ainsi soit-il. Dans le langage ordinaire, dire, répondre amen, consentir à une chose. Pl. des amen. AMÉNAGEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'aménager. Résultat de cette action. AMÉNAGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il aménagea, nous aménageons.) Régler les coupes d'une forêt. Disposer avec ordre : aménager une maison. AMÉNAGISTE (jis-te) n. m. Celui qui sait aménager les forêts. AMENDABLE (man) adj. Qui est susceptible d'amélioration : terres amendables. AMENDE (man-de) n. f. Peine pécuniaire : payer une amende. Amende honorable, peine infamante qui consistait dans l'aveu public d'une faute, d'un crime : la Constituante abolit l'amende honorable en 1791. Fam. Faire amende honorable, avouer ses torts, demander pardon. AMENDEMENT (man-de-man) n. m. Changement en mieux. Modification apportée à un projet ou à une proposition de loi en discussion. Engrais, substance (chaux, marne, argile, etc.) qu'on mélange à la terre pour la rendre plus favorable à la végétation. AMENDER (man-dé) v. a. (lat. amendare, corriger). Rendre meilleur, plus fertile. Modifier : amender un projet de loi. S'amender v. pr. Se corriger. AMÈNE adj. (lat. amaenus). Doux : un caractère amène. Se dit d'un lieu qui a un aspect agréable. AMENER (né) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'amène.) Conduire en menant. Fig. Introduire : amener une mode. Préparer avec art : amener un incident. Occasionner : la guerre amène bien des maux. Mar. Amener les voiles, les mettre bas. Amener son pavillon, ses couleurs, se rendre. AMÉNITÉ n. f. (rad. amène.) Douceur, affabilité, amabilité. Ant. Aigreur, maussaderie. AMENTACÉES (min, sé) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones à fleurs en chatons (amentum) bouleau, saule, chêne, noyer, etc.. S. une amentacée. AMENTIFÈRE (min) adj. (lat. amentum, chaton, et ferre, porter). Hist. nat. Qui porte des espèces de chatons. AMENTIFORME (min) adj. Hist. nat. Qui a la formee d'un chaton. AMENUISER (zé) v. a. Rendre moins épais. AMER (mèr'), ÈRE adj. (lat. amarus). Qui a une saveur rude et désagréable. L'onde amère, la mer. Fig. : douleur amère. Triste, douloureux : souvenir amer. Irritant : raillerie amère. Dur : reproches amers. n. m. Ce qui est amer : prendre des amers ; l'aloès est un amer. Vésicule du fiel de quelques animaux : un amer de bœuf. Ant. Sucré, suave. AMÈREMENT (man) adv. Avec amertume. AMÉRICAIN, E (kin, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Amérique. AMÉRICAINE (kè-ne) n. f. Espèce de phaéton ou de char à bancs à quatre roues, dont les deux sièges, l'un avec capote, sont interchangeables. AMÉRICANISER (zé) v. a. Donner le caractère américain. S'américaniser v. pr. Prendre les mœurs américaines. AMÉRICANISME (nis- me) n. m. Manière d'être des Américains. Admiration outrée des moeurs américaines. Science, étude des antiquités américaines. AMERS (mèr) n. m. pl. Mar. Se dit de tout objet fixe (tour, balise, etc.) servant à indiquer aux navigateurs la route qu'ils doivent suivre près de terre. S. un amer. AMERTUME (mèr') n. f. Saveur amère. Fig. Affliction : les amertumes de la vie. Aigreur : critiquer avec amertume. Ant. Aménité, douceur. AMÉTHYSTE (tis-te) n. f. (gr. amethustos, qui n'est pas ivre). Pierre précieuse de couleur violette, composée chimiquement d'une variété de quartz : les anciens attribuaient à l'améthyste la propriété de préserver de l'ivresse (d'où son nom.) AMÉTROPE adj. Qui est atteint d'amétropie. AMÉTROPIE (pî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., métron, mesure, et ôps, œil). Vision anormale par réfraction (myopie et hypermétropie.) AMEUBLEMENT (man) n. m. Ensemble de meubles garnissant un appartement, etc. AMEUBLIR v. a. Dr. Convertir en biens meubles. Faire entrer ses immeubles dans la communauté. Agric. Rendre une terre plus meuble, plus légère. AMEUBLISSEMENT (bli-se-man) n. m. Action d'ameublir. AMEULONNER (lo-né) v. a. Mettre en meules le foin, la paille ou les céréales moissonnées. AMEUTEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'ameuter. AMEUTER (té) v. n. Assembler des chiens courants pour la chasse, ou les jeunes chiens avec les vieux pour les dresser. Soulever, attrouper : ameuter le peuple. Ant. Apaiser. AMI, E n. (lat. amicus). Avec qui on est lié d'une affection réciproque. Fig. Partisan : ami de la vérité. Adj. Propice, favorable : voix amie, rivage ami, vents amis. Ant. Ennemi. AMIABLE adj. Affectueux, gracieux : accueil amiable. (vx.) Qui a lieu par la voie de la conciliation : partage amiable. A l'amiable loc. adv. De gré à gré, amicalement : vendre à l'amiable. AMIABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière amiable. AMIANTE n. m. (gr. amiantos, incorruptible). Minéral filamenteux qui résiste puissamment à l'action du feu. — Les anciens regardaient l'amiante comme une espèce de lin incombustible ; ils le cardaient, le filaient, et en faisaient des nappes, des serviettes, etc., que l'on jetait au feu quand elles étaient sales, et qui en sortaient plus blanches que si on les eût lavées. C'est dans une toile d'amiante qu'ils brûlaient les corps des personnages distingués, dont ils voulaient conserver les cendres pures et séparées de celles du bûcher. Entre autres applications, on s'en sert aujourd'hui, en mécanique, pour garnir les joints qui sont destinés à être portés à une température élevée. AMIANTIN, E adj. Fait d'amiante : rideau amiantin. AMIBE n. f. Protozoaire microscopique des eaux douces et salées, muni de pseudopodes qui lui servent à se mouvoir. AMICAL, E, AUX adj. Inspiré par l'amitié : conseils amicaux. Ant. Hostile. AMICALEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière amicale. AMICT (mi) n. m. Linge bénit qui couvre le cou et les épaules du prêtre à la messe. AMIDE n. f. Chim. Classe de composés qui diffèrent des sels ammoniacaux par l'absence des éléments de l'eau : J.-B. Dumas découvrit la première amide en 1830. AMIDON n. m. (gr. amulon). Fécule que l'on retire le plus souvent des graines de céréales. (Délayée dans l'eau, elle sert à faire de l'empois.) AMIDONNAGE (do-na-je) n. m. Action d'amidonner. AMIDONNER (do-né) v. a. Enduire d'amidon. AMIDONNERIE (do-ne-rî) n. f. Usine où l'on fabrique de l'amidon. AMIDONNIER (do-ni-é), ÈRE n. Personne, qui fait, vend de l'amidon. A-MI-LA n. m. Mus. Note la. Ton de la. (vx.) AMINCIR v. a. Rendre plus mince : le corset amincit la taille. Ant. Epaissir. AMINCISSEMENT (si-se-man) n. m. Action d'amincir. Ant. Epaississement. AMIRAL n. m. (ar. amir, chef). Officier du grade le plus élevé dans la marine de l'Etat. Amiral ou adjectiv. Vaisseau amiral, monté par un amiral. AMIRALAT (la) n. m. Dignité d'amiral. AMIRALE n. f. Femme d'un amiral. AMIRANTE n. m. Grand amiral, en Espagne. AMIRAUTÉ (rô) n. m. Dignité de grand amiral : parvenir à l'amirauté. Tribunal maritime : les juges de l'amirauté. Administration supérieure de la marine de l'Etat : le conseil d'amirauté. AMISSIBILITÉ (mi-si) n. f. Dr. Qualité de ce qui est amissible. AMISSIBLE (mi-si-ble) Adj. (de amission.) Dr. Qui peut être perdu. Ant. Inamissible. AMISSION (a-mi-si-on) n. f. (lat. amissio) Dr. Perte. AMITIÉ n. f. (lat. amicitia). Attachement mutuel. laisir, bon office : faites-moi l'amitié de... Pl. Caresses, paroles obligeantes : il m'a fait mille amitiés. Ant. Inimitié, haine, aversion. AMMAN (a-man) n. m. Chef de village, dans certaines parties de la Suisse. AMMEISTRE (am'-mès-tre) n. m. Echevin, dans certaines villes de l'Allemagne. AMMI (am'-mi) n. m. Ombellifère voisine des carottes. AMMOCÈTE (am'-mo) n. f. Nom vulgaire de la larve de la lamproie. (On dit aussi lamprillon.) AMMONIAC (am'-mo-ni-ak), AQUE adj. Gaz ammoniac, formeé d'azote et d'hydrogène combinés. Sel ammoniac, chlorhydrate d'ammoniaque ou chlorure d'ammonium. Gomme ammoniaque, gomme-résine produite par une plante d'Afrique (le dorème ammoniac.) AMMONIACAL, E, AUX (am'-mo) adj. Chim. Qui contient de l'ammoniaque : dissolution ammoniacale, odeur ammoniacale, sel ammoniacal. AMMONIACÉ, E (am'-mo) adj. Qui contient de l'ammoniaque. AMMONIAQUE (am'-mo-ni-a-ke) n. f. Dissolution du gaz ammoniac dans l'eau, vulgairement appelée alcali volatil. Le gaz ammoniac lui-même. (Quelques-uns font ce mot masc.) — L'ammoniaque coupée d'eau sert à dégraisser les étoffes. Pure, elle cautérise, les piqûres, les morsures. AMMONITE (am'-mo) n. f. Genre de coquilles fossiles, vulgairement appelées autrefois cornes d'Ammon. AMMONIUM (am'-mo-ni-om') n. m. Métal hypothétique qui existerait dans les sels ammoniacaux. AMMONIURE (am'-mo) n. m. Nom de certains corps formeés par la combinaison de quelques oxydes avec l'ammoniaque. AMMOPHILE (am'-mo) n. m. Genre d'insectes hyménoptères porte-aiguillon, dont les espèces vivent dans les lieux sablonneux et se nourrissent de chenilles. AMNÉSIE (am'-né-zî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et mnêsis, mémoire). Diminution ou perte de la mémoire. AMNICOLE (am'-ni) adj. (du lat. amnis, fleuve, et colere, habiter). Hist. nat. Qui vit, qui croit sur le bord des eaux : plante amnicole. AMNISTIABLE (am'-nis-ti) adj. Qui peut, qui doit être amnistié : prisonniers amnistiables. AMNISTIE (am'-nis-tî) n. f. (gr. amnistia, oubli). Pardon général. Acte du pouvoir législatif qui efface un fait punissable, empêche ou arrête les poursuites, anéantit les condamnations. (La grâce accordée par le chef de l'Etat supprime l'exécution de la peine, mais laisse subsister les effets de la condamnation ; l'amnistie, au contraire, anéantit et la punition et le fait qui en était la cause.) AMNISTIÉ (am'-nis-ti-é), E n. Personne qui a été l'objet d'une amnistie. AMNISTIER (am'-nis-ti-é) v. a. Accorder une amnistie. Par ext. Pardonner. AMODIATAIRE (tè-re) n. Qui prend une terre à ferme. AMODIATEUR, TRICE n. Qui cède une terre par amodiation. AMODIATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'amodier. AMODIER (di-è) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. modium, boisseau). Affermer une terre moyennant une redevance en denrées ou en argent. AMOINDRIR v. a. Rendre moindre, diminuer : la maladie amoindrit les forces. S'amoindrir v. pr. Devenir moindre. Ant. Agrandir, accroître. AMOINDRISSEMENT (dri-se-man) n. m. Diminution. Ant. Accroissement, grandissement. AMOLLIR (mo-lir) v. a. Rendre mou : le feu amollit la cire. Fig. Rendre efféminé, affaiblir : le repos amollit. Ant. Durcir. AMOLLISSANT (mo-li-san), E adj. Qui amollit : plaisirs amollissants. La paresse est amollissante. AMOLLISSEMENT (mo-li-se-man) n. m. Action d'amollir. Ant. Durcissement. AMOMACÉES (sé) ou AMOMÉES (mé) n. f. pl. Famille de monocotylédones ayant pour type le genre amome. S. une amomacée ou amomée. AMOME n. m. Genre d'amomacées africaines, dont les graines sont connues sous les noms de maniguette, graines de paradis. AMONCELER (lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : il amoncelle, nous amoncellerons.) Accumuler, entasser : les vents amoncellent le sable. Ant. Disperser, éparpiller, disséminer. AMONCELLEMENT (sè-le-man) n. m. Action d'amonceler. Ant. Eparpillement, dispersion. AMONT (mon) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. mons, montis, montagne). Côté d'où descend un cours d'eau. En amont de loc. prép. Au-dessus de : Orléans est en amont de Blois. Ant. Aval. AMORÇAGE n. m. Action d'amorcer. AMORCE n. f. (préf. ad, et lat. morsus, action de mordre). Appât ; ce qui attire. Poudre qu'on mettait dans le bassinet d'une arme à feu pour enflamer la charge. Fig. Tout ce qui attire en flattant : les amorces du plaisir. AMORCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il amorça, nous amorçons.) Garnir d'une amorce : amorcer une ligne. Fig. Attirer par des choses qui flattent : amorcer par la louange. AMORCEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui amorce, au pr. et au fig. AMORÇOIR n. m. Outil, sorte de tarière pour commencer un trou dans le bois. Pêch. Ustensile à l'aide duquel on amorce. AMORDANCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il amordança, nous amordançons) Traiter par un mordant : amordancer des laines. AMOROSO adv. (m. ital..) Mus. D'une manière tendre : chanter amoroso. AMORPHE adj. (du gr. a priv., et morphê, formee). Se dit des substances qui n'ont point de formee régulière et déterminée : l'état amorphe du phosphore. AMORPHIE (fî) n. f. (de amorphe). Difformeité. Absence de formee. AMORTIR v. a. (rad. mort). Rendre moins violent : amortir un coup. Affaiblir : l'âge amortit les passions. Amortir une rente, l'éteindre en en payant le capital. Amortir les viandes, les rendre plus tendres. Ant. Attiser, aviver. AMORTISSABLE (ti-sa-ble) adj. Qui peut être amorti : rente amortissable. AMORTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Extinction graduelle d'une rente, d'une dette, etc. Caisse d'amortissement, caisse dont les fonds sont destinés à l'extinction graduelle de la dette publique. Arch. Toute œuvre qui finit le comble d'un bâtiment. AMOUR n. m. (lat. amor ; de amare, aimer). Sentiment par lequel le cœur se porte vers ce qui lui plaît fortement et en désire la possession : amour de la patrie, de la vertu. Penchant dicté par les lois de la nature : amour maternel, filial. Passion : amour des arts. — Amour est masculin au singulier et féminin au pluriel : un amour insensé, des amours insensées. ll reste masculin au pluriel lorsqu'il désigne le dieu de la Fable, Cupidon, fils de Vénus, ou les tableaux, les statues représentant ce dieu : sculpter de petits Amours. Ant. Aversion, horreur. AMOUILLANTE (ll mll.) adj. f. Se dit des vaches qui vont vêler ou qui viennent de vêler. AMOURACHER (ché) v. a. Inspirer un amour peu justifié, une folle passion. S'amouracher v. pr. S'éprendre d'une folle passion. AMOURETTE (rè-te) n. f. Amour passager. Moelle épinière du mouton et du veau dont on fait des garnitures dans la préparation de certains mets. Bot. Nom vulgaire du muguet et de quelques plantes des champs. AMOUREUSEMENT (ze-man) adv. Avec amour. AMOUREUX, EUSE (reû, eu-ze) adj. Qui aime avec amour, avec passion. N. m. Amant. AMOUR-PROPRE n. m. Respect de soi-même, sentiment qu'on a de sa dignité, de sa propre valeur. Pl. des amours-propres. AMOVIBILITÉ n. f. Etat de ce qui est amovible. Ant. Inamovibilité. AMOVIBLE adj. (lat. amovere, déplacer). Qui peut être changé de place ou destitué, en parlant de certains fonctionnaires. Ant. Inamovible. AMPÉLIDÉES (an, dé) n. f. pl. (gr. ampelos, vigne). Famille de plantes, dont le type est la vigne. S. une ampélidée. AMPÉLOGRAPHIE (an, fî) n. f. (gr. ampelos, vigne, et graphein, décrire). Description de la vigne. Etude de la vigne et de ses caractères. AMPÈRE (an - de Ampère, n. pr.) n. m. Phys. Unité pratique d'intensité des courants électriques. AMPÈRE-HEURE n. m. Unité électrique de quantité. (C'est la quantité d'électricité qui traverse un conducteur en une heure quand l'intensité du courant est de un ampère.) Pl. des ampères-heures. AMPÈREMÈTRE (an) n. m. Galvanomètre destiné à mesurer l'intensité d'un courant électrique. AMPHIBIE (an-fi-bî) adj. (gr. amphi, doublement, et bios, vie). Qui peut vivre dans l'air et dans l'eau (grenouille, crocodile, etc..) N. m. : un amphibie. AMPHIBIENS (an-fi-bi-in) n. m. pl. Subdivision de la classe des reptiles, animaux à sang froid, à peau nue, généralement aquatiques dans le jeune âge et aériens dans l'âge adulte (crapaud, grenouille, salamandre.) S. un amphibien. AMPHIBOLE ou AMPHIBOLIQUE (an) adj. Se dit de la période qui dans les maladies est intermédiaire entre la période d'état et la défervescence. AMPHIBOLOGIE (an, jî) n. f. (gr. amphibolos, ambigu, et logos, discours.) Construction vicieuse qui fait qu'une phrase présente deux ou plusieurs sens différents : je porte des bonbons à mes enfants qui sont dans la poche de mon habit. AMPHIBOLOGIQUE (an) adj. A double sens : oracle amphibologique. AMPHIBOLOGIQUEMENT (an, ke-man) adv. D'une manière amphibologique. AMPHIBRAQUE (an) n. m. Pied formeé d'une longue entre deux brèves, dans la poésie grecque et latine. AMPHICTYON (an-fik-si-on) n. m. Membre de l'amphictyonie. AMPHICTYONIDE (an-fik-si-o) adj. Se disait des villes grecques ayant droit d'envoyer un représentant au conseil des amphictyons. AMPHICTYONIE (an-fik-si-o-nî) n. f. Droit qu'avaient certaines villes de la Grèce d'envoyer un député au conseil des amphictyons. Ce conseil luimême. AMPHICTYONIQUE (an-fik-si-o) adj. Qui a rapport aux amphictyons. AMPHIGAME (an) adj. (du gr. amphi, doublement, et gamos, mariage). Qui a les deux sexes. AMPHIGASTRE (an-fi-ghas-tre) n. m. Bot. Appendice foliacé de certaines hépatiques. AMPHIGÈNE (an) adj. Bot. Se dit des plantes qui poussent en tous sens pendant la germination (algues, champignons, lichens.) Chim. Corps qui donne avec les bases des composés basiques ou acides. AMPHIGOURI (an) n. m. Langage ou écrit obscur, embrouillé, inintelligible. AMPHIGOURIQUE (an) adj. Obscur : style amphigourique. AMPHIGOURIQUEMENT (an, ke-man) adv. D'une manière amphigourique. AMPHIOXUS (an, ksuss) n. m. Animal marin pisciformee, qui représente le premier échelon des vertébrés et qui se trouve sur les côtes sablonneuses de France. AMPHIPODE (an) n. m. (gr. amphi, doublement, et pous, podos, pied). Crustacé caractérisé par deux sortes de pattes qui lui servent à sauter et à nager. (Il habite les eaux douces et salées.) AMPHIPTÈRE (an) n. m. Blas. Serpent ou dragon ailé, qu'on voit dans nombre d'armoiries. AMPHISARQUE (an, zar-ke) n. m. Fruit indéhiscent sec à l'extérieur, pulpeux à l'intérieur. AMPHISBÈNE (an-fis-bè-ne) n. m. Reptile saurophidien, qui rampe dans les fourmilières africaines et américaines. Blas. Serpent dont la queue est terminée par une seconde tête. AMPHISCIEN (an-fis-si-in) n. m. (gr. amphi, des deux côtés, et skia, ombre). Habitant de la zone torride, qui, par cette raison, projette son ombre en un temps de l'année vers le midi, et en l'autre vers le nord. AMPHITHÉATRAL, E, AUX (an) adj. Qui a rapport à l'amphithéâtre. AMPHITHÉÂTRE (an) n. m. (gr. amphi, autour, et theatron, théâtre). Partie d'un théâtre en face de la scène. Lieu garni de gradins où un professeur fait son cours. Chez les Romains, vaste enceinte ronde ou ovale, avec des gradins, pour les fêtes publiques. Terrain en amphithéâtre, qui va en s'élevant graduellement. Amphithéâtre anatomique, salle de dissection. AMPHITRYON (an) n. m. (du n. d'un prince thébain qui figure dans une pièce de Molière.) Celui chez qui l'on dîne. V. Part. hist. AMPHORE (an) n. f. (lat. amphora). Vase antique, de formee ovoïde et à deux anses. AMPLE (an-ple) adj. (lat. amplus). Large. Fig. Au delà de la mesure commune : ample repas, ample récit. Ant. Etroit, resseré. AMPLECTIF, IVE (an-plèk) adj. Bot. Se dit des organes qui en embrassent d'autres d'une façon complète, comme les feuilles dans la préfoliation. AMPLEMENT (an, man) adv. D'une manière ample. Ant. Etroitement, petitement. AMPLEUR (an) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est ample, large. Fig. Abondance, élévation, en parlant du langage, du style, des idées. AMPLEXICAULE (an-plèk-si-kô-le) adj. Bot. Se dit des feuilles, pédoncules, pétioles, stipules, etc., lorsqu'ils embrassent la tige. AMPLIATEUR (an) n. m. Qui fait une ampliation. AMPLIATIF, IVE (an) adj. Qui augmente, qui ajoute. Dr. Se dit du duplicata authentique d'un acte. AMPLIATION (an, si-on) n. f. Action de rendre plus ample. Dilatation, augmentation. Double d'un acte. AMPLIFIANT (an-pli-fi-an), E adj. Qui grossit les objets : verre amplifiant. AMPLIFICATEUR, TRICE (an) adj. et n. Qui amplifie, exagère. N. m. Phot. Syn. de agrandisseur. AMPLIFICATIF, IVE (an) adj. Qui sert à agrandir, à grossir : le télescope est amplificatif. AMPLIFICATION (an, si-on) n. f. Développement d'un sujet donné. Grossissement du volume apparent des objets. Fig. Exagération. Ant. Réduction. AMPLIFIER (an-pli-fi-é) v. a. (lat. amplificare, étendre, augmenter. — Se conj. comme prier.) Etendre par le discours. Exagérer. Ant. Abréger, réduire. AMPLISSIME (an-pli-si-me) adj. (lat. amplissimus). Très considérable. Autrefois, titre honorifique du recteur de l'université de Paris. AMPLITUDE (an) n. f. Degré d'ampleur. Amplitude du jet, corde de la trajectoire d'un projectile. Grandeur angulaire : l'amplitude des oscillations du pendule. AMPOULE (an) n. f. (lat. ampulla, sorte de vase). Petite tumeur constituée par une accumulation de sérosité sous l'épiderme. Ne pas se faire d'ampoules aux mains, travailler mollement. Anat. Dilatation, renflement d'un conduit. Petite fiole renflée se terminant en pointe, dans laquelle on introduit un liquide et qu'on ferme à la lampe d'émailleur. Petite fiole renflée, en général. Petit vase de verre qui renferme le conducteur d'une lampe électrique. Sainte ampoule. V. Part. hist. AMPOULÉ, E (an) adj. Boursouflé, emphatique : style, discours ampoulé. Ant. Naturel, simple. AMPUTATION (an, si-on) n. f. Action d'amputer. AMPUTÉ, E (an) adj. et n. Qui a subi une amputation. AMPUTER (an-pu-té) v. a. (lat. amputare, couper). Chir. Enlever à l'aide d'instruments tranchants un membre, un organe, etc. AMULETTE (a-mu-lè-te) n. f. (lat. amuletum ; de amoliri, écarter). Objet que l'on porte sur soi par superstition et auquel on attribue un effet préservatif. AMUNITIONNEMENT (si-o-ne-man) n. m. Action d'amunitionner. Son résultat. AMUNITIONNER (si-o-né) v. a. Pourvoir des munitions nécessaires : amunitionner une citadelle. AMURE n. f. Mar. Coin d'une basse-voile fixé du côté d'où vient le vent. Cordages qui fixent ce coin. AMURER (ré) v. a. Tendre l'amure d'une voile du côté d'où vient le vent. AMUSABLE (za-ble) adj. Qui peut être amusé. AMUSANT (zan), E adj. Qui amuse : récit amusant. Ant. Ennuyeux. AMUSEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action d'amuser, de s'amuser. Ce qui amuse, distrait. Ant. Ennui. AMUSER (zé) v. a. Divertir : amuser les enfants. Récréer : amuser l'esprit. Abuser, tromper en préoccupant : amuser l'ennemi. Duper, repaître de vaines espérances : amuser par des promesses. S’amuser v. pr. Se divertir. Ant. Ennuyer, contrarier. AMUSETTE (zè-te) n. f. Petit amusement. AMUSEUR, EUSE (zeur, eu-ze) n. Qui amuse, qui divertit. AMUSOIRE (zoi-re) n. f. Moyen d'amuser. (Peu us.) AMYCTIQUE adj. Se dit des topiques corrosifs : onguent amyctique. N. m. : un amyctique. AMYGDALE n f. (gr. amugdalê, amande). Anat. Glande en formee d'amande, située de chaque côté de la gorge : les amygdales sont spongieuses. AMYGDALÉES (lé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dont le type est l'amandier. S. une amygdalée. AMYGDALIN, E adj. Dans lequel il entre des amandes : sirop amygdalin. AMYGDALITE n. f. Inflammation des amygdales, appelée aussi angine, esquinancie. AMYGDALOÏDE (lo-i-de) adj. Se dit de roches qui contiennent de petits corps blancs en formee d'amande. N. f. : une amygdaloïde. AMYLACÉ, E adj. De la nature de l'amidon. AMYLE n. m. Chim. Radical qui entre dans la constitution des composés amyliques. AMYLÈNE n. m. Corps composé, liquide à la température ordinaire, à odeur éthérée, que l'on obtient en décomposant l'alcool amylique. AMYLIQUE adj. Se dit d'un alcool qui se produit dans la fermentation de la fécule de pomme de terre : l'alcool amylique est utilisé dans l'extraction de la paraffine des goudrons de houille. Se dit des composés qui dérivent de l'alcool amylique. AMYLOBACTER (bak-tèr) n. m. Microbe anaérobie très répandu, qui agit sur les matières sucrées, grasses, etc., et donne de l'acide butyrique. AMYLOÏDE (lo-i-de) adj. (du gr. amidon, amidon, et eidos, formee). Se dit d'une substance, en apparence amylacée, qui se rapproche des albumlnoïdes et qui infiltre divers organes, tels que le foie, la rate, le rein, à la suite de certaines maladies. AMYLOSE (lô-ze) n. f. Maladie dans laquelle les organes sont infiltrés de substance amyloïde. (On dit aussi maladie amyloïde.) AN n. m. (lat. annus). Année. (V. ce mot). Le jour de l'an, le 1er janvier. Bon an, mal an, compensation faite des bonnes et des mauvaises années. Pl. Vieillesse, temps : l'outrage des ans. ANA n. m. Recueil de bons mots. Pl. des ana. ANABAPTISME (ba-tis-me) n. m. Doctrine des anabaptistes. ANABAPTISTE (ba-tis-te) n. et adj. (gr. ana, de nouveau, et baptizein, plonger dans l'eau). Membre d'une secte politique et religieuse du xvie siècle : un anabaptiste ; doctrine anabaptiste. — Les anabaptistes, issus du protestantisme, rejetaient le baptême des enfants comme inefficace et soumettaient à un second baptême ceux qui embrassaient leurs doctrines. Ils eurent pour chefs Thomas Munzer, Jean de Leyde, choisirent Munster comme centre de leur action, et furent en butte aux supplices et aux persécutions. Leurs sectateurs, appelés baptistes, se trouvent encore en Angleterre et en Amérique. ANACARDE n. m. Fruit de l'anacardier. ANACARDIÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Bot. Tribu de térébinthacées, dont le type est l'anacarde. S. une anacardiée. ANACARBIER (di-é) n. m. Bot. Genre de térébinthacées. (L'espèce type américaine fournit l'anacarde ou noix d'acajou, dont l'amande est comestible et dont le péricarpe donne une huile caustique.) ANACHORÈTE (ko) n. m. (gr. ana, à l'écart, et khôrein, se retirer). Religieux qui vit seul dans la solitude. Celui qui mène une vie très retirée. ANACHORÉTISME (ko-ré-tis-me) n. m. Existence d'anachorète. Amour pour la vie d'anachorète. ANACHRONIQUE (kro) adj. Entaché d'anachronisme. ANACHRONISME (kro-nis-me) n. m. (gr. ana, en arrière, et khronos, temps). Faute contre la chronologie. Erreur dans la date des événements. Chose non conformee aux mœurs d'une époque. ANACOLUTHE n. f. Gramm. Ellipse par laquelle on omet dans une phrase le corrélatif d'un mot exprimé. Tour de phrase où la construction grammaticale change brusquement : Et, pleurés du vieillard, il grava sur leur marche... Ce que je viens de raconter. : Ex : qui dort dîne, pour celui qui dort dîne. ANACOSTE (kos-te) n. f. Etoffe dont la chaîne et la trame sont en laine et à double croisure. ANACRÉONTIQUE adj. Léger, gracieux, bachique, dans le goût des odes du poète Anacréon : vers anacréontiques. ANACRÉONTISME (tis-me) n. m. Imitation de la poésie anacréontique : le poète Gresset a fait de l'anacréontisme. ANACROUSE (krou-ze) n. f. (gr. ana, avant, et krousis, action de frapper). Mus. Notes initiales d'un rythme qui précèdent la première barre de mesure et mènent au premier temps fort. ANADROME adj. Se dit de poissons qui remontent de la mer dans les fleuves (saumon, esturgeon, etc..) ANADYOMÈNE adj. (gr. anaduomai, j'émerge). Surnom donné à Vénus, sortie de l'écume de la mer. ANAÉROBIE (bî) adj. (gr. an, sans, aêr, air, et bios, vie). Se dit d'êtres microscopiques pouvant se passer d'air libre. N. m. : un anaérobie. Ant. Aérobie. ANAGLYPHE ou ANAGLYPTE n. m. (gr. anagluphos). Ouvrage ciselé ou sculpté en relief. ANAGNOSTE (ghnos-te) n. m. A Rome, esclave chargé de lire à haute voix pendant le repas, le bain. ANAGOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. ana, en haut, et agôgos, qui conduit.) Interprétation des Ecritures par laquelle on s'élève du sens littéral au sens mystique. ANAGOGIQUE adj. Qui tient de l'anagogie. ANAGOGISTE (jis-te) n. m. Celui qui s'occupe de l'anagosie, de l'interprétation des saintes Ecritures. ANAGRAMMATIQUE (gram'-ma) adj. Qui tient de l'anagramme. ANAGRAMMATIQUEMENT (gram'-ma-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière anagraminatique. ANAGRAMME (gra-me) n. f. (gr. ana, marquant renversement, et gramma, lettre). Mot formeé par la transposition des lettres d'un autre mot : l'anagramme du mot gare est rage, celui de signe est singe. ANAGYRE n. m. Genre de légumineuses papilionacées, dont le type est un arbrisseau européen, dit bois puant à cause de son odeur. ANAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport à l'anus. ANALECTES (lèk-te) n. m. pl. (gr. analektos, recueilli). Morceaux choisis d'un ou de plusieurs auteurs. ANALEPSIE (lèp-sî) n. f. (gr. analepsis). Retour des forces après une maladie. Convalescence. ANALEPTIQUE (lèp) adj. Qui a les propriétés de l'analepsie. N. m. : un analeptique. ANALGÉSIE (zî) ou ANALGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. an, sans, et algos, douleur). Perte de la sensibilité à la douleur. ANALGÉSINE n. f. Pharm. Syn. de antipyrine. ANALLANTOÏDIEN, ENNE (al-lan-to-i-di-in, è-ne) adj. Se dit des poissons, des amphibiens qui sont dépourvus d'allantoïde. ANALOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. analogia, rapport). Rapport, ressemblance, similitude partielle d'une chose avec une autre : la langue italienne a beaucoup d'analogie avec la langue latine. Par analogie, d'après les rapports qui existent entre les choses : juger, raisonner par analogie. Ant. Différence. ANALOGIQUE adj. Qui tient de l'analogie. ANALOGIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière analogique. ANALOGISME (jis-me) n. m. Raisonnement par voie d'analogie. ANALOGUE (lo-ghe) adj. Qui a de l'analogie, de la ressemblance avec autre chose. Ant. Dissemblable. ANALYSABLE (za-ble) adj. Qu'on peut analyser. ANALYSE (li-ze) n. f. (gr. analusis, décomposition). Décomposition d'un corps en ses principes constituants : analyse de l'eau, de l'air, etc. Résumé, compte rendu d'un texte, d'un livre, d'un discours. Philos. Méthode qui va du composé au simple. Gram. Analyse logique, décomposition d'une phrase en propositions et de chaque proposition en sujet, verbe et attribut. Analyse grammaticale, celle qui prend les mots un à un pour en indiquer l'espèce, le genre, le nombre, la fonction, etc. Math. Analyse mathématique, algèbre pure ou toute autre partie de la science géométrie mécanique, etc., soumise aux calculs algébriques. Analyse transcendante, analyse infinitésimale, le calcul différentiel ou intégral. Ant. Synthèse. ANALYSER (zé) v. a. Faire une analyse ; décomposer un tout en ses parties. Ant. Synthétiser. ANALYSTE (lis-te) n. m. Qui est versé dans l'analyse, surtout l'analyse mathématique. ANALYTIQUE adj. Qui procède par voie d'analyse : méthode analytique, par opposition à méthode synthétique. Langues analytiques, celles qui expriment les diverses idées et les rapports qui les lient par des mots et des signes distincts. Géométrie analytique, application de l'algèbre à la géométrie. ANALYTIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière analytique. ANAMNESTIQUE (nam'-nès-ti-ke) adj. (gr. ana, en arrière, et mimnéskein, faire souvenir). Se disait des remèdes que l'on croyait propres à rendre la mémoire. N. m.: un anamnestique. ANAMNIÉ (nam'-ni-é), E adj. (du lat. a priv., et amnium, amnios). Se dit des animaux qui n'ont pas d'amnios. ANAMORPHOSE (fô-ze) n. f. Image grotesque, difformee, quand elle est observée d'un certain point. ANANAS (na-na) n. m. Plante de la famille des broméliacées, originaire d'Amérique, et qui fournit un fruit délicieux. Fruit de l'ananas : ananas au kirsch. ANAPESTE (pès-te) n. m. Pied de vers grec ou latin, composé de deux brèves et d'une longue. Adj. : pied anapeste. ANAPESTIQUE (pès-ti-ke) adj. Se dit des vers grecs et latins composés d'anapestes. ANAPHORE n. f. (gr. anaphora) Répétition qui consiste à recommencer par le même mot divers membres d'une phrase. ANAPLASTIE (plas-tî) ou ANAPLASIE (zî) n. f. (gr. anaplasis). Opération chirurgicale qui consiste à restaurer des parties détruites au moyen d'autres parties empruntées au même individu. ANARCHIE (chî) n. f. (gr. an, sans, et archê, commandement). Système politique et social où l'individu se développe librement, émancipé de toute tutelle gouvernementale. Etat d'un peuple qui n'a plus de chef, où le pouvoir gouvernemental est entravé ou suspendu. Désordre, confusion. ANARCHIQUE adj. Qui tient de l'anarchie. ANARCHIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière anarchique. ANARCHISER (sé) v. a. Exciter à l'anarchie. ANARCHISME (chis-me) n. m. Opinion, théorie des anarchistes. ANARCHISTE (chis-te) n. Partisan de l'anarchie. Adj. : doctrines anarchistes. ANAS (nass) n. m. Nom scientifique du genre canard. ANASARQUE (zar-ke) n. m. (gr. ana, au travers, et sarx, sarkos, chair). Méd. Infiltration de sérositédans le tissu cellulaire. Syn. de leucophlegmasie. ANASTIGMATE (nas-tigh-ma-te) ou ANASTIGMATIQUE (nas-tigh-ma) adj. Qui est dépourvu d'astigmatisme : objectif anastigmate. (En parlant d'un objectif, on dit aussi anastigmat adj. m., et, substantiv., un anastigmat.) ANASTOME (nas-to-me) n. m. Genre de gallinacés échassiers, des Indes orientales, dont le nom vulgaire est becs-ouverts. ANASTOMOSE (nas-to-mô-ze) n. f. (gr. anastomôsis.) Anat. Abouchement de deux vaisseaux l'un dans l'autre. Filet de communication entre deux nerfs. ANASTOMOSER (S') sa-nas-to-mo-zé v. pr. Se joindre par les bouts en formeant une anastomose. ANASTOMOTIQUE (nas-to) adj. Qui fient de l'anastomose. ANASTROPHE (nas-tro-fe) n. f. Renversement de l'ordre naturel des mots. Ex. : me voici, pour voici moi. ANATHÉMATIQUE adj. Qui est offert en expiation pour combattre les effets d'un anathème. ANATHÉMATISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action d'anathématiser. Formule employée pour anathématiser. ANATHÉMATISER (zé) v. a. Frapper d'anathème, excommunier. Par ext. Désapprouver, blâmer avec force. ANATHÈME n. m. (gr. anathêma). Excommunication. Blâme solennel, malédiction. N. Personne frappée de cette malédiction. Adjectiv. : bulle anathème. ANATIBÉS n. m. pl. Famille d'oiseaux palmipèdes, dont le canard est le type. S. un anatidé. ANATIFE n. m. Genre de crustacés cirripèdes, dont on trouve souvent d'immenses quantités fixées sur les bois flottants en mer. ANATOCISME (sis-me) n. m. (gr. ana, de nouveau, et tokos, intérêt). Capitalisation des intérêts d'une somme prêtée. ANATOMIE (mî) n. f. (gr. ana, à travers, et tome, action de couper). Étude de la structure des êtres organisés à l'aide de la dissection : Vésale est un des créateurs de l'anatomie. Action de disséquer : faire l'anatomie d'un homme. Fig. Analyse minutieuse. Pièce d'anatomie, partie d'un corps disséquée. Reproduction en plâtre, en cire, d'une partie d'un corps. ANATOMIQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'anatomie. ANATOMIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière anatomique, en anatomiste. ANATOMISER (zé) v. a. Faire l'anatomie. ANATOMISTE (mis-te) n. m. Celui qui s'occupe d'anatomie. ANATROPE adj. Bot. Se dit de l'ovule dont le micropyle est placé près du hile, tandis que la chalaze est à l'autre extrémité. ANCESTRAL (sès-tral), E, AUX adj. Qui appartient aux ancêtres, aux siècles écoulés. ANCÊTRES n. m. pl. (lat. ante, auparavant, et cedere, marcher). Ceux de qui l'on descend, ceux qui ont vécu avant nous. S. : un ancêtre, une ancêtre. ANCHE n. f. Languette dont les vibrations produisent les sons dans certains instruments à vent. ANCHILOPS (ki-lopss) n. m. (du gr. agkhi, proche, et ôps, œil). Méd. Petite tumeur dans l'angle interne de l'œil. ANCHITHÉRIUM (ki-té-ri-om') n. m. Mammifère fossile, voisin des chevaux apparus au cours de la période miocène. ANCHOIS (choi) n. m. (espagn.anchoa). Petit poisson de l'Atlantique et de la Méditerranée. (On conserve l'anchois dans la saumure ou dans l'huile) : salade d'anchois. ANCIEN, ENNE (si-in, è-ne) adj. (lat. ante, auparavant). Qui existe depuis longtemps, antique, vieux : meuble ancien. Qui a existé autrefois, mais qui n'existe plus : les écrivains anciens. Qui n'est plus en fonctions : l'ancien préfet. N. m. Personnage de l'antiquité : un ancien disait... Pl. Vieillards : les anciens. Ant. Nouveau, contemporain. ANCIENNEMENT (si-è-ne-man) adv. Autrefois, jadis. Ant. Actuellement, aujourd'hui. ANCIENNETÉ(si-è-ne) n. f. Etat de ce qui est vieux, ancien : l'ancienneté d'une loi. Priorité de réception dans un grade, un poste : avancement à l'ancienneté. Ant. Actualité, nouveauté. ANCILE n. m. (mot lat.) Bouclier sacré que le roi Numa prétendait être tombé du ciel et auquel, selon la légende, était attaché le sort de Rome. ANCIPITÉ, E adj. Hist. nat. Qui a deux tranchants comme un glaive. ANCOLIE (lî) n. f. Genre de renonculacées des pays tempérés, qui donne de belles fleurs de couleurs variées. ANCRAGE n. m. Lieu pour ancrer. ANCRE n. f. (lat. ancora). Mar. Instrument en fer à deux becs, qu'on laisse tomber au fond de la mer pour fixer un navire. Pièce d'horlogerie servant à régler l'échappement. Pièce de fer passant dans l'anneau d'un tirant et servant à empêcher l'écartement des murs. Fig. Ancre de salut, unique ressource. ANCRER (kré) v. n. Jeter l'ancre. V. a. Attacher avec une ancre : ancrer une cheminée. Fig. Consolider, affermir. ANCRURE n. f. Ensemble de l'ancre, de l'organeau et du jas. Pli qui se fait dans un drap mal tendu. ANDABATE n. m. Gladiateur dont la tête était couverte d'un casque fermé, et qui combattait à l'aveugle. ANDAIN (din) n. m. Herbe qu'un faucheur peut abattre à chaque pas qu'il fait. ANDALOU, SE (lou-ze) adj. et n. De l'Andalousie. ANDANTÉ ou ANDANTE (dan-te) adv. Mus. Modérément. N. m. Air d'un mouvement modéré. Pl. des andantés ou andantes. ANDANTINO adv. Mus. D'un mouvement plus animé que l'andante. N. m. Morceau joué dans ce mouvement. Pl. des andantinos. ANDOUILLE (dou, ll mll.) n. f. Boyau de porc rempli soit de tripes, d'intestins ou de chair du même animal : andouille fumée, andouille truffée. ANDOUILLER (dou, ll mll., é) n. m. Espèce de petite corne qui vient avec l'âge au bois du cerf, du daim et du chevreuil et qui permet d'établir l'âge de ces animaux. ANDOUILLETTE (dou, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Petite andouille : les andouillettes de Troyes sont renommées. ANDRÉACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de mousses généralement noirâtres, vivant sur les rochers. S. une andréacée. ANDRINOPLE (de la ville d'Andrinople) n. f. Etoffe de coton bon marché, généralement rouge. ANDROCÉE (sé) n. m. Bot. Ensemble des organes mâles d'une fleur. ANDROGÉNIE (nî) n. f. (gr. anêr, andros, homme, et genesis, génération). Ce qui concerne la reproduction de l'homme. Succession des mâles aux mâles. ANDROGYNE adj. et n. (gr. anêr, andros, homme, et gunê, femme). Qui tient des deux sexes. Bot. Se dit des végétaux qui réunissent à la fois des fleurs mâles et des fleurs femelles, comme le noyer, le noisetier. ANDROÏDE (dro-i-de) n. m. (gr. anêr, andros, homme, eidos, aspect). Automate à figure humaine. ANDROLÂTRE n. Qui pratique l'androlâtrie. ANDROLÂTRIE (trî) n. f. (gr. anêr, andros, homme, et latreia, culte). Culte divin rendu à un homme. ANDROPHOBIE (bî) n. f. (gr. anêr, andros, homme, et phobos, crainte). Aversion, haine des hommes. ÂNE n. m. (lat. asinus). Mammifère solipède domestique, plus petit que le cheval et à longues oreilles. Fig. Homme ignorant ou entêté. Sorte d'étau. En dos d'âne, dont les côtés présentent un talus. Pont aux ânes, difficulté qui n'arrête que les ignorants. Prov. Faire l'âne pour avoir du son, faire l'idiot pour attraper des dupes. Coup de pied de l'âne, insulte qu'adresse un homme lâche ou faible à celui dont il n'a plus à redouter la force ou le pouvoir. ANÉANTIR v. a. Détruire entièrement, abolir, exterminer. Par ext. Rendre stupéfait, confondu. Exténuer de fatigue : l'insomnie anéantit. ANÉANTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Action d'anéantir. Par ext. Abattement, accablement, prostration. ANECDOTE (nèk) n. f. (gr. anekdotos, non publié). Petit fait historique. Historiette. Petit récit piquant. ANECDOTIER (nèk-do-ti-é), ÈRE n. Celui, celle qui recueille ou raconte des anecdotes. ANECDOTIQUE (nèk) adj. Qui tient de l'anecdote. ANECDOTISER (nèk, zé) v. n. Conter à tout propos des anecdotes. Recueillir des anecdotes. ÂNÉE (né) n. f. Charge d'un âne. ANEL (nèl) n. m. Anneau de fer destiné à maintenir rapprochées les deux branches d'une entaille de forgeron, quand elle a saisi un objet. ANÉMIE (mî) n. f. (gr. an priv., et haima, sang). Appauvrissement du sang : l'insuffisance de nourriture, une habitation mal aérée, le manque d'exercice causent l'anémie. ANÉMIER (mi-é) v. a. Causer, déterminer l'anémie. ANÉMIQUE adj. Qui est causé par l'anémie. ANÉMOGRAPHE n. m. (gr. anemos, vent, et graphein, écrire). Appareil enregistreur qui indique d'une façon continue certains caractères du vent, comme la direction, la vitesse, etc. ANÉMOMÈTRE n. m. (gr. anemos, vent, et metron, mesure). Phys. Instrument qui sert à mesurer la vitesse et la force du vent. ANÉMOMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. (rad. anémomètre.) Mesure de la vitesse et de la force du vent. ANÉMONE n. f. Bot. Genre de renonculacées, à fleurs de couleurs variées et éclatantes. Anémone de mer, nom donné à l'actinie. ANÉMOSCOPE (mos-ko-pe) n. m. (gr. anemos, vent, et skopein, examiner). Instrument qui sert à faire connaître la direction du vent. ANÉMOTROPE n. m. (gr. anemos, vent, et tropos, tour). Moteur fonctionnant à l'aide du vent. ANENCÉPHALE (nan) adj. et n. Affecté d'anencéphalie. ANENCÉPHALIE (nan, lî) n. f. (gr. an priv., et kephalê, tête). Monstruosité caractérisée par l'absence de cerveau. ÂNERIE (rî) n. f. (rad. âne.) Grande ignorance. Fam. Faute grossière. ANÉROÏDE (ro-i-de) adj. (gr. a priv., et nêros, mouillé). Se dit d'un baromètre particulier : baromètre anéroïde. (V. baromètre.) N. m. : l'anéroïde de Vidi. ÂNESSE (nè-se) n. f. Femelle de l'âne. ANESTHÉSIE (nès-té-zî) n. f. (gr. an priv., et aisthêsis, sensibililé). Privation plus ou moins complète de la faculté de sentir : l'emploi du chloroformee produit l'anesthésie. ANESTHÉSIER (nès-té-zi-é) v. a. Endormir avec un anesthésique. Suspendre la sensibilité à la douleur. ANESTHÉSIQUE (nès-té-zi-ke) adj. Se dit des substances qui, comme le chloroformee, l'éther, etc., produisent l'anesthésie. N. m. : un anesthésique. ANETH ou ANET (nèt) n. m. Bot. Syn. de fenouil. ANÉVRISMAL (vris-mal), E, AUX adj. Qui tient de l'anévrisme : tumeur anévrismale. ANÉVRISMATIQUE (vris-ma) adj. Qui ressemble à un anévrisme. ANÉVRISME (vris-me) n. m. (gr. aneurusma, dilatation). Tumeur formeée par du sang et communiquant avec une artère : la rupture d’un anévrisme entraîne la mort. ANÉVRISMÉ (vris-mé), E adj. Qui est atteint d'anévrisme. ANFRACTUEUX, EUSE (frak-tu-eû, eu-ze) adj. Plein de détours, d'inégalités : chemin anfractueux. Ant. Uni. ANFRACTUOSITÉ (frak, zi) n. f. (lat. anfractus). Inégalité, détour, enfoncement : les anfractuosités d'un rocher. ANGE n. m. (gr. aggelos, messager ; lat. angelus). Créature purement spirituelle. Fig. Personne très douce. Comme un ange, très bien. Etre aux anges, dans le ravissement. Ant. Diable, démon. — Les anges sont appelés les messagers du ciel, parce que Dieu, d'après la tradition religieuse, les a souvent employés pour porter ses ordres et manifester ses volontés. On leur donne un nom spécial, suivant la nature de l'office qu'ils remplissent : tantôt on implore l'ange de la paix, l'ange de la prière ; tantôt on invoque l'ange des mers ; on s'effraye au nom de l'ange de la mort, de l'ange exterminateur. On appelle mauvais anges ou anges des ténèbres ceux que Dieu a précipités dans l'abîme après leur révolte ; les bons anges ou anges de lumière sont ceux que Dieu a confirmés en gloire pour récompenser leur fidélité. Ange gardien, celui qui est attaché à la personne de chaque chrétien. Plusieurs bons anges sont cités dans les Ecritures : Michel, qui terrassa Lucifer : Raphaël, qui conduisit le jeune Tobie ; Gabriel, qui vint annoncer à Marie l'incarnation du Verbe. Parmi les mauvais anges : Satan, Beelzébuth, etc. ANGELET (lè) ou ANGELOT (lo) n. m. Petit ange. ANGÉLICAL, E, AUX adj. Syn. de angélique. (vx..) ANGÉLIQUE adj. Qui est de la nature de l'ange : vertu angélique. Ant. Diabolique. ANGÉLIQUE n. f. Bot. Plante ombellifère fort odorante, dont on confit la tige : bâton d'angélique. ANGÉLIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière angélique. omme les anges. ANGÉLISER (zé) v. a. Assimiler à l'ange, aux anges. ANGÉLOLÂTRE n. Qui pratique l'angélolâtrie. ANGÉLOLÂTRIE (trî) n. f. (gr. aggelos, ange, et latreia, culte). Adoration, culte des anges. ANGELOT (lo) n. m. Ancienne monnaie d'or de France, représentant un ange terrassant le dragon. (On disait aussi angel.) Fromage fabriqué dans le pays d'Auge, en Normandie. V. angelet. ANGÉLUS (luss) n. m. (du lat. angelus, ange). Prière commençant par ce mot et qui se fait le matin, à midi et le soir, en l'honneur de l'Incarnation. Sonnerie de cloche qui indique aux fidèles l'heure de cette prière : Louis XI introduisit l'usage de faire sonner l'angélus. ANGEVIN, INE adj. et n. D'Angers ou de l'Anjou. N. m. Dialecte de l'Anjou : s'exprimer en angevin. ANGINE n. f. (lat. angere, suffoquer). Inflammation de la gorge. Angine couenneuse, celle qui est due au bacille diphtéritique. V. diphtérie. ANGINEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a rapport à l'angine : affection angineuse. ANGIOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. aggeion, vaisseau, et logos, discours). Partie de l'anatomie qui traite des organes de la circulation. (On dit aussi angiographie.) ANGIOGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. (gr. aggeion, vaisseau, et graphein, décrire). Description des vaisseaux de l'homme et des animaux. ANGIOSPERMES (os-pèr-me) n. f. pl. Plantes qui ont la graine enveloppée par une cavité close, un péricarpe. (L'opposé est gymnospermes.) S. une angiosperme. ANGLAIS, E (ghlè, è-ze) adj. et n. D'Angleterre, N. m. La langue anglaise : parler l'anglais. N. f. Sorte de danse très vive. Sorte d'écriture penchée à droite. A l'anglaise, loc. adv. A la manière des Anglais. N. f. pl. Boucles de cheveux longues et tournées en spirale : porter des anglaises. ANGLAISAGE (ghlè-za-je) n. m. Action d'anglaiser. ANGLAISER (ghlè-zé) v. a. Enlever à un cheval les muscles abaisseurs de la queue, pour qu'elle se tienne dans une position horizontale. ANGLE n. m. (lat. angulus). Coin, encoignure. Angle rectiligne, portion de plan comprise entre deux droites qui se rencontrent et sont limitées à leur point d'intersection : il y a trois sortes d'angles : l'angle aigu, l'angle droit et l'angle obtus. Angle dièdre, espace compris entre deux plans qui se coupent et sont limités à leur droite d'intersection. ANGLET (ghlè) n. m. Petite cavité à angle droit, comme celles qui séparent les bossages ou pierres de refend. ANGLEUX, EUSE (gleû, eu-ze) adj. Se dit surtout des noix dont la chair est enchâssée dans des angles, des coins. ANGLICAN, E adj. Qui a rapport à l'anglicanisme : clergé anglican. N. Qui professe cette religion. ANGLICANISME (nis-me) n. m. Religion de l'Etat, en Angleterre. V. Part. hist. ANGLICISER (si-zé) v. a. Donner un air, un accent anglais : angliciser ses manières, un mot. S'angliciser v. pr. Prendre le ton, les mœurs, les manières des Anglais. ANGLICISME (sis-me) n. m. Locution propre à la langue anglaise et transportée dans une autre langue. ANGLO-ARABE adj. et n. Se dit d'un cheval qui tient de l'anglais et de l'arabe. ANGLOMANE n. et adj. (de anglo, pour anglais, et manie). Imitateur outré des usages anglais. ANGLOMANIE (nî) n. f. (rad. anglomane). Manie d'imiter les Anglais. ANGLO-NORMAND (man), E adj. et n. Se dit d'un cheval qui tient de l'anglais et du normand. ANGLOPHILE n. et adj. (de anglo, pour anglais, et du gr. philos, ami). Partisan des Anglais. ANGLOPHOBE n. et adj. (de anglo, pour anglais, et du gr. phobos, aversion). Qui a de l'aversion pour les Anglais. ANGLOPHOBIE (bî) n. f. (rad. anglophobe). Aversion pour les Anglais. ANGLO-SAXON, ONNE (sak-son, o-ne) adj. et n. Qui se rapporte aux Anglo-Saxons. ANGOISSE (ghoi-se) n. f. (lat. angustia, resserrement). Douleur morale, inquiétude profonde : vivre dans l'angoisse. Poire d'angoisse, poire très âpre. Fig. Instrument de torture qui servait à bâillonner. Avaler des poires d'angoisse, éprouver d'amers déplaisirs. ANGOISSER (ghoi-sé) v. a. Causer de l'angoisse. ANGON n. m. (gr. agkos, crochet). Arme d'hast et de jet munie de deux crocs, à l'usage des Francs. ANGORA n. et adj. Chat, lapin, chèvre, originaires d'Angora, et qui se distinguent par leur poil long et soyeux : un angora. Un chat, des chèvres angoras. ANGROIS (groi) n. m. Petit coin de fer que l'on enfonce à travers l'oeil du marteau dans le bois, afin d'affermir le manche. ANGUIFORME (ghi) adj. (du lat. anguis, serpent, et de formee). Qui a la formee d'un serpent. ANGUILLABE (ghi, ll mll.) n. f. Coup cinglé avec une peau d'anguille, un mouchoir tortillé, etc. ANGUILLE (ghi, ll mll.) n. f. (lat. anguilla, petit serpent). Poisson d'eau douce, de la famille des murénidés, à peau visqueuse, très glissante, dont la formee rappelle celle du serpent, et qui est recherché pour la délicatesse de sa chair. Anguille de mer, le congre. Mar. Pièce de bois sur laquelle s'appuie le navire qu'on va lancer. Nœud d'anguille, sorte de nœud coulant. Loc. Prov. : ll y a anguille sous roche, il se trame quelque intrigue. ANGUILLÈRE (ghi, ll mll., è-re) n. f. Vivier à anguilles. ANGUILLULE (ghi, ll mll.) n. f. Genre de très petits vers qui vivent dans la terre ou sont parasites de l'homme, de divers animaux et des plantes (nielle des graminées.) On en trouve également dans le vinaigre et la colle de farine aigrie. ANGULAIRE (lè-re) adj. (du lat. angulus, angle). Qui a un ou plusieurs angles : corps angulaire. Pierre angulaire, pierre fondamentale qui fait l'angle d'un bâtiment. Fig. Base, fondement d'une chose. Distance angulaire de deux étoiles, angle formeé par les rayons visuels joignant l'œil de l'observateur aux deux étoiles. ANGULAIREMENT (lè-re-man) adv. En angle. ANGULÉ, E adj. Qui est pourvu d'angles. ANGULEUX, EUSE (leû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a, qui présente des angles. Par ext. Visage anguleux, visage dont les traits ont une saillie excessive. ANGUSTICLAVE (ghus-ti) n. m. Pièce de pourpre qui bordait la tunique des chevaliers romains. Cette tunique elle-même. ANGUSTIFOLIÉ, E (ghus-ti) adj. Qui a des feuilles très étroites. ANGUSTURE (ghus-tu-re) n. f. Ecorce d'un arbuste américain, de la famille des diosmées, usitée contre la fièvre et la dysenterie. ANHÉLATION (a-né-la-si-on) n. f. Respiration fréquente et oppressée. Essoufflement. ANHÉLER (a-né-lé) v. n. (lat. anhelare. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Respirer péniblement. Chez les verriers, entretenir le feu. ANHÉLEUX, EUSE (a-né-leû, eu-ze) adj. Se dit d'une respiration pénible ou de quelqu'un qui respire avec peine. AN'HUI (a-nu-i) adv. Aujourd'hui. (Vx mot.) ANHYBRE (a-ni-dre) adj. (gr. an priv., et hudôr, eau). Chim. Qui ne contient pas d'eau : sel anhydre. ANHYDRIDE (a-ni) n. m. Corps qui peut donner naissance à un acide en se combinant avec l'eau : anhydride sulfurigue. ANHYDRITE (a-ni) n. f. Sulfate de chaux anhydre plus dur que le gypse. ANICROCHE n. f. Fam. Petit obstacle, ennui, embarras : affaire pleine d'anicroches. ÂNIER (ni-é), ÈRE n. Qui conduit des ânes. ANIL (nil') n. m. Syn. de indigotier. ANILINE n. f. Liquide incolore ou légèrement coloré, en brun, que l’on a découvert en distillant l'indigo et que l'on tire aujourd'hui de la houille en réduisant la nitrobenzine. — L'aniline est la principale matière première employée dans l'industrie des matières colorantes ; on en tire des couleurs nombreuses et variées. ANILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Pièce en fer scellée dans l'œillard de la meule courante d'un moulin à farine. ANIMADVERSION (vèr) n. f. (du lat. anima, âme, ad, contre, et vertere, tourner). Réprimande, objurgation. Censure sévère. Haine persévérante. Ant. Bienveillance, sympathie. ANIMAL n. m. (mot lat. ; de anima, principe de vie). Etre organisé et doué de mouvement et de sensibilité. Fig. Personne stupide et grossière. ANIMAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient à l'animal : fonctions animales. ANIMALCULE n. m. Animal très petit en général, visible seulement au microscope. ANIMALESQUE (lès-ke) adj. Qui tient de l'animal. ANIMALIER (li-é) n. m. Peintre ou sculpteur d'animaux. Adj. : sculpteur animalier. ANIMALISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Transformeation des aliments en la propre substance de l'animal. ANIMALISER (zé) v. a. Convertir une substance en celle de l'animal, comme dans la digestion. Fig. Se rabaisser à l'état de l'animal. S'animaliser v. pr. Acquérir les qualités des substances animales. ANIMALITÉ n. f. Ce qui constitue l'animal. ANIMATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. Qui anime. ANIMATION (si-on) n. f. Vivacité, mouvement. ANIMÉ, E adj. Doué de vie : créature animée. Plein d'animation. Ant. Inanimé. ANIMER (mé) v. a. (lat. anima, âme). Donner la vie : l'âme anime le corps. Fig. Exciter, encourager : animer des soldats au combat. Donner de la force, de la vigueur : animer son style. Ant. Engourdir. ANIMIQUE adj (lat. anima, âme). Qui a rapport à l'âme : passions animiques. ANIMISME (mis-me) n. m. Système dans lequel l'âme est la cause première des faits vitaux, aussi bien que des faits intellectuels : Stahl créa l'animisme. ANIMISTE (mis-te) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'animisme : doctrine animiste. N. m. Partisan de l'animisme. ANIMOSITÉ (zi-té) n. f. Haine, désir de nuire : avoir de l'animosité contre quelqu'un. Emportement dans une discussion, un débat. Ant. Bienveillance, cordialité. ANIS (ni) n. m. Plante ombellifère odoriférante. Sorte de dragée faite avec sa graine. ANISER (zé) v. a. Aromatiser avec de l'anis : aniser un gâteau, une liqueur. ANISETTE (zè-te) n. f. Liqueur spiritueuse, faite avec de l'anis : l'anisette est digestive. ANISOSTÉMONE (zos-té) adj. Bot. Se dit des fleurs chez lesquelles le nombre des étamines est différent des pétales. ANKYLOSE (lô-ze) n. f. (gr. agkulosis, courbure). Privation du mouvement des articulations. ANKYLOSÉ (lô-zé), E adj. Atteint d'ankylose. ANKYLOSER (lô-zé) v. a. Déterminer une ankylose : l'immobilité ankylose les membres. S'ankyloser v. pr. Devenir ankylosé : son genou s'ankylose. ANNAL (an-nal') E,AUX adj. Qui ne dure qu'un an : location annale. (Le pluriel masc. est inus.) ANNALES (an'-na-le) n. f. pl. Ouvrage qui rapporte les événements année par année : les Annales de Tacite. Histoire : parcourez les annales de tous les peuples... ANNALISTE (an-na-lis-te) n. m. Historien qui écrit des annales. ANNALITÉ (an'-na) n. f. Etat de ce qui dure un an. ANNAMITE (an'-na) adj. et n. De l'Annam. ANNATE (an-na-te — bas lat. annata) n. f. Redevance équivalente à une année de revenu que payaient au saint-siège ceux qui étaient pourvus d'un bénéfice. ANNEAU (a-nô) n. m. (lat. annellus). Cercle de matière dure, auquel on attache quelque chose. Bague : anneau de mariage. Fig. Dont la formee rappelle un anneau : les anneaux d'une chevelure. Anneau pastoral, anneau d'or orné d'une pierre précieuse non gravée que portent les évêques. Anneau de Saturne, bande circulaire qui environne cette planète. Géom. Anneau sphérique, solide engendré par la révolution d'un segment de cercle autour d'un diamètre du cercle sur lequel il est tracé, ce diamètre ne traversant pas le segment. ANNÉE (a-né) n. f. (lat. annus). An, temps que met la terre à faire sa révolution autour du soleil : l'année se compose de 365 jours un quart. Année scolaire, temps qui s'écoule entre l'ouverture des classes et les vacances. Année civile, année de 363 jours, telle qu'on la considère couramment. Année solaire, durée d'une révolution complète de la terre autour du soleil. Année bissextile, année de 366 jours. L'année est la même chez presque tous les peuples de l'Europe. Les Russes et les Grecs seuls ont conservé le calendrier julien, ce qui établit entre eux et nous une différence de 12 jours ; en sorte que leur année commence le 13 janvier de la nôtre. Celle des Turcs est plus défectueuse encore, puisqu'elle se compose de douze mois lunaires, alternativement de 29 et de 30 jours. L'époque du commencement de l'année a varié chez tous les peuples ; les Egyptiens, les Chaldéens, les Perses, etc., la commençaient à l'équinoxe d'automne (21 septembre), d'autres au solstice d'hiver, d'autres enfin au solstice d'été. En France, à l'avènement de Charles IX, elle commençait à Pâques. Un édit de ce roi, en 1564, ordonna que l'année commencerait le 1er janvier, date purement civile. Sous le gouvernement républicain de 1702, l'année commençait à l'équinoxe d'automne, qui se trouvait être le 22 septembre 1792. V. mois. ANNELÉ, E (a-ne) adj. Zool. Disposé en anneaux. N. m. pl. Un des embranchements du règne animal, comprenant les arthropodes et les vers. S. un annelé. ANNELER (a-ne-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j’annelle, nous annellerons.) Disposer en anneaux, en boucles, en parlant des cheveux. ANNELET (a-ne-lè) n. m. Petit anneau. Petit filet qui entoure les chapiteaux doriques. ANNÉLIDES (an'-né) n. m. pl. Division des annelés, comprenant ceux qui sont segmentés et qui ont des vaisseaux sanguins. S. un annélide. ANNELURE (a-ne) n. f. Disposition de la chevelure en anneaux, en boucles. ANNEXE (an'-nèk-se) adj. (lat. annexus, attaché a). Se dit de ce qui est relié à une chose principale : école annexe. N. f. : une annexe. ANNEXER (an'-nèk-sé) v. a. Joindre, attacher : Louis XI annexa la Bourgogne à ses Etats (1482.) ANNEXION (an-nèk-si-on) n. f. Action d'annexer. ANNEXIONISME ou ANNEXIONNISME (an'-nèk-si-o-nis-me) n. m. Théorie qui préconise l'annexion des petits Etats aux grands Etats voisins. ANNEXIONISTE ou ANNEXIONNISTE (an'-nèk-si-o-nis-te) n. et adj. Partisan de l'annexion. ANNIHILABLE (an'-ni-i) adj. Qui peut s'annihiler. ANNIHILATION (an'-ni-i-la-si-on) n. f. Action d'annihiler. Anéantissement. ANNIHILER (an'-ni-i-lé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. nihil, rien). Réduire à rien, anéantir : annihiler un acte. Ant. Consolider, maintenir. ANNIVERSAIRE (a-ni-vèr-sè-re) adj. (lat. annus, année, et versus, tourné). Qui rappelle le souvenir d'un événement arrivé à pareil jour une ou plusieurs années auparavant. N. m. Cérémonie commémorative : fêter l'anniversaire d'une naissance, d'une victoire. ANNONAIRE (an'-no-nè-re) adj. Qui a rapport à la récolte du blé, à l'approvisionnement. ANNONCE (a-non-se — subst. verb. de annoncer) n. f. Avis verbal, écrit ou imprimé, donné au public : faire l'annonce d'une vente. ANNONCER (a-non-sé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. nuntius, messager. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il annonça, nous annonçons.) Faire savoir, publier : annoncer une vente. Dire à haute voix le nom des visiteurs qui entrent dans un salon. Manifester, proclamer : mille progrès annoncent le triomphe de la science. Prédire, présager : annoncer une éclipse. Prêcher : annoncer l'Evangile. ANNONCEUR (a-non) n. m. Celui qui annonce. ANNONCIADE (a-non) n. f. Religieuse de l'ordre de ce nom. V. Annonciade (part. hist..) ANNONCIATION (a-non, si-on) n. f. Message de l'ange Gabriel à la Vierge pour lui annoncer le mystère de l'incarnation. Jour où l'Eglise célèbre ce mystère (25 mars.) ANNONCIER (a-non-si-é) n. m. Celui qui est chargé des annonces dans les journaux. ANNONE (an'-no-ne) n. f. Autrefois, à Rome, approvisionnement de vivres pour un an. ANNOTATEUR (an'-no) n. et adj. m. Qui annote. ANNOTATIF, IVE (an-no) adj. Qui sert d'annotation. ANNOTATION (an'-no-ta-si-on) n. f. Note faite sur un texte pour l'éclaircir, l'expliquer. ANNOTER (an'no-té) v. a. Faire des remarques explicatives, des notes sur un auteur : Voltaire annota Corneille. ANNUAIRE (an'-nu-è-re) n. m. Recueil annuel contenant le résumé des événements de l'année précédente et des renseignements statistiques, administratifs, etc., pour l'année. Sorte d'almanach indiquant l'état et le mouvement du personnel de certaines professions : annuaire militaire. ANNUALITÉ (an-nu) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est annuel. ANNUEL, ELLE (an'-nu-èl, è-le) adj. Qui dure un an. Qui revient chaque année : revenu annuel. Plantes annuelles, qui meurent tous les ans, comme les graminées. ANNUELLEMENT (an-nu-è-le-man) adv. Par an, chaque année. ANNUITAIRE (an-nu-i-tè-re) adj. Qui est acquitté par annuité. ANNUITÉ (an’-nu) n. f. Mode de payement dans lequel le débiteur s'acquitte envers le créancier, en lui versant chaque année une somme composée, partie des intérêts, partie d'une fraction du capital. ANNULABILITÉ (an'-nu) n. f. Disposition d'un acte qui le rend annulable. ANNULABLE (an-nu) adj. Qui peut, qui doit être annulé. ANNULAIRE (an'-nu-lè-re) adj. (lat. annularius ; de annulus, anneau). Qui a la formee d'un anneau : éclipse annulaire. N. m. Le quatrième doigt de la main, où se met ordinairement l'anneau. ANNULATIF, IVE (an'-nu) adj. Qui annule. ANNULATION (an'-nu-la-si-on) n. f. Action de rendre nul. Ant. Conservation, validation, maintien. ANNULEMENT (an-nu-le-man) n. m. Mar. Signal qui annule le signal précédent. ANNULER (an'-nu-lé) v. a. Rendre, déclarer nul : annuler un acte. Ant. Conserver, maintenir. ANOBLI, E adj. et n. Qui a reçu des lettres de noblesse. ANOBLIR v. a. Admettre dans la noblesse : Napoléon Ier anoblit ses lieutenants. V. ennoblir. ANOBLISSEMENT (bli-se-man) n. m. Action d'anoblir. ANODE n. f. Nom donné à l'électrode positive d'une pile. Surface métallique placée a l'électrode positive de la pile, dans la galvanoplastie. ANODIN, E n. et adj. (du gr. an priv. et odunê, douleur). Méd. Qui apaise la douleur : remède anodin. Doux, inoffensif, insignifiant : critique anodine. N. m. : un anodin. (L'opium, le pavot, la ciguë, la jusquiame, etc., sont des anodins.) Ant. Violent. ANODONTE n. m. Genre de mollusques lamellibranches, comprenant des animaux à grande coquille, et qui vivent dans les eaux douces et tempérées des deux mondes. ANOLIS (liss) n. m. Genre de sauriens pleurodontes, américains et asiatiques, comprenant des animaux très agiles qui vivent sur les arbres. ANOMAL, E, AUX adj. (gr. anômalos, irrégulier). Irrégulier, exceptionnel : constitution anomale. Ant. Normal, régulier. ANOMALIE (lî) n. f. Irrégularité, défaut de logique. Ant. Régularité. ANOMALISTIQUE (lis-ti-ke) adj. Qui a rapport a l'anomalie. Année anomalistique, temps que met une planète à revenir d'un point de son orbite au même point. ANOMIE (mî) n. f. Genre dé mollusques lamellibranches, voisin des huîtres. ÂNON n. m. Le petit d'un âne. ANONACÉES (sé) ou ANONÉES (né) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones, comprenant des arbres et des arbrisseaux des pays chauds, qui ont pour type le genre anone. S. une anonacée ou anonée. ANONE n. f. Genre d'anonacées, dont l'espèce type produit la pomme cannelle. ÂNONNEMENT (no-ne-man) n. m. Action d'ânonner, d'hésiter en lisant ou en parlant. ÂNONNER (no-né) v. n. Lire, parler avec peine et en hésitant. ÂNONNEUR, EUSE (no-neur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui ânonne, hésite, balbutie en lisant, en parlant. ANONYMAT (ma) n. m. Etat de ce qui est anonyme. ANONYME adj. (du gr. an priv., et onuma, nom). Qui est sans nom d'auteur : écrit anonyme. Société anonyme, qui n'a pas de nom social. N. m. Qui ne fait pas connaître son nom : un anonyme. Caractère de ce qui est anonyme. Garder l'anonyme, ne pas se déclarer l'auteur. ANONYMEMENT (man) adv. En gardant l'anonymat. ANONYMIE (mî) n. f. Syn. de anonymat. (Peu us.) ANOPLOTHÈRE ou ANOPLOTHÉRIUM (riom') n. m. Ruminant fossile artiodactyle de l'éocène. ANORDIR v. n. Se dit du vent quand il tourne au nord : le vent anordit. ANOREXIE (rèk-sî) n. f. Perte de l'appétit. ANORMAL, E, AUX adj. (a priv., et normal.) Contraire aux règles. Irrégulier, anomal. Ant. Normal, régulier. ANORMALEMENT (man) adv. D'une façon anormale. Ant. Normalement, régulièrement. ANOSMIE (nos-mî) n. f. (du gr. an priv., et osmê, odeur). Diminution ou perte de l'odorat. ANOURE adj. (du gr. an priv., et oura, queue). Se dit des animaux dépourvus de queue. N. m. pl. Ordre de batraciens, comprenant les grenouilles, crapauds, etc. S. un anoure. ANOXÉMIE (nok-sé-mî) n. f. (du gr. an priv., oxus, aigu, et haima, sang). Défaut d'oxygénation du sang : l'anoxémie existe chez les habitants des hautes montagnes. ANSE n. f. Partie courbée en arc, par laquelle on prend un vase, un panier. Géog. Très petit golfe. Géom. Anse de panier, courbe que l’on obtient au moyen d'arcs de cercle raccordés. manière simple de la tracer : divi ser la droite AB en 3 parties égales. Abaisser du milieu O une perpendicaire. Des points C, D comme centres, et avec un rayon égal à AC, décrire un arc de cercle qui coupe cette perpendiculaire (au point I.) Mener les droites ICM et IDN. Du point I comme centre et avec IE pour rayon, tracer l'arc EF. Enfin, des points C et D comme centres et avec AC, DB pour rayons, tracer les arcs AE, BE. La courbe AEFB est l'anse de panier qui sert le plus souvent à la construction des arches des ponts. ANSE n. f. et ANSÉATIQUE adj. V. hanse, et hanséatique. ANSER (sèr) n. f. Oie sauvage, bernache. ANSÉRINE n. f. Bot. Nom vulgaire du chénopode, de l'arroche. ANSETTE (sè-te) n. f. Bout de corde terminé en formee d'anneau. Réchaud muni d'une petite anse. ANSIÈRE n. f. Filet de pêche spécial, que l'on tend dans les anses ou petites baies. ANSPECT (ans-pèk') n. m. Sorte de levier pour manoeuvrer les pièces d'artillerie sur mer. ANSPESSADE (ans-pe-sa-de) n. m. (de l'ital. lancia spezzata, lance brisée.) Soldat d'élite, sorte de bas officier dans l'infanterie française (xviie et xviie s.). ANT, ANTÉ, ANTI (prép. lat. ante, avant, ou gr. anti, contre.) Préfixes qui entrent dans un grand nombre de mots composés pour exprimer une idée d'opposition, d'antériorité, de précession, etc. ANTAGONIQUE adj. Contraire, en opposition, en lutte : les Etats les plus antagoniques sont les Etats limitrophes. ANTAGONISME (nis-me) n. m. (préf. ant, et gr. agônizomai, je lutte). Etat de rivalité, de lutte. ANTAGONISTE (nis-te) adj. et n. Adversaire, ennemi. Qui agit dans un sens opposé : muscles antagonistes. Ant. Ami, partisan, congénère. ANTALGIQUE adj. (préf. ant, et gr. algos, douleur). Propre à calmer la douleur. Anodin. N. m. : un antalgique. ANTAN n. m. (lat. ante annum, l'année d'avant). Le temps passé. Usité surtout dans cette sorte de proverbe littéraire de Villon : Mais où sont les neiges d' « antan » ? C'est-à-dire les neiges, et, au fig., les choses d'autrefois : je m'en soucie comme des neiges d'antan. ANTANACLASE (kla-ze) n. f. Répétition d'un mot pris dans des sens différents. Ex. : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. (Pascal.) ANTARCTIQUE (tar) adj. (préf. ant, et gr. arktikos, du nord). Du sud, austral : pôle antarctique. Ant. Arctique, septentrional. ANTE préf. V. ant. ANTE n. f. (lat. anta). Pièce de bois placée parallèlement au bras de l'aile d'un moulin à vent, pour en augmenter la résistance. N. f. pl. Pilastres carrés placés de chaque côté des jambages des portes, ou saillants sur la face des murs. ANTE n. f. (lat. anta). Manche adapté au pinceau à laver. ANTEBOIS ou ANTIBOIS (boi) n. m. Baguette posée sur le plancher d'une chambre, à une certaine distance des murs, pour empêcher la détérioration de ceux-ci par le frottement des meubles. ANTÉCÉDEMMENT (da-man) adv. Avant, antérieurement. Ant. Postérieurement. ANTÉCÉDENCE (dan-se) n. f. Etat de ce qui est antécédent. (Peu us.) ANTÉCÉDENT (dan), E adj. (lat. antecedere, précéder). Qui précède : faits antécédents. N. m. Gram. Mot qui précède et auquel se rapporte le pronom relatif. Log. et math. Premier terme d'un rapport. N. m. pl. Faits qui appartiennent à la vie passée de quelqu'un : avoir de bons, de mauvais antécédents. Ant. Conséquent, subséquent. ANTÉCESSEUR (sè-seur) n. m. Autref. Professeur de droit dans une université. ANTÉCHRIST (krist’) n. m. Imposteur qui, suivant l'Apocalypse, doit venir quelque temps avant la fin du monde pour remplir la terre de crimes et d'impiété, et enfin être vaincu par le Christ lui-même. Pl. des antéchrists. ANTÉDILUVIEN, ENNE (vi-in, è-ne) adj. (du préf. anti, et du lat. diluvium, déluge). Qui a précédé le déluge : animal antédiluvien. Ant. Postdiluvien. ANTÉFIXE n. f. (lat. antefixa). Ornement, souvent en terre cuite, placé sur un toit, une frise. ANTENAIS, AISE (nè, è-ze) ou ANTENOIS, OISE (noi, oi-ze) adj. et n. Se dit des agneaux, poulains, etc., qui ont plus d'un an et moins de deux ans. ANTENNE (tè-ne) n. f. Mar. Longue vergue qui soutient les voiles. Nom des cornes mobiles que plusieurs insectes, comme le hanneton, le papillon, l'abeille, portent sur la tête. Long conducteur électrique, employé dans la télégraphie sans fil. ANTÉNUPTIAL, E, AUX (nup-si) adj. Antérieur au mariage. ANTÉOCCUPATION (o-ku-pa-si-on) n. f. Figure de rhétorique qui consiste à aller au-devant d'une objection pour la détruire immédiatement ; anticipation, prolepse. ANTÉPÉNULTIÈME adj. et n. Qui précède la pénultième, l'avant-dernière : li est la syllabe antépénultième du mot re-li-gi-on. ANTÉPHÉLIQUE adj. (gr. anti, contre, et ephêlis, tache de rousseur). Qui fait disparaître les taches de rousseur : lait antéphélique. ANTÉRIEUR, E adj. (lat. anterior). Qui est avant, par rapport au temps ou au lieu. Ant. Postérieur. ANTÉRIEUREMENT (man) adv. Avant, auparavant, précédemment. Ant. Postérieurement, ultérieurement. ANTÉRIORITÉ n. f. Priorité de temps, de date. Ant. Postériorité. ANTERNON (tèr) n. m. Chaussée praticable aux voitures, tracée à travers les marais salants. ANTÉROS (ross) n. m. Pierre précieuse qui ressemble au jaspe. ANTHELMINTHIQUE (tèl) adj. (préf. ant, et gr. helmins, inthos, ver). Se dit des remèdes propres à détruire les vers intestinaux. Vermifuge. N. m. : un anthelminthique. ANTHÉMIS (miss) n. m. Genre de composées, comprenant des herbes aromatiques des régions tempérées, et qui ont pour type la camomille. ANTHÈRE n. f. (du gr. anthêros, fleuri). Bot. Petit sac situé a la partie supérieure de l'étamine et qui renferme le pollen. ANTHÉRIDIE (dî) n. f. Bot. Cellule où se trouvent les anthérozoïdes. ANTHÉROZOÏDE (zo-i-de) n. m. (de anthère, et du gr. zôon, animal, et eidos, aspect.) Petit corps en tire-bouchon, qui est l'élément fécondateur mâle des cryptogames. ANTHÈSE (tè-ze) n. f. (gr. anthésis, floraison). Bot. Epanouissement de la fleur qui donne issue au pollen. ANTHOCÉRÉES (ré) ou ANTHOCÉROTÉES (té) n. f. pl. Bot. Famille d'hépatiques. S. une anthocérée ou anthocérotée. ANTHOCYANINE n. f. Matière colorante bleue, extraite des fleurs. ANTHOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. anthos, fleur, et legein, choisir). Recueil de morceaux choisis dans les œuvres des poètes, des prosateurs, des musiciens. ANTHONOME n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères rynchophores, des régions tempérées, renfermant de petits charançons qui attaquent les pommiers, les pêchers, etc. ANTHOZOAIRES (zo-è-re) n. m. pl. Syn. de coralliaires ou polypiers. S. un anthozoaire. ANTHRACÈNE n. m. ou ANTHRACINE n. f. Corps composé, que l'on extrait du goudron de houille. ANTHRACITE n. m. Charbon fossile, nommé aussi houille sèche, qui brûle avec difficulté et ne donne qu'une flamme courte, sans odeur ni fumée. ANTHRACNOSE (knô-ze) n. f. Maladie parasitaire de la vigne produite par un champignon, et qu'on nomme vulgairement rouille noire, carie, charbon. ANTHRACOTHÈRE n. m. Ongulé artiodactyle fossile de l'éocène. ANTHRAX (traks) n. m. (mot gr. signif. charbon). Tumeur inflammatoire du tissu cellulaire, plus grosse que le furoncle. ANTHRÈNE n. m. Genre de coléoptères pentamères, comprenant de petits dermestidés dont les larves détruisent les étoffes et les collections zoologiques. ANTHROPOÏDE (gr. anthrôpos, homme, et eidos, formee) adj. Se dit des singes qui ressemblent le plus à l'homme. N. m. : un anthropoïde. ANTHROPOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. anthrôpos, homme, et logos, traité). Anat. Histoire naturelle de l'homme. ANTHROPOLOGIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'anthropologie. ANTHROPOLOGISTE (jis-te) ou ANTHROPOLOGUE (lo-ghe) n. m. Celui qui s'occupe d'anthropologie. ANTHROPOMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. (gr. anthrôpos, homme, et métron, mesure). Art de mesurer les différentes parties du corps humain. ANTHROPOMÉTRIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'anthropométrie : le service anthropométrique permet d'établir vite l'identité d'un individu. ANTHROPOMORPHE adj. (gr. anthrôpos, homme, et morphê, formee). Qui a la formee, l'apparence humaine : l'orang-outan est anthropomorphe. ANTHROPOMORPHISME (fis-me) n. m. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd..) Système de ceux qui attribuent à la Divinité une formee corporelle ou des passions semblables à celles des hommes. ANTHHOPOMORPHISTE (fis-te) ou ANTHROPOMORPHITE n. Partisan de l'anthropomorphisme : les peuples de l'antiquité étaient anthropomorphistes. ANTHROPOPHAGE (fa-je) adj. et n. Qui pratique l'anthropophagie. ANTHROPOPHAGIE (fa-jî) n. f. (du gr. anthrôpos, homme, et phagein, manger). Habitude de manger de la chair humaine. — Cette coutume était autrefois en pleine vigueur dans tout le nouveau monde : les Hurons, les Mexicains, les Caraïbes, les Iroquois étaient cannibales. L'anthropophagie, qui tend de plus en plus à disparaître, n'existe plus aujourd'hui que chez des peuplades sauvages des îles de la Polynésie, de la Malaisie, dans l'intérieur de l'Afrique et même dans l'Inde. ANTHROPOPITHÈQUE n. m. Genre hypothétique d'animaux fossiles, dans lesquels on a cru voir les précurseurs de l'homme. ANTHYLLIDE (til-li-de) n. f. Genre de légumineuses papilionacées, comprenant des herbes et des arbrisseaux des pays tempérés. (L'espèce type est la vulnéraire ou trèfle jaune.) ANTI préf. V. ant. ANTIAPOPLECTIQUE (plèk') adj. Propre à prévenir l'apoplexie : la diète est antiapoplectique. N. m. : un antiapoplectique. ANTIAR n. m. Genre d'ulmacées artocarpées, comprenant des arbres de l'Inde, à suc laiteux très vénéneux (upas.) ANTIARISTOCRATE (ris-to) n. et adj. Qui est opposé à l'aristocratie. ANTIARTHRITIQUE adj. Bon contre l'arthritisme : la résine de galac est antiarthritique. N. m. : un antiarthritique. ANTIARTISTIQUE (tis-ti-ke) adj. Qui est opposé, antipathique au sentiment des arts. ANTIASTHMATIQUE (as-ma) adj. Bon contre l'asthme : le stramonium est antiasthmatique. N. m. : un antiasthmatique. ANTICATARRHAL, E, AUX (ta-ral) adj. Qui combat, qui prévient le catarrhe : révulsif anticatarrhal. N. m. : un anticatarrhal. ANTICHAMBRE (chan-bre) n. f. Pièce qui précède un appartement. Faire antichambre, attendre avant d'être introduit près de quelqu'un. ANTICHOLÉRIQUE (ko) adj. Propre à combattre ou à prévenir le choléra. N. m. : un anticholérique. ANTICHRÈSE (krè-ze) n. f. (gr. anti, contre, et khrêsis, usage). Abandon de l'usufruit d'un immeuble fait par un débiteur à son créancier. ANTICHRÉTIEN, ENNE (kré-ti-in, è-ne) adj. et n. Qui est opposé à la religion chrétienne. ANTICIPANT (pan), E adj. Méd. Se dit de phénomènes périodiques qui vont se reproduisant à des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. ANTICIPATION (si-on) n. f. Action d'anticiper, de faire une chose d'avance. Empiétement. Mus. Manifestation prématurée d'un son appartenant à la note suivante ou à l'accord suivant. Rhét. Syn. de antéoccupation. Par anticipation loc. adv. Par avance. ANTICIPÉ, E adj. Fait par avance : veuillez agréer mes remerciements anticipés. ANTICIPER (pé) v. a. (lat. anticipare ; de ante, avant, et capere, prendre). Devancer, prévenir : anticiper le temps. V. n. Empiéter : anticiper sur les revenus. ANTICLÉRICAL, E, AUX adj. et n. Qui est opposé aux idées, aux tendances du clergé. ANTICLÉRICALISME (lis-me) n. m. Système opposé aux tendances du clergé. ANTICOMANIE (nî) n. f. Manie des objets anciens. ANTICOMBUSTIBLE (kon-bus-ti-ble) adj. Qui s'oppose à la combustion : le sel marin est anticombustible. N. m. : un anticombustible. ANTICONSTITUTIONNEL, ELLE (kons-ti-tusi-o-nèl', è-le) adj. Opposé, contraire à la constitution. ANTICONSTITUTIONNELLEMENT (kons-titu-si-o-nè-le-man) adv. Contrairement à la constitution. ANTIDARTREUX, EUSE (treû, eu-ze) adj. Propre à guérir les dartres : pommade antidartreuse. N. m. : un antidartreux. ANTIDATE n. f. Date antérieure à la véritable. Ant. Postdate. ANTIDATER (té) v. a. Mettre une antidate : antidater un acte, une lettre. Ant. Postdater. ANTIDOTE n. m. (gr. anti, contre, et dotos, donné). Contrepoison. Fig. Préservatif : le travail est un antidote contre l'ennui. ANTIENNE (ti-è-ne) n. f. Verset qu'on annonce avant un psaume ou un cantique et que l'on chante ensuite tout entier. Hymne en l'honneur de la Vierge, qui se chante à la fin des complies. Prov. : Chanter toujours la même antienne, redire continuellement les mêmes choses. ANTIÉPILEPTIQUE (lèp-ti-ke) adj. Bon contre l'épilepsie. N. m. : un antiépileptique. ANTIESCLAVAGISTE (ès-kla-va-jis-te) n. et adj. Adversaire de l'esclavage. ANTIFÉBRILE adj. Propre à combattre la fièvre. N. m. : un antifébrile. Syn. de fébrifuge. ANTIFERMENT (fèr-man) n. m. Nom donné a tout corps susceptible d'empêcher une fermentation. ANTIFERMENTESCIBLE (fèr-man-tès-si-ble) adj. Se dit de toute substance qui ne fermente pas. ANTIÉVANGÉLIQUE adj. Contraire à l'esprit de l'Evangile. ANTIFRICTION (frik-si-on) n. f. Alliage particulier destiné à garnir l'intérieur des coussinets des machines à vapeur, de façon à diminuer le frottement. ANTIGALEUX, EUSE (leû, eu-ze) adj. Se dit des remèdes propres à guérir la gale. N. m. : un antigaleux. ANTIGOUTTEUX, EUSE (ghou-teû, eu-ze) adj. Bon contre la goutte. N. m. : un antigoutteux. Syn. de antiarthritique. ANTIGOUVERNEMENTAL, E, AUX (ghou-vèr-ne-man) adj. Opposé au gouvernement. ANTIHÉMORROÏDAL (mo-ro) adj. Bon contre les hémorroïdes. N. m. : un antihémorroïdal. ANTIHUMAIN, E (min, è-ne) adj. Contraire aux lois, aux sentiments de l'humanité. ANTIHYGIÉNIQUE adj. Contraire à l'hygiène. ANTIJUIF, JUIVE adj. et n. Syn. de antisémite. ANTILAITEUX, EUSE (lè-teû, eu-ze) adj. Qui fait passer le lait : un régime débilitant est antilaiteux. ANTILÉGAL, E, AUX adj. Contraire aux lois : mesure antilégale. ANTILIBÉRAL, E, AUX adj. Qui est contraire à la liberté civile et politique. ANTILIBÉRALISME (lis-me) n. m. Doctrine, politique antilibérale. ANTILOGIE (ji) n. f. (préf. anti, et gr. logos, discours). Contradiction d'idées. ANTILOGIQUE adj. Contraire à la logique. ANTIDÉPERDITEUR (pèr) n. m. (préf. anti, et perdition). Qui répare les pertes : aliment antidéperditeur. ANTILOPE n. f. Genre de mammifères ruminants cavicornes, des pays chauds, très léger à la course : la gazelle est une antilope. ANTILOPIDÉS (dé) n. m. pl. Groupe de ruminants cavicornes, comprenant les antilopes, les chamois, les gnous, etc. S. un antilopidé. ANTIMÉPHITIQUE adj. Propre à neutraliser les miasmes : le chlore est antiméphitique. N. m. : un antiméphitique. ANTIMIGRAINE (grè-ne) n. m. Médicament qui guérit la migraine. ANTIMIGRAINEUX, EUSE (grè-neû, eu-ze) adj. Qui est employé contre la migraine. ANTIMINISTÉRIEL, ELLE (nis-té-ri-èl, è-le) adj. et n. Opposé au ministère et à sa politique. ANTIMOINE n. m. Métal d'un blanc bleuâtre, cassant, qui n'est ni ductile, ni malléable, dont la densité est 6, 8 environ : l'antimoine est surtout utilisé pour la fabrication de certains alliages, entre autres celui dont on fait les caractères d'imprimerie. ANTIMONARCHIQUE adj. Opposé à la monarchie. ANTIMONARCHISTE (chis-te) adj. et n. Opposé au gouvernement monarchique. ANTIMONIAL, E, AUX adj. Relatif à l’'antimoine. ANTIMONIATE n. m. Sel résultant de l'action de l'acide antimonique sur les bases. ANTIMONIÉ, E adj. Qui contient de l'antimoine. ANTIMONIQUE adj. Se dit d'un acide appelé autrefois bézoard minéral et qui résulte d'une combinaison d'antimoine, d'oxygène et d'hydrogène. ANTINATIONAL, E, AUX (si-o) adj. Opposé au caractère, à l'intérêt national. ANTINÉPHRÉTIQUE adj. Se dit des médicaments employés contre les douleurs de reins et la lithiase rénale. N. m. : un antinéphrétique. ANTINÉVRALGIQUE adj. Qui guérit les névralgies : fumigation antinévralgique. N. m. : un antinévralgique. ANTINOMIE (mî) n. f. (préf. anti, et gr. nomos, loi). Contradiction entre deux lois, deux principes de philosophie. ANTINOMIQUE adj. Qui formee antinomie. ANTIPAPE n. m. Pape irrégulièrement élu et non reconnu par l'Eglise. ANTIPARALYTIQUE adj. Se dit d'un remède employé contre la paralysie. N. m. : un antiparalytique. ANTIPARLEMENTAIRE (man-tè-re) adj. Qui est contraire aux usages parlementaires : expression antiparlementaire. N. et adj. Adversaire des assemblées délibérantes : un antiparlementaire ; un publiciste antiparlementaire. ANTIPATHIE (pa-ti) n. f. (préf. anti, et gr. pathos, passion). Aversion instinctive, répugnance naturelle. Ant. Sympathie. ANTIPATHIQUE adj. Contraire, qui répugne instinctivement. Opposé. Ant. Sympathique. ANTIPATRIOTE n. Personne qui a des sentiments contraires au patriotisme. ANTIPATRIOTIQUE adj. Contraire au patriotisme. (Se dit des actes, des sentiments, etc., mais non des personnes.) ANTIPÉRIODIQUE adj. Qui prévient les accès d'une maladie périodique. ANTIPÉRISTALTIQUE (ris-tal) adj. (préf. anti, et peristallein, contracter). Se dit des contractions de l'œsophage et de l'intestin qui se font de bas en haut. ANTIPÉRISTASE (ris-ta-ze) n. f. Dans l'ancienne physique, action de deux qualités contraires, dont l'une rend l'autre plus puissante. ANTIPESTILENTIEL, ELLE (pès-ti-lan-si-èl', è-le) adj. Se dit d'un remède employé contre la peste. N. m. : un antipestilentiel. ANTIPHERNAL, E, AUX (fèr) adj. Se dit des biens donnés par le mari à la femme dans le contrat de mariage. ANTIPHILOSOPHIQUE (zo-fi-que) adj. Contraire à la saine philosophie. ANTIPHLOGISTIQUE (jis-ti-ke) adj. Bon contre les inflammations : la saignée est antiphlogistique. N. m. : un antiphlogistique. ANTIPHONAIRE (nè-re) ou ANTIPHONIER (ni-é) n. m. (lat. antiphona, antienne). Livre d'église contenant les diverses parties de l'office notées en plain-chant. ANTIPHRASE (fra-ze) n. f. Rhét. Figure qui consiste à employer un mot dans un sens contraire à sa véritable signification. (C'est par antiphrase que l'on a surnommé Philopator (qui aime son père) celui des Ptolémées qui fit périr son père.) ANTIPODE n. m. (préf. anti, et gr. pous, podos, pied). Lieu de la terre diamétralement opposé à un autre lieu. Habitant de ce lieu. Tout à fait contraire : votre raisonnement est l'antipode du bon sens. — Nos antipodes ont leurs pieds opposés aux nôtres ; mais, comme il n'y a en réalité ni haut ni bas dans l'espace et que le bas est pour tous le centre de la terre, ils ont comme nous les pieds en bas et la tête en haut. La Nouvelle-Zélande est à peu près l'antipode de la France. Quand il est midi pour l'un des antipodes, il est minuit pour l'autre. L'antiquité et le moyen âge ne croyaient pas aux antipodes ; aussi Colomb ne parvint-il qu'avec peine à faire approuver ses projets de voyage. ANTIPOÉTIQUE adj. Contraire à la poésie. ANTIPROGRESSISTE (grè-sis-te) n. et adj. Contraire aux idées de progrès. ANTIPROHIBITIONNISTE (si-o-nis-te) n. et adj. Opposé à la prohibition. ANTIPROTECTIONNISTE (tèk-si-o-nis-te) n. et adj. Opposé au système protecteur. ANTIPSORIQUE adj. (préf. anti, et gr. psôra, gale). Syn. de antigaleux. ANTIPUTRIDE adj. Propre à empêcher la putréfaction. N. m. : un antiputride. V. antiseptique. ANTIPYHINE n. f. Poudre blanche, un peu amère, alcaline, dérivée du goudron de houille, employée comme fébrifuge et analgésique. ANTIQUAILLE (ka, ll mll.) n. f. Chose antique et surannée. ANTIQUAIRE (kè-re) n. m. Celui qui étudie les objets anciens. Celui qui les recueille et les vend. ANTIQUE adj. (lat. antiquus). Très ancien : vase antique. De mode passée : habit antique. Qui a les qualités des choses de même genre que chez les anciens : simplicité antique. N. m. L'ensemble des productions artistiques qui nous restent des anciens : copier l'antique. N. f. Ouvrage d'art produit par les anciens : une belle antique. Ant. Moderne, contemporain, neuf. ANTIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière antique. Anciennement. ANTIQUITÉ (ki) n. f. Ancienneté reculée. Les anciens : l'antiquité ne connaissait pas la vapeur. Statue, médaille, monument antique : les antiquités de Rome sont célèbres. Ant. Nouveauté, postérité. ANTIRABIQUE adj. Se dit d'un remède employé contre la rage. N. m. : un antirabique. ANTIRATIONALISME (si-o-na-lis-me) n. m. Doctrine opposée au rationalisme. ANTIRÉGLEMENTAIRE (man-tè-re) adj. Contraire au règlement. ANTIRELIGIEUX, EUSE (ji-eû, eu-ze) adj. Contraire à la religion, hostile aux opinions religieuses. ANTIRÉPUBLICAIN, E (in, è-ne) adj. et n. Opposé à la république et aux républicains. ANTIRÉPUBLICANISME (nis-me) n. m. Système opposé aux doctrines républicaines. ANTIRÉVOLUTIONNAIRE (si-o-nè-re) adj. et n. Opposé à la révolution. Syn. de contre-révolutionnaire. ANTIROUILLE (rou, ll mll.) n. f. Substance destinée à préserver de la rouille, à l'enlever. ANTISCIEN, ENNE (ti-si-in, è-ne) adj. et n. (préf. anti, et gr. skia, ombre). Se dit des peuples qui habitent sous le même méridien, mais de chaque côté et à égale distance de l'équateur, et dont à midi les ombres sont opposées. ANTISCORBUTIQUE (tis-kor) adj. Propre à guérir le scorbut. N. m. : un antiscorbutique. ANTISCROFULEUX, EUSE (skro-fu-leû, eu-ze) adj. Propre à guérir les scrofules : les toniques sont antiscrofuleux. N. m. : un antiscrofuleux. ANTISÉMITE n. Partisan de l'antisémitisme. ANTISÉMITIQUE adj. Qui est contraire, qui est hostile aux sémites, aux juifs. ANTISÉMITISME (tis-me) n. m. Doctrine de ceux qui sont opposés à l'influence des juifs. ANTISEPSIE (sèp-sî) n. f. Ensemble de méthodes thérapeutiques qui détruisent les microbes. ANTISEPTIQUE (sèp-ti-ke) adj. Se dit des agents propres à arrêter la pullutation microbienne, qui préviennent ou arrêtent la putréfaction. N. m. : un antiseptique. (Les principaux sont : le sublimé corrosif, le biiodure de mercure, le nitrate d'argent, le permanganate de potasse, le chlore, le chlorure de zinc, le borax, le sel marin, le chloroformee, le phénol, le menthol, le formeol, etc.) ANTISOCIABLE adj. Qui ne peut ou ne sait pas vivre en société. ANTISOCIAL, E, AUX adj. Contraire à l'organisation de la société. ANTISOCIALISTE (lis-te) n. et adj. Adversaire du socialisme, de ses partisans ou de ses théories. ANTISPASMODIQUE (spas-mo) adj. Se dit des remèdes que l'on emploie contre les spasmes. N. m. : un antispasmodique. ANTISPIRITUALISME (spi, lis-me) n. m. Doctrine opposée au spiritualisme. ANTISPIRITUALISTE (spi, lis-te) n. et adj. Adversaire du spiritualisme. ANTISTROPHE (tis-tro-fe) n. f. Seconde stance de la poésie lyrique chantée par les chœurs sur le théâtre grec. (La première se nommait strophe.) ANTITÉTANIQUE adj. Qui est employé contre le tétanos ou les convulsions. N. m. : un antitétanique. ANTITHÈSE (tè-ze) n. f. (gr. antithêsis, opposition). Figure de rhétorique par laquelle, dans la même période, on oppose des pensées, des mots : la nature est grande dans les petites choses. ANTITHÉTIQUE adj. Rempli d'antithèses : le style de Fléchier est antithétique. ANTITOXINE (tok-si-ne) n. f. Substance qui détruit ou annihile les toxines. ANTIVÉNÉNEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Se dit des substances propres à combattre les poisons. N. m. : un antivénéneux. ANTIVERMINEUX, EUSE (vèr-mi-neû, eu-ze) adj. Se dit des remèdes contre les vers. N. m. : un antivermineux. ANTIVIVISECTION (sèk-si-on) n. f. Doctrine opposée à la vivisection. ANTOIT (toi) n. m. Instrument de fer recourbé et pointu, dont se servent les charpentiers de navires pour rapprocher et fixer les pièces de bois. ANTONOMASE (ma-ze) n. f. (préf. ant, et gr. onuma, nom). Figure de rhétorique par laquelle on emploie un nom propre pour un nom commun ou une périphrase, et réciproquement, comme Aristarque pour critique ; l'Apôtre des gentils pour saint Paul. ANTONYME n. m. (préf. ant, et gr. onuma, nom). Contraire ; mot qui a un sens opposé à celui d'un autre : laideur et beauté sont des antonymes. Ant. Synonyme. ANTONYMIE (mî) n. f. (rad. antonyme). Opposition de noms ou de mots ayant un sens contraire : un honnête fripon. Ant. Synonymie. ANTRE n. m. (lat. antrum). Caverne, tanière. Retraite des bêtes féroces. Fig. Lieu où l'on court un risque : l'antre de la chicane. Loc. Prov. L'antre du lion, lieu dangereux, d'où il est très difficile de sortir. ANTRUSTION (trus-ti-on) n. m. Franc placé sous la protection du roi, et qui faisait partie de sa trustis (de sa foi), le suivait à la guerre, etc. ANUITER (S') sa-nu-i-té v. pr. Se laisser surprendre par la nuit : il est dangereux de s'anuiter dans les montagnes. ANURIE (rî) ou ANURÈSE (rè-ze) n. f. Diminution, suppression de l'élimination urinaire. ANUS (a-nuss) n. m. Orifice du rectum. ANXIÉTÉ (an-ksi) n. f. (lat. anxietas). Angoisse, inquiétude, tourment d'esprit : vivre dans l'anxiété. ANXIEUSEMENT (an-ksi-eû-zeman) adv. Avec anxiété. ANXIEUX, EUSE (ksi-eû, eu-ze) adj. Soucieux, inquiet. AORISTE (ô-ris-te) n. m. (gr. aoristos, indéterminé). Temps de la conjugaison grecque qui indique une action passée. AORTE (a-or) n. f. (gr. aortê, veine). Artère qui naît de la base du ventricule gauche du cœur et qui est le tronc commun des artères portant le sang rouge dans toutes les parties du corps. AORTIQUE (a-or) adj. Qui a rapport a l'aorte. AORTITE (a-or) n. f. Inflammation de l'artère aorte. AOÛT (ou) n. m. Huitième mois de l'année. Moisson : faire l'août. AOÛTAGE (a-ou) n. m. Travaux rustiques qui ont lieu en août. Moisson. AOÛTAT (a-ou-ta) n. m. Insecte. V. trombidion. AOÛTÉ, E (a-ou) adj. Mûri par la chaleur d'août : fruits aoûtés. AOÛTEMENT (a-ou-te-man) n. m. Effet d'une température favorable à la maturation des fruits. AOÛTER (a-ou-té) v. a. Rendre mûr. S'aoûter v. pr. Devenir mûr : Fruits qui s'aoûtent. AOÛTERON (ou) n. m. Journalier loué pour le temps de la moisson. APAISEMENT (pè-ze-man) n. m. Action d'apaiser. Etat de ce qui est apaisé. Ant. Excitation. APAISER (pè-zé) v. a. Adoucir, calmer : apaiser la colère. S'apaiser v. pr. Se calmer. Ant. Exciter. APALACHINE n. f. Genre de houx qui croit dans les monts Apalaches (Amérique du Nord) et dont les feuilles ont des propriétés vomitives. APANAGE n. m. (lat. apanagium, revenu annuel ; de panis, pain). Portion du domaine que les souverains assignaient parfois à leurs fils puînés, à leurs frères, mais qui devait en général revenir à la couronne après la mort de ceux-ci. Fig. Lot. Ce qui est propre à une personne : les infirmités sont l'apanage de la vieillesse. APANAGER (jé) v. a (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il apanagea, nous apanageons.) Donner un apanage. APANAGISTE (jis-te) n. et adj. Qui possède un apanage. APANON n. m. Morceau de fer aplati qui attache au train la flèche d'une voiture. APAPELARDIR (S') v. pr. Devenir papelard. APARTÉ n. m. (du lat. a parte, à part). Ce qu'un acteur dit à part soi sur la scène. Réflexion, entretien faits à l'écart. Pl. des apartés. APATHIE (tî) n. f. (gr. a priv., et pathos, passion). Insensibilité, indolence, mollesse, nonchalance. Ant. Vivacité. APATHIQUE adj. et n. Insensible à tout, indolent. Ant. Vif, enthousiaste. APATHIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière apathique : vivre apathiquement. APATITE n. f. Phosphate de chaux naturel. APEPSIE (pèp-sî) n. f. (gr. a. priv., et pepsis, cuisson). Défaut de digestion ; mauvaise digestion. APERCEPTIBILITÉ (pèr-sèp) n. f. Philos. Qualité de ce qui est aperceptible. (Inus. au sens physique.) APERCEPTIBLE (pèr-sèp) adj. Philos. Qui peut être perçu. APERCEPTIF, IVE (pèr-sèp) adj. Philos. Qui a la faculté d'aperception. APERCEPTION (pèr-sèp-si-on) n. f. Philos. Intuition, faculté ou action de saisir immédiatement par la conscience une idée, une vérité. APERCEPTIVITÉ (pèr-sèp) n. f. Philos. Faculté d'aperception. APERCEVABLE (pèr) adj. Qu'on peut apercevoir. APERCEVANCE (pèr) n. f. Faculté d'apercevoir. Perspicacité, pénétration. (vx.) APERCEVOIR (pèr) v. a. Voir subitement. Découvrir, voir à une certaine distance. S'apercevoir v. pr. Remarquer : ils se sont aperçus que... APERÇU (pèr) n. m. Première vue d'un objet. Exposé sommaire d'une affaire. Appréciation, jugement. APÉRISPERMÉ, ÉE (ris-pèr) adj. Se dit d'une graine dépourvue de périsperme. APÉRITIF, IVE adj. (lat. aperire, ouvrir). Qui ouvre les pores aux liquides de l'organisme comme le chiendent, la chicorée, certaines eaux minérales, etc. Qui ouvre l'appétit. N. m. : un apéritif. APERTEMENT (pèr-te-man) adv. (lat. apertus, ouvert). D'une manière ouverte. APERTISE (pèr-ti-ze) n. f. Acte d'adresse. (vx.) APÉTALE adj. (a priv., et pétale). Qui n'a pas de pétales : la fleur du noisetier, du saule, est apétale. APÉTALIE (lî) n. f. (rad. apétale). Classe de plantes dont les fleurs ne possèdent pas de pétales. APETISSEMENT (se-man) n. m. Diminution. (vx.) APETISSER (ti-sé) v. a. Rendre plus petit. S'apetisser v. pr. Devenir plus petit. À PEU PRÈS loc. adv. Environ. N. m. Approximation : ne vous contentez pas des à peu près. APEURÉ, E adj. V. apeuré. APEX (pèks) n. m. invar. (mot lat.) Chez les Romains, bonnet des flamines. Auj. Sommet du casque auquel s'attache la crinière. Astron. Point de la sphère céleste vers lequel s'avance le soleil avec son cortège de planètes. APHANIPTÈRES n. m. pl. (du gr. aphanês, obscur, et pteron, aile). Insectes suceurs, tels que les puces, qui n'ont pas d'ailes. S. un aphaniptère. APHASIE (zî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et phasis, parole). Perte de la parole. APHASIQUE (zi-ke) n. m. Qui est atteint d'aphasie. APHÉLIE (lî) n. m. (gr. apo, loin de, et hêlios, soleil). Astr. Point de l'orbite d'une planète qui est le plus éloigné du soleil. Ant. Périhélie. APHÉRÈSE (rè-ze) n. f. (gr. aphairein, enlever). Gram. Retranchement d'une syllabe au commencement d'un mot : las ! pour hélas ; lors, pour alors. APHÉSIE (zî) ou APHÉSIS (ziss) n. f. Amélioration des symptômes d'une maladie. Relâchement des forces musculaires. APHIDIENS (di-in) n. m. pl. Famille d'insectes hémiptères, ayant pour type les pucerons. S. un aphidien. APHLOGISTIQUE (jis-ti-ke) adj. (gr. a priv., et phlogos, flamme). Qui ne peut s'enflammer : amiante aphlogistique. APHONE adj. (gr. a priv., et phônê, voix). Qui n'a pas de voix, de son. APHONIE (nî) n. f. (rad. aphone.) Extinction de voix. APHORISME (ris-me) n. m. (gr. aphorismos, définition). Maxime énoncée en peu de mots : tel père, tel fils. APHORISTIQUE (ris-ti-ke) adj. Qui tient de l'aphorisme. APHRODISIAQUE (zi-a-ke) adj. Se dit de certaines substances excitantes, telles que le phosphore, la cantharide, etc. N. m. : un aphrodisiaque. APHTE (af-te) n. m. (gr. aphthé). Petite ulcération qui vient dans la bouche. APHTEUX, EUSE (af-teû, eu-ze) adj. Caractérisé par la présence d'aphtes : angine aphteuse. Fièvre aphteuse, fièvre épidémique des bestiaux. APHYLLE (fî-le) adj. (gr. a priv., et phullon, feuille). Se dit des plantes dont la tige est dépourvue de feuilles, comme la cuscute, la véronique. API n. m. Sorte de petite pomme rouge et blanche, ferme et sucrée : un api, des apis ; une pomme d'api. APIAIRES (è-re) n. m. pl. Tribu d'insectes hyménoptères, comprenant les abeilles. S. un apiaire. APICOLE adj. (lat. apis, abeille, et colere, cultiver). Qui concerne l'élève des abeilles : exploitation apicole. APICULTEUR n. m. Qui pratique l'apiculture. APICULTURE n. f. (lat. apis, abeille, et cultura, culture). Art d'élever les abeilles ou de tirer profit de leurs produits. — Les régions où l'apiculture est le plus développée en France sont : le Gâtinais, la Beauce, les environs de Reims, la campagne de Caen, la Bretagne, la Gascogne, le Narbonnais, la Provence, la Savoie, etc. APION n. m. Coléoptère rynchophore, petit charançon qui vit sur les légumineuses. APIQUAGE (ka-je) n. m. Action d'apiquer. APIQUER (ké) v. a. Incliner les vergues de haut en bas. APITOIEMENT (toi-man) n. m. Action de s'apitoyer. APITOYER (toi-i-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme aboyer.) Exciter la pitié. S'apitoyer v. pr. Compatir : il faut s'apitoyer sur le sort des malheureux. APIVORE adj. et n. (lat. apis, abeille, et vorare, dévorer). Qui mange, qui détruit les abeilles. APLAIGNER (plè-gné) ou APLANER v. a. Coucher dans le même sens les brins de laine du drap. APLAIGNEUR, EUSE (plè-gneur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui aplaigne les draps. (On dit aussi aplaneur ou aplanisseur.) APLANAT (na) n. et adj. m. Objectif photographique, composé de deux systèmes optiques identiques, formeés chacun d'un ménisque convergent en flint léger et d'un ménisque divergent en flint lourd. APLANER (né) v. a. Polir un morceau de bois à l'aide de la plane. APLANÉTIQUE adj. (du gr. a priv., et planê, aberration). Se dit d'une surface telle que tous tes rayons lumineux issus d'un même point vont se rencontrer au même foyer. APLANEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui aplane le bois. APLANIR v. a. Rendre uni : aplanir un chemin. Fig. Faire disparaître : aplanir les difficultés. APLANISSEMENT (ni-se-man) n. m. Action d'aplanir : l'aplanissement d'une route. APLANISSEUR, EUSE (ni-seur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui aplanit. APLAT (pla) n. m. Teinte plate. APLATIR v. a. Rendre plat. S'aplatir v. pr. Devenir plat. Fig. S'abaisser. APLATISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Action d'aplatir. Etat de ce qui est aplati. Fig. Abaissement. APLATISSEUR (ti-seur) n. m. Celui qui aplatit. APLATISSOIR (ti-soir) n. m. ou APLATISSOIRE (ti-soi-re) n. f. Sorte de marteau, de laminoir pour aplatir des métaux. APLOMB (plon) n. m. Direction perpendiculaire au plan de l'horizon. Equilibre. Fig. Assurance : avoir de l'aplomb. D'aplomb loc. adv. Perpendiculairement. Solidement, en équilibre : être d'aplomb. N. m. pl. Disposition et direction des jambes d'un cheval par rapport au sol : les aplombs d'un cheval. V. cheval. APOCALYPTIQUE adj. Obscur, trop allégorique : style apocalyptique. APOCOPE n. f. (gr. apo, hors de, et koptein, couper). Gram. Ellipse d'une lettre à la fin d'un mot : les poètes écrivent quelquefois, par apocope, je voi, pour je vois ; encor, pour encore, etc. Chir. Fracture dans laquelle une partie de l'os a été enlevée. APOCOPÉ, E adj. Qui a subi une apocope. APOCRISIAIRE (zi-è-re) n. m. (gr. apokrisis, réponse). Dans l'empire byzantin, officier chargé de porter les réponses de l'empereur. APOCRYPHE adj.(gr. apokruphos, caché). Non authentique : histoire apocryphe. N. m. : un apocryphe. APOCYN ou APOCIN (sin) n. m. Genre d'apocynacées, comprenant des plantes à propriétés vomitives et purgatives. APOCYNACÉES (sé) ou APOCYNÉES (né) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dicotylédones, ayant pour type le genre apocyn. S. une apocynacée ou apocynée. APODE adj. (a priv., et gr. pous, podos, pied). Qui n'a pas de pieds, de pattes : larve apode. APODICTIQUE (dik) adj. (gr. apodeiknumi, je démontre). Proposition démontrée et incontestable. APODIE (dî) n. f. (rad. apode.) Absence de pieds. APODOSE (do-ze) n. f. Proposition principale placée après une proposition conditionnelle appelée protase : si vous voulez (protase), il partira (apodose.) APOGÉE (jé) n. m. (gr. apo, loin de, et gê, terre). Point de l'orbite d'un astre où il se trouve à sa plus grande distance de la terre, par opposition à périgée. Fig. Le plus haut degré d'élévation : être à l'apogée de sa fortune, de sa gloire. Ant. Périgée. APOGRAPHE (du gr. apo, loin de, et graphein, écrire) adj. Se dit de la copie d'un écrit original. N. m. : un apographe. (Son opposé est autographe.) APOLOGÉTIQUE adj. Qui contient une apologie : discours apologétique. N. f. Apologétique chrétienne, partie de la théologie qui a pour but de défendre la religion chrétienne contre les attaques. APOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. apologia). Discours écrit pour justifier une personne, une chose : faire l'apologie de quelqu'un. Ant. Blâme, dénigrement. APOLOGIQUE adj. Syn. de apologétique. APOLOGISTE (jis-te) n. Qui fait l'apologie de quelqu'un, de quelque chose. Docteur qui défend la foi chrétienne : Platon a été l'apologiste de Socrate. APOLOGUE (lo-ghe) n. m. (gr. apo, sur, et logos, discours). Sorte de fable présentant une vérité morale. APOMORPHINE n. f. Corps blanc, de saveur amère, dérivé de la morphine par perte d'eau : l'apomorphine est vomitive et purgative. APONÉVROSE (vrô-ze) n. f. Membrane blanche, résistante, qui enveloppe les muscles et sert à les fixer aux os. APONÉVROTIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'aponévrose : membrane aponévrotique. APOPHTEGME (tègh-me) n. m. (gr. apophthegma, sentence). Parole, sentence mémorable de quelque personnage illustre : les apophtegmes des sept sages de la Grèce. APOPHYSE (fi-ze) n. f. Eminence qui s'élève sur un os et fait corps avec lui. APOPLECTIQUE (plèk) adj. Qui appartient à l'apoplexie : symptômes apoplectiques. N. et adj. Prédisposé à l'apoplexie : un apoplectique ; femme apoplectique. APOPLEXIE (plèk-sî) n. f. (gr. apo, sur, et plessein, frapper). Maladie caractérisée par une hémorragie cérébrale qui suspend brusquement le sentiment et le mouvement, sans que la respiration et la circulation soient suspendues. Apoplexie foudroyante, celle qui frappe subitement de mort. Epanchement de sang au poumon ou dans un autre organe : apoplexie rénale, pulmonaire. APOSTASIE (pos-ta-zî) n. f. (gr. apostasia, abandon). Abandon public d'une religion pour une autre. Se dit surtout du christianisme : l'apostasie de l'empereur Julien et de Henri VIII. Fig. Désertion d'un parti. APOSTASIER (pos-ta-zi-é) v. n. (Se conj. comme prier.) Renoncer à sa religion, à ses vœux, à son parti. APOSTAT (pos-ta) adj. Qui a apostasie : moine apostat. N. m. un apostat. (Le fém. apostate est peu usité.) APOSTÈME (pos-tè-me) ou APOSTUME (pos-tu-me) n. m. Tumeur extérieure avec suppuration. APOSTER (pos-té) v. a. Placer quelqu'un dans un endroit, pour observer, ou dans un mauvais dessein. A POSTERIORI V. posteriori (à). APOSTILLE (pos-ti, ll mll.) n. f. (bas lat. apostilla, note, explication). Note placée à la marge ou au bas d'un écrit. Recommandation ajoutée à une pétition. APOSTILLER (pos-ti, ll mll., é) v. a. Mettre une apostille au bas d'une lettre, d'une pétition, etc. : apostiller une demande. APOSTOLAT (pos-to-la) n. m. (gr. apostolê, départ). Ministère d'apôtre. Action de propager des idées nouvelles. APOSTOLICITÉ (pos-to) n. f. Caractère de ce qui est conformee à la doctrine des apôtres. APOSTOLIQUE (pos-to) adj. D'apôtre : zèle apostolique. Qui émane du saint-siège : bref apostolique. APOSTOLIQUEMENT (pos-to-li-ke-man) adv. D'une manière apostolique. APOSTROPHE (pos-tro-fe) n. f. (gr. apo, loin de, et strophe, tour, c'est-à-dire détour). Figure de rhétorique par laquelle on s'adresse directement et brusquement aux présents, aux absents, aux êtres animés ou inanimés : l'apostrophe de Cicéron à Catilina : jusques à quand... Signe de l'élision ('), qui marque la suppression des voyelles a, e, i. — On emploie l'apostrophe : 1° avec les mots le, la, je, me, ne, te, se, de, que, ce, si devant un mot commençant par une voyelle ou un h muet : l'homme, l'amitié, s'il, etc. ; 2° avec les mots lorsque, puisque, quoique devant il, elle, on, un, une; 3° avec entre, presque, lorsqu'ils font partie d'un mot composé : entr'acte, presqu'île ; 4° avec quelque devant un, une. APOSTROPHER (pos-tro-fé) v. a. Adresser vivement la parole à quelqu'un pour lui dire quelque chose de désagréable. APOSTUME (pos-tu-me) n. m. Méd. V. apostème. APOSTUMER (pos-tu-mé) v. n. Tourner en apostume : la tumeur apostume. (On dit mieux abcède.) APOTHÈCE ou APOTHÉCIE (sî) n. f. Réceptacle des lichens qui renferme les corpuscules reproducteurs. APOTHÈME n. m. Géom. Perpendiculaire menée du centre d'un polygone régulier sur un de ses côtés : on obtient la surface d'un polygone régulier en multipliant le périmètre par la moitié de l'apothème. Perpendiculaire abaissée du sommet d'une pyramide ré côtés du polygone de base. APOTHÉOSE (ô-ze) n. f. (gr. apo, à part, et theos, dieu). Déification des empereurs romains et des héros. Fig. Honneurs extraordinaires rendus à quelqu'un. APOTHICAIRE (kè-re) n. m. (gr. apothêkê, boutique). Se disait autrefois pour pharmacien. Compte d'apothicaire, compte sur lequel il y a beaucoup à rabattre. APOTHICAIRERIE (kè-re-rî) n. f. Boutique, officine d'apothicaire. (On dit auj. pharmacie.) APÔTRE n. m. (gr. apo, loin, et stellein, envoyer). Chacun des douze disciples que Jésus-Christ chargea de prêcher l'Evangile. Par ext. Celui qui se voue à la propagation et à la défense d'une doctrine. Fig. Faire le bon apôtre, contrefaire l'homme de bien. APOZÈME n. m. Décoction de substances végétales : apozème amer purgatif. APPARAÎTRE (a-pa-rè-tre) v. n. (Se conj. comme connaître.) Devenir visible. Se montrer tout à coup : Dieu apparut à Moïse. Ant. Disparaître. APPARAT (a-pa-ra) n. m. Pompe, éclat qui accompagne certaines actions : dîner d'apparat. APPARAUX (a-pa-rô) n. m. pl. Agrès destinés à effectuer des travaux de force : apparaux des ancres. APPAREIL (a-pa-rè, l mll.) n. m. (lat. apparatus, apprêt). Préparatif de tout ce qui a de la pompe, de l'éclat. Machine, assemblage d'instruments propres à exécuter un travail : appareil de sauvetage, appareils de gymnastique. Constr. Disposition des pierres. Chir. Pièces nécessaires à un pansement : lever l'appareil. Anat. Ensemble des organes qui concourent à une fonction : l'appareil respiratoire. APPAREILLADE (a-pa-rè, ll mll.) n. f. Action d'appareiller par couples les perdrix en vue de la reproduction. APPAREILLAGE (a-pa-rè, ll mll.) n. m. Mar. Action d'appareiller, de tout disposer pour le départ : appareillage d'un navire. APPAREILLEMENT (a-pa-rè, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Accouplement d'animaux domestiques pour le travail. APPAREILLER (a-pa-rè, ll mll., é) v. a. Mettre ensemble des choses pareilles : appareiller des vases. Ant. Dépareiller. APPAREILLER (a-pa-rè, ll mll., é) v. n. Mar. Se préparer à partir : la flotte appareille. APPAREILLEUR (a-pa-rè, ll mll., eur) n. m. Ouvrier qui trace la coupe des pierres d'après tes plans. APPAREMMENT (a-pa-ra-man) adv. D'après les apparences. APPARENCE (a-pa-ran-se) n. f. (lat. apparere, apparaître). Ce qui apparaît au dehors. Beaux dehors ; faux semblants : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Vraisemblance, probabilité : il n'y a nulle apparence. Sauver les apparences, ne rien laisser paraître qui décèle un mal. En apparence loc. adv. Extérieurement, à en juger d'après ce que l'on voit. APPARENT (a-pa-ran), E adj. Visible, spécieux : prétexte apparent. Remarquable, considérable : personne apparente. Ant. Caché, invisible. APPARENTER (a-pa-ran-té) v. a. Donner à quelqu'un des parents par alliance. S'apparenter v. pr. S'allier à quelqu'un : s'apparenter à la bourgeoisie. APPARIEMENT ou APPARÎMENT (a-pa-rî-man) n. m. Action d'apparier, d'unir par couple ou par paire. APPARIER (a-pa-ri-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Assortir par paire, par couple. Ant. Déparier, désapparier. APPARITEUR (a-pa) n. m. Huissier d'une faculté. APPARITION (a-pa-ri-si-on) n. f. Manifestation subite d'un être, d'un objet : l'apparition d'une comète. Séjour d'un moment : il n'a fait qu'une apparition. Spectre, vision. Ant. Disparition. APPAROIR (a-pa) v. impers. (N'est plus usité qu'à l'infin. et dans il appert.) Dr. Etre évident, résulter. APPARTEMENT (a-par-te-man) n. m. Logement composé de plusieurs pièces. APPARTENANCE (a-par) n. f. Dépendance. APPARTENANT (a-par-te-nan), E adj. Qui appartient de droit : voilà des biens à eux appartenants ; maison à lui appartenante. APPARTENIR (a-par) v. n. (Se conj. comme tenir.) Etre de droit à quelqu'un. Etre propre à quelqu'un : tant de bonté n'appartient qu'à vous. Convenir : la gaieté appartient à l'enfance. Faire partie de : le pin appartient à la famille des conifères. S'appartenir v. pr. Etre libre, indépendant. APPAS (a-pa) n. m. pl. Attraits, charmes : les appas de la gloire. APPÂT (a-pâ) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. pastus, nourriture). Pâture placée dans un piège ou fixée à un hameçon. Fig. Tout ce qui attire : l'appât du gain. APPÂTER (a-pâ) v. a. Attirer avec un appât. Engraisser,donner la pâture à la volaille : appâter des oies. APPAUVRIR (a-pô) v. a. Rendre pauvre : la guerre appauvrit un pays. Fig. Diminuer la fertilité, l'abondance : appauvrir un terrain, une langue. Sang appauvri. Ant. Enrichir. APPAUVRISSEMENT (a-pô-vri-se-man) n. m. Etat de pauvreté où l'on tombe peu à peu. Fig. Diminution de force, d'abondance : appauvrissement du sang, d'une langue. Ant. Enrichissement. APPEAU (a-pô) n. m. Sifflet avec lequel on imite le cri des oiseaux pour les attirer, les appeler. APPEL (a-pèl') n. m. Action d'appeler : cri d'appel. Action de nommer les membres d'une assemblée pour constater leur présence : répondre à l'appel. Action d'appeler les conscrits sous les drapeaux : l'appel de la classe. Recours à un juge, à un tribunal supérieur : interjeter appel. Signal militaire : sonner l'appel. Excitation : appel à l'insurrection. Appel de fonds, demande de nouveaux fonds à des actionnaires, souscripteurs, etc. Appel comme d'abus. V. abus. APPELANT (a-pe-lan), E n. Qui appelle d'un jugement. APPELÉ adj. et n. m. Se dit d'un soldat appelé à rejoindre son corps : réserviste appelé ; les appelés de la classe. APPELER (a-pe-lé) v. a. (lat. appellare. — Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'appellerai.) Nommer pour faire venir : appeler la garde. Convoquer au service militaire : appeler la reserve sous les drapeaux. Citer eu justice : appeler en témoignage. Destiner à : son mérite l'appelle à commander. Avertir : l'heure m'appelle. Désigner par un nom : appeler un enfant Jacques. V. n. Recourir à un tribunal supérieur : ne pas appeler d'un jugement, c'est l'accepter. (On dit plus souvent en appeler.) S'appeler v. pr. Etre désigné par un nom : s'appeler Pierre. APPELLATIF, IVE (a-pèl-la) adj. Gram. Qui convient à toute une espèce, comme les noms homme, arbre. (On dit plutôt nom commun.) APPELLATION (a-pèl-la-si-on) n. f. Action d'appeler. (Peu us.) Dénomination, qualificatif : appellation ingénieuse. Manière d'appeler chacune des lettres de l'alphabet. APPENDICE (a-pin) n. m. (lat. appendere, dépendre de). Supplément à la fin d'un ouvrage. Partie qui sert de prolongement à une partie principale. Appendice vermiformee ou iléo-caecal, petit cul-de-sac, qui s'implante sur la partie inférieure du caecum. APPENDICITE (a-pin) n. f. Inflammation de l'appendice du caecum. APPENDICULAIRE (a-pin, lè-re) adj. Hist. nat. Qui ressemble à un appendice. APPENDRE (a-pan-dre) v. a. Suspendre, attacher. APPENTIS (a-pan-ti) n. m. (préf. ad. et lat. pendere, pendre). Petit toit à une seule pente appuyé du faîte à un mur, tandis que sa partie inférieure est soutenue par des poteaux. Petit bâtiment adossé APPERT (il). V. apparoir. APPESANTIR (a-pe-zan-tir) v. a. Alourdir : l'eau appesantit les vêtements. Rendre moins propre pour le mouvement, pour l'action : la vieillesse appesantit le corps. Fig. Appesantir le joug, son pouvoir, rendre sa domination plus oppressive. S’appesantir v. pr. Devenir plus lourd. S'appesantir sur, frapper, accabler. Insister longuement sur : s'appesantir sur un sujet. Ant. Alléger, allégir. APPESANTISSEMENT (a-pe-zan-ti-se-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne appesantie par l'âge, etc. Lourdeur. APPÉTENCE (a-pé-tan-se) n. f. Désir instinctif. Convoitise. Ant. Inappétence. APPÉTER (a-pé-té) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Désirer vivement : l'estomac appâte les aliments. Ant. Rebuter, repousser. APPÉTISSANT (a-pé-ti-san), E adj. Qui excite l'appétit, les désirs. Ant. Rebutant. APPÉTIT (a-pé-ti) n. m. (lat. appetere, désirer). Inclination qui porte à désirer une chose pour la satisfaction des sens. Désir de manger. Prov. : L'appétit vient en mangeant, plus on a de biens, plus on en veut avoir. Ant. Anorexie, satiété. APPÉTITIF, IVE (a-pé) adj. Qui fait désirer vivement. APÉTITION (a-pé-ti-si-on) n. f. Vif désir. APPLAUDIR (a-plô) v. a. (lat. applaudere). Battre des mains en signe d'approbation : applaudir une pièce, un acteur. Approuver, louer. V. n. Applaudir à, témoigner son approbation : j'applaudis à tout ce que vous dites. S'applaudir v. pr. Se glorifier, se féliciter, se réjouir : s'applaudir d'avoir pris une résolution. Ant. Huer, siffler. APPLAUDISSEMENT (a-plô-di-se-man) n. m. Approbation publique qui se manifeste par des battements de mains, des acclamations. Eloge. Ant. Huée. APPLAUDISSEUR (a-plô-di-seur) n. m. Qui applaudit beaucoup. APPLICABILITÉ (a-pli) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est applicable. APPLICABLE (a-pli) adj. Qui doit ou peut être appliqué. Ant. Inapplicable. APPLICAGE (a-pli) n. m. Action d'appliquer. APPLICATION (a-pli-ka-si-on) n. f. Action de poser une chose sur une autre. Dentelle d'application, dentelle dont les fleurs sont cousues sur le fond. Action d'adapter une maxime, un précepte, etc. : application d'un principe. Fig. Attention soutenue : application à l'étude. Ant. Inapplication. APPLIQUE (a-pli-ke) n. f. Tout ce qu'on applique sur un objet pour l'orner. Candélabre à une ou plusieurs branches qui se fixe au mur. APPLIQUER (a-pli-ké) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. plicare, plier). Mettre une chose sur une autre : appliquer des couleurs. Donner : appliquer un soufflet. Diriger avec attention : appliquer son esprit à. Employer : appliquer un remède, une loi, une règle, etc. Faire servir : appliquer l'algèbre à la géométrie. S'appliquer v. pr. Mettre toute son attention : s'appliquer à bien faire. Prendre pour soi : s'appliquer des louanges. APPLIQUEUSE (a-pli-keu-ze ) n. f. Ouvrière chargée d'appliquer les fleurs sur les dentelles dites d'application. APPOGIATURE (a-po) ou APPOGGIATURE (a-po-dji-a) n. f. (ital. appoggiatura). Mus. Ornement de mélodie, consistant en une petite note sans valeur de durée, qu'on fait entendre au-dessus ou au-dessous d'une note réelle et avant cette note. APPOINT (a-poin) n. m. Ce qu'on ajoute pour compléter une somme, un compte. Faire l'appoint, compléter une somme. APPOINTAGE (a-poin) n. m. Action de rendre pointu. APPOINTEMENTS (a-poin-te-man) n. m. pl. Salaire fixe pour un emploi. Etre aux appointements, recevoir des appointements. APPOINTER (a-poin-té) v. a. Donner des appointements : appointer un fonctionnaire. APPOINTER (a-poin-té) v. a. (préf. ad, et pointe). Tailler en pointe. Ant. Emousser, épointer. APPOINTEUR, EUSE (a-poin, eu-ze) n. et adj. Personne qui appointe. APPOINTIR (a-poin) v. a. Rendre pointu. (On dit mieux appointer.) APPONDURE (a-pon) n. f. Perche ajoutée au bout d'une autre, pour maintenir et rendre plus solide un train de bois flotté. APPONTEMENT (a-pon-te-man) n. m. Construction en bois ou en fer destinée à permettre le chargement et le déchargement des navires et bateaux. APPORT (a-por) n. m. Biens qu'un époux apporte dans la communauté conjugale. Part d'un associé dans l'actif social. APPORTER (a-por-té) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. portare, porter). Porter où se trouve quelqu'un : apportezmoi ce livre. Fig. Fournir : apporter tant en mariage. Alléguer : apporter des raisons. Annoncer : apporter une nouvelle. Employer : apporter des soins. Susciter : apporter des obstacles. APPOSER (a-po-zé) v. a. Appliquer, mettre : apposer une affiche. Apposer les scellés, appliquer le sceau de justice sur la serrure d'une porte d'appartement, de meuble, pour qu'on ne puisse soustraire aucun des objets qui y sont renfermés. Apposer une clause d’un acte, l'y insérer. APPOSITIF, IVE (a-po-zi) adj. Gram. Se dit d'un mot qui, placé à côté d'un nom, ne désigne avec lui qu'une seule et même personne, une seule et même chose. (Ainsi, dans Jean lapin, sire Grégoire, le second nom est l'appositif, le complément appositif du premier.) N. m. un appositif. APPOSITION (a-po-zi-si-on) n. f. Action d'apposer : l'apposition d'un sceau. Gram. Union de deux noms, dont le second sert d'épithète au premier : Cicéron, orateur romain. APPRÉCIABILITÉ (a-pré) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est appréciable. APPRÉCIABLE (a-pré) adj. Qui peut être apprécié. Ant. Inappréciable. APPRÉCIATEUR, TRICE (a-pré) n. et adj. Qui apprécie : appréciateur du talent. APPRÉCIATIF, IVE (a-pré-si) adj. Qui marque l'appréciation. APPRÉCIATION (a-pré-si-a-si-on) n. f. Estimation, évaluation : appréciation de marchandises. Jugement : appréciation juste, raisonnée. APPRÉCIER (a-pré-si-é) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. pretium, prix. — Se conj. comme prier.) Evaluer. Apprécier quelqu'un, l'estimer. APPRÉHENDER (a-pré-an-dé) v. a. (lat. apprehendere). Saisir : appréhender au corps. Craindre, redouter : j'appréhende qu'il ne soit trop tard ; je n'appréhende guère qu'il soit trop tard. APPRÈHENSIF, IVE (a-pré-an) adj. Timide, craintif : caractère appréhensif. APPRÉHENSION (a-pré-an) n. f. Crainte, peur. APPRENDRE (a-pran-dre) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. prehendere, saisir par l'esprit. — Se conj. comme prendre.) Acquérir des connaissances, étudier : apprendre l'histoire. Contracter une habitude : apprendre à se taire. Informeer, être informeé : apprendre une nouvelle à quelqu'un, de quelqu'un. Enseigner : apprendre te dessin à un enfant. Ant. Désapprendre, oublier. APPRENTI, E (a-pran) n. Celui, celle qui apprend un métier, une profession sous un maître : les apprentis sont protégés par la loi. Fig. Personne peu habile, peu exercée. APPRENTISSAGE (a-pran-ti-sa-je) n. m. Action d'apprendre un état. Le temps qu'on met a l'apprendre. Fig. Premiers essais : l'apprentissage de la vertu. APPRÊT (a-prè) n. m. Manière d'apprêter les étoffes, les cuirs, etc. Matière qui sert à l'apprêt. Assaisonnement : apprêt des viandes. Fig. Affectation dans le discours : style plein d'apprêt. Pl. Préparatifs : les apprêts d'un voyage. APPRÊTAGE (a-prè) n. m. Emploi de l'apprêt. APPRÊTÉ, E (a-prè) adj. Affecté, dépourvu de naturel : style apprêté ; langage apprêté. APPRÊTER (a-prè-té) v. a. Préparer : apprêter ses armes. Accommoder : apprêter des aliments. S'apprêter v. pr. Se disposer, se préparer. APPRÊTEUR, EUSE (a-prè, eu-ze) n. et adj. Ouvrier, ouvrière qui donne l'apprêt aux étoffes, etc. Peintre sur verre. Modiste qui pose les ornements du chapeau. APPRIVOISABLE (a-pri-voi-za-ble) adj. Qu'on peut apprivoiser. APPRIVOISEMENT (a-pri-voi-ze-man) n. m. Action d'apprivoiser. APPRIVOISER (a-pri-voi-zé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. prirus, privé). Rendre un animal moins farouche, privé. Fig. Rendre une personne plus sociable. S'apprivoiser v. pr. Se familiariser, s'accoutumer : s'apprivoiser avec le danger. Ant. Effaroucher. APPRIVOISEUR, EUSE (a-pri-voi-zeur, eu-ze) n. Qui apprivoise. APPROBATEUR, TRICE (a-pro) n. Qui approuve. Ant. Déprédateur, dénigreur, désapprobateur. APPROBATIF, IVE (a-pro) adj. Qui marque l'approbation : geste approbatif. Ant. Critique, improbatif. APPROBATION (a-pro-ba-si-on) n. f. Consentement, acquiescement, adhésion. >Jugement favorable : flatteuse approbation. Ant. Désapprobation. APPROBATIVEMENT (a-pro, man) adv. D'une manière approbative. APPROBATIVITÉ (a-pro) n. f. Désir de plaire, d'être louange. APPROCHABLE (a-pro) adj. Dont on peut approcher : les gens irascibles ne sont pas approchables. APPROCHANT (a-pro-chan), E adj. Peu différent, presque semblable. Approximatif. APPROCHANT (a-pro-chan) adv. Environ, à peu près : mille francs ou approchant. APPROCHE (a-pro-che) n. f. Action d'approcher,de s'approcher : s'enfuir à l'approche de l'ennemi. Pl. Abords, accès : les approches d'une ville. APPROCHER (a-pro-ché) v. a. Mettre proche : approcher une chaise. V. n. Devenir proche : l'heure approche. Ant. Ecarter, éloigner. APPROFONDIR (a-pro) v. a. Rendre plus profond. Examiner à fond : approfondir une question. APPROFONDISSEMENT (a-pro-fon-di-se-man) n. m. Action d'approfondir, au pr. et au fig. : l'approfondissement d'un puits, d'une question. APPROPRIABLE (a-pro) adj. Qu'on peut s'approprier. APPROPRIATION (a-pro, si-on) n. f. Action de rendre propre à. Action de s'approprier une chose. APPROPRIER (a-pro-pri-é) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. proprius, convenable. — Se conj. comme prier.) Rendre propre à une destination : approprier les lois aux mœurs. Mettre en état de propreté : approprier un appartement. Fig. Conformeer : approprier le style au sujet. S'approprier v. pr. S'attribuer, usurper : s'approprier un héritage, une pensée. APPROUVABLE (a-prou) adj. Qui peut, qui doit être approuvé : plan, conduite approuvable. APPROUVER (a-prou-vé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. probare, prouver). Agréer une chose, y consentir : approuver un mariage. Juger bon, louable : approuver un orateur, un discours. Ant. Désapprouver. APPROVISIONNEMENT (a-pro-vi-zi-o-ne-man) n. m. Action de munir de provisions une ville, une armée, une flotte, etc. Provisions réunies : des approvisionnements frais. APPROVISIONNER (a-pro-vi-zi-o-né) v. a. Garnir, munir de provisions : la terre entière approvisionne Paris. Ant. Démunir, dénantir. APPROVISIONNEUR, EUSE (a-pro-vi-zi-oneur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui approvisionne. APPROXIMATIF, IVE (a-pro-ksi) adj. Fait par approximation : calcul approximatif. Ant. Exact, précis. APPROXIMATION (a-pro-ksi-ma-si-on) n. f. (lat. approximare, approcher). Estimation, évaluation par a peu près. (Se dit de tout ce qui n'offre pas une exactitude rigoureuse.) Ant. Exactitude, précision. APPROXIMATIVEMENT (a-pro-ksi, man) adv. Par approximation. D'une manière approximative. APPUI (a-pui) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. podium, piédestal). Soutien, support. Fig. : être l'appui du faible. Mécan. Point d'appui, point fixe autour duquel la puissance et la résistance tendent à se mettre en équilibre. A l'appui de loc. prépos. Pour appuyer, prouver : les exemples viennent à l'appui des règles. APPUI-MAIN (a-pui-min) n. m. Baguette dont se servent les peintres pour appuyer la main qui tient le pinceau. Pl. des appuis-main. APPUI-TÊTE (a-pui) n. m. Appareil destiné à soutenir immobile la tête des personnes que l'on photographie. Pl. Des appuis-tête. APPUYER (a-pui-ié) v. a. (J'appuie, tu appuies, il appuie, nous appuyons, vous appuyez, ils appuient. J'appuyais, nous appuyions. J'appuyai, nous appuyâmes. J'appuierai, nous appuierons. Appuie, appuyons, appuyez. J'appuierais, nous appuierions. Que j'appuie, que nous appuyions. Que j'appuyasse, que nous appuyassions. Appuyant. Appuyé, e.) Soutenir par le moyen d'un appui. Appliquer : appuyer une échelle contre un mur. Fig. Protéger : appuyer une demande. V. n. Peser : appuyer sur la plume. Fig. Insister : appuyer sur une circonstance. APPUYOIR (a-pui-ioir) n. m. Outil en bois dont se sert le ferblantier pour appliquer l'une sur l'autre deux pièces à souder. ÂPRE adj. (lat. asper). Rude au goût, au toucher : fruit âpre. Fig. Avide : âpre au gain. Violent, plein d'aigreur : caractère âpre. Ant. Doux. ÂPREMENT (man) adv. Avec âpreté. APRÈS (prè) prép. A la suite : entrer après quelqu'un. Contre : crier après quelqu'un. A la poursuite de : courir après un lièvre. Ensuite : mangez d'abord, buvez après. D'après loc. prép. A l'imitation, à la manière : peindre d'après nature. Ant. Avant. APRÈS-DEMAIN (prè-de-min) loc. adv. Le second jour après celui où l'on est. N. m. : des aprèsdemain. APRÈS-DÎNER (prè-dî-né ) n. m. Temps qui suit le dîner. Pl. des après-dîners. (On écrivait autref. après-dîné n. m. et après-dînée n. f.) APRÈS-MIDI (prè) n. m. ou f. invar. Partie du jour depuis midi jusqu'au soir. APRÈS-SOUPER (prè-sou-pé) n. m. Temps entre le souper et le coucher. Pl. des après-soupers. (On écrivait autref. après-soupé n. m. et après-soupée n. f.) ÂPRETÉ n. f. Etat de ce qui est âpre : l’âpreté des fruits verts. Fig. Sévérité, rudesse : l'âpreté des reproches. À PRIORI V. priori (à). À-PROPOS (po) n. m. Chose dite ou faite en temps et lieu convenables : l’à-propos donne du prix à tout. Pièce de théâtre, poème de circonstance : des à-propos en vers. V. propos. APSIDE n. f. Astron. Chaque extrémité du grand axe de l'orbite d'une planète. V. aphélie>, . APTE adj. (lat. aptus, propre à). Qui a des dispositions à, qui est propre à : l'enfant est apte à apprendre. Ant. Inapte, impropre, incapable. APTÈRE adj. (gr. a priv., et pteron, aile). Se dit d'un insecte sans ailes, comme la puce, le pou. Se dit des statues de certaines divinités antiques qui, par exception, étaient représentées sans ailes : la Victoire aptère. N. m. pl. Ordre d'insectes dépourvus d'ailes. S. un aptère. APTÉRYX (ap-té-riks) n. m. Genre d'oiseaux d'Australie, n'ayant que des rudiments d'ailes, des plumes ressemblant à des soies, et pas de queue. APTITUDE n. f. Disposition naturelle à quelque chose : aptitude pour les sciences. Ant. Inaptitude. APUREMENT (man) n. m. (rad. pur.) Vérification d'un compte faisant ressortir les droits coutestés, les recouvrements, les restes à recouvrer, etc. APURER (ré) v. a. (rad. pur.) Vérifier et arrêter définitivement : apurer un compte. APYRE adj. (du gr. a priv., et pur, feu). Inaltérable au feu, et surtout infusible : le cristal de roche est apyre. APYRÉTIQUE adj. (de apyrexie) Qui fait tomber la fièvre. Qui n'a pas de fièvre. APYREXIE (rèk-sî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et pur, feu). Absence, cessation de fièvre. AQUA-FORTISTE ou AQUAFORTISTE (kou-a- for-tis-te) n. m. (ital. acqua-forte, eau-forte). Graveur à l'eau-forte. Pl. des aqua-fortistes ou aquafortistes. AQUAMANILE (kou-a) n. m. (lat. aqua, eau, et manus, main). Au moyen âge, bassin pour se laver les mains avant et après les repas. Petite fontaine en dinanderie. AQUAPUNCTURE (kou-a-ponk) n. f. Chir. Révulsion obtenue par la projection brusque et violente d'un filet d'eau filiformee. AQUARELLE (kou-a-rè-le) n. f. (ital. acquerella ; de acqua, eau). Peinture en couleurs délavées dans l'eau. AQUARELLISTE (kou-a-rèl-lis-te) n. Peintre à l'aquarelle. AQUARIUM (kou-ari-om') n. m. Réservoir dans lequel on entretient des plantes et des animaux d'eau douce ou d'eau salée. Pl. des aquariums. AQUATILE (kou-a) adj. Bot. Se dit d'une plante qui naît, qui vit dans l'eau, comme le lotus, le nénufar, etc. AQUA-TINTA (kou-a) n. f. (lat. aqua, eau, et ital. tinta, teinte). Gravure imitant le dessin au lavis, fait à l'encre de Chine, au bistre, à la sépia. Pl. des aquatinta. (On dit aussi aquatinte, pl. des aquatintes.) AQUA-TINTISTE ou AQUATINTISTE (kou-atin-tis-te) n. Personne qui grave à l'aqua-tinta. Pl. des aqua-tintistes ou aquatintistes. AQUATIQUE (kou-a) adj. Qui croît, qui vit dans l'eau : plante, animal aquatique. AQUATIQUEMENT (kou-a-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière aquatique. Par le moyen de l'eau. AQUEDUC (ke-duk) n. m. (lat. aqua, eau, et ducere, conduire). Canal en maçonnerie pour conduire l'eau. AQUEUX, EUSE (keû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. aqua, eau). De la nature de l'eau : humeur aqueuse. Qui contient de l'eau : légumes trop aqueux. AQUICULTEUR (ku-i) n. m. Celui qui s'occupe d'aquiculture. AQUICULTURE (ku-i) n. f. (du lat. aqua, eau, et de culture). Art de multiplier et d'élever les animaux et les plantes aquatiques. AQUIFÈRE (ku-i) adj. Qui porte, qui contient de l'eau : couche géologique aquifère. AQUIFOLIACÉES (ku-i, sé) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones dont le houx est le type. S. une aquifoliacée. AQUIGÈNE (ku-i) adj. Qui naît ou croît dans l'eau. AQUILIN, E (ki) adj. (lat. aquila, aigle). Recourbé en bec d'aigle : nez aquilin. Ant. Camard. AQUILON (ki) n. m. Vent du nord violent. Blas. Représentation de ce vent que l'on figure par une tête d'enfant joufflu et qui souffle avec force. AQUITANIEN (ki-ta-ni-in) n. m. Etage géologique de la période tertiaire. AQUOSITÉ (ko-zi-té) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est aqueux. ARA n. m. Gros perroquet de l'Amérique du Sud, à longue queue et à beau plumage. ARABA n. m. Nom d'une voiture en usage en Turquie. ARABE adj. et n. De l'Arabie. Chiffres arabes, les dix signes de la numération, qui sont : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0. Fam. Usurier, homme dur en affaires. N. m. Langue arabe. — Art arabe. Les Arabes s'étant interdit, pour des motifs religieux, la représentation des êtres animés, leur art ne comporte pas de statuaire ; leur peinture et leur sculpture se limitent à l'enjolivement des caractères d'écriture, ce qui constitue l'art raffiné des arabesques. Mais ils ont excellé dans un genre d'architecture qui, d'abord inspiré des Romains, puis des Byzantins, s'est surtout développé en Espagne, et a produit des monuments tels que l'Alcazar et la Giralda de Séville ou l'Alhambra de Grenade. L'édifice type de l'architecture arabe est la mosquée, sanctuaire sacré de formee carrée avec une cour centrale, une chaire à prêcher, un mihrab et un minaret. Les monuments arabes comportent des arcs de toutes formees, des pendentifs très ornés, et des motifs décoratifs d'une extrême richesse. Il faut citer les mosquées d'Egypte, de Constantinople, de Cordoue. ARABESQUE (bès-ke) adj. Propre aux Arabes : décoration arabesque. N. f. Peint. et sculpt. Entrelacement de feuillages et de figures de caprice, à la manière des Arabes. ARABIQUE adj. Qui est d'Arabie : gomme arabique. ARABISANT (bi-zan), E ou ARABISTE (bis-te) n. Qui possède la langue arabe. Qui en fait une étude spéciale. ARABISME (bis-me) n. m. Locution propre à la langue arabe. ARABLE adj. (lat. arare, labourer). Se dit d'uneterre qui peut être labourée plusieurs fois en un temps relativement court : sol arable, terre arable. ARACHIDE (chi) n. f. Plante légumineuse, vulgairement appelée pistache de terre, parce que ses fruits se développent sous terre, et dont les graines (cacahuètes) donnent une huile blanche, de saveur agréable. ARACHNÉEN, ENNE (rak-né-in, è-ne) adj. Qui est propre à l'araignée. ARACHNIDES (rak) n. m. pl. Classe d'animaux articulés, comprenant les araignées, scorpions, etc. S. un arachnide. ARACHNOÏDE (rak-no-i-de) n. f. (du gr arakhnè, araignée, et eidos, aspect.) Nom donné, à cause de sa ténuité, à l'une des trois membranes qui enveloppent le cerveau. ARACHNOÏDIEN, ENNE (rak-no-i-di-in, è-ne) adj. Qui a la finesse d'une toile d'araignée. Qui appartient à l'arachnoïde. ARACK ou ARAC (rak) n. m. Liqueur spiritueuse, tirée du riz fermenté. ARAGNE n. m. Ancien nom de l'araignée. ARAGONITE n. f. Variété de carbonate de chaux naturel, découverte en Aragon en 1775. ARAIGNÉE (rè-gné) n. f. (lat. aranea). Animal articulé à huit pattes et sans ailes. Crochet de fer à plusieurs branches pour retirer les seaux des puits. ARAIRE (rè-re) n. m. Charrue sans avant-train. ARALIACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones polypétales. S. une araliacée. ARANÉIDES (né-i-de) n. m. pl. Subdivision de la classe des araignées. S. un aranéide. ARANÉOLE n. f. Nom de la petite vive jeune. ARANTÈLE ou ARANTELLE (tè-le) n. f. (du lat. aranea, araignée, et tela, toile). Toile d'araignée. (vx.) Tissu de lin très léger. (vx.) Véner. Filandres qui s'entre-croisent comme une toile d'araignée sur les pieds du cerf. ARASEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action d'araser. ARASER (zé) v. a. Mettre de niveau les assises d'une construction. ARASES (ra-ze) n. f. pl. Pierres qui servent à l'arasement. (On dit aussi pierres d'arase.) ARATOIRE adj. (lat. arator, laboureur). Qui concerne l'agriculture : instruments aratoires. ARAUCARIA (rô) n. m. Bot. Conifère des régions tropicales. ARBALÈTE n. f. (lat. arcus, arc, et balista, baliste). Arc d'acier monté sur un fût et se bandant avec un ressort : les armes à feu ont remplacé l'arbalète. V. armes ARBALÉTÉE (té) n. f. Portée d'arbalète. ARBALÉTRIER (tri-é) n. m.Soldat armé d'une arbalète. Ornith. Martinet noir. Charp. Pièces de bois qui soutiennent la couverture d'un bâtiment. ARBALÉTRIÈRE ou ARBALÉTIÈRE n. f. Ouverture pratiquée dans les murailles des châteaux forts du moyen âge pour tirer à l'arbalète. ARBITRAGE n. f. Jugement amiable d'un différend par arbitre. Sentence rendue par les arbitres. ARBITRAIRE (trè-re) adj. Qui dépend de la seule volonté. Despotique : pouvoir arbitraire. Ant. Légal, juste. ARBITRAIREMENT (trè-re-man) adv. D'une manière arbitraire, despotique : gouverner arbitrairement. Ant. Légalement, justement. ARBITRAL, E, AUX adj. Qui est prononcé par des arbitres : jugement arbitral. Qui est composé d'arbitres : tribunal arbitral. ARBITRALEMENT (man) adv. Par arbitres. ARBITRATION (si-on) n. f. Estimation en bloc. ARBITRE n. m. (lat. arbitrari, estimer, juger). Qui est choisi par un tribunal ou par les parties pour prononcer dans un différend. Maître absolu : Dieu est l'arbitre de nos destinées. Qui a une grande influence : être l'arbitre de la mode. Libre arbitre ou franc arbitre, puissance que la volonté a de choisir, de se déterminer. ARBITRER (tré) v. a. Juger en qualité d'arbitre. ARBORER (ré) v. a. (lat. arbor, arbre). Planter, élever quelque chose droit comme un arbre : arborer un drapeau. Arborer un pavillon, le hisser, le déployer. Arborer l'étendard de la révolte, se révolter. ARBORESCENCE (rès-san-se) n. f. Etat d'un végétal arborescent. Forme arborescente. ARBORESCENT (rès-san), E adj. Qui a le port, la formee, le caractère d'un arbre : fougères arborescentes. ARBORICOLE adj. (du lat. arbor, oris, arbre, et colere, habiter). Qui vit sur les arbres. ARBORICULTEUR n. m. Qui s'occupe d'arboriculture. ARBORICULTURE n. f. (du lat. arbor, oris, arbre, et de culture). Culture des arbres. ARBORISATION (ri-za-si-on) n. f. Dessin naturel représentant des branches d'arbres dans des corps minéraux. ARBORISÉ, E (ri-zé) adj. Qui présente des arborisations. ARBORISER (ri-zé) v. n. Cultiver des arbres. ARBORISTE (ris-te) n. m. Syn. peu usité de pépiniériste et de arboriculteur. ARBOUSE (bou-ze) n. f. Fruit de l'arbousier. ARBOUSIER (bou-zi-é) n. m. Arbre du Midi, à fruits rouges, assez semblables à la fraise, d'une saveur aigrelette. ARBRE n. m. (lat. arbor). Plante ligneuse dont la tige ou tronc, fixée au sol par ses racines, est nue à la base et chargée de branches et de feuilles à son sommet. Arbre de Noël, arbre vert garni de joujoux et de friandises que l'on dresse dans la nuit de Noël. Méc. Axe de bois ou de métal servant à transmettre le mouvement dans les machines : arbre de moulin, de pressoir, etc. Arbre généalogique, arbre figuré d'où sortent les diverses branches d'une famille. Prov. : Entre l'arbre et l'écorce il ne faut pas mettre le doigt, il ne faut pas intervenir dans une discussion délicate, surtout lorsqu'elle a lieu entre parents, amis, etc. Couper l'arbre pour avoir le fruit, sacrifier sottement l'avenir au présent. ARBRISSEAU (bri-so) n. m. Petit arbre qui se ramifie dès sa base, comme le lilas, le sureau, etc. ARBUSTE (bus-te) n. m. Plante ligneuse plus petite que l'arbrisseau, comme te groseillier, le chèvrefeuille, les bruyères, certains rosiers, etc. ARBUSTIF (bus-tif), IVE adj. Qui appartient à l'arbuste. Qui se compose d'arbustes : plantations arbustives. ARC (ark) n. m. (lat. arcus). Arme servant à lancer des flèches. Géom. Portion de circonférence (V. ce mot) ou d'une courbe quelconque. Fig. Avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc, avoir plusieurs moyens pour faire réussir un projet. Arc de triomphe, monument formeant un grand portique cintré, orné de bas-reliefs, etc., consacrant le souvenir d'une victoire, d'un fait mémorable, etc. V. Part. hist. ARCADE n. f. Ouverture en formee d'arc. ARCANE n. m. (lat. arcanus, secret). Opération mystérieuse des alchimistes. Fig. Chose mystérieuse. ARCANNE (ka-ne) n. f. Craie rouge délayée dans l'eau et avec laquelle les charpentiers font des tracés sur les pièces de bois. (On dit aussi arcaux n. m. pl.) ARCANSON n. m. Résine jaunâtre obtenue par la distillation de la térébenthine, et dite aussi plus souvent colophane. ARCASSE (ka-se) n. f. Charpente de l'arrière d'un navire en bois. ARCATURE n. f. Suite de petites arcades, réelles ou simulées, dans une construction, ARC-BOUTANT (ar-bou-tan) n. m. Pilier qui se termine en demi-arc, et qui sert à soutenir un mur, une voûte. Pl. des arcs-boutants. ARC-BOUTEMENT (ar-boute-man) n. m. Arrêt du mouvement de roues dentées, par suite d'un défaut de construction des dents. ARC-BOUTER (ar-bou-té) v. a. Soutenir au moyen d'un arc-boutant. S'arc-bouter v. pr. S'appuyer, se raidir. ARC-DOUBLEAU (ar-doublô ) n. m. Arc en saillie. Pl. des arcs-doubleaux. ARCEAU (sô) n. m. Partie cintrée d'une voûte. Petite arche : arceaux d'un jeu de croquet. ARC-EN-CIEL (ar-kan, même au plur.) n. m. Météore en formee d'arc, présentant les sept couleurs du spectre et résultant de la réfraction et de la réflexion des rayons solaires sur les nuages. Pl. des arcs-en-ciel.Ce météore, le plus beau des phénomènes qui se rapportent à la lumière, annonce tout simplement que le soleil, étant sur l'horizon à une hauteur convenable, darde ses rayons sur un nuage opposé qui se résout en pluie. Lorsqu'on aperçoit donc l'arc-en-ciel, on tourne le dos au soleil, et l'on est placé entre cet astre et le nuage. Les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sont : violet, indigo, bleu, vert, jaune, orangé, rouge. V. météore. — Dans la Bible, l'arc-en-ciel fut le gage de réconciliation donné par Dieu à Noé après le déluge. Les païens en avaient fait l'écharpe d'Iris, messagère des dieux. ARCHAÏQUE (ka-i-ke) adj. Qui a rapport à l'archaïsme : mot, tournure, style archaïque. ARCHAÏSME (ka-is-me) n. m. (gr. arkhaios, ancien). Mot, tour de phrase suranné, comme dans l'abord, treuve, pour d'abord, trouve : dans l'abord il se met au large... Dans la citrouille je la treuve. (La Font.) Ainsi encore étroit, s'éjouir, faire l'août, peu ni prou, aucuns, etc., pour étroit, se réjouir, faire la moisson, peu ni beaucoup, quelques-uns, etc. Imitation de la manière des anciens : l'archaïsme du dessin. Ant. Néologisme, modernisme. ARCHAÏSTE (ka-is-le) n. Celui, celle qui se sert d'archaïsmes. ARCHAL (chal) (fil d') n. m. (lat. aurichalcum, laiton). Fil de laiton passé à la filière. ARCHANGE (kan-je) n. m. (du gr. arkhos, chef, et de ange). Ange d'un ordre supérieur. ARCHANGÉLIQUE (kan) adj. Qui tient de l'archange : âme archangelique. ARCHE n. f. (rad. arc.) Voûte en formee d'arc, supportée par les piles d'un pont. ARCHE n. f. (lat. arca, coffre). Bib. Grand bateau que Noé construisit sur l'ordre de Dieu pour échapper au déluge. C'est l'arche de Noé, se dit, par plaisanterie, d'une maison où logent toutes sortes de gens. Arche d'alliance ou arche sainte, coffre où les Hébreux gardaient les tables de la loi. ARCHÉE (ché) n. f. Physiol. anc. Principe de la vie. Alchim. Matière ignée, au centre de la terre. ARCHÉGONE (ké) n. m. Organe reproducteur femelle des mousses, des hépatiques et des fougères. ARCHELET (che-lè) n. m. Petit archet d'horloger. ARCHÉOLOGIE (ké-o-lo-jî) n. f. (gr. arkhaios, ancien, et logos, discours). Science des monuments et des arts de l'antiquité. ARCHÉOLOGIQUE (ké) adj. Qui a rapport à l'archéologie : découverte archéologique. ARCHÉOLOGUE (ké-o-loghe) n. m. Celui qui est versé dans l'archéologie, qui s'occupe d'archéologie. ARCHER (ché) n. m. Soldat armé de l'arc. Agent de justice ou de police. Francs archers, première troupe d'infanterie régulière instituée en France par Charles VII en 1448, et supprimée par Louis XI en 1480. (Ces archers étaient appelés francs parce qu'ils étaient exempts de tout impôt.) ARCHEROT (che-ro) n. m. Petit archer. Poétiq. Cupidon (à cause de l'arc qu'il porte.) Vx. ARCHET (chè) n. m. Baguette le long de laquelle sont tendus des crins et qui sert à jouer de certains instruments : contrebasse, violon, violoncelle, etc. Arc d'acier pour tourner ou percer. ARCHÉTYPE (ké) n. m. Modèle sur lequel on fait un ouvrage, matériel ou intellectuel. Etalon des monnaies, poids et mesures. ARCHEVÊCHÉ (che) n. m. Diocèse, palais d'un archevêque. Etendue de pays sous sa juridiction. Il y a en France 17 archevêchés, dont le siège est à : Aix, Albi, Auch, Avignon, Besançon, Bordeaux, Bourges, Cambrai, Chambéry, Lyon, Paris, Reims, Rennes, Rouen, Sens, Toulouse, Tours. ARCHEVÊQUE (che) n. m. Premier évêque d'une province ecclésiastique. ARCHI (ki ou chi), préfixe emprunté du grec, et qui ajoute à la signification du mot qu'il précède une idée de degré extrême. ARCHIATRE (chi) n. m. (du gr. arkhos, chef, et iatros, médecin). Dans l'antiquité, à Rome, à Constantinople, médecin de l'empereur. (Le titre passa à la cour des princes barbares et subsista même longtemps près des rois de France.) ARCHICAMÉRIER (chi, ri-é) n. m. Dignitaire de l'ancien empire d'Allemagne. ARCHICHAMBELLAN (chi-chan-bèl-lan) n. m. Dans l'ancien empire d'Allemagne, électeur de Brandebourg. ARCHICHANCELIER (chi, li-é) n. m. Grand chancelier. AHCHICHAPELAIN (chi, lin) n. m. Chef de la chapelle royale. Chef de tout le clergé de France. (Ce titre a disparu depuis Henri Ier.) ARCHICONFRÉRIE (chi, rî) n. f. Titre donné à certaines sociétés pieuses, charitables. ARCHIDIACONAT (chi, na) n. m. Dignité d'archidiacre. ARCHIDIACONÉ (chi) n. m. Partie d'un diocèse soumise à la juridiction d'un archidiacre. ARCHIDIACRE (chi) n. m. Supérieur ecclésiastique ayant droit de visite sur les curés d'un diocèse. ARCHIDIOCÉSAIN, E (chi, sé-zin, è-ne) adj. Qui dépend d'un archevêché. ARCHIDUC (chi-duk) n. m. Titre des princes de la maison d'Autriche. ARCHIDUCAL, E, AUX (chi) adj. Qui a rapport à l'archiduc. ARCHIDUCHÉ (chi) n. m. Domaine d'un archiduc. ARCHIDUCHESSE (chi, chè-se) n. f. Femme d'un archiduc. Princesse de la maison d'Autriche. ARCHIÉPISCOPAL, E, AUX (ki-é-pis-ko) adj. Appartenant a l'archevêque : palais archiépiscopal. ARCHIÉPISCOPAT (ki-é-pis-ko-pa) n. m. Dignité d'archevêque. Sa durée. ARCHIÈRE (chi) ou ARCHÈRE (chè-re) n. f. Au moyen âge, ouverture longue et étroite dans les murailles, pour tirer à l'arc ou à l'arbalète. ARCHIFOU, FOLLE (chi) Adj. Extrêmement fou. ARCHIMAGIE (chi, jî) n. f. Partie de l'alchimie qui enseignait l'art de faire l'or, et dont s'occupaient les archimages. ARCHIMANDRITAT (chi, ta) n. m. Dignité d'archimandrite. Bénéfice, revenu d'un archimandrite. ARCHIMANDRITE (chi) n. m. (gr. arkhos, chef, et mandra, enclos, cloître). Titre que l'on donne aux supérieurs de quelques monastères grecs. ARCHINE (chi-ne) n. f. Mesure de longueur usitée en Russie (0m,71.) ARCHIPATELIN, E (chi) n. et adj. Fourbe très adroit, très patelin. ARCHIPEL (chi-pèl) n. m. Ensemble d'îles disposées en groupe sur une portion de mer. ARCHIPOMPE (chi-pon-pe) n. f. Cage rectangulaire de planches entourant les pompes d'un navire. ARCHIPRESBYTÉRAL, E, AUX (chi-près) adj. Qui concerne l'archiprêtre. ARCHIPRÊTRE (chi) n. m. Titre qui donne aux curés de certaines églises une prééminence honorifique sur les autres curés. ARCHIRABBIN (chi-ra-bin) n. m. Chef des rabbins. ARCHITECTE (chi-tèk-te) n. m. (gr. arkhos, chef, et tektôn, ouvrier). Qui exerce l'art de l'architecture. ARCHITECTONIQUE (chi-tèk) adj. Qui appartient, qui a rapport à l'architecture : conception architectonique. N. f. Cet art lui-même. ARCHITECTURAL, E, AUX (chi-tèk) adj. Qui appartient à l'architecture. ARCHITECTURE (chi-tèk) n. f. Art de construire et d'orner les édifices selon des règles déterminées. ARCHITRAVE (chi) n. f. Partie de l'entablement qui porte immédiatement sur les chapiteaux des colonnes. ARCHITRAVÉE (chi-tra-vé) n. f. Corniche qui se lie directement à l'architrave, sans frise. Adjectiv. : corniche architravée. ARCHITRICLIN (chi) n. m. (lat. architriclinus). Antiq. rom. Personne qui présidait à l'ordonnance d'un festin. Fam. Celui qui organise un repas. ARCHIVES (chi-ve) n. f. pl. (lat. archivum). Anciens titres, chartes, manuscrits et autres papiers importants, concernant l'histoire d'un Etat, d'une ville, d'une famille, etc. lieu où on les garde. Dépôt des actes, des lois, etc. ARCHIVISTE (chi-vis-te) n. m. Garde des archives. ARCHIVOLTE (chi) n. f. (lat. arcus, arc, et volutus, roulé). Moulure qui règne sur la tête des voussoirs d'une arcade. ARCHONTAT (kon-ta) n. m. Dignité d'archonte. ARCHONTE (kon-te) n. m. (gr. arkhôn, chef). Autrefois, premier magistrat des républiques grecques. V. Part. hist. ARÇON (son) n. m. (lat. arcus, arc). Armature de la selle, formeée de deux arcades, le pommeau et le troussequin, reliées par deux bandes de bois. Vider les arçons, tomber de cheval. Vitic. Rameau de vigne que l'on courbe en arc. Techn. Instrument servant à nettoyer le coton, la laine, etc. ARÇONNER (so-né) v. a. Battre, nettoyer avec l'arçon : arçonner la laine. ARÇONNEUR (so-neur) n. m. Celui qui travaille le poil, la laine, le coton avec l'arçon. ARCOT (ko) n. m. Chez les fondeurs, parties de métal tombées dans les cendres pendant la coulée. ARC-RAMPANT (ark'-ran-pan) n. m. Courbe métallique, destinée à soutenir une rampe. Pl. des arcs-rampants. ARCTIQUE (ark') adj. (gr. arktikos). Septentrional, boréal : pôle arctique. Ant. Antarctique. ARCURE n. f. Action de courber les branches d'un arbre fruitier, ou les sarments d'une vigne pour en diminuer la vigueur. ARDÉLION n. m. (lat. ardelio). Homme qui fait l'empressé, l'officieux, qui se mêle de tout. ARDEMMENT (da-man) adv. Avec ardeur. ARDENT (dan), E adj. (lat. ardere, brûler). En feu, qui échauffe fortement, brûlant : soleil ardent. Fig. Violent : désir ardent. Actif, plein d'ardeur : enfant ardent à l'étude ; cheval ardent. Roux : poil ardent. Chapelle ardente, luminaire nombreux qui brûle autour d'un cercueil. Chambre ardente, autrefois, tribunal qui condamnait au feu les empoisonneurs. Ant. Froid, indolent. ARDER (dé) ou ARDRE v. a. (lat. ardere). Brûler. V. n. Etre brûlant. (vx.) ARDEUR n. f. (lat. ardor ; de ardere, brûler). Chaleur extrême : ardeur du soleil. Fig. Activité, fougue, vivacité excessive : cheval plein d'ardeur. Ant. Fraîcheur, indolence. ARDILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Pointe de métal au milieu d'une boucle, pour arrêter la courroie. ARDOISE (doi-ze) n. f. Pierre tendre et bleuâtre qui sert a couvrir les maisons et à faire des crayons, des tablettes, etc. ARDOISÉ (zé), E adj. Qui a la couleur de l'ardoise. ARDOISIER (zi-é), ÈRE ou ARDOISEUX, EUSE (zeû, eu-ze) adj. De la nature de l'ardoise : schiste ardoisier ou ardoiseux. ARDOISIER (zi-é) n. Celui qui exploite une ardoisière. Ouvrier employé à exploiter l'ardoise. ARDOISIÈRE (zi-è-re) n. f. Carrière d'ardoise. ARDU, E adj. (lat. arduus). Escarpé : montagne ardue. Fig. Difficile : travail ardu. Ant. Aisé. ARE n. m. (lat. area, surface). Unité de mesure pour les surfaces agraires : l'are vaut cent mètres carrés. — L'are est une mesure fictive, l'équivalent d'un carré de 10 mètres de côté ou décamètre carré. Il a pour multiple l’hectare ou hectomètre carré, et pour sous-multiple le centiare ou mètre carré. ARÉAGE n. m. Mesurage des terres par ares. AREC (rèk) ou ARÉQUIER (ki-é) n. m. Genre de palmiers des régions chaudes de l'ancien continent, et dont le fruit appelé noix d'arec ou arac fournit du cachou. ARÉNACÉ, E adj. (lat. arena, sable). De la nature du sable. Qui lui ressemble : roche arénacée. ARÉNATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. arena, sable). Action de couvrir de sable une surface, un corps. ARÈNE n. f. (lat. arena, sable). Espace sablé, au centre des amphithéâtres, des cirques, pour les combats, les exercices, les jeux. Fig. Carrière, assemblée, etc., où se combattent les idées, les partis. Poét. et au pl. Sable fin d'un rivage. Désert de sable. ARÉNER (né) v. n. ou S'aréner v. pr. Se dit d'un bâtiment qui s'affaisse : plancher qui arène ou s'arène. ARÉNEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Sablonneux. ARÉNICOLE adj. (lat. arena, sable, et colere, habiter). Qui vit dans le sable. N. f. Annélide qui vit dans les sables au bord de la mer. ARÉNIFÈRE adj. (lat. arena, sable, et ferre, porter). Qui contient du sable : roche arénifère. ARÉNULEUX, EUSE (leû, eu-ze) adj. (rad. arène.) Empli de menu sable. Semblable au menu sable. ARÉOLE n. f. (lat. area, cercle). Anat. Petite cavité entre les faisceaux de fibres d'un tissu. Méd. Cercle rougeâtre qui entoure un point inflammatoire. ARÉOLAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'aréole. ARÉOLATION (si-on) n. f. Disposition aréolaire d'un tissu quelconque. ARÉOMÈTRE n. m. ( gr. araios, peu dense, et metron, mesure.) Instrument qui sert à déterminer la densité des liquides. — Plongé dans un liquide, l'aréomètre flotte verticalement et s'enfonce d'autant plus que le liquide est moins dense. Il se compose d'une boule ou cylindre de verre lesté par un petit poids et surmonté d'une tige graduée Suivant sa destination, l'aréomètre prend le nom d'alcoomètre, de pèse-lait, de pèse-liqueurs, etc. ARÉOMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. Art de déterminer la densité des liquides au moyen de l'aréomètre. ARÉOMÉTRIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'aréométrie : échelles aréométriques. ARÉOPAGE n. m. Ancien tribunal d'Athènes. (V. Part. hist.) Fig. Réunion de gens vertueux, savants, etc. Assemblée de magistrats, de juges : l'aréopage des examinateurs. ARÉOPAGITE n. m. Membre de l'Aréopage. ARÉOPAGITIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte à l'Aréopage, à un aréopage. ARÉOSTYLE (os-ti-le) n. m. Entre-colonnement dans lequel l'intervalle entre chaque colonne est de trois et demi à quatre diamètres. ARÉOTECTONIQUE (tèk) n. f. (gr. areios, belliqueux, et tektoniké, art de bâtir). Art de fortifier, d'attaquer ou de défendre les places fortes. ARÊTE n. f. (lat. arista, épi). Os de certains poissons. Bot. Barbe des épis de l'orge, du seigle, etc. Archit. Angle saillant : l'arête du toit. Géom. Ligne d'intersection de deux plans : les arêtes d'un cube. ARÊTIER (ti-é) n. m. (rad. arête.) Pièce de charpente qui formee l'encoignure d'un comble. ARGANEAU (nô) n. m. Syn. de organeau. ARGENT (jan) n. m. (lat. argentum). Métal blanc. Toute sorte de monnaie. Fig. Richesse. Prov. : Point d'argent, point de Suisse, rien pour rien, point de service sans rétribution. Plaie d'argent n'est pas mortelle, les pertes d'argent peuvent toujours se réparer. — L'argent se rencontre rarement à l'état pur dans le sein de la terre; il est presque toujours mêlé au soufre ou à l'antimoine. On trouve des mines d'argent dans le nord de l'Europe : en Suède, en Norvège, en Russie ; mais les plus riches du monde sont celles du Pérou et du Mexique. L'argent est le plus ductile et le plus malléable de tous les métaux, après l'or : il fond à 1.000°. La densité de l'argent est de 10,5 ; on l'allie au cuivre pour lui donner plus de dureté. La pièce de 5 fr. en argent contient 9 parties d'argent pur pour 1 de cuivre ; les autres pièces sont un alliage de 835 parties d'argent et de 165 parties de cuivre. Les pièces d'argent sont : 5, 2, 1 fr., 0 fr. 50 c. et 0 fr. 20 c. L'argent sert encore dans l'argenture des glaces ou des objets ; certains de ses sels sont utilisés en photographie. ARGENTAGE (jan) n. m. Action d'argenter. Son résultat. (On dit mieux argenture.) ARGENTAN (jan) n. m. Alliage de cuivre, de nickel et de zinc dont on se sert en orfèvrerie. (Lorsque l'étain remplace le zinc, l'alliage est appelé argenton.) ARGENTÉ, E (jan) adj. Recouvert de feuilles d'argent ou d'une solution d'argent : vaisselle argentée. Qui a l'éclat blanc de l'argent : flots argentés. ARGENTER (jan-té) v. a. Couvrir d'une feuille d'argent ou d'un dépôt d'argent. Fig. et poét. Donner l'éclat, la blancheur de l'argent : la lune argentait les flots. Ant. Désargenter. ARGENTERIE (jan-te-rî) n. f. Vaisselle et autres ustensiles d'argent. ARGENTEUR (jan) n. m. Ouvrier qui argente. ARGENTEUX, EUSE (jan-teû, eu-ze) adj. Pop. Qui a beaucoup d'argent. ARGENTIER (jan-ti-é) n. m. Autrefois, en France, surintendant des finances. ARGENTIFÈRE (jan) adj. (du lat. argentum, argent, et ferre, porter). Qui renferme de l'argent : terrain argentifère. ARGENTIN, E (jan) adj. et n. De la république Argentine. ARGENTIN, E (jan) adj. Qui a le son clair, retentissant de l'argent : voix argentine. ARGENTURE (jan) n. f. Couche d'argent appliquée sur un métal ou sur un corps quelconque : l’argenture des glaces. Art, action d'argenter. ARGIEN, ENNE (ji-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Argos. ARGILACÉ, E adj. Qui ressemble à l'argile. ARGILE n. f. (lat. argilla). Terre molle, grasse. — On distingue l'argile verte ou terre glaise, qui sert à la fabrication des poteries, des ciments, des chaux hydrauliques, etc., et l'argile blanche ou kaolin. ARGILEUX, EUSE (leû, eu-ze) adj. Qui tient de l'argile : sol argileux. ARGILIFÈRE adj.(du lat. argilla, argile, et ferre, porter.) Qui renferme de l'argile : calcaire argilifère. ARGON n. m. Gaz simple incolore, inodore et insipide, qui entre environ pour un centième dans la composition de l'air. ARGONAUTE (nô-te) n. m. (de Argonaute. V. Part. hist..) Sorte de mollusque appelé aussi nautile. ARGOT (go) n. m. Langue spéciale aux malfaiteurs, souvent très expressive : refroidir (tuer), la sorbonne (la tête), faucher le grand pré (ramer sur les galères), etc. Langage particulier adopté dans certaines professions : l'argot des peintres. ARGOT (go) n. m. Bois au-dessus de l'œil d'une branche. (On dit plutôt ergot.) ARGOTER (té) v. a. (rad. argot.) Couper l'extrémité d'une branche morte. ARGOTIQUE adj. De la nature de l'argot : langage argotique. ARGOULET (lè) n. m. Corps de cavalerie légère, qui servait dans l'armée française au xvie siècle. (On les appela d'abord aussi stradiots ou estradiots.) ARGOUSIN (zin) n. m. (corrupt. de l'esp. alguazil et de l'ital. aguzzino.) Surveillant des forçats. Par dénigr. Agent de police. ARGUE (ar-ghe) n. f. Machine qui sert à dégrossir, au moyen de filières, les lingots d'or, d'argent, etc. ARGUER (ghu-é) v. a. (lat. arguere, prouver). Accuser : arguer un acte de faux. V. n. Conclure : vous arguez mal à propos de ce fait. ARGUEUX, EUSE (ghu-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui tient du reproche, de l'offense : paroles argueuses. ARGUMENT (man) n. m. (lat. argumentum). Raisonnement par lequel on tire une conséquence. Preuve : tirer argument d'un fait. Sommaire d'un livre, d'un chapitre, d'une narration. Math. Quantité d'où dépend une circonstance mathématique, équation ou égalité, ou détermination. ARGUMENTANT (man-tan) n. m. Celui qui argumente dans un acte public contre le répondant. ARGUMENTATEUR, TRICE (man) n. Qui aime à argumenter. ARGUMENTATION (man-ta-si-on) n. f. Action, art d'argumenter. ARGUMENTER (man-té) v. n. Faire des arguments. ARGUS (ghuss) n. m. (de Argus. V. Part. hist..) Homme très clairvoyant. Surveillant incommode, espion. Yeux d'argus, yeux très pénétrants. Espèce de papillon. Oiseau voisin du faisan et qui vit dans l'Inde et la Malaisie. ARGUTIE (sî) n. f. Subtilité de langage. ARGYRONÈTE n. f. Genre d'arachnides vivant sons l'eau. ARIA n. m. Pop. Embarras, ennui : que d'arias ! ARIANISME (nis-me) n. m. Hérésie d'Arius. V. Part. hist. ARIDE adj. (lat. arere, dessécher). Sec, stérile : terre aride. Fig. Esprit aride, qui ne peut rien produire. Sujet aride, qui prête peu aux développements. Ant. Humide, fécond. ARIDITÉ n. f. Sécheresse, stérilité. Fig. : aridité de l'esprit, du style. Ant. Humidité, fécondité. ARIEN, ENNE (ri-in, è-ne) n. et adj. Partisan de l'arianisme : un arien ; princesse arienne. ARIETTE (ri-è-te) n. f. (ital. arietta). Air léger. Paroles chantées sur cet air. ARILLE (ll mll.) n. m. Tégument accessoire qui, dans certaines graines, se développe au voisinage du hile. ARILLÉ, E (ll mll.) adj. Qui est pourvu d'un arille : graine arillée. ARIMER (mé) v. a. Chez les épingliers, ajuster le poinçon sur l'enclume. ARIOSO (zo) adv. (mot ital.). Mus. Se dit d'un air qui, par son sentiment pathétique et profond, est destiné à faire naître chez l'auditeur une sensation dramatique très intense. ARISTOCRATE (ris-to) n. et adj. Partisan, membre de l'aristocratie. ARISTOCRATIE (ris-to-kra-sî) n. f. (gr. aristos, excellent, et kratos, pouvoir). Classe des nobles, des privilégiés. Ant. Démocratie, démagogie. ARISTOCRATIQUE (ris-to) adj. Qui appartient à l'aristocratie. Ant. Démocratique. ARISTOCRATIQUEMENT (ris-to, man) adv. D'une manière aristocratique. ARISTOLOCHE (ris-to) n. f. Genre de plantes à tige grimpante. (Elles sont médicinales, diurétiques.) ARISTOPHANESQUE (ris-to-fa-nès-ke) adj. Dans le genre du poète grec Aristophane. ARISTOTÉLICIEN, ENNE (ris-to-té-li-si-in, è-ne) adj. Conformee à la doctrine d'Aristote. N. Partisan de ce philosophe. ARISTOTÉLIQUE (ris-to) adj. D'Aristote. ARISTOTÉLISME (ris-to-té-lis-me) n. m. (du gr. Aristotelês, Aristote). Doctrine d'Aristote. ARITHMÉTICIEN, ENNE (a-rit-mé-ti-si-in, è-ne) n. Qui sait, qui pratique l'arithmétique. ARITHMÉTIQUE (a-rit-mé) n. f. (gr. arithmos, nombre). Science des nombres. Art de calculer. Adjectiv. Fondé sur l'arithmétique : calcul arithmétique. ARITHMÉTIQUEMENT (a-rit-mé-ti-ke-man) adv. Conformeément à l'arithmétique. ARITHMOGRAPHE (rit-mo) n. m. (gr. arithmos, nombre, et graphein, écrire.) Appareil pour effectuer mécaniquement les opérations arithmétiques. ARITHMOGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. (rad. arithmographe.) Art d'exprimer par des signes conventionnels les quantités dont la composition est connue. ARITHMOLOGIE (a-rit-mo-lo-jî) n. f. (gr. arithmos, nombre, et logos, discours). Science générale des nombres, de la mesure des grandeurs. ARITHMOMANCIE (a-rit, sî) n. f. (gr. arithmos, nombre, et manteia, divination). Divination au moyen des nombres. (On dit aussi arithmancie.) ARITHMOMÈTRE (a-rit) n. m. (gr. arithmos, nombre, et metron, mesure). Calculateur mécanique. ARLEQUIN (kin) n. m. Bouffon dont le vêtement est composé de pièces de diverses couleurs. (On emploie aussi le féminin arlequine.) Fig. Homme sans principes arrêtés. Pop. Mets composé de restes divers. ARLEQUINADE (ki) n. f. Bouffonnerie d'arlequin. Ecrit, composition ridicule. ARMADILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Flottille que l'Espagne envoyait dans ses colonies d'Amérique pour les protéger et empêcher les navires étrangers d'y commercer. ARMAGNAC n. m. Eau-de-vie très renommée, que l'on fabrique dans les départements formeés par l'ancien pays d'Armagnac. ARMATEUR n. m. Celui qui arme ou équipe un navire à ses frais. ARMATURE n. f. Assemblage de liens de métal soutenant les parties d'un ouvrage mécanique. Plaque métallique faisant partie des condensateurs électriques. Mus. Réunion des dièses ou des bémols qui se trouvent à la clef et sont affectés au ton dans lequel le morceau est écrit. ARME n. f. (lat. arma, armes). Instrument qui sort à attaquer ou à défendre : arme offensive, défensive. Les différents corps de l'armée, cavalerie, infanterie, artillerie, génie, etc. : appartenir à l'arme du génie. Pl. Profession de la guerre : né pour les armes. Escrime : faire des armes. Emblèmes figurés sur l'écu : les armes de Paris. Passer quelqu'un par les armes, le fusiller. Etre sous les armes, être armé. Fig. Fournir des armes contre soi, donner prise sur soi par ses actes, ses paroles, etc. Fait d'armes, trait de bravoure. Faire ses premières armes, sa première campagne, et, au fig., débuter. ARMÉ adj. m. Pourvu d'une armature de métal : ciment armé. ARMÉE (mé) n. f. Ensemble des troupes régulières d'un Etat. Réunion nombreuse de troupes de toutes armes sous les ordres d'un général en chef. — L'armée française est divisée en vingt corps d'armée, dont les chefs-lieux sont : ler Lille, 2e Amiens, 3e Rouen, 4e Le Mans. 5e Orléans, 6e Châlons, 7e Besançon. 8e Bourges, 9e Tours, 10e Rennes, 11e Nantes, 12e Limoges, 13e Clermont-Ferrand, 14e Grenoble, 15e Marseille. 16e Montpellier. 17e Toulouse, 18e Bordeaux, 19e Alger, 20e Nancy. Chaque corps d'armée se partage en divisions, chaque division en brigades, chaque brigade en régiments, chaque régiment en bataillons ou escadrons et chaque bataillon ou escadron en compagnies ou pelotons. ARMELINÉ n. f. Pelleterie blanche et fine, qui provient de la fourrure de l'hermine. ARMEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'armer. Appareil de guerre. Equipement d'un vaisseau. Ant. Désarmement. ARMÉNIEN, ENNE (ni-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Arménie. N. m. Langue parlée par les Arméniens. ARMENTEUX, EUSE (man-teû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. armentum, troupeau). Riche de gros bétail, en parlant d'un pays : contrée armenteuse. (Peu us.) ARMER (mé) v. a. Fournir d'armes. Lever des troupes : Etat qui peut armer cent mille hommes. Equiper un vaisseau. Tendre le ressort d'une arme à feu. Fig. Garnir d'une chose qui donne de la force : armer de fer une poutre. Fortifier, prémunir : la philosophie nous arme contre les passions. Ant. Désarmer. ARMET (mè) n. m. Casque en fer, en usage dans la cavalerie du xve au xviie siècle. ARMILLAIRE (mil-lè-re) adj. (lat armilla, bracelet.) Sphère armillaire, assemblage de plusieurs cercles de métal, de bois ou de carton représentant le ciel et le mouvement des astres et au centre desquels est placé un petit globe figurant la terre. ARMILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Bracelet grec, romain, gaulois, franc, etc. N. f. pl. Instrument dont Hipparque et les anciens astronomes se sont servis pour faire des observations astronomiques. Petites moulures qui entourent le chapiteau des colonnes doriques. (On dit aussi annelets.) ARMINIEN (ni-in) ou REMONTRANT (tran) n. m. Sectateur d'Arminius, qui combattait une partie des doctrines de Calvin (xviie s..) ARMISTICE (mis-ti-se) n. m. (lat. arma, armes, et sistere, arrêter). Suspension d'armes, interruption momentanée des hostilités par accord mutuel. ARMOIRE n. f. Meuble haut, fermé d'une ou de deux portes, garni de tablettes, de tiroirs, pour serrer le linge, les vêtements, etc. ARMOIRIES (rî) n. f. pl. (lat. arma). Ensemble des signes, devises et ornements intérieurs et extérieurs de l'écu d'un Etat, d'une ville, d'une famille noble : les armoiries datent des croisades. V. blason. ARMOISE (moi-ze) n. f. Bot. Genre de plantes aromatiques, de la famille des composées, comprenant l’armoise commune ou herbe de la Saint-Jean, l'armoise des champs, l'armoise absinthe, l'armoise de Judée. Techn. V. armoisin. ARMOISEUR, EUSE (zeur, eu- ze) n. Ouvrier qui fabrique l'étoffe appelée armoise ou armoisin. ARMOISIN (zin) n. m. ou ARMOISE (moi-ze) n. f. Sorte d'étoffe de soie qu'on fabrique à Lyon. ARMON n. m. Nom des deux pièces entre lesquelles se trouve placé le gros bout du timon d'une voiture. ARMORIAL n. m. Recueil d'armoiries. ARMORICAIN, E (kin, è-ne) adj. et n. De l'Armorique. ARMORIER (ri-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Peindre des armoiries. ARMORISTE (ris-te) adj. et n. Qui fait des armoiries. Qui enseigne le blason. ARMURE n. f. Armes qui protègent le corps, comme cuirasse, casque, etc., et dont l'ensemble constituait l'adoubement. Plaque de fer attachée à un aimant. Agric. Appareil dont on entoure les arbres pour les protéger. Mus. Syn. de armature. ARMURERIE (rî) n. f. Profession d'armurier. Commerce d'armes. Atelier, fabrique d'armes. ARMURIER (ri-é), n. m. Qui fabrique, qui vend des armes : un armurier. ARNICA ou ARNIQUE n. f. Bot. Genre de composées employées en médecine : la teinture d'arnica est employée dans les contusions et les foulures. AROBE ou ARROBE (a-ro-be) n. f. Mesure de capacité pour les liquides, usitée en Espagne et en Portugal, contenant de 10 a 16 litres. Nom de différents poids variant de 13 à 13 kilogr. AROIDÉES (ro-i-dé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes ayant pour type le genre arum. S. une aroïdée. AROMATE n. m. (gr. arômata, parfums). Toute substance végétale qui répand une odeur suave. AROMATIQUE adj. De la nature des arômes : herbes aromatiques. AROMATIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une façon aromatique. AROMATISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action d'aromatiser: AROMATISER (zé) v. a. Parfumer avec des aromates : aromatiser une boisson, une pommade. AROME n. m. (gr. arôma, parfum). Principe odorant de certaines substances végétales ou animales. ARONDE n. f. Ancien nom de l'hirondelle. A ou en queue d'aronde, en formee de queue d'hirondelle. ARONDELLE (dè-le) n. f. Grosse ligne pour pêcher, composée d'une corde de 25 brasses environ, garnie de cordes plus fines dites avançons, armées d'un hameçon. Mar. Bâtiment très léger. ARPÈGE n. m. (ital. arpeggio). Mus. Accord dont on fait entendre successivement, et non à la fois, toutes les notes. ARPÉGER (jé) v. n. (Se conj. comme abréger.) Faire des arpèges. ARPENT (pan) n. m. (lat. arepennis, mesure agraire des Gaulois). Ancienne mesure agraire de 30 à 51 ares, suivant les pays. ARPENTAGE (pan) n. m. Mesurage de la superficie des terres. ARPENTER (pan-té) v. a. Mesurer la superficie des terres. Fig. Parcourir à grands pas : arpenter les rues. ARPENTEUR (pan) n. m. Qui mesure la superficie des terres ARPENTEUSE (pan-teu-ze) n. f. Chenille des phalènes dites géomètres. ARQUÉ (ké), E adj. Courbé en arc. Cheval arqué, dont les jambes sont pliées au-dessous des genoux dans le repos. ARQUEBUSADE (ke-bu-za-de) n. f. Coup d'arquebuse. ARQUEBUSE (ke-bu-ze) n. f. (ital. arco, arc, et bugio, trou). Ancienne arme à feu qui se portait sur l'épaule. ARQUEBUSER (ke-bu-zé) v. a. Tuer d'un coup d'arquebuse. ARQUEBUSERIE (ke- bu-ze-rî) n. f. Profession d'arquebusier. ARQUEBUSIER (ke-bu-zi-é) n. m. Autrefois, soldat armé d'une arquebuse. Anc. syn. de armurier. ARQUER (ké) v. a. Courber en arc : arquer une poutre. V. n. Fléchir, se courber : poutre qui arque. S'arquer v. pr., se courber en arc. ARRACHAGE (a-ra) n. m. Action d'arracher des herbes, des racines, etc. : l'arrachage des betteraves. ARRACHEMENT (a-ra-che-man) n. m. Action d'arracher. ARRACHE-PIED (D') (a-ra-che-pi-é) loc. adv. Sans interruption : travailler six heures d'arrache-pied. ARRACHER (a-ra-ché) v. a. (lat. eradicare, enlever avec la racine). Détacher avec effort. Fig. Obtenir avec peine, de force ou par adresse : on ne peut lui arracher une parole ; arracher de l'argent. Enlever, détacher : arracher un jeune homme aux plaisirs. Ant. Planter. ARRACHEUR (a-ra) n. m. Celui qui fait le métier d'arracher : arracheur de dents. ARRACHIS (a-ra-chi) n. m. Arrachage, enlèvement des arbres. Terre, précédemment en culture forestière, et qu'on vient de défricher. Plant arraché dont les racines sont à nu. ARRAISONNEMENT (a-rè-zo-ne-man) n. m. Examen de la patente d'un navire au point de vue notamment de la police sanitaire. ARRAISONNER (a-rè-zo-né) v. a. Raisonner quelqu'un (vx.) Arraisonner un navire, constater l'état sanitaire, la nationalité, la composition, etc., du personnel d'un bâtiment, sa destination, etc. ARRANGEABLE (a-ran-ja-ble) adj. Que l'on peut arranger : une affaire arrangeable. ARRANGEANT (a-ran-jan), E adj. Qui est facile en affaires : un homme très arrangeant. ARRANGEMENT (a-ran-je-man) n. m. Action d'arranger. Conciliation : l'arrangement d'un différend. Ant. Dérangement, bouleversement. ARRANGER (a-ran-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : j'arrangeai, nous arrangeons.) Mettre en ordre : arranger des livres. Terminer à l'amiable : arranger une affaire. Fam. Arranger quelqu'un, le maltraiter. Cela m'arrange, me convient. S'arranger v. pr. Se mettre d'accord. Terminer à l'amiable un différend. Ant. Déranger, bouleverser. ARRANGEUR (a-ran) n. m. Celui qui arrange, donne une formee. ARRENTEMENT (a-ran-te-man) n. m. Action d'arrenter. ARRENTER (a-ran-té) v. a. Donner ou prendre à rente. ARRÉRAGER (aré-ra-jé) v. n. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : j'arrérageai, nous arrérageons.) Laisser accumuler les arrérages, en parlant d'une redevance. ARRÉRAGES (a-ré) n. m. pl. Ce qui est dû, échu d'une terre affermée, d'un revenu quelconque. ARRESTATION (a-rès-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de se saisir de quelqu'un pour l'emprisonner. Etat de celui qui est arrêté : être en état d'arrestation. Ant. Libération, élargissement, relaxation. ARRÊT (a-rê) n. m. Action d'arrêter, de s'arrêter : l'arrêt des affaires. Jugement d'une cour souveraine : les arrêts de la Cour de cassation. Décision, jugement quelconque : les arrêts de la conscience sont irrévocables. Fig. Saisie d'une personne ou de ses biens : faire arrêt sur des marchandises, des appointements. Maison d'arrêt, prison. Mandat d'arrêt, ordre donné par le juge d'instruction d'arrêter quelqu'un. Chien d'arrêt, qui « arrête » le gibier. Pl. Punition qui consiste à défendre à un officier de sortir de chez lui ou de s'éloigner d'un lieu déterminé pendant un certain temps. Par ext., dans les écoles, Punition consistant en privation de récréation ou de sortie : être, mettre aux arrêts. ARRÊTÉ (a-rè) n. m. Décision de l'autorité, ordonnance, prescription : arrêté de mairie, de police. Arrêté de compte, règlement de compte. ARRÊTE-BOEUF (a-rè) n. m. invar. Plante dont les racines offrent une grande résistance à la charrue. ARRÊTER (a-rè-té) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. restare, rester). Empêcher de marcher, faire rester en place : arrêter un cheval. Mettre en état d'arrestation, appréhender : arrêter un voleur. Suspendre le cours d'une chose : arrêter une révolte ; arrêter une horloge. Fig. Fixer : arrêter ses regards, sa pensée. Engager a son service : arrêter un laquais. Déterminer : arrêter un plan. Régler d'une manière définitive : arrêter un compte, un marché. Interrompre : il l'arrêta tout court. Chass. v. a. ou absol. Se dit du chien qui, après avoir approché le gibier, se tient immobile et le maintient immobile aussi jusqu'à l'arrivée du chasseur. Cout. Faire un point spécial qui empêche une couture de se défaire. S'arrêter v. pr. Cesser de marcher, de parler, d'agir. Ant. Mouvoir, remuer ; relâcher, relaxer. ARRÊTISTE (a-rè-tis-te) n. m. Celui qui annote et publie un recueil d'arrêts. ARRÊTOIR (a-rè) n. m. Saillie qui empêche un mouvement, dans un mécanisme. ARRHER (a-ré) v. a. Donner des arrhes. ARRHES (a-re) n. f. pl. (gr. arrhabôn, gages). Argent donné à l'avance pour assurer l'exécution d'un marché : donner des arrhes. ARRIÈRE (a-ri-è-re) interj. (lat. ad retro, par derrière). Au loin : arrière les médisants ! En arrière loc. adv. Derrière, en retard: rester en arrière. N. m. Mar. Partie postérieure d'un navire : les voiles de l'arrière. Vent arrière, en poupe. Ant. Avant. ARRIÉRÉ, E (a-ri) adj. Qui est en retard : payement arriéré. Fig. Qui n'est pas éclairé, instruit, comme le voudrait son âge, son époque : peuple arriéré. N. m. Ce qui reste dû : solder l'arriéré. Ant. Avancé. ARRIÈRE-BAN n. m. Levée en masse ordonnée par le souverain, et qui englobait les combattants non compris dans la première levée ou ban. Pl. des arrière-bans. ARRIÈRE-BEC (bèk) n. m. Eperon d'une pile de pont en aval. Pl. des arrière-becs. ARRIÈRE-BOUCHE n. f. Le fond de la bouche. Pl. des arrière-bouches. ARRIÈRE-BOUTIQUE n. f. Pièce de plain-pied derrière la boutique. Pl. des arrière-boutiques. ARRIÈRE-CORPS (kor) n. m. invar. Partie placée à l'arrière d'un bâtiment. ARRIÈRE-COUR n. f. Petite cour servant de dégagement. Pl. des arrière-cours. ARRIÈRE-FIEF (fi-èf) n. m. Fief relevant d'un autre fief. Pl. des arrière-fiefs. ARRIÈRE-FLEUR n. f. Seconde floraison. Pl. des arrière-fleurs. ARRIÈRE-GARDE n. f. Partie d'un corps de troupes qui ferme la marche. Pl. des arrière-gardes. ARRIÈRE-GOÛT (ghoû) n. m. Goût qui revient dans la bouche après qu'on a absorbé un mets, une boisson, et qui, le plus souvent, diffère de celui qu'on avait d'abord trouvé. Pl. des arrière-goûts. ARRIÈRE-GRAND'MÈRE (gran-mè-re) n. f. Mère du grand-père ou de la grand'mère. Bisaïeule. Pl. des arrière-grand'mères. ARRIÈRE-GRAND-ONCLE (gran-ton-kle) n. m. Père du grand-oncle ou de la grand'tante. Pl. des arrière-grands-oncles. ARRIÈRE-GRAND-PÈRE (gran) n. m. Père du grand-père ou de la grand'mère. Bisaïeul. Pl. des arrière-grands-pères. ARRIÈRE-GRAND'TANTE (gran-tan-te) n. f. Mère du grand-oncle ou de la grand'tante. Pl. des arrière-grand'tantes. ARRIÈRE-MAIN (min) n. m. Revers de la main. Partie postérieure du cheval. Pl. des arrière-mains. ARRIÈRE-NEVEU n. m. ARRIÈRE-NIÈCE n. f. Le fils, la fille du neveu ou de la nièce. Pl. des arrière-neveux, des arrière-nièces. ARRIÈRE-PENSÉE (pan) n. f. Pensée, intention que l'on cache, tandis qu'on en manifeste une autre. Pl. des arrière-pensées. ARRIÈRE-PETIT-FILS (fiss) n. m. ARRIÈRE-PETITE-FILLE n. f. Le fils, la fille du petit-fils ou de la petite-fille. Pl. des arrière-petits-fils, des arrière-petites-filles. ARRIÈRE-PETITS-ENFANTS (zan-fan) n. m. pl. Enfants du petit-fils, de la petite-fille. ARRIÈRE-PLAN n. m. Ligne de perspective la plus éloignée du spectateur. Pl. des arrière-plans. ARRIÈRE-POINT (poin) n. m. Point d'aiguille empiétant sur le précédent. Pl. des arrière-points. ARRIÈRE-PORT (por) n. m. La partie d'un port la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Pl. des arrière-ports. ARRIÈRE-RANG (ran) n. f. Dernier rang d'une troupe en bataille. Pl. des arrière-rangs. ARRIÉRER (a-ri-é-ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Mettre en retard : arriérer un payement. S'arriérer v. pr. Demeurer en arrière ARRIÈRE-SAISON (sè-zon) n. f. Fin de l'automne. Dernière période, en général. Pl. des arrière-saisons. ARRIÈRE-TRAIN (trin) n. m. Partie d'un véhicule portée par les roues de derrière. Train postérieur d'un animal. Pl. des arrière-trains. ARRIÈRE-VASSAL (va-sal) n. m. Celui qui relevait d'un seigneur vassal d'un autre seigneur. Pl. des arrière-vassaux. ARRIÈRE-VOUSSURE (vou-su-re) n. f. Sorte de voûte pratiquée derrière une porte, une fenêtre, pour couronner l'embrasure. Pl. des arrière-voussures. ARRIMAGE (a-ri) n. m. Action d'arrimer. ARRIMER (a-ri-mé) v. a. Arranger méthodiquement et solidement la cargaison d'un vaisseau. ARRIMEUR (a-ri) n. m. Celui qui arrime. ARRISER ou ARISER (a-ri-zé) v. a. Amener les vergues ou les voiles hautes pendant un grain. ARRIVAGE (a-ri) n. m. Abord des navires dans un port. Arrivée des marchandises. Marchandises : de beaux arrivages. ARRIVÉE (a-ri-vé) n. f. Action d'arriver. Moment précis de cette action. Ant. Départ. ARRIVER (a-ri-vé) v. n. Parvenir dans un lieu. Atteindre : arriver à la vieillesse. Venir : la nuit arrive. V. imp. : il m'est arrivé un malheur. Ant. Partir. ARRIVISTE (a-ri-vis-te) n. Personne qui veut réussir, arriver à tout prix. Ambitieux sans scrupule. ARROCHE (a-ro-che) n. f. Nom vulgaire de plusieurs espèces de plantes chénopodées, souvent cultivées dans les jardins. ARROGAMMENT (gha-man) adv. Avec arrogance. ARROGANCE (a-ro) n. f. Fierté méprisante et insultante. Morgue, manières hautaines. Ant. Aménité, affabilité. ARROGANT, E (a-ro-ghan) adj. Qui a ou qui indique de l'arrogance. Hautain, rogne. Ant. Courtois, affable, aimable. ARROGER (S') sa-ro-jé v. pr. (lat., arrogare. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je m'arrogeai, nous nous arrogeons.) S'attribuer quelque chose sans y avoir droit : ils se sont arrogé des pouvoirs excessifs. ARROI (a-roi) n. m. Equipage, appareil, train. ARRONDIR (a-ron) v. a. Rendre rond. Fig. Arrondir son bien, l'augmenter. Arrondir une période, lui donner du nombre, de l'harmonie. ARRONDISSEMENT (a-ron-di-se-man) n. m. Action d'arrondir. Etat de ce qui est arrondi. Circonscription administrative : département divisé en arrondissements. ARROSABLE (a-ro-zable) adj. Que l'on peut arroser. ARROSAGE (a-ro-za-je) ou ARROSEMENT (a-roze-man) n. m. Action d'arroser : arrosage d'une prairie, des fleurs, des rues. ARROSER (a-ro-zé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. ros, rosée). Humecter par irrigation ou par aspersion : arroser les fleurs. Couler à travers : la Seine arrose Paris. ARROSION (a-ro-zi-on) n. f. Action de ce qui ronge : l'arrosion de la rouille ARROSOIR (a-ro-zoir) n. m. Ustensile pour arroser. ARROW-ROOT (a-rou-rout’) n. m. Fécule comestible tirée de diverses racines (marante, curcume, etc..) ARROYO (a-ro-io) n. m. En divers pays (Indo-Chine, Brésil, etc.), canal naturel ou artificiel reliant des cours d'eau. ARRUGIE (a-ru-jî) n. f. Canal pour l'écoulement des eaux dans les mines. ARS (ar ou arss) n. m. (lat. artus, membre). Point d'union du membre antérieur du cheval avec le poitrail : saigner un cheval aux ars. ARSENAL n. m. Fabrique et magasin d'armes et de munitions de guerre. Etablissement maritime où se construisent, se réparent et s'arment les bâtiments de guerre : les arsenaux de l'Etat. Par anal. Tout ce qui fournit des moyens d'attaque et de défense : l'arsenal de l'érudition, de la dévotion, etc. ARSÉNIATE n. m. Chim. Sel dérivant de la combinaison de l'acide arsénique et d'une base. ARSENIC (ni ; nik' devant une voyelle) n. m. (gr. arsên, vigoureux, et nikan, dompter). Corps solide à la température ordinaire, d'une couleur gris de fer et possédant l'éclat métallique. — Sa densité est 5,7, il se sublime à 400°; projeté sur les charbons, il se volatilise en répandant une forte odeur d'ail. Non vénéneux par lui-même, il le devient par oxydation ; l'antidote est alors le lait. ARSENICAL, E, AUX ou ARSÉNIÉ, E adj. Chim. Qui contient de l'arsenic. ARSÉNIEUX (ni-eû) adj. m. Chim. Se dit d'un acide qui n'est connu que par ses sels. Par acide arsénieux, on désigne improprement un oxyde d'arsenic appelé aussi arsenic blanc ou mort aux rats. ARSÉNIQUE adj. m. Chim. Se dit d'un acide qui est une combinaison de l'arsenic avec l'oxygène : acide arsénique. ARSÉNITE n. m. Chim. Sel formeé par l'action de l'acide arsénieux sur les bases. ARSÉNIURE n. m. Combinaison de l'arsenic avec un autre métal : arséniure de nickel. ARSIN n. m. (du lat. ardere, brûler). Bois détruit ou endommagé par le feu. ARSIS (siss) n. m. Métriq. anc. Le levé, par opposition au frappé. Temps fort. Syllabe accentuée. ARSOUILLE (sou, ll mll.) n. et adj. Débauché crapuleux : un arsouille ; l'air arsouille. ART (ar) n. m. (lat. ars). Application des connaissances à la réalisation d'une conception. Adresse : avoir l'art de... Pl. Arts libéraux, où l'esprit a plus de part que la main. Arts mécaniques, qui dépendent de la main. Beaux-arts. V. à son ordre alphab. Arts d'agrément, la musique, la danse, etc. Arts et métiers. V. ecole (part. hist..) ARTÈRE n. f. (gr. artêria). Vaisseau qui porte le sang du cœur aux extrémités. Fig. Grande voie de communication. V. homme. ARTÉRIALISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Oxygénation du sang dans son passage à travers les poumons. ARTÉRIALISER (zé) v. a. Transformeer le sang veineux en sang rouge ou artériel. ARTÉRIEL, ELLE (ri-èl', è-le) adj. Qui appartient aux artères : sang artériel. ARTÉRIOLE n. f. Petite artère. ARTÉRIOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. artêria, artère, et logos, discours). Partie de l'anatomie qui traite des artères. ARTÉRIOLOGIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'artériologie. ARTÉRIOTOMIE (mî) n. f. Dissection des artères. ARTÉRITE n. f. Inflammation d'une artère. ARTÉSIEN, ENNE (zi-in, ène) n. et adj. De l'Artois. Puits artésien, v. puits. ARTHURALGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. arthron, articulation, et algos, douleur). Douleur articulaire. ARTHRITE n. f. (gr. arthritis, goutte). Inflammation d'uue articulation : arthrite aiguë, arthrite chronique. ARTHRITIQUE adj. Qui a rapport aux articulations. N. Qui est atteint d'arthrite. ARTHRITISME (tis-me) n. f. Diathèse constitutionnelle, par ralentissement de la nutrition. ARTHROPODES n. m. pl. Embranchement du règne animal, comprenant des animaux chitineux (carabe, mygale, écrevisse.) S. un arthropode. ARTICHAUT (chô) n. m. Plante potagère dont la fleur avant de s'ouvrir formee une tête composée d'écailles charnues à leur base, et comestibles. Pièce de serrurerie hérissée de crocs. ARTICHAUTIÈRE (chô) n. f. Terrain planté d'artichauts. Vase à cuire les artichauts. ARTICLE n. m. Division d'un traité, d'une loi, d'un contrat, d'un compte. Tout objet de commerce : article de mercerie. Partie comprise entre deux points d'articulation dans une plante ou un insecte. Faire l'article, faire valoir une chose outre mesure. Gram. Mot qui détermine les noms : il y a deux sortes d'articles : les articles simples (le, la, les), et les articles contractés (au, aux, du, des.) Articles partitifs, v. du. Article de foi, point important de croyance religieuse. Article de Paris, objet de mode ou industriel, qui se fabrique spécialement à Paris. A l'article de la mort, au dernier moment de la vie. ARTICULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui a rapport aux articulations : rhumatisme articulaire. ARTICULATION (si-on) n. f. Jointure des os : articulation des doigts. Prononciation : articulation sifflante. ARTICULÉ, E adj. Qui a une ou plusieurs articulations : tige articulée. Enoncé, exprimé nettement : paroles bien articulées. N. m. pl. Grand embranchement du règne animal, comprenant les êtres dont le corps est composé d'articulations ou articles, comme les insectes, araignées, crustacés. S. un articulé. (V. page 63.) ARTICULER (lé) v. a. Déduire par articles : articuler des preuves. Affirmer positivement : articuler un fait. Prononcer : articuler un son. ARTIFICE n. m. (lat. ars, artis, art, et facere, faire). Déguisement, fraude, ruse, composition de matières faciles à enflammer, employées soit à la guerre, soit dans les réjouissances : feu d'artifice. ARTIFICIEL, ELLE (si-èl, è-le) adj. Qui se fait par art : fleurs artificielles. Prairie artificielle, prairie dont la formeation due à la culture se compose de plantes dont les plus communes sont le trèfle, laluzerne, le sainfoin, le ray-grass, etc. Fig. Factice, qui a les apparences de la réalité : vie artificielle. Ant. Naturel. ARTIFICIELLEMENT (si-è-le-man) adv. D'une manière artificielle. Factice. Ant. Naturellement. ARTIFICIER (si-é) n. m. Qui fait des feux d'artifice. Artilleur employé à la confection des pièces de pyrotechnie. ARTIFICIEUSEMENT (ze-man) adv. D'une manière artificieuse. ARTIFICIEUX, EUSE (si-eû, eu-ze) adj. Rusé, qui cherche à tromper : conduite artificieuse. ARTILLERIE (ti, ll mll., e-rî) n. f. Partie du matériel de guerre qui comprend les canons, les mitrailleuses, etc. : avant l'invention de la poudre on entendait par artillerie l'ensemble des machines qui servaient à envoyer des projectiles. V. page 65. Le corps des artilleurs. Pièce d'artillerie, canon, obusier, etc. — Il y a en France 40 régiments d'artillerie, 24 batteries de montagne et 16 bataillons d'artillerie à pied. A l'artillerie se rattachent des compagnies d'ouvriers et d'artificiers. (V. page 65.) ARTILLEUR (ll mll.) n. m. Soldat d'artillerie. ARTIMON n. m. Mar. Mât de l'arrière. ARTIODACTYLES n. m. pl. Ordre de mammifères ongulés à doigts pairs (hippopotame, bœuf.) S. un artiodactyle. ARTISAN (zan) n. m. Homme de métier, comme le charpentier, le serrurier, etc. Fig. Auteur, cause d'une chose : il a été l'artisan de sa fortune. ARTISON (zon) n. m. Insecte qui ronge les pelleteries, les étoffes (teigne, vrillette, psoque, etc..) ARTISONNÉ (zo-né), E adj. Attaqué par les artisons : bois artisonné ; fourrure artisonnée. ARTISTE (tis-te) n. m. Celui qui exerce un art libéral, comme le peintre, le sculpteur, etc. Artiste dramatique, lyrique, acteur. N. f. : une jeune artiste. ARTISTEMENT (tis-te-man) adv. Avec art : travailler artistement. ARTISTIQUE (tis-ti-ke) adj. Qui a rapport aux arts. ARTISTIQUEMENT (tis-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière artistique. ARTOCARPE n. m. Genre d'ulmacées, comprenant les arbres à pain, d'Asie et d'Océanie. ARUM (rom') n. m. Genre de plantes aroïdées, vulgairement appelées pied-de-veau ou gouet. ARUSPICE (rus-pi-se) n. m. Chez les Romains, sacrificateur qui prédisait l'avenir par l'inspection des entrailles des victimes. V. augure (part. hist.). ARVICOLE adj. Qui vit dans les champs. ARYEN, ENNE (ri-in, è-ne) adj. et n. Qui concerne les Aryens ou Aryas, peuple de l'Inde très ancien. ARYTÉNOÏDE (no-i-de) n. m. Cartilage du larynx. ARYTHMIQUE adj. Qui n'est pas rythmique. ARZEL (zèl) n. m. Cheval ayant les pieds de derrière blancs, le chanfrein blanc ou étoile de blanc. AS (ass) n. m. (lat. as, un seul). Carte à jouer, marquée d'un seul point. Face du dé marquée d'un seul point. Moitié de domino marqué d'un seul point. Unité de poids, de monnaie, de mesure chez les anciens Romains. Fam. As de pique, croupion de volaille. As de carreau, le sac des fantassins. ASARET (za-rè) n. m. Petite plante européenne à odeur nauséeuse, dite oreille d'homme. ASBESTE (as-bès-te) n. m. Substance minérale incombustible, de la nature de l'amiante. ASCARIBE (as-ka) ou ASCARIS (as-ka-riss) n. m. (gr. askarizein, s'agiter). Genre de vers intestinaux. ASCENDANCE (as-san) n. f. (rad. ascendant.) Action de monter, de s'élever. Ensemble des générations qui ont précédé une génération actuelle. Ant. Descendance. ASCENDANT (as-san-dan), E adj. (lat. ascendere, monter). Qui va en montant, et, au fig., en progressant : mouvement ascendant. Ant. Descendant. ASCENDANT (as-san-dan) n. m. Astr. Mouvement d'une planète au-dessus de l'horizon. Fig. Autorité, influence sur quelqu'un. Pl. Les parents dont on descend. Ant. Déclinant, descendant. ASCENSEUR (as-san) n. m. Appareil au moyen duquel on élève automatiquement les personnes ou les fardeaux : ascenseur électrique, hydraulique. ASCENSION (as-san ) n. f. Action de monter, de s'élever : l'ascension d'un ballon. Elévation miraculeuse de Jésus-Christ au ciel ; jour où l'Eglise célèbre cette fête (le jeudi, dix jours avant la Pentecôte.) Ant. Descente. ASCENSIONNEL, ELLE (as-san-si-o-nèl, è-le) adj. Qui tend à monter ou faire monter : mouvement ascensionnel ; force ascensionnelle. ASCENSIONNISTE ou ASCENSIONISTE (si-o-nis-te) n. Personne qui fait une ascension. ASCÈTE (as-sè-te) n. (gr. askêtês, qui s'exerce). Personne qui se consacre aux exercices de piété, aux mortifications. ASCÉTIQUE (as-sé) adj. Qui a rapport aux exercices de la vie spirituelle : vie ascétique. ASCÉTISER (as-sé-tizé) v. a. Rendre ascétique. S'ascétiser v. pr. Devenir ascétique. ASCÉTISME (as-sétis-me) n. m. Vie consacrée aux exercices de piété. ASCIDIE (as-si-dî) n. f. Feuille, comme celles de népenthes, de sarracenia, etc., dont l'extrémité ressemble à un vase. ASCIEN (as-si-in) n. m. (a priv., et gr. skia, ombre.) Habitant de la zone torride, sans ombre à midi. ASCITE (as-si-te) n. f. Hydropisie du péritoine. Adjectiv. : hydropisie ascite. ASCLÉPIADE (as-klé) n. m. (du n. d'un poète grec.) Sorte de vers lyrique, grec ou latin. Adjectiv. : vers asclépiades. ASCLÉPIADE (as-klé) n. f. ou ASCLÉPIAS (as-klé-pi-ass) n. m. Genre de plantes à graines soyeuses, auxquelles appartient le dompte-venin. ASCOMYCÈTES (as-ko) n. m. pl. Ordre de la classe des champignons, dont le thalle se développe souvent sur les matières en voie de décomposition. S. un ascomycite. ASEPSIE (sèp-sî) n. f. (gr. a priv., et sepsis, infection). Ensemble des méthodes thérapeutiques qui éliminent les microbes sans agent antiseptique. ASEPTIQUE (sèp') adj. Qui tient de l'asepsie ; pansement aseptique. N. m. un aseptique. ASEXUÉ (sèk-su-é), E ou ASEXUEL, ELLE (sèksu-èl, è-le) adj. Qui n'a pas de sexe. ASIALIE (zi-a-lî) n. f. (gr. a priv., et sialon, salive). Défaut de salive. ASIARCAT (zi-ar-ka) n. m. Fonction d'asiarque. ASIARQUE (zi-ar-ke) n. m. Nom donné dans la province romaine de l'Asie aux magistrats supérieurs des rites religieux, chargés d'organiser les fêtes et les jeux sacrés. ASIATIQUE (zi-a) adj. et n. De l'Asie. ASILE (zi-le) n. m. (lat. asylus). Lieu de refuge. Fig. Protection, retraite : l'asile de la paix. Etablissement où l'on trouve une retraite dans l'indigence, la vieillesse, les infirmités. Salle d'asile, établissement où les enfants des deux sexes étaient admis de deux à six ans. (Ils ont été remplacés en 1881 par les écoles maternelles.) V. école (part. hist.). Droit d'asile. V. asile (part. hist..) ASINE (zi-ne) adj. f. (lat. asinus, âne). Qui a rapport à l'âne. Bête asine, âne ou ânesse. ASITIE (zi-sî) n. f. (gr. a priv., et sition, aliment). Abstinence forcée. Perte de goût pour les aliments. ASPARAGINE (as) n. f. Substance qui se trouve dans les jeunes pousses d'asperge. ASPARAGINÉES (as, né) n. f. pl. Bot. Liliacées ayant pour fruit une baie et dont le type est l'asperge. S. une asparaginée. ASPE (as-pe) ou ASPLE (as-ple) n. m. Dévidoir qui sert à tirer la soie des cocons. ASPECT (as-pè ; pèk devant une voyelle) n. m. (lat. aspectus). Vue d'un objet. Manière dont il se présente à la vue. Fig. Face d'une affaire : entreprise qui se présente sous un fâcheux aspect. ASPERGE (as-pèr-je) n. f. (gr. asparagos). Plante potagère, de la famille des liliacées, dont on mange les tiges quand elles sont encore tendres. Pointes d'asperges, l'extrémité des petites asperges. ASPERGEMENT (as-pèr-je-man) n. m. Action d'asperger. Son résultat. (On dit mieux aspersion.) ASPERGER (as-pèr-jé) v. a. (lat. aspergere, répandre. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : j'aspergeai, nous aspergeons. ) Arroser légèrement avec une branche d'arbre ou un goupillon. ASPERGERIE (as-pèr-je-rî) ou ASPERGIÈRE (ji-è-re) n. f. Champ d'asperges. ASPERGÈS (as-pèr-jèss) n. m. (mot lat. signif. tu aspergeras). Goupillon pour asperger. Moment de l'aspersion à la messe : on en est à l'aspergès. ASPÉRITÉ (as) n. f. (lat. asper, âpre). Rugosité. Etat de ce qui est raboteux : l'aspérité du sol. Fig. Rudesse désagréable : les aspérités du style. ASPERME (as-pèr-me) n. m. (du gr. a priv., et sperma, graine). Qui ne produit pas de graines. ASPERSION (as-pèr) n. f. Action d'asperger. ASPERSOIR (as-pèr) n. m. Goupillon. Pomme d'arrosoir, percée de petits trous. ASPÉRULE (as) n. f. Bot. Genre de rubiacées. Aspérule odorante, petit muguet ou reine-des-bois. ASPHALTAGE (as) n. m. Action d'asphalter. Son résultat : l'asphaltage d'une cour. ASPHALTE (as) n. m. (gr. asphaltos, bitume). Sorte de bitume, compact, noir et luisant, dont on se sert pour garnir la chaussée des rues. ASPHALTER (as-fal-té) v. a. Couvrir d'asphalte. ASPHODÈLE (as) n. m. Bot. Genre de liliacées, à belles fleurs ornementales. ASPHYXIANT (as-fik-si-an), E adj. Qui asphyxie. ASPHYXIE (as-fik-sî) n. f. (a priv., et gr. sphuxis, pouls.) Suspension ou ralentissement de la respiration. Asphyxie locale, maladie appelée aussi gangrène symétrique des extrémités. — L'asphyxie a lieu : par submersion, c'est celle des noyés ; par strangulation, comme dans le supplice de la corde et dans le croup ; par l'absorption d'un gaz délétère, ainsi que cela arrive dans les fosses d'aisances. Dans cet état, il y a suspension de tous les phénomènes vitaux. Pour combattre l'asphyxie, il faut exposer le malade à l'air libre, le dépouiller de ses vêtements, insuffler de l'air dans les poumons, pratiquer des tractions rythmiques de la langue, et rétablir la circulation du sang au moyen de fortes frictions : dans certaines circonstances, une saignée au bras peut être nécessaire. ASPHYXIÉ, E (as) adj. et n. Frappé d'asphyxie. ASPHYXIER (as-fik-si-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Causer l'asphyxie. ASPIC (as-pik) n. m. (gr. aspis). Zool. Nom vulgaire de la vipère. Fig. Langue d'aspic, personne médisante. ASPIC (as-pik) n. m. Bot. Nom vulgaire de la grande lavande. Cuis. Plat composé de viande ou de poisson froid et de gelée. ASPIRAIL (as-pi-ra, l mll.) n. m. Ouverture pratiquée dans un fourneau, poêle, etc., pour donner passage à l'air : ménager des aspiraux. ASPIRANT (as-pi-ran), E adj. Qui aspire. Pompe aspirante, pompe qui élève l'eau en faisant le vide. ASPIRANT (as-pi-ran), E n. Personne qui aspire à une place, à un emploi. Aspirant de marine, officier de marine du grade inférieur à celui d'enseigne. ASPIRATEUR, TRICE (as) adj. Qui aspire, qui a rapport à l'aspiration. N. m. Ventilateur. ASPIRATIF, IVE (as) adj. Qui se prononce, qui fait prononcer avec l'aspiration. ASPIRATION (as-pi-ra-si-on) n. f. Action d'aspirer en faisant le vide : l'aspiration de l'eau par une pompe. Gram. Action d'émettre un son avec un souffle : l'aspiration de h. Fig. Mouvement de l'âme vers Dieu. Ant. Expiration. ASPIRATOIRE (as) adj. Qui concerne l'aspiration : mouvement aspiratoire. ASPIRÉ, E (as) adj. et n. Se dit d'une lettre qui a, qui porte une aspiration : h aspiré. ASPIRER (as-pi-ré) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. spirare, respirer). Attirer l’air avec la bouche. Elever l'eau par le vide. Emettre avec un souffle. V. n. Prétendre : aspirer aux honneurs. Ant. Expirer, souffler. ASPRE (as-pre) n. m. Petite monnaie d'argent turque qui vaut 0 fr. 22 c. ASQUE (as-ke) n. f. Cellule mère des spores des champignons. ASSA FOETIDA (as-sa-fé) n. f. Résine d'une odeur fétide produite par des ombellifères et qui est antispasmodique. ASSAGIR (a-sa) v. a. Rendre sage. S'assagir v. pr. Devenir sage. ASSAILLANT (a-sa, ll mll., an), E adj. et n. Qui attaque : armée assaillante ; les assaillants. ASSAILLIR (a-sa, ll mll.) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. salire, sauter. — Se conj. comme cueillir.) Attaquer vivement. ASSAINIR (a-sè) v. a. Rendre sain. Ant. Infecter, empester, empoisonner. ASSAINISSEMENT (a-sè-ni-se-man) n. m. Action d'assainir. Son résultat. ASSAISONNANT (a-sè-zo-nan), E adj. Qui assaisonne. Plantes assaisonnantes, plantes savoureuses et odorantes qui servent d'assaisonnement. ASSAISONNEMENT (a-sè-zo-ne-man) n. m. Action, manière d'assaisonner les mets. Ingrédient pour assaisonner, comme poivre, sel, vinaigre, etc. Fig. Agrément dans le discours, grâce dans l'action. ASSAISONNER (a-sè-zo-né) v. a. (de à, et saison.) Accommoder un mets avec des ingrédients qui flattent le goût. Fig. Donner de l'agrément, du piquant avec : assaisonner une faveur de paroles gracieuses. ASSARMENTER (a-sar-man-té) v. a. Débarrasser une vigne des sarments, après la taille. ASSASSIN (a-sa-sin) n. m. (ar. haschischin ; de haschisch, plante enivrante). Celui qui tue de dessein prémédité ou par trahison. Assassins. V. Part. hist. ASSASSIN (a-sa-sin), E adj. Qui tue. Meurtrier : fer assassin, main assassine. ASSASSINANT (a-sa-si-nan), E adj. Fam. Ennuyeux, fatigant à l'excès : éloges assassinants. ASSASSINAT (a-sa-si-na) n. m. Meurtre commis avec préméditation ou guet-apens. ASSASSINER (a-sa-si-né) v. a. Tuer de dessein prémédité ou par trahison. Fig. et fam. Fatiguer, importuner à l'excès : assassiner de compliments. ASSATION (a-sa-si-on) n. f. Coction des aliments ou des médicaments dans leur propre suc, sans addition d'aucun liquide. ASSAUT (a-sô) n. m. (préf. ad, et lat. saltus, saut). Action d'assaillir. Attaque pour emporter une place de guerre. Combat courtois à l'escrime, boxe, etc. Fig. : faire assaut d'esprit. ASSAVOIR (a-sa) v. a. Savoir. (vx.) ASSEAU (a-so) n. m. Marteau de couvreur, servant à couper et à clouer les lattes et les ardoises. ASSÈCHEMENT (a-sè-che-man) n. m. Action d'assécher. Etat de ce qui est asséché. ASSÉCHER (a-sé-ché) v. a. Priver d'eau. ASSEMBLAGE (a-san) n. m. Action d'assembler. Réunion de plusieurs choses, soit au physique, soit au moral : assemblage de vices et de vertus. Menuis. Manière de joindre ensemble des pièces de bois. lmpr. Mise en ordre des feuilles imprimées. Atelier où s'exécute ce travail. ASSEMBLÉ (a-san) n. m. Un des pas de la danse. ASSEMBLÉE (a-san-blé) n. f. Réunion de personnes dans un même lieu. Ensemble des personnes qui formeent un même corps. V. Part. hist. ASSEMBLEMENT (a-san-ble-man) n. m. Action d'assembler. ASSEMBLER (a-san-blé) v. a. Mettre ensemble, réunir : assembler des troupes, les feuilles d'un livre. Joindre : assembler des pièces de charpente. Convoquer, réunir : assembler le Sénat. Ant. Disperser. ASSEMBLEUR, EUSE (a-san, eu-ze) n. Qui assemble : Jupiter assembleur de nuées. Impr. Qui fait l'assemblage des feuilles imprimées. ASSENER (a-se-né) v. a. (lat. assignare, désigner. — Se conj. comme amener.) Porter avec violence : assener un coup de sabre. ASSENTIMENT (a-san-ti-man) n. m. Consentement volontaire. Approbation, acquiescement. Ant. Désaveu, refus. ASSENTIR (a-san) v. n. Donner son assentiment. (vx.) Chass. Reconnaître la voie : assentir du cerf. ASSEOIR (a-soir) v. a. (lat. assidere. — J'assieds, tu assieds, il assied, nous asseyons, vous asseyez, ils asseyent, ou j'assois, tu assois, etc. J'asseyais, nous asseyions ou j'assoyais, etc. J'assis, nous assîmes. J'assiérai, nous assiérons, ou j'assoirai, nous assoirons, etc. J'assiérais, nous assiérions, ou j'assoirais, nous assoirions, etc. Assieds, asseyons, ou assois, assoyons, etc. Que j'asseye, que nous asseyions, ou que j'assoie, que nous assoyions, etc. Que j'assisse, que nous assissions. Asseyant ou assoyant. Assis, e. On dit toujours au fig. : j'assois, j'assoyais, j'assoirai, j'assoirais, etc.) Mettre sur un siège. Poser sur quelque chose de solide. Fig. Etablir : asseoir un camp, des impositions, un gouvernement, etc. S'asseoir v. pr. Se mettre sur son séant. ASSEREAUX (a-se-rô) n. m. pl. Mines. Faille d'une couche ardoisière. (Le sing. assereau est peu us.) ASSERMENTÉ, E (a-sèr-man) adj. Qui a prêté serment au gouvernement, à la constitution : fonctionnaire assermenté. Prêtre, curé, évêque assermenté, prêtre, curé, évêque qui, en 1790, avait prêté serment à la constitution civile du clergé. ASSERMENTER (a-sèr-man-té) v. a. Faire prêter serment : assermenter un fonctionnaire, un témoin. ASSERTIE, IVE (a-sèr) adj. Qui a le caractère de l'assertion : proposition assertive. ASSERTION (a-sèr-si-on) n. f. (lat. asserere, affirmer). Affirmation, proposition qu'on soutient comme vraie. ASSERVIR (a-sèr) v. a. Assujettir, réduire à l'esclavage, à une dépendance extrême. Fig. Asservir ses passions, les dompter. Ant. Délivrer, affranchir. ASSERVISSANT (a-sèr-vi-san), E adj. Qui asservit : condition asservissante. ASSERVISSEMENT (a-sèr-vi-se-man) n. m. Etat de ce qui est asservi. Assujettissement, dépendance. Ant. Affranchissement, libération. ASSERVISSEUR (a-sèr-vi-seur) n. m. Celui qui asservit. Ant. Libérateur, affranchisseur. ASSESSEUR (a-sè-seur) adj. et n. (lat. assidere, s'asseoir auprès). Adjoint à un juge : conseiller assesseur. ASSESSORAL ou ASSESSORIAL, E, AUX (a-sè-so) adj. Qui a rapport à l'assessorat. ASSESSORAT (a-sè-so-ra) ou ASSESSORIAT (a-sè-so-ri-a) n. m. Charge, fonctions d'assesseur. ASSETTE (a-sè-te) n. f. Syn. de asseau. ASSEULER (a-seu-lé) v. a. Faire qu'on soit seul. (vx.) (On dit mieux esseuler.) ASSEZ (a-sé) adv. (préf. ad, et lat. satis, suffisamment). En quantité suffisante, suffisamment. ASSIBILATION (a-si-bi-la-si-on) n. f. Attribution du son sifflant à une lettre qui ne l'a pas ordinairement : l'assibilation du t a lieu dans inertie, idiotie, assibilation, etc. ASSIBILER (a-si, lé) v. a. Donner le son sifflant de s. ASSIDU, E (a-si) adj. (lat. assidere, se tenir auprès). Exact à se rendre où le devoir l'appelle : commis assidu. Qui rend des soins continuels : courtisans assidus. Appliqué sans cesse : assidu à l'étude. Continu : travail assidu. Ant. Inexact, négligent. ASSIDUITÉ (a-si) n. f. Exactitude, application. Continuité de soins ; présence fréquente dans un lieu, auprès de quelqu'un. Ant. Inexactitude, négligence. ASSIDÛMENT (a-si-dû-man) adv. Avec assiduité. Constamment, continuellement. ASSIÉGÉ, E (a-si-é-jé) adj. Dont on fait le siège : ville assiégée. Personne qui se trouve dans la place au moment du siège : les assiégés. ASSIÉGEANT (a-sié-jan), E adj. et n. Qui assiège : armée assiégeante ; les assiégeants. Ant. Assiégé. ASSIÉGER (a-si-é-jé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. sedere, s'établir. — Se conj. comme abréger.) Faire le siège d'une place. Fig. Obséder, importuner. ASSIETTE (a-si-è-te) n. f. (rad. asseoir.) Manière d'être assis, placé. Position stable d'un corps : l'assiette d'une poutre. Pièce de vaisselle plate dans laquelle chaque convive reçoit les aliments. Fig. Disposition de l'esprit : la vertu tient l'âme dans une assiette inébranlable. L'assiette de l'impôt, sa base, son fondement. Pop. Avoir l'assiette au beurre, loc. adv. Etre dans l'aisance, les honneurs. ASSIETTÉE (a-si-è-té) n. f. Contenu d'une assiette. ASSIGNABLE (a-si-gna) adj. Qui peut être déterminé avec précision. Qui peut être sommé de comparaître en justice. ASSIGNAT (a-si-gna) n. m. Papier-monnaie dont la valeur était assignée sur les biens nationaux : créés en 1789, les assignats furent supprimés en 1797. ASSIGNATION (a-si-gna-si-on) n. f. Citation devant le juge. Attribution de fonds à un payement. ASSIGNER (a-si-gné) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. signum, signe). Appeler quelqu'un en justice. Affecter un fonds à un payement. Fig. Affecter, donner, déterminer : assigner une place, un rendez-vous, une cause à un événement ASSIMILABILITÉ (a-si) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est assimilable. ASSIMILABLE (a-si) adj. Qui peut être assimilé. Qui peut être converti en la propre substance de l'être qui s'en nourrit : toutes les substances alimentaires ne sont pas assimilables. ASSIMILATEUR, TRICE (a-si) adj. Qui assimile : fonctions assimilatrices. ASSIMILATIF, IVE (a-si) adj. Qui a la faculté d'assimiler. ASSIMILATION (a-si, si-on) n. f. Action d'assimiler. ASSIMILER (a-si-mi-lé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. similis, semblable). Rendre semblable : l'ivrognerie assimile l'homme à la brute. Etablir une comparaison. S'assimiler v. pr. Se comparer : s'assimiler aux grands hommes. Physiq. Appropriera sa substance: s'assimiler des aliments. Ant. Différencier ; séparer. ASSIS, E (a-si, i-ze) adj. Qui est sur son séant. Situé. Fig. Bien établi : réputation bien assise. ASSISE (a-si-ze) n. f. (subst. partic. de asseoir.) Rang de pierres posées horizontalement. Pl. Cour d'assises, tribunal institué pour juger les causes criminelles. Séances tenues par les magistrats pour juger les causes criminelles. — La cour d'assises siège ordinairement au chef-lieu du département plusieurs fois dans l'année ; elle se compose d'un président assisté de deux autres magistrats et d'un jury de douze membres ou jurés. ASSISTANCE (a-sis-tan-se) n. f. Aide, secours : on doit assistance aux malheureux. Présence d'un magistrat ou d'un prêtre, lorsqu'elle est requise. Assemblée, auditoire : son discours ravit l'assistance. Assistance publique, administration publique de secours et de bienfaisance. Assistance judiciaire, institution qui facilite ou procure gratuitement aux indigents la défense de leurs droits en justice. ASSISTANT, E (a-sis-tan) adj .Qui assiste, qui aide. N. m. pl. Personnes assemblées dans un même lieu. ASSISTÉ (a-sis-té), E n. Qui jouit du bénéfice de l'Assistance publique ou l'assistance judiciaire. ASSISTER (a-sis-té) v. n. (préf. ad, et lat. sistere, se tenir). Etre présent : assister à une séance. V. a. Secourir, aider : assister un malheureux, Ant. Nuire, desservir. ASSOCIATION (a-so-si-a-si-on) n. f. Action d'associer. Union de personnes pour un intérêt, un but commun. Association des idées, acte psychologique par lequel une idée en évoque une autre. ASSOCIÉ, E (a-so) n. Personne liée par association avec une ou plusieurs autres. ASSOCIER (a-so-si-é) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. sociare, joindre. — Se conj. comme prier.) Faire entrer en participation, en communauté : associer un ami à une entreprise. Réunir en vue d'un but commun. Unir, joindre : associer des idées. S'associer v. pr. Entrer en société avec. Ant. Désassocier. ASSOGUE (a-so-ghe) n. m. Galion espagnol destiné à porter en Amérique le mercure servant à traiter le minerai d'argent. ASSOIFFÉ (a-soi-fé), E adj. Altéré. Se dit surtout au fig. : assoiffé de richesses. ASSOLEMENT (a-so-le-man) n. m. Succession méthodique de cultures pour obtenir du sol les meilleurs résultats possibles sans l'affaiblir. V. jachère. ASSOLER (a-so-lé) v. a. (rad. sole). Alterner les cultures d'un champ. Ant. Dessoler. ASSOMBRIR (a-son) v. a. Rendre sombre : nuage qui assombrit le ciel. Fig. : le chagrin assombrit. S'assombrir v. pr. Devenir sombre. Ant. Eclaircir, égayer. ASSOMMANT (a-so-man), E adj. Fam. Fatigant, ennuyeux à l'excès : travail, homme, discours assommant. ASSOMMER (a-so-mé) v. a. Tuer en frappant avec un corps pesant. Battre avec excès. Fig. Confondre, accabler. Fam. Importuner : assommer de questions. ASSOMMEUR (a-so-meur) n. m. Qui assomme. ASSOMMOIR (a-so-moir) n. m. Tout instrument qui sert à assommer. Sorte de bâton plombé. Fam. Débit de boissons de bas étage. ASSOMPTIF, IVE (a-sonp) adj. Philos. Auxiliaire : jugement assomptif. ASSOMPTION (a-sonp-si-on) n. f. (lat. assumere, enlever). Enlèvement de la sainte Vierge au ciel par les anges. Jour où l'Eglise célèbre la fête de ce miracle (15 août.) Œuvre d'art représentant cet événement : au-dessus de l'autel est une Assomption. ASSONANCE (a-so) n. f. Rime imparfaite reposant seulement sur l'identité de la voyelle accentuée, comme : sombre, tondre ; peindre, peintre ; tombe, onde, etc. Ant. Dissonance. ASSONANT (a-so-nan), E adj. Qui produit une assonance. Ant. Dissonant. ASSORTI, E (a-sor) adj. Qui se convient : époux assortis : couleurs assorties. ASSORTIMENT (a-sor-ti-man) n. m. Convenance : rassortiment de ces couleurs est agréable. Assemblage complet de choses qui vont ensemble : assortiment de bijoux. Collection de marchandises de même genre : fonds d'assortiment. ASSORTIR (a-sor) v. a. Réunir des personnes, des choses qui se conviennent : assortir des étoffes, des convives. Approvisionner de choses assorties : assortir un magasin. S'assortir v. pr. Se convenir : ces couleurs s'assortissent. Ant. Désassortir. ASSORTISSANT (a-sor-ti-san), E adj. Qui assortit bien, qui va bien : couleur assortissante à une autre. ASSOUCHEMENT (a-sou-che-man) n. m. (de souche). Pierre formeant la base du triangle d'un fronton. ASSOUPIR (a-sou) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. sopire, endormir). Endormir à demi : l'éther assoupit. Fig. Calmer, empêcher l'éclat d'une chose fâcheuse : assoupir la douleur, une affaire. ASSOUPISSANT (a-sou-pi-san), E adj. Qui assoupit. ASSOUPISSEMENT (a-sou-pi-se-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne assoupie. Fig. Nonchalance extrême : honteux assoupissement. ASSOUPLIR (a-sou) v. a. Rendre souple : assouplir une étoffe, les muscles. Fig. : assouplir le caractère. Ant. Raidir ou roidir. ASSOUPLISSAGE (a-sou-pli-sa-je) n. m. Traitement que l'on fait subir aux fils de soie pour les assouplir. ASSOUPLISSEMENT (a-sou-pli-se-man) n. m. Action d'assouplir : exercices d'assouplissement. Fig. : assouplissement du caractère. ASSOURDIR (a-sour) v. a. Rendre comme sourd. Rendre moins éclatant : assourdir un son. ASSOURDISSANT (a-sour-di-san), E adj. Qui assourdit : bruit assourdissant. ASSOURDISSEMENT (a-sour-di-se-man) n. m. Action d'assourdir. Résultat de cette action. ASSOUVIR (a-sou) v. a. (autre formee de assoupir.) Rassasier pleinement : assouvir sa faim, sa vengeance. ASSOUVISSEMENT (a-sou-vi-se-man) n. m. Action d'assouvir. Etat de ce qui est assouvi : assouvissement de la faim, des désirs. ASSUJETTIR (a-su-jé-tir) ou ASSUJÉTIR (a-su) v. a. Soumettre, asservir, subjuguer : assujettir un peuple. Astreindre : assujettir à l'obéissance. Fixer : assujettir une porte. Ant. Délivrer, dégager. ASSUJETTISSANT (a-su-jé) ou ASSUJÉTISSANT (a-su-jé-ti-san), E adj. Qui gêne, assujettit : travail assujettissant. ASSUJETTISSEMENT (a-su-jé) ou ASSUJÉTISSEMENT (a-su-jé-ti-se-man) n. m. Action d'assujettir. Etat de dépendance, de soumission. Fig. Contrainte, sujétion : la grandeur a ses assujettissements. ASSUMER (a-su-mé) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. sumere, prendre). Prendre sur soi, se charger de : assumer une responsabilité. Ant. Récuser, rejeter, se décharger. ASSURABLE (a-su) adj. Qui peut être assuré, garanti par une compagnie d'assurance. ASSURANCE (a-su) n. f. Confiance, sécurité: répondre avec assurance. Certitude : j'ai l'assurance que... Garantie, gage, promesse formeelle. Fig. Compagnie d'assurance, société qui, moyennant le payement d'une prime fixe et régulière, garantit ses membres contre les risques d'incendie, grêle, inondation, naufrage, etc. Ant. Incertitude, doute, hésitation. ASSURÉ, E (a-su) adj. Ferme, hardi : pas, air, regard assuré. Certain, garanti : succès assuré. N. Qui est garanti par un contrat d'assurance. ASSURÉMENT (a-su-ré-man) adv. Certainement. ASSURER (a-su-ré) v. a. Rendre sûr, durable : assurer le bonheur de quelqu'un. Rendre stable : assurer un mur. Garantir : assurer une créance. S'engager à rembourser les pertes : assurer une récolte. Affirmer : assurer un fait à quelqu'un. Mettre dans un état de certitude : assurer quelqu'un d'une chose. S'assurer v. pr. Se procurer la certitude : nous nous sommes assurés que... Arrêter : s'assurer d'un coupable. Passer un contrat d'assurance. ASSUREUR (a-su) n. m. Celui qui assure un navire contre le naufrage, une maison contre l'incendie, etc. ASSYRIEN, ENNE (a-si-ri-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De l'Assyrie. — Art assyrien. Il atteignit sous Assurbanipal un haut degré de perfection. Le palais assyrien se compose d'une série de grandes salles et de couloirs, d'un ensemble assez peu varié. Mais la sculpture y était répandue à profusion : des taureaux ailés et des figures colossales apparaissaient à l'extérieur ; à l'intérieur se déroulaient en de multiples bas-reliefs les chasses et les victoires du prince. Les figures humaines sont de véritables portraits. Les animaux sont représentés avec beaucoup de talent et de vérité. De remarquables effets décoratifs étaient obtenus par l'emploi de briques émaillées et l'usage de peindre les bas-reliefs. L'ameublement et la bijouterie des Assyriens ont produit des œuvres d'une grande perfection. (V. page 70.) ASSYRIOLOGIE (a-si, jî) n. f. Science qui s'occupe des antiquités assyriennes. ASSYRIOLOGUE (a-si, lo-ghe) n. m. Celui qui étudie les antiquités assyriennes. ASTATIQUE (as-ta) adj. Qui présente l'état d'équilibre indifférent : système astatique. Aiguilles astatiques, système de deux aiguilles également aimantées, reliées entre elles et disposées de façon que les pôles de noms contraires soient en regard, de telle sorte que la terre n'ait aucune action sur le système. ASTER (as-tèr') n. m. Genre de composées dont une espèce, l'aster de Chine, est la reine-marguerite. ASTÉRIE (as-té-rî) n. f. Echinoderme appelé vulgairement étoile de mer. ASTÉRISME (as-té-ris-me) n. m. Syn. de constellation. ASTÉRISQUE (as-té-ris-ke) n. m. Signe typographique en formee d'étoile pour indiquer un renvoi, une lacune, etc. (*.) ASTÉROÏDE (as-té-ro-i-de) n. m. (gr. astêr, astre, et eidos, aspect). Nom de petites planètes visibles au télescope et circulant entre Mars et Jupiter. Nom donné aux aérolithes, bolides, étoiles filantes, etc. ASTHÉNIE (as-té-nî) n. f. (du gr. a priv., et sthenos, force). Diminution de l'action organique. ASTHÉNIQUE (as-té) adj. Qui tient à l'asthénie. ASTHMATIQUE (as-ma) adj. De la nature de l'asthme. N. Qui est affecté d'un asthme. ASTHME (as-me) n. m. (gr. asthma, respiration difficile). Maladie caractérisée par des suffocations intermittentes : l'asthme est fréquent chez les vieillards. — Les asthmatiques doivent se prémunir contre les variations de la température, porter des habits chauds et légers et s'abstenir de boissons alcooliques, d'aliments trop lourds. ASTI n. m. Vin mousseux récolté aux environs d'Asti (Italie.) ASTIC (as-tik) n. m. Os de cheval dont les cordonniers se servent pour lisser les semelles des souliers. ASTICOT (as-ti-ko) n. m. Sorte de ver de viande dont on se sert pour la pêche. ASTICOTER (as-ti-ko-té) v. a. Fam. Tracasser pour des bagatelles. ASTIGMATE (as-tigh-ma-te) adj. Qui est affecté d'astigmatisme. ASTIGMATISME (as-tigh-ma-tis-me) n. m. Trouble de la vision par défaut de courbure du cristallin. ASTIQUER (as-ti-ké) v. a. Faire reluire en frottant avec un astic. Faire briller un équipement militaire. Rendre luisants des objets ou des ustensiles en métal. ASTRAGALE (as-tra) n. m. (gr. astragalos) Archit. Moulure qui couronne la partie supérieure d'une colonne. Anat. Un des os du pied. Bot. Genre de légumineuses papilionacées, originaires de l'Asie et dont certaines espèces donnent la gomme adragante. ASTRAKAN ou ASTRACAN (as-tra) n. m. Fourrure d'agneau mort-né, à poil frisé, préparée à Astrakan ou suivant les mêmes procédés. ASTRAL (as-tral), E adj. Des astres : influences astrales. Lampe astrale, lampe dont la lumière tombe de haut en bas, sans porter d'ombre par ses appuis. ASTRE (as-tre) n. m. (gr. astron). Corps céleste. Fig. Beauté rare : cette femme est un astre. ASTREINDRE (as-trin-dre) v. a. (lat. astringere, lier, attacher. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Obliger, soumettre, assujettir. S'astreindre v. pr. S'assujettir à : s'astreindre à des occupations, à des travaux. Ant. Dispenser, exempter. ASTREINTE (as-trin-te) n. f. Syn. de contrainte. ASTRICTIF, IVE (as-trik) adj. Qui est astringent : remède astrictif ; substance astrictice. Ant. Laxatif. ASTRICTION (as-trik-si-on) n. f. Effet produit par un astringent. ASTRINGENCE (as-trin-jan-se) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est astringent. ASTRINGENT (as-trin-jan), E adj. (lat. astringere, resserrer). Méd. Qui resserre : remède astringent. N. m. : un astringent. Ant. Laxatif. ASTROLABE (as-tro) n. m. (gr. astron, astre, et lambanein, prendre). Instrument pour mesurer la position des astres et leur hauteur au-dessus de l'horizon. ASTROLÂTRE (as-tro) adj. et n. (gr. astron, astre, et latreuein, adorer). Se dit d'un adorateur des astres : les Chaldéens étaient astrolâtres. ASTROLÂTRIE (as-tro-lâ-trî) n. f. Adoration des astres. Culte rendu aux astres. ASTROLOGIE (as-tro-lo-jî) n. f. (gr. astron, astre, et logos, discours). Art de prédire les événements d'après l'inspection des astres. — Cette science chimérique prétendait prédire l'avenir par l'inspection des astres, comme s'ils pouvaient avoir quelque influence sur les événements qui dépendent uniquement de la volonté de l'homme et de son libre arbitre. Née en Chaldée, l'astrologie passa en Egypte, de là en Grèce, puis en Italie, et de là dans tout l'occident de l'Europe. On a peine à croire que les hommes les plus célèbres dans tous les temps, que Tacite, Galion, saint Thomas d'Aquin, Tycho-Brahé, Képler et mille autres, s'en soient occupés. Chaque prince avait un astrologue à sa cour ; celui de Louis XI se nommait Galeotti, et celui de Catherine de Médicis Côme Ruggieri, tous les deux Italiens. Il ne naissait pas un personnage de quelque importance sans qu'on appelât un astrologue pour tirer son horoscope. Cette absurde superstition ne disparut complètement qu'au xviie siècle. ASTROLOGIQUE (as-tro) adj. Qui appartient à l'astrologie. : observation astrologique. ASTROLOGIQUEMENT (as-tro, ke-man) adv. D'après l'astrologie : horoscope tiré astrologiquement. ASTROLOGUE (as-tro-lo-ghe) n. m. Qui s'adonne à l'astrologie. ASTRONOME (as-tro) n. m. Qui connaît l'astronomie ou qui s'en occupe. ASTRONOMIE (as-tro-no-mî) n. f. (gr. astron, astre, et nomos, loi). Science qui traite des astres. L'astronomie apprend à déterminer la position relative des astres, leur configuration, et à constater les lois de leurs mouvements. Son origine se perd dans la nuit des temps ; les philosophes grecs puisèrent une partie de leurs connaissances astronomiques chez les Egyptiens ; Pythagore enseignait le mouvement quotidien de la terre sur son axe, et son mouvement annuel autour du soleil ; il rattacha les planètes et les comètes au système solaire (140 av. J.-C.) Ptolémée, célèbre astronome de l'école d'Alexandrie, établit un système complet qu'adoptèrent toutes les nations ; il admettait, contrairement à Pythagore, que la terre était placée au centre du monde et que tous les astres se mouvaient autour d'elle. Au xve siècle, Copernic, astronome allemand, démontra les erreurs de Ptolémée et ramena la science astronomique aux idées de Pythagore. (V. la carte du ciel, au mot terre.) ASTRONOMIQUE (as-tro) adj. Qui concerne l'astronomie : observation astronomique. ASTRONOMIQUEMENT (as-tro, ke-man) adv. Suivant les principes de l'astronomie. ASTUCE (as-tu-se) n. f. Finesse méchante. Ant. Candeur, loyauté, franchise, droiture. ASTUCIEUSEMENT (as-tu-si-eu-ze-man) adv. Avec astuce. Ant. Loyalement, franchement. ASTUCIEUX, EUSE (as-tu-si-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a de l'astuce. Ant. Candide, droit, franc, loyal. ASYMÉTRIE (a-si, trî) n. f. Défaut de symétrie. ASYMÉTRIQUE (a-si) adj. Sans symétrie. ASYMPTOTE (a-sinp) n. f. (gr. a priv., sun, avec, et piptein, tomber). Géom. Ligne droite qui s'approche constamment d'une ligne courbe sans pouvoir jamais la rencontrer. ASYMPTOTIQUE (a-sinp) adj. Qui a rapport à l'asymptote. ASYNARTÈTE (a-si) adj. et n. m. (gr. asunartêtos). En métrique ancienne, se dit d'un vers lyrique composé de deux membres, dont chacun peut être considéré comme un vers particulier. ASYNDÈTE (a-sin) n. f. (gr. a priv., et sundein, joindre). Figure qui consiste a supprimer dans une phrase les particules conjonctives. ASYSTOLIE (a-sis-to-lî) n. f. (gr. a priv., et sustolê, contraction). Ensemble des troubles dus à l'affaiblissement du cœur. ATARAXIE (ksî) n. f. (gr. a priv., et tarassein, troubler). Etat d'une personne que rien n'émeut. ATAVIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte à l'atavisme. ATAVISME (vis-me) n. m. (lat. atavus, bisaïeul). Hérédité de certains caractères venus des aïeux, des ascendants. ATAXIE (ksi) n. f. Incoordination pathologique des mouvements du corps : ataxie locomotrice. ATAXIQUE (ksi-ke) adj. Qui appartient à l'ataxie. N. Atteint d'ataxie. ATÈLE n. m. Genre de singes américains, dits singes araignées, à cause de la longueur démesurée de leurs membres. ATELIER (li-é) n. m. Lieu où travaillent des ouvriers, des artistes, etc. Les ouvriers ou élèves travaillant sous un maître. ATELLANES (tèl-la-ne) n. f. pl. Chez les Romains, farces populaires qui avaient pris naissance à Atella. ATERMOIEMENT ou ATERMOÎMENT (a-tèr-moi-man) n. m. Accommodement d'un débiteur avec ses créanciers pour les payer à terme convenu. Par ext. Délai, tergiversation (s'emploie surtout au plur..) ATERMOYER (a-tèr-moi-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme aboyer.) v. a. Retarder le terme d'un payement. Fig. Différer, remettre, ajourner. ATHÉE (té) adj. et n. (gr. a priv., et theos, Dieu). Qui ne reconnaît point l'existence de Dieu. Ant. Déiste. ATHÉISME (té-is-me) n. m. Doctrine des athées. Ant. Déisme. ATHÉISTIQUE (té-is-ti-ke) adj. Qui a rapport à l'athéisme. ATHÉNÉE (té-né) n. m. (du gr. Athênê, Minerve, déesse des beaux-arts). Etablissement où des savants, des gens de lettres se réunissent pour faire des cours, des lectures. ATHERMAL, E, AUX (tèr) adj. Se dit des eaux minérales froides. ATHERMANE ou ATHERMIQUE (tèr) adj. Se dit d'un corps qui ne se laisse pas traverser par les radiations calorifiques. ATHLÈTE (at-lè-te) n. m. (gr. athlos, combat). Lutteur qui figurait dans les jeux et les exercices gymnastiques des anciens. Homme très fort. ATHLÉTIQUE (at-lé) adj. Qui appartient aux athlètes : formees athlétiques ; force athlétique. ATHLÉTISME (at-lé-tis-me) n. m. Ensemble des exercices corporels auxquels se livrent les athlètes. ATHREPSIE (trèp-sî) n. f. (a priv., et gr. trephein, nourrir.) Défaut d'assimilation des aliments, amenant chez les enfants une dénutrition progressive. ATLANTE (de Atlas, n. myth.) n. m. Figure d'homme qui soutient un ouvrage d'architecture. ATLANTIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte à l'Atlas ou à l'Atlantique : littoral atlantique. V. Part. hist. ATLAS (lass) n. m. (de Atlas, n. myth.). Première vertèbre du cou (qui supporte la tête, de la même manière qu'Atlas supportait le monde.) Recueil de cartes géographiques. Planches jointes à un ouvrage. ATMOSPHÈRE (mos-fè) n. f. (gr. atmos, vapeur, et sphaira, sphère). Masse d'air qui environne la terre. Poids d'une colonne cylindrique de mercure, ayant pour hauteur 76 cent, et pour base 1 cent. carré (1.033 gr. environ), que l'on prend pour unité de pression dans l'étude des gaz : pression de dix, de vingt atmosphères. — L'atmosphère doit affecter la formee d'un sphéroïde beaucoup plus aplati que ne l'est la terre ; on n'est pas complètement fixé sur son épaisseur, qui ne paraît cependant pas dépasser une soixantaine de kilomètres. L'atmosphère exerce sur tous les corps à la surface de la terre une pression dite pression atmosphérique, qui est variable et que l'on étudie à l'aide du baromètre ; cette pression moyenne est de 1.033 gr. par cent. carré, de sorte que la pression sur un homme de grandeur ordinaire est d'environ 17.000 kilogrammes. Si nous ne sommes pas écrasés par cet énorme poids, c'est qu'il est sans cesse contrebalancé par la réaction des fluides dont notre corps est rempli. Les couches d'air qui constituent l'atmosphère se refroidissent à mesure qu'on s'élève d'environ 1° par 215 mètres environ. (V. air.) Les observations astronomiques démontrent que les planètes et leurs satellites (la lune exceptée) sont également entourés d'une atmosphère. ATMOSPHÉRIQUE (mos-fé) adj. Qui a rapport à l'atmosphère : pression, phénomène atmosphérique. ATOLL ou ATTOLL n. m. Ile corallienne, formeant un anneau plus ou moins continu autour d'une lagune intérieure. ATOME n. m. (gr. atomos, qu'on ne peut diviser). Corps regardé comme indivisible à cause de sa petitesse, et qui formee la plus petite quantité d'un élément pouvant entrer en combinaison. Elément des corps. Fig. Corps relativement très petit : les hommes sont des atomes dans l'univers. ATOMICITÉ n. f. Chim. Syn. de valence. ATOMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport aux atomes : théorie atomique. Poids atomique, poids relatif des atomes des divers corps. Notation atomique, notation chimique basée sur la considération des poids atomiques. ATOMISME (mis-me) n. m. Système des philosophes qui prétendent expliquer la formeation de l'univers par la combinaison fortuite des atomes. ATOMISTE (mis-te) n. m. Partisan de l'atomisme. ATOMISTIQUE (mis-ti-ke) adj. Qui concerne l'atomisme. N. f. Théorie chimique ayant l'atome pour base. ATONE adj. (gr. a priv., et tonos, ton). Fixe, immobile, sans expression, en parlant de l'œil, du regard. Sans vigueur, inerte. Non accentué : voyelle atone. ATONIE (nî) n. f. Manque de force, de vitalité. ATONIQUE adj. Qui résulte de l'atonie : état atonique. ATOUR n. m. Tout ce qui sert à la parure des femmes : jeune fille parée de ses plus beaux atours. ATOURNER (né) v. a. (rad. atour.) Parer. (vx.) ATOUT (tou) n. m. Carte de la couleur qui retourne. Fam. Coup. ATOXIQUE (ksi-ke) adj. (gr. a priv., et toxikon, poison). Qui n'a point de venin. ATRABILAIRE (lè-re) adj. et n. D'humeur noire. ATRABILE n. f. (lat. atra, noire, et bilis, bile). Méd. anc. Bile noire, mélancolie. Une des quatre humeurs de Galien. ÂTRE n. m. (lat. ater, noir). Foyer de la cheminée. ATRIUM (om') n. m. Chez les Romains, cour intérieure entourée d'un portique. Pl. des atria. ATROCE adj. (lat. atrox, ocis). D'une cruauté excessive. Horrible à supporter : douleur atroce. ATROCEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière atroce. ATROCITÉ n. f. Action atroce, cruelle, horrible. ATROPHIE (fî) n. f. (gr. a priv., et trophê, nourriture). Méd. Dépérissement d'un être, d'un organe, par défaut de nutrition. Amaigrissement excessif. ATROPHIÉ (fi-é), E adj. Méd. (rad. atrophie.) Très amaigri : membre atrophié. ATROPHIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Méd. Faire périr par atrophie. S'atrophier v. pr. Périr par atrophie. ATROPINE n. f. Alcaloïde extrait de la belladone : l'atropine fait dilater la pupille. ATTABLER (S') sa-ta-blé v. pr. Se mettre à table. ATTACHANT (a-ta-chan), E adj. Qui intéresse, fixe fortement l'attention : lecture attachante. ATTACHE (a-ta-che) n. f. Ce qui attache, lien, courroie, etc. Endroit où est fixé un muscle. Partie qui joint la main au bras, le pied à la jambe : avoir les attaches fines. Fig. Tenir quelqu'un à l'attache, le tenir dans un extrême assujettissement. Mar. Port d'attache, port de départ et d'arrivée d'un navire ou d'un service maritime. ATTACHÉ (a-ta) n. m. Membre du personnel d'une ambassade, d'une légation : attaché militaire. ATTACHEMENT (a-ta-che-man) n. m. Sentiment de vive affection qui unit à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose. Application : attachement au travail. Relevé journalier des travaux et dépenses d'un entrepreneur. ATTACHER (a-ta-ché) v. a. Joindre, fortement une chose à une autre. Fixer : attacher ses yeux sur quelque chose. Fig. Lier par quelque chose qui plaît, oblige : attacher par la reconnaissance. Attribuer : attacher du prix à un objet. Absol. Intéresser : cette lecture attache. S'attacher v. pr. S'attacher aux pas de quelqu'un, le suivre sans cesse. S'attacher a quelqu'un, éprouver pour lui de l'affection. S'attacher à quelque chose, s'y appliquer. Ant. Détacher. ATTACUS (at-ta-kuss) n. m. Genre d'insectes lépidoptères nocturnes, renfermant de grands et beaux papillons des régions tropicales. ATTAQUABLE (a-ta-ka-ble) adj. Qui peut être attaqué : place attaquable. Ant. Inattaquable. ATTAQUE (a-ta-ke) n. f. Action d'attaquer, agression. Fig. Accès subit d'un mal : attaque d'apoplexie. Atteinte : les attaques de la calomnie. Pop. Etre d'attaque, être vigoureux. Ant. Défense, riposte. ATTAQUER (a-ta-ké) v. a. Assaillir le premier. Fig. Provoquer, braver. Intenter une action judiciaire : attaquer quelqu'un en justice. Ronger : la rouille attaque le fer. Ant. Défendre, protéger, riposter. ATTARDER (a-tar-dé) v. a. Mettre en retard : il m'a attardé. S'attarder v. pr. Se mettre en retard. ATTEINDRE (a-tin-dre) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. tangere, toucher. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Toucher de loin : atteindre d'un coup de pierre. Joindre en chemin : atteindre celui qui était en avant. Parvenir à : atteindre le but ; atteindre une vieillesse avancée. V. n., avec la prép. à, quand il y a effort, difficulté : atteindre au plancher. Ant. Manquer. ATTEINT (a-tin), E adj. Attaqué : atteint de la peste. Atteint et convaincu, coupable de fait et reconnu coupable en droit : atteint et convaincu de vol. ATTEINTE (a-tin-te) n. f. Coup dont on est atteint, frappé. Fig. Dommage matériel ou préjudice moral : atteinte du feu, de la maladie. ATTELAGE (a-te) n. m. Action ou manière d'atteler : attelage mal fait. Ensemble de bêtes attelées. ATTELER (a-te-lé) v. a. (rad. attelle. — Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'attelle.) Attacher des animaux de trait à une voiture. Ant. Dételer. ATTELLE (atè-le) n. f. Partie en bois du collier des chevaux à laquelle les traits sont attachés. Chir. Eclisse, petite pièce de bois, de fer-blanc, de carton, etc., pour maintenir des os fracturés. ATTELLEMENT (a-tè-le-man) n. m. Action d’atteler. Résultat de cette action. ATTELOIRE (a-te) n. f. Cheville mobile qui fixe les traits du cheval au timon. ATTENANT (a-te-nan), E adj. Contigu : cour attenante à la maison. ATTENDANT (a-tan-dan) (EN) loc. prép. Jusqu'à la réalisation de... En attendant que loc. conj. Jusqu'à ce que. ATTENDRE (a-tan-dre) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. tendere, tendre). Rester dans un lieu jusqu'à ce qu'arrive quelqu'un, quelque chose : attendre l’ennemi, l'omnibus. Fig. Etre prêt : le dîner nous attend. V. n. Différer : il faut attendre. S'attendre v. pr. Compter sur, espérer, prévoir : s'attendre à une faveur. Prov. : Attendez-moi sous l'orme, se dit en parlant d'un rendez-vous où l'on ne veut pas aller, d'une promesse qu'on ne veut pas tenir. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, avec du temps et de la patience, on réussit, on vient à bout de tout. ATTENDRIR (a-tan) v. a. Rendre tendre : la gelée attendrit les choux. Fig. Emouvoir : attendrir le cœur. S'attendrir v. pr. Devenir tendre : le gibier s'attendrit quand il faisande. Etre ému. Ant. Durcir, endurcir. ATTENDRISSANT (a-tan-dri-san), E adj. Qui émeut l'âme : paroles attendrissantes. ATTENDRISSEMENT (a-tan-dri-se-man) n. m. Etat de l'âme émue. Mouvement de tendresse, de compassion. Ant. Durcissement, endurcissement. ATTENDU (a-tan) prép. Vu, eu égard : attendu les événements. Attendu que loc. conj. Vu que, puisque. ATTENTAT (a-tan-ta) n. m. Entreprise criminelle contre les personnes ou les choses : Henri IV fut victime de dix-neuf attentats. ATTENTATOIRE (a-tan) adj. Qui porte atteinte, préjudice : mesure attentatoire. ATTENTE (a-tan-te) n. f. Etat de celui qui attend. Temps pendant lequel on attend : être dans l'attente. ATTENTER (a-tan-té) v. n. (préf. ad, et lat. tentare, tenter). Commettre une tentative criminelle : Damiens attenta à la vie de Louis XV. ATTENTIF, IVE (a-tan) adj. Qui a de l'attention, de l'application : élève attentif. Ant. Inattentif. ATTENTION (a-tan-si-on) n. f. (préf. ad, et lat. tendere, tendre). Application d'esprit. Fig. Pl. Soins officieux : avoir mille attentions pour... Absol. et interj. : Attention ! soyez attentif. Faute d'attention, par manque d'attention. Ant. Distraction, inadvertance. ATTENTIONNÉ (a-tan-si-o-né), E adj. Qui a des prévenances. ATTENTIVEMENT (a-tan, man) adv. Avec attention. Ant. Distraitement. ATTÉNUANT (a-té-nu-an), E adj. Qui atténue, rend moins grave. Circonstances atténuantes, qui ont pour effet de diminuer la gravité d'un crime et d'abaisser la peine. Ant. Aggravant. ATTÉNUATION (a-té, si-on) n. f. Action d'atténuer. Diminution, adoucissement : obtenir une atténuation de peine. Ant. Aggravation. ATTÉNUÉ (a-té), E adj. Bot. Qui diminue de la base au sommet ou du sommet à la base : tige atténuée. ATTÉNUER (a-té-nu-é) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. tenuis, léger). Rendre moins grave : le repentir atténue la faute. Ant. Aggraver. ATTERRAGE (a-tè-ra-je) n. m. Mar. Lieu où un vaisseau peut aborder la terre. Etat des approches de la terre : de l'atterrage dépend l'atterrissage. ATTERRER (a-tè-ré) v. a. (rad. terre). Accabler : ce coup l'a atterré. ATTERRIR (a-tè-rir) v. n. (rad. terre). Prendre terre : navire, ballon qui atterrit. ATTERRISSAGE (a-tè-ri-sa-je) n. m. Action d'atterrir, de prendre terre : l'atterrissage d'un ballon ; les côtes basses sont d'un atterrissage difficile. ATTERRISSEMENT (a-tè-ri-se-man) n. m. Amas de terres, de sables apportés par les eaux. ATTESTATION (a-tès-ta-si-on) n. f. Témoignage ; déclaration. Affirmation verbale ou écrite : attestation de bonne conduite. Ant. Dénégation. ATTESTER (a-tès-té) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. testis, témoin). Certifier, assurer la vérité ou la réalité d'une chose : attester un fait. Prendre à témoin : j'en atteste les assistants. Ant. Nier, dénier. ATTICISME (at-ti-sis-me) n. m. (gr. attikismos). Forme particulière au dialecte attique. Délicatesse de goût, de langage, particulière aux écrivains attiques. ATTICISTE (at-ti-sis-te) n. m. Celui qui cherche à reproduire le style des écrivains attiques. ATTIÉDIR (a-ti-é) v. a. Rendre tiède : attiédir un bouillon; le vent attiédit les saisons brûlantes. Fig. Diminuer l'ardeur : l'absence attiédit l'amitié. ATTIÉDISSEMENT (a-ti-é-di-se-man) n. m. Refroidissement : l'attiédissement de l'amitié. ATTIER (a-ti-é) n. m. Nom vulgaire de l'anone écailleux aux Antilles, et de l'ananas à l'île Maurice. ATTIFAGE (a-ti-fa-je) ou ATTIFEMENT (a-ti-fe-man) n. m. Manière d'attifer ou d'être attifé. Toilette particulière. ATTIFER (a-ti-fé) v. a. Orner, parer avec recherche, avec affectation. S'attifer v. pr. S'orner, se parer. ATTIFET (a-ti-fè) n. m. Petit bonnet de femme au xvie siècle, s'avançant en pointe sur le front. ATTIQUE (at-ti-ke) adj. (gr. attikos). Propre aux anciens habitants de l'Attique : dialecte attique. Sel attique, raillerie délicate et fine, particulier au peuple d'Athènes. N. m. Arch. Petit étage supérieur pour orner ou dissimuler le toit. ATTIQUEMENT (at-ti-ke-man) adv. Avec une élégance attique. ATTIRABLE (a-ti) adj. Qui est susceptible d'être Attiré : l'acier est moins attirable à l'aimant que le fer. ATTIRAIL (a-ti-ra, l mll.) n. m. (rad. attirer). Quantité de choses nécessaires à la guerre, aux voyages, à la chasse, etc. Fam. Bagages superflus. Accompagnement fastueux et vain. ATTIRANT (a-ti-ran), E adj. Qui attire. Attrayant, séduisant. Ant. Repoussant. ATTIRER (a-ti-ré) v. a. Tirer à soi : l'aimant attire le fer. Fig. Appeler sur soi : attirer les regards. Ant. Repousser, éloigner. ATTISAGE (ta-ti-za-je) n. m. Action d'attiser. ATTISEMENT (a-ti-ze-man) n. m. Action d'attiser. ATTISER (a-ti-zé) v. n. (préf. ad, et tison). Rapprocher les tisons pour les faire mieux brûler. Fig. Exciter, allumer : attiser le feu de la révolte. ATTISEUR, EUSE (a-ti-zeur, eu-ze) n. m. Celui, celle qui attise. ATTISOIR (a-ti-zoir) ou ATTISONNOIR (a-ti-zo-noir) n. m. Petit instrument pour attiser le feu. ATTITRÉ, E (a-ti) adj. Qui existe en vertu d'un titre ou de l'habitude : courtier, marchand attitré. ATTITRER (a-ti-tré) v. a. Charger en titre d'une fonction (usité seulement au partie, passé.) Chass. Placer les chiens dans les relais pour attendre le gibier. ATTITUDE (a-ti) n. f. (ital. attitudine ; du lat. aptitudo, aptitude). Position du corps. Fig. Manifestation extérieure de ses dispositions, de ses intentions : attitude bienveillante. ATTORNEY (a-tor-né) n. m. (mot angl. du vx fr. atorné, préposé à). Officier public qui, en Angleterre, remplit les fonctions de procureur ou d'avoué. Attorney général, procureur général. ATTOUCHEMENT (a-tou-che-man) n. m. Action de toucher. Tact, contact. ATTRACTEUR (a-trak), TRICE adj. Qui agit par attraction : force attractrice. ATTRACTIF, IVE (a-trak) adj. Qui attire : la force attractive de l'aimant. Ant. Répulsif. ATTRACTION (a-trak-si-on) n. f. (préf. ad, et lat. trahere, tirer). Action d'attirer. Physiq. Puissance en vertu de laquelle les corps et les parties d'un même corps s'attirent réciproquement. Loi de l'attraction universelle ou loi de Newton, loi par laquelle tous les corps de la nature s'attirent mutuellement en raison directe des masses et en raison inverse du carré des distances. (Cette loi explique donc tous les mouvements si complexes et si variés des astres.) Attraction moléculaire ou force de cohésion, celle qui s'exerce entre les parties d'un même corps par le contact immédiat. Attraction magnétique, celle par laquelle les aimants attirent le fer. Attraction électrique, celle par laquelle les corps électriques attirent les corps légers. N. f. pl. Plaisirs, distractions : les attractions de Paris. Ant. Répulsion. ATTRACTIVEMENT (a-trak, man) adv. Avec attraction. ATTRAIRE (a-trè-re) v. a. (Se conj. comme traire.) Attirer au moyen d'un appât. ATTRAIT (a-trè) n. m. Ce qui plaît, charme, attire : l'attrait des plaisirs. Penchant, inclination : suivre son attrait. Pl. Agréments extérieurs d'une femme : de chastes attraits. ATTRAPE (a-tra-pe) n. f. Piège pour les animaux. Fam. Ruse, apparence trompeuse. Petite tromperie, faite par plaisanterie. Mar. Cordage qui retient, assujettit. ATTRAPE-LOURDAUD (dô) n. m. Syn. de attrape-niais. Pl. des attrape-lourdauds. ATTRAPE-MOUCHE ou ATTRAPE-MOUCHES n. m. Nom vulgaire de la dionée, dont les feuilles se replient lorsqu'un insecte vient s'y poser. Piège pour les mouches. Pl. des attrape-mouche ou attrape-mouches. ATTRAPE-NIAIS (ni-è) ou ATTRAPE-NIGAUD (gô) n. m. Ruse grossière. Pl. des attrape-nigauds. ATTRAPER (a-tra-pé) v. a. (rad. trappe.) Prendre à un piège : attraper un loup. Fig. Tromper : se laisser attraper par un fripon. Saisir au passage, atteindre en courant : attraper un lièvre. Atteindre, obtenir par hasard, recevoir : attraper une place, un rhume, un coup. Imiter : attraper la manière d'un auteur. ATTRAPEUR, EUSE (a-tra, eu-ze) n. Personne qui attrape ; qui obtient par ruse, par intrigue. ATTRAPOIRE (a-tra) n. f. Piège pour les animaux. Fig. Fourberie, ruse pour tromper. ATTRAYANT (a-trè-ian), E adj. Qui attire agréablement : manières attrayantes. Ant. Repoussant. ATTREMPER (a-tran-pé) v. a. Chauffer par degrés insensibles. Attremper l'acier, lui donner la trempe. ATTRIBUABLE (a-tri) adj. Qui peut, qui doit être attribué : découverte attribuable au hasard. ATTRIBUER (a-tri-bu-é) v. a. (préf. ad, et lat. tribuere, accorder). Assigner, conférer : attribuer des émoluments à un emploi. Fig. Imputer : attribuer au hasard. S'attribuer v. pr. Revendiquer, s'arroger : la vanité s'attribue tous les mérites. ATTRIBUT (a-tri-bu) n. m. (de attribuer.) Ce qui est propre, particulier a un être : la parole est un attribut de l'homme. Emblème distinctif, symbole : un glaire, une balance, sont les attributs de la Justice. Log. et gram. Troisième terme de la proposition. (C'est la qualité que l'on accorde ou que l'on refuse au sujet.) ATTRIBUTAIRE (a-tri-bu-tè-re) n. Dr. Celui, celle à qui a été attribué un lot, un héritage, etc. ATTRIBUTIF, IVE (a-tri) adj. Gram. Qui indique ou énonce un attribut : proposition attributive. Verbe attributif, verbe qui contient l'attribut et le verbe substantif être, comme aimer, pour être aimant. Dr. Qui donne un droit qu'on n'avait pas antérieurement. ATTRIBUTION (a-tri-bu-si-on) n. f. Action d attribuer. Fonction, compétence attribuée à quelqu'un (s'emploie généralement au plur.) : cela sort de mes attributions ; les attributions d'un maire. Gram. Rapport d'attribution, celui qui est marqué par la préposition à. ATTRISTANT (a-tris-tan) E adj. Qui attriste. Ant. Réjouissant. ATTRISTER (a-tris-té) v. a. Rendre triste, affliger. S'attrister v. pr. Devenir triste. Ant. Réjouir. ATTRITION (a-tri-si-on) n. f. (préf. ad, et lat. terere, broyer). Action de deux corps qui s'usent par un frottement mutuel. Théol. Regret d'avoir offensé Dieu, causé par la crainte des peines. ATTROUPEMENT (a-trou-pe-man) n. m. Rassemblement tumultueux : les attroupements sont interdits. ATTROUPER (a-trou-pé) v. a. Rassembler en troupe. S'attrouper, v. pr. S'assembler en tumulte. AU, AUX art. contractés, pour à le, à les. AUBADE n. f. Concert donné à l'aube du jour, a la porte ou sous les fenêtres de quelqu'un. Fam. et iron. Vacarme produit dans l'intention de faire une avanie. AUBAIN (ô-bin) n. m. Individu fixé dans un pays étranger où il n'est pas naturalisé. AUBAINE (ô-bè-ne) n. f. Droit par lequel la succession d'un étranger non naturalisé était attribuée au souverain : le droit d'aubaine fut supprimé en 1819. Par anal. Cas fortuit avantageux, profit inespéré. AUBE (ô-be) n. f. (lat. alba, blanche). Première lueur du jour qui se produit à l'horizon. Vêtement blanc des prêtres, dans les cérémonies du culte catholique. AUBE (ô-be) n. f. Planche fixée à la circonférence d'une roue hydraulique et sur laquelle s'exerce l'action de l'eau. AUBÉPINE n. f. (du lat. alba, blanche, et de épine). Arbrisseau épineux de la famille des rosacées, à baies rouges et astringentes, à fleurs blanches ou d'un rose tendre, d'une odeur agréable. Sa fleur. AUBÈRE adj. Se dit d'un cheval dont la robe est mélangée de poils blancs et de poils alezans. AUBERGE (ô-bèr-je) n. f. (all. herberge.) Maison où l'on trouye à manger, à boire et à coucher en payant. AUBERGINE (ô-bèr) n. f. Fruit oblong, blanc, jaune ou violet, de la formee du concombre, produit par une solanée annuelle, et comestible. AUBERGISTE (ô-bèr-jis-te) n. Qui tient auberge. AUBIER (ô-bi-é) n. m. (lat. albus, blanc). Bois tendre et blanchâtre entre l'écorce et le cœur d'un arbre et qui formee chaque année un cercle nouveau autour du cœur. V. plante. AUBIFOIN n. m. Nom vulgaire du bluet. AUBIN n. m. Allure défectueuse du cheval qui galope avec les jambes de devant, alors qu'il trotte avec les jambes de derrière. AUBINER (ô-bi-né) v. n. Aller l'aubin. AUCUBA n. m. Genre de cornacées à feuilles lisses toujours vertes, cultivées comme ornementales. AUCUN, E adj. ou pron. indéf. Pas un, nul. Aucun placé devant un nom est adjectif : aucun homme. Il ne se met au pluriel que devant un nom qui n'a pas de singulier : aucuns frais, aucunes funérailles. Employé seul, aucun est pronom : aucun n'est content de son sort. Pl. Quelques-uns : aucuns (ou d'aucuns) pensent. (Vx en ce sens.) AUCUNEMENT (ô, man) adv. Nullement. AUDACE n. f. Hardiesse excessive. Ant. Timidité, couardise, pusillanimité, AUDACIEUSEMENT (ô, ze-man) adv. Avec audace. Ant. Timidement. AUDACIEUX, EUSE (ô-da-si-eû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui a de l'audace. Ant. Timide, craintif. AU DEÇA, AU DEDANS, AU DEHORS, AU DELÀ, V. deçà, dedans, dehors, delà. AU-DESSOUS (ô-de-sou) adv. A un point inférieur. AU-DESSUS (ô-de-su) adv. A un point supérieur. AU-DEVANT (ô-de-van) adv. A la rencontre. AUDIENCE (ô-di-an-se) n. f. (lat. audire, entendre). Admission près d'un prince, d'un haut fonctionnaire : obtenir une audience. Séance dans laquelle les juges interrogent les parties, entendent les plaidoiries et prononcent leurs jugements. — Les audiences sont publiques. Les juges prononcent le huis clos quand les débats peuvent être dangereux pour l'ordre public ou offenser les bonnes mœurs, mais, même en ce cas, le jugement ou l'arrêt sont rendus publiquement. AUDIENCIER (ô-di-an-si-é) n. et adj. Huissier chargé du service de l'audience. AUDITEUR, TRICE n. Personne qui écoute un discours, une lecture, etc. : des auditeurs attentifs, distraits. Auditeur à la Cour des comptes, un conseil d'Etat, fonctionnaire qui fait une sorte de noviciat avant d'être promu au grade de conseiller référendaire, de maître des requêtes , etc. Adjectiv. : conseiller auditeur. AUDITIF, IVE adj. (lat. audire, entendre). Qui concerne l'ouïe, l'oreille : nerf auditif. AUDITION (ô-di-si-on) n. f. (de auditif.) Action d'écouter, d'entendre : l'audition des témoins. Séance d'essai qu'un directeur de théâtre donne à un artiste, etc., avant de l'engager. AUDITOIRE n. m. Réunion de ceux qui écoutent une personne parlant en public. AUGE (ô-je) n. f. Pierre ou bille de bois creusée, où mangent et boivent les bestiaux, etc. Récipient de bois à l'usage des maçons, cimentiers, etc. Godet placé à la circonférence d'une roue pour recevoir l'eau. Vide compris entre les deux branches du maxillaire inférieur chez le cheval. AUGÉE (ô-jé) n. f. Le contenu d'une auge. AUGET (ô-jè) n. m. Petite auge. AUGMENT (ogh-man) n. m. (lat. augmentum, accroissement). Syllabe que l'on ajoute à certains temps, devant le radical du verbe, dans le grec et quelques autres langues. Dr. Ce qu'on ajoute à la dot pour formeer le douaire. AUGMENTABLE (ogh-man) adj. Que l'on peut augmenter. AUGMENTATEUR, TRICE (ogh-man) n. Personne qui fait des additions à un ouvrage d'esprit. AUGMENTATIF, IVE (ogh-man) adj. Gram. Se dit d'une particule comme très, fort, archi, ou d'un suffixe comme agne, issime, qui sert à ajouter au sens des mots : montagne (grand mont), savantissime (très savant.) N. m. : l'italien a de nombreux augmentatifs. Ant. Diminutif. AUGMENTATION (ogh-man-ta-si-on) n.f. Accroissement. Elévation d'un salaire, d'un traitement. Ant. Diminution, rabais, réduction. AUGMENTER (ogh-man-té) v. a. (lat. augmentum, accroissement). Accroître : augmenter sa fortune. Ajouter au traitement, au salaire : augmenter un domestique. V. n. : sa fortune augmente. Ant. Diminuer, réduire, restreindre. AUGURAL, E, AUX adj. Relatif aux augures : science augurale. AUGURE n. m. (lat. augur). Présage, signe par lequel on juge de l'avenir. Oiseau de bon (ou de mauvais) augure, personne qui fait prévoir une bonne (ou une mauvaise) nouvelle. V. Part. hist. AUGURER (ô-ghu-ré) v. a. (rad. augure.) Présager, conjecturer : augurer l'avenir d'après le passé. AUGUSTE (ô-ghus-te) adj. (lat. augustus). Majestueux, vénérable, imposant, solennel : personnage auguste ; auguste protection. AUGUSTIN, AUGUSTINE (ô-ghus) n. Religieux, religieuse de l'ordre de Saint-Augustin. AUJOURD'HUI (ô-jour-du-i) adv. Dans le jour où l'on est. Dans le temps présent : aujourd'hui, l'instruction est obligatoire. AULÈTE n. m. (gr. aulêtês). Joueur de flûte dans l'antiquité. Surnom de Ptolémée II d'Egypte. AULIQUE adj. (lat. aula, cour). De la cour. Conseil antique, tribunal suprême dans l'ancien empire germanique. Auj., Conseiller aulique, conseiller de la cour d'Autriche. AULNE (ô-ne) n. m., AULNAIE (o-nè) n. f. V. aune, aunaie. AULX n. Un des pluriels de ail. AUMAILLE (ô-ma, ll mll.) n. f. Gros bétail. Adjectiv. : bêtes aumailles. AUMÔNE n. f. (gr. eleêmosunê, pitié). Ce qu'on donne aux pauvres par charité. AUMÔNERIE (ô-mô-ne-rî) n. f. Charge d'aumônier. AUMÔNIER (ô-mô-ni-é) n. m. Prêtre attaché à un établissement, à un corps, à un prince, pour dire la messe, etc. Grand aumônier de France, titre donné au premier aumônier des anciens rois de France. AUMÔNIÈRE n. f. Bourse qu'on portait autrefois à la ceinture et qui contenait l'argent destiné aux aumônes. AUMUSSE (ô-mu-se) ou AUMUCE n. f. Fourrure que portent au bras les chanoines, etc. AUNAGE n. m. Mesurage à l'aune. Nombre d'aunes d'une pièce d'étoffe. AUNAIE (ô-nè) ou AULNAIE (ô-nè) n. f. Lieu planté d'aunes. AUNE (ô-ne) n. f. (lat. ulna, avant-bras). Ancienne mesure de longueur (1m,188.) Prov. : L'homme ne se mesure pas à l'aune, il ne faut pas juger du mérite de quelqu'un par sa taille. Mesurer les autres à son aune, juger les autres d'après soi. AUNE ou AULNE (ô-ne) n. m. (lat. alnus). Genre de castanéacées, comprenant des arbres à bois léger des régions tempérées humides. AUNÉE (ô-né) n. f. Longueur d'une aune. AUNÉE ou AULNÉE (ô-né) n. f. Bot. Composée inulée, à fleurs jaunes, amère et aromatique, employée en médecine. AUNER (ô-né) v. a. Mesurer à l'aune. AUPARAVANT (ô, van) adv. D'abord, avant une autre chose. — Ne dites pas : auparavant la nuit, auparavant qu'il vienne, auparavant de partir ; mais : avant la nuit, avant qu'il vienne, avant de partir. AUPRÈS (ô-prè) adv. Proche : pour voir cela, il faut que je sois auprès. Auprès de loc. prép. Marque proximité : auprès du palais. En comparaison : votre mal n'est rien auprès du mien. Ant. Loin. AUQUEL (ô-kèl) pr. rel. m. Se dit pour à lequel. Fém. à laquelle. Pl. auxquels, auxquelles. AURÉOLAIRE (ô, lè-re) adj. Qui ressemble à une auréole. AURÉOLE n. f. (lat. aureola, de couleur d'or). Cercle lumineux dont les peintres, les sculpteurs entourent la tête des saints. Fig. Gloire, prestige : l'auréole du martyre, du génie, de la gloire. AURÉOLÉ, E adj. Ceint d'une auréole. AURÉOLER (ô, lé) v. a. Orner d'une auréole. AURICULAIRE (ô, lè-re) adj. (lat. auricula, petite oreille). Qui a rapport à l'oreille : maladie auriculaire. Qui entend, qui a entendu de ses propres oreilles : témoin auriculaire. N. m. Le petit doigt de la main, ainsi nommé parce que sa petitesse permet de l'introduire dans l'oreille. AURICULE n. f. Lobe ou bout de l'oreille. Oreille externe tout entière. Appendice situé à la partie supérieure de chaque oreillette du cœur. AURICULÉ, E adj. Qui est muni d'auricules ou oreillettes. AURICULISTE (ô, lis-te) n. et adj. m. Médecin qui traite spécialement les maladies d'oreille. (On dit aussi auriste et auricure.) AURIFÈRE adj. (lat. aurum, or, et ferre, porter). Qui renferme de l'or : terrain aurifère. AURIFICATION (ô, si-on) n. f. Action d'aurifier les dents. AURIFIER (ô, fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Obturer une dent creuse en y foulant de l’or en feuilles ou en petits lingots spongieux. AURIFIQUE adj. Qui change en or : puissance, vertu aurifique. AURIQUE adj. et n. f. Mar. Se dit des voiles à quatre côtés non symétriques. AUROCHS (ôrokss) n. m. (all. auerochs, bœuf de plaine.) Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de bœuf aujourd'hui éteinte et qui habitait encore l'Europe au moyen âge. AURORE n. f. (lat. aurora). Lumière qui précède le lever du soleil. Fig. Commencement : l’aurore de la vie. Le levant : du couchant à l’aurore. Adj. inv. : couleur aurore, d'un jaune doré. Rubans aurore, de cette couleur. Aurore boréale, météore lumineux qui paraît dans le ciel, du côté du nord. Aurore australe, le même phénomène observé dans l'hémisphère sud. — Ce phénomène est d'autant plus commun que la région où on l'observe est plus voisine des pôles. L'aspect d'une aurore boréale ou australe est très variable : le plus généralement, elle se présente sous formee d'arcs lumineux circulaires qui persistent quelquefois pendant plusieurs jours ; souvent leur formee varie d'une manière assez rapide. Ce phénomène est intimement lié au magnétisme terrestre ; il rend folle l'aiguille aimantée. AUSCULTATION (ôs-kul-ta-si-on) n. f. (lat. auscultare, écouter). Méd. Application de l'oreille sur la poitrine ou sur le dos, pour reconnaître les bruits qui se produisent dans le poumon ou le cœur, et en déduire l'état fonctionnel. AUSCULTER (ôs-kul-té) v. a. Faire l'auscultation : ausculter un malade. AUSPICE (ôs-pi-se) n. m. (lat. avis, oiseau, et spicere, examiner). Terme générique désignant, chez les Romains, les divers présages qui se tiraient en général du vol, du chant des oiseaux et de la manière dont ils mangeaient. Fig. Pl. Sous d'heureux auspices, avec apparence de succès. Sous les auspices de quelqu'un, sous sa protection. AUSSI (ô-si) adv. Pareillement : moi aussi. De plus, encore : et cela aussi. Adv. de comparaison : il est aussi sage que vaillant. Conj. C'est pourquoi : il est méchant, aussi chacun le fuit. Loc. conj. Aussi bien, car, parce que. Aussi bien que, de même que. Aussi peu que, pas plus que. AUSSITÔT (ô-si-tô) adv. Au moment même. Aussitôt que, loc. conj. En même temps que. Dès que. AUSTER (ôs-tèr) n. m. (gr. auô, je dessèche). Nom poétique du vent du midi. AUSTÈRE (ôs-tè-re) adj. (gr. austèros, sévère, rude). Rigoureux, dur : jeûne austère. Sévère : vertu austère. Apre, astringent : saveur austère. (Peu us.) AUSTÈREMENT (ôs-tè-re-man) adv. Avec austérité. AUSTÉRITÉ (ôs-té) n. f. Mortification des sens et de l'esprit. Fig. Sévérité : austérité des mœurs, des lois. AUSTRAL (ôs-tral), E, ALS ou AUX adj. (rad. auster.) Méridional : terres australes ; signes australs ou austraux. Ant. Boréal. AUSTRALIEN, ENNE (ôs-tra-li-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De l'Australie. AUSTRASIEN, ENNE (ôs-tra-zi-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Austrasie. AUTAN n. m. Vent impétueux du S. et du S.-E. AUTANT (ô-tan) adv. (lat. alterum tantum, autre tant). Marque égalité de mérite, d'étendue, de quantité, etc. Loc. conj. Autant que, dans la même proportion ou de la même manière que. D'autant que, vu que. Loc. adv. D'autant, dans la même proportion : payez un acompte, vous diminuerez vos dettes d'autant. Tout autant, autant que. D’autant plus, d'autant moins, servent à exprimer l'augmentation ou la diminution de la proportion. AUTEL (ô-tèl) n. m. (lat. altus, élevé). Table pour les sacrifices. Table consacrée où l'on dit la messe. Le sacrifice de l'autel, la messe. Maître-autel, l'autel principal de chaque église. Fig. Le trône et l'autel, la monarchie (ou l'empire) et la religion. Autel contre autel, croyance contre croyance. AUTEUR n. m. (lat. auctor, ou autor). Celui qui cause une chose : l'auteur d'un accident en est responsable. L'auteur de l'univers, Dieu. Inventeur : l'auteur d'une calomnie. Ecrivain, homme ou femme, qui a fait un livre, une œuvre quelconque : les auteurs scientifiques. L'ouvrage même : étudier un auteur. Adjectiv. : femme auteur. AUTHENTICITÉ (ô-tan) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est authentique, vrai. AUTHENTIQUE (ô-tan) adj. (gr. authentês, qui agit par soi-même). Revêtu des formees légales, requises : acte authentique. Certain, incontestable, évident, sûr, vrai, positif : histoire authentique. AUTHENTIQUEMENT (ô-tan-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière authentique. AUTHENTIQUER (ô-tan-ti-ké) v. a. Rendre authentique, légaliser : authentiquer un acte. AUTO (ô — du gr. autos) préfixe, signifiant même, de soi-même, par soi-même, etc. AUTO n. m. Abréviation familière de automobile : monter en auto. AUTOBIOGRAPHIE (ô, fî) n. f. (préf. auto; gr. bios, vie, et graphein, écrire). Vie d'un personnage écrite par lui-même. AUTOBIOGRAPHIQUE adj. (préf. auto, et gr. kephalê, tête). Qui a rapport à une autobiographie. AUTOCHTONE (ô-tok-to-ne) adj. et n. (préf. auto, et gr. khthôn, terre). Qui est originaire du pays qu'il habite ; dont les ancêtres ont toujours habité ce pays : un peuple autochtone ; un autochtone. Syn. de aborigène. AUTOCLAVE adj. et n. m. (préf. auto, et lat. clavis, clef). Se dit d'une marmite en métal pour opérer la cuisson en vase clos. Appareil à pression de vapeur, employé à la stérilisation des instruments chirurgicaux, pansements, etc. AUTOCOPIE (ô, pî) n. f. (préf. auto, et copie). Procédé au moyen duquel on reproduit une écriture ou un dessin à un certain nombre d'exemplaires. Epreuve obtenue à l'aide de l'autocopiste. AUTOCOPIER (ô, pi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Reproduire, multiplier au moyen de l'autocopie. AUTOCOPISTE (ô, pis-te) n. Personne qui autocopie. N. m. Appareil servant à autocopier. AUTOCRATE n. m. (gr. autokratês ; de autos, soi-même, et kratos, puissance). Monarque absolu : l'autocrate de toutes les Russies. AUTOCRATIE (ô, sî) n. f. (rad. autocrate.) Gouvernement d'un souverain absolu. AUTOCRATIQUE (ô-to-kra-ti-ke) adj. Qui a rapport à l'autocratie : gouvernement autocratique. AUTOCRATIQUEMENT (ô-to-kra-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière autocratique. AUTOCYCLE (ô-to-si-kle) n. m. Bicyclette ou tricycle à moteur mécanique. AUTODAFÉ n. m. (en espagn. arrêt de foi.) Supplice du feu qu'ordonnait l'Inquisition : il y eut une foule d'autodafés sous Philippe II. Par ext. Toute action de brûler : faire un autodafé de sa bibliothèque. AUTODIDACTE (ô, dak-te) adj. et n. (préf. auto, et gr. didaskein, enseigner). Se dit d'une personne qui s'est instruite elle-même sans le secours de professeurs. AUTODIDAXIE (ô, ksi) n. f. (rad. autodidacte). Action de s'instruire sans maître. AUTODYNAMIQUE adj. Qui est produit par la force propre d'une chose, sans agent extérieur. AUTOFÉCONDATION (ô, si-on) n. f. Action de se féconder soi-même. (N'existe que chez certains vers.) AUTOGÈNE adj. Qui s'engendre, qui existe par soi-même. AUTOGRAPHE adj. (préf. auto, et gr. graphein, écrire). Ecrit de la main même de l'auteur : lettre autographe de Racine. N. m. : posséder un autographe de... AUTOGRAPHIE (ô, fî) n. f. Procédé au moyen duquel on transporte sur la pierre lithographique, ou sur toute autre matière, des traits préalablement tracés sur un papier spécial à l'aide d'une encre grasse dite encre autographique. AUTOGRAPHIER (ô, fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Reproduire, multiplier par le procédé autographique. AUTOGRAPHIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'autographie : papier, encre autographique. AUTOMATE n. m. (préf. auto, et maomai, je me meus). Machine organisée qui, par le moyen de ressorts, imite le mouvement d'un corps animé : Vaucanson a construit de merveilleux automates. Fig. Personne qui ne sait ni penser, ni agir par elle-même. Lourd, stupide : c'est un véritable automate. AUTOMATIQUE adj. Qui opère, qui s'opère par des moyens mécaniques. Fig. Qui s'exécute sans la participation de la volonté : mouvement automatique. AUTOMATIQUEMENT (ô, ke-man) adv. D'une manière automatique. AUTOMATISER (ô, zé) v. a. Rendre automate. AUTOMATISME (ô, tis-me) n. m. Caractère de ce qui est automatique, purement machinal. AUTOMÉDON n. m. Cocher ou écuyer habile, par allusion à Automédon, conducteur du char d'Achille. V. Part. hist. AUTOMNAL, E, AUX (ô-tom'-nal) adj. Qui appartient à l'automne : plantes automnales. AUTOMNE (ô-to-ne) n. m. et f. (lat. autumnus). Saison de l'année qui commence ordinairement le 22 septembre et finit le 21 décembre. AUTOMOBILE adj. (préf. auto, et mobile). Se dit d'appareils qui se meuvent d'eux-mêmes. Voiture qui marche à l'aide d'un moteur à vapeur, à l'électricité, à pétrole, à air comprimé, à gaz, etc. : une voiture automobile. N. m. : un automobile. AUTOMOBILISME (ô, lis-me) n. m. Construction des automobiles. Sport pratiqué au moyen des automobiles. AUTOMOBILISTE (ô, lis-te) n. Qui conduit un automobile. Qui pratique l'automobilisme. AUTOMOTEUR, TRICE adj. Qui produit de soi-même le mouvement. AUTONOME adj. Qui possède l'autonomie. AUTONOMIE (ô, mî) n. f. (préf. auto, et gr. nomos, loi). Liberté de se gouverner par ses propres lois. AUTOPLASTIE (ô-to-plas-tî) n. f. (préf. auto, et gr. plastês, qui formee). Opération chirurgicale qui consiste à greffer sur une partie détruite une autre empruntée au même sujet. AUTOPLASTIQUE (ô-lo-plas-ti-ke) adj. Qui a rapport à l'autoplastie : méthode autoplastique. AUTOPSIE (ô-to-psî) n. f. (préf. auto, et gr. opsis, vue). Méd. Ouverture et examen d'un cadavre pour connaître la cause de la mort. AUTOPSIER (ô-to-psi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Faire une autopsie. AUTORISABLE (ô, za-ble) adj. Que l'on peut autoriser : legs autorisable. AUTORISATION (ô, za-si-on) n. f. Action par laquelle on autorise, on accorde la faculté de faire quelque chose. Ecrit constatant une permission accordée. Ant. Défense, interdiction. AUTORISER (ô, ri-zé) v. a. Donner pouvoir : autoriser un notaire à vendre... Accorder permission : autoriser quelqu'un à chasser, à pêcher. S'autoriser v. pr. S'appuyer sur : s'autoriser de l'exemple. Ant. Défendre, interdire. AUTORITAIRE (ô, tè-re) adj. et n. Qui use avec rigueur de toute son autorité. Qui ne souffre pas la contradiction : caractère autoritaire ; un autoritaire. AUTORITAIREMENT (ô, tè-re-man) adv. D'une manière autoritaire. AUTORITARISME (ô, ris-me) n. m. Caractère, système autoritaire. AUTORITÉ n. f. Puissance légitime : l'autorité des lois, d'un père, d'un chef. Représentant de la puissance publique, haut fonctionnaire : aller saluer les autorités. Influence prépondérante résultant de l'estime, de l'admiration : invoquer l'autorité de Platon ; écrivain qui fait autorité. D'autorité, sans consulter personne, sans employer aucun ménagement, en usant de tout son droit. De pleine autorité, avec tout le droit qu'on a. De son autorité privée, sans droit. AUTOSITE (ô-to-zi-te) adj. (préf. auto, et sitos, nourriture). Se dit d'un monstre qui peut se nourrir lui-même et vivre. N. m. : un autosite. Ant. Parasite. AUTOSUGGESTION (ô-to-sugh-jès-ti-on) n. f. Suggestion que l'on exerce sur soi-même. AUTOTOMIE (ô, mî) n. f. (préf. auto, et gr. tomê, section). Mutilation spontanée que pratiquent sur eux-mêmes certains animaux pour échapper à l'ennemi qui les tient. AUTOUR adv. Dans l'espace environnant : viande avec des légumes autour ; la terre tourne autour du soleil. Marque aussi le voisinage, la société habituelle de : ceux qui vivent autour de nous. Fam. Environ, à peu près : posséder autour d'un million. Tout autour loc. adv. De tous côtés. (V. alentour.) Autour de, loc. prépos. En faisant le tour de. AUTOUR n. m. Oiseau de proie du genre épervier : l'autour chasse en rasant le sol. AUTOURSERIE (ô, se-rî) n. f. Art d'élever et de dresser les autours pour la chasse. AUTOURSIER (ô, si-é) n. m. Eleveur, dresseur d'autours et autres oiseaux de poing. AUTRE (ô-tre) adj. indéf. (lat. aller). Distinct, différent : on se voit d'un autre œil qu'on ne voit son prochain. Egalité, ressemblance : c'est un autre moi-même. Antériorité : l'autre jour. Autre part, ailleurs. D'autre part, en outre. De temps à autre, parfois. Préf. indéf. : un autre, les autres ; une moitié du monde rit de l'autre. A d'autres ! loc. interj. et elliptique qui signifie adressez-vous à d'autres ; pour moi, vous ne me tromperez pas. AUTREFOIS (ô, foi) adv. Anciennement, jadis. AUTREMENT (ô-treman) adv. D'une autre façon : il parle autrement qu'il ne pense. Sinon, sans quoi : obéissez, autrement vous serez puni. AUTRICHIEN, ENNE (ô-tri-chi-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Autriche. AUTRUCHE n. f. Genre d'oiseaux coureurs, famille des struthionidés, qui atteignent jusqu'à 2m,50 de haut et habitent l'Afrique tropicale. Estomac d'autruche, qui digère tout. — Impropre au vol, l'autruche est d'une rapidité extraordinaire à la course. Ses plumes, fort belles, sont l'objet d'un grand commerce. AUTRICHERIE (ô, rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on fait l'élevage des autruches. AUTRUCHON n. m. Petit d'autruche. AUTRUI pron. indéf. (lat. alteri, à un autre). Les autres, le prochain. AUVENT (ô-van) n. m. Petit toit en saillie qui garantit une porte, une fenêtre. Jardin. Abri placé au sommet d'un mur pour protéger des espaliers. AUVERGNAT (ô-ver-gna), E adj. et n. D'Auvergne. AUVERGNE (ô-ver-gne) n. f. Dissolution de tan dans laquelle on fait macérer les peaux. L'opération elle-même. Syn. chipage. AUVERGNER (ô-vèr-gné) v. a. Auvergner les peaux, les plonger dans une auvergne. Syn. chiper. AUVERNAT (ô-vèr-na) n. m. Variété de vigne cultivée dans le Loiret. Vin rouge qu'elle produit. AUXILIAIRE (ô-ksi-li-è-re) adj. et n. (lat. auxilium, secours). Qui aide, porte secours : commis auxiliaire ; armée auxiliaire. Gram. Verbes auxiliaires, se dit des verbes avoir et être, parce qu'ils aident à conjuguer les autres verbes. AUXILIAIREMENT (ô-ksi-li-è-re-man) adv. D'une manière auxiliaire. AUXILIATEUR, TRICE (ô-ksi) n. et adj. Qui donne du secours : un auxiliateur ; une dame auxiliatrice. AUXOSPORE (ô-ksos-po-re) n. f. Spore sexuée des algues diatomées. AVACHI, E adj. Déformeé, fané, usé. Pop. Fatigué. AVACHIR (S') v. pr. Fam. Devenir mou, se déformeer, au prop. et au fig. AVAL n. m. Garantie donnée sur un effet de commerce par un tiers qui s'engage à en payer le montant, s'il n'est pas acquitté par le signataire : bon pour aval ; donner son aval. Pl. des avals. AVAL n. m. Le côté vers lequel descend la rivière. En aval de loc. adv. Après, en descendant vers l'embouchure : Rouen est en aval de Paris. Ant. Amont. AVALAGE n. m. Descente d'un bateau sur une rivière. Descente d'une pièce de vin dans une cave. AVALAISON (lè-zon) ou AVALASSE (la-se) n. f. Cours d'eau torrentiel, qui se formee à la suite de pluies abondantes. AVALANCHE n. f. Masse considérable de neige, qui se détache des montagnes et roule dans les vallées. V. fléau. AVALANT (lan), E adj. Qui descend le cours de l'eau : péniches avalantes. AVALEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'avaler. Son résultat. (On dit mieux déglutition.) AVALER (lé) v. a. (rad. aval.) Faire descendre par le gosier jusque dans l'estomac : avaler des huîtres. Descendre dans la cave : avaler un tonneau. Fig. et fam. Croire : avaler des bourdes. Se soumettre à quelque chose de fâcheux : avaler mainte humiliation. Avaler des yeux, regarder avidement. V. n. Descendre le courant d'une rivière. AVALERESSE (rè-se) n. f. Nom donné dans les terrains houillers à tout fonçage qui n'est pas encore arrivé au charbonnage. AVALEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Fam. Glouton. AVALIES (lî) n. f. pl. Laines de peaux de moutons égorgés à l'abattoir. AVALISER (zé) ou AVALER (lé) v. a. Revêtir d'un aval : avaliser un effet. AVALISTE (lis-te) n. et adj. Se dit de la personne qui donne son aval. AVALOIRE n. f. Pièce du harnais qui, fixée au brancard, descend derrière les cuisses du cheval de timon, pour retenir la voiture dans une descente. Pop. Gosier, bouche. (Dans ce sens, on dit aussi avaloir n. m.) AVALURE n. f. Altération du sabot du cheval, dans laquelle la corne se sépare de la peau. AVANÇAGE n. m. Faveur administrative, en vertu de laquelle une voiture de place stationne au delà de la limite assignée aux autres. Lieu où elle stationne en vertu de ce droit. AVANCE n. f. Partie de bâtiment qui dépasse l'alignement. Ce dont on devance quelqu'un : avoir une avance d'une lieue, d'une page. Payement anticipé : faire des avances à un ouvrier. Fig. Premières démarches dans une liaison, une réconciliation, etc. : faire les premières avances. D'avance, par avance loc. adv. Par anticipation : se réjouir d'avance. En avance, avant l'heure. Ant. Retard. AVANCÉ, E adj. Mis en avant : retirer la main avancée. Ouvrage avancé, qui est en avant des autres. Poste avancé, très en avant vers l'ennemi. Emis, énoncé, affirmé : prouver les faits avancés. Payé avant le terme : sommes avancées. Presque terminé : travail avancé. D'une grande perfection : civilisation avancée. Qui devance les autres dans la voie du progrès, etc. : écolier avancé ; avoir des idées avancées. Près de se gâter, de se corrompre : gibier avancé ; fruits avancés. AVANCEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'avancer : l'avancement d'un pied devant l'autre. Progrès, succès, élévation en grade : obtenir de l'avancement. Avancement d'hoirie, ce qu'un héritier reçoit par anticipation. Ant. Recul. AVANCER (sé) v. a. (rad. avant. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : j'avançai, nous avançons.) Porter, pousser en avant : avancer le bras. Payer par anticipation : avancer ses gages à un domestique. Fig. Hâter : avancer son départ. Mettre en avant : avancer une proposition. V. n. Aller en avant : avancer rapidement. Aller trop vite : ma montre avance. Sortir de l'alignement : ce mur avance. Faire des progrès : avancer dans ses études. Approcher du terme : l'ouvrage avance. Ant. Reculer, rétrograder, retarder. AVANIE (nî) n. f. Affront public, traitement humiliant : essuyer une avanie. AVANT (van) prép. ou adv. (du préf. ab, et du lat. ante, auparavant). Marque priorité de temps, d'ordre ou de lieu : placez l’utile avant l'agréable. En avant, loc. adv. En face du lieu où l'on est. (V. auparavant.) Ant. Après. AVANT (van) n. m. La partie antérieure d'un objet. Se dit surtout pour les navires, etc. : l'avant d'un canot. Aller de l'avant, continuer vivement d'avancer. (Se dit souvent par dénigrement.) Ant. Arrière. AVANTAGE n. m. Ce qui est utile, profitable. Supériorité : profiter de son avantage. Succès, victoire : remporter quelques avantages. Don fait par testament, excédant la part légale : faire un avantage. Ant. Désavantage. AVANTAGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il avantagea, nous avantageons.) Donner des avantages, favoriser : la nature l'avait fort avantagé. Ant. Désavantager. AVANTAGEUSEMENT (jeû-ze-man) adv. D'une manière avantageuse. Ant. Désavantageusement. AVANTAGEUX, EUSE (jeû, eu-ze) adj. Qui produit des avantages : condition avantageuse. Qui sied bien : coiffure avantageuse. N. m. Fam. Présomptueux, suffisant : c'est un avantageux. Ant. Désavantageux. AVANT-BASSIN n. m. Partie du port située en avant d'un bassin. Pl. des avant-bassins. AVANT-BEC (bèk) n. m. Brise-glace d'un pont. Pl. des avant-becs. AVANT-BRAS (bra) n. m. invar. Partie du bras depuis le coude jusqu'au poignet. Chez le cheval, région du membre antérieur, s'étendant du coude au genou. AVANT-CALE n. f. Prolongement d'une cale de construction en dessous du niveau de la mer. Pl. des avant-cales. AVANT-CLOU n. m. Sorte de vrille avec laquelle on perce des trous pour y enfoncer des clous sans s'exposer à faire éclater le bois. Pl. des avant-clous. AVANT-CORPS (kor) n. m. invar. Partie d'une construction en saillie. AVANT-COUR n. f. Première cour d'une grande maison. Pl. des avant-cours. AVANT-COUREUR adj. et n. m. Qui précède quelqu'un. Fig. Tout ce qui annonce un événement prochain : signes avant-coureurs de la tempête. AVANT-COURRIER (kou-ri-é), ÈRE n. Qui court en avant. (Se dit en poésie en parlant de l'aurore) : l'avant-courrière du jour. AVANT-DERNIER (dèr-ni-é), ÈRE adj. et n. Qui est avant le dernier. Pl. des avant-derniers, ères. AVANT-DEUX (deû) n. m. invar. La seconde des cinq figures du quadrille. AVANT-FOSSÉ (fo-sé) n. m. Fossé entourant la contrescarpe. Pl. des avant-fossés. AVANT-GARDE n. f. Première ligne d'une armée, d'une flotte, etc., en bataille, en marche. Pl. des avant-gardes. AVANT-GLACIS (si) n. m. invar. Glacis qui règne au delà d'un avant-fossé. AVANT-GOÛT (ghou) n. m. Goût qu'on a par avance d'une chose agréable. Pl. des avant-goûts. AVANT-HIER (a-van-ti-èr) loc. adv. Avant-veille du jour où l'on est. AVANT-MAIN (min) n. m. La partie antérieure de la main. Partie de devant du cheval, comprenant la tête, le cou, le poitrail et les membres antérieurs. Pl. des avant-mains. AVANT-MÉTRÉ n. m. Ensemble des différentes mesures d'un ouvrage à construire. Pl. des avant-métrés. AVANT-MUR n. m. Mur adossé à un autre mur. Pl. des avant-murs. AVANT-PÊCHE n. f. Petite pêche précoce. Pl. des avant-pêches. AVANT-PORT (por) n. m. Petit port à l'entrée d'un grand. Pl. des avant-ports. AVANT-POSTE (pos-te) n. m. Poste en avant, le plus près de l'ennemi. Pl. des avant-postes. AVANT-PREMIÈRE n. f. Réunion de critiques, d'amateurs, etc., qui a lieu avant la première représentation d'une pièce, avant l'exposition d'une œuvre d'art. Pl. des avant-premières. AVANT-PROJET (jè) n. m. Rédaction préparatoire d'un projet. Pl. des avant-projets. AVANT-PROPOS (po) n. m. invar. Préface, introduction en tête d'un livre. AVANT-QUART (kar) n. m. Coup que certaines horloges sonnent un peu avant l'heure, la demi-heure et le quart. Pl. des avant-quarts. AVANT-SCÈNE (sè-ne) n. f. Partie de la scène d'un théâtre en avant des décors. Loge de spectateur tout près de la scène : louer une avant-scène. Pl. des avant-scènes. AVANT-SOLIER (li-é) n. m. (de avant, et sol.) Partie qui supporte les étages des maisons en faisant saillie sur la rue. Pl. des avant-soliers. AVANT-TOIT (toi) n. m. Toit en saillie. Pl. des avant-toits. AVANT-TRAIN (trin) n. m. Partie d'une voiture qui comprend les deux roues de devant et le timon. Pl. des avant-trains. AVANT-VEILLE (vè, ll mll.) n. f. Le jour qui est avant la veille. Pl. des avant-veilles. AVARE adj. et n. (lat. avarus ; de avere, désirer ardemment). Qui a un amour excessif de l'argent pour l'accumuler. Fig. Très ménager de : être avare de son temps. Ant. Prodigue, dépensier, dissipateur. AVAREMENT (man) adv. D'une manière avare. AVARIABLE adj. Qui peut s'avarier. AVARICE (rad. avare) n. f. Attachement excessif aux richesses. Ant. Prodigalité, générosité. AVARICIEUSEMENT (eû-ze-man) adv. D'une façon avaricieuse. AVARICIEUX, EUSE (si-eû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui a de l'avarice dans les petites choses. Qui lésine : vieillard avaricieux ; un avaricieux. AVARIE (ri) n. f. Mar. Dommage arrivé a un navire ou a sa cargaison. Détérioration, dégât. AVARIÉ, E adj. Endommagé, gâté. AVARIER (ri-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Endommager, gâter : l'eau avaria nos provisions. AVATAR n. m. Nom donné, dans l'Inde, aux incarnations d'un dieu, surtout à celles de Vichnou. Par anal. Transformeation, métamorphose : les avatars d'un homme politique. À VAU-DE-ROUTE (vô) loc. adv. Précipitamment, en désordre : troupes qui fuient à vau-de-route. À VAU-L'EAU (vô-lô) loc. adv. Au courant de l'eau : laisser aller une barque à vau-l'eau. Fig. Aller à vau-l'eau, se dit en parlant de ce qui tourne au désordre, à la déconfiture : que d'entreprises s'en vont à vau-l'eau ! (Dans ce sens, on dit aussi à vau-le-vent, à vau-le-feu.) AVÉ ou AVÉ MARIA n. m. (lat. ave, Maria, salut, Marie). La salutation angélique. Grain du chapelet sur lequel on dit un avé. Pl. des avé ou des avé Maria. AVEC (vèk) prép. En même temps que : prendre au nid la mère avec les petits. En compagnie de : déjeuner avec un ami. Au moyen de, à l'aide de : ouvrir avec une clef. Envers : être docile avec ses maîtres. Malgré, sauf : avec tout le respect que je vous dois. D'avec indique un rapport de différence : distingue l'ami d'avec le flatteur. AVECQUE ou AVECQUES (vè-ke) adv. Ancorthogr. de avec. AVEINDRE (vin-dre) v. a. (Se conj. comme craindre.) Atteindre, saisir. (vx.) AVEINE (vè-ne) n. f. Anc. orthogr. de avoine. AVEINIÈRE (vè) ou AVÉNIÈRE n. f. Terrain semé d'avoine. AVELANÈDE n. f. Godet, cupule du gland. AVELINE n. f. Grosse noisette, fruit de l'avelinier. AVELINIER (ni-é) n. m. Variété de noisetier des contrées méridionales de l'Europe. AVEN (vèn') n. m. (celt. avon, source). Puits naturel creusé en formee de gouffre, dans la région des Causses. AVÉNACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Tribu des graminées, ayant pour type le genre avoine. S. une avénacée. AVENAGE n. m. Impôt féodal qui se payait en avoine. AVENANT (nan) n. m. Acte modificatif d'une police d'assurance. AVENANT (nan), E adj. Qui a bon air, bonne grâce. Qui est affable : manières avenantes. A l'avenant loc. adv. A proportion, pareillement. A l'avenant de loc. prép. : dessert à l'avenant du repas. AVÈNEMENT (man) n. m. Venue, arrivée : l'avènement du Messie. (Ce sens a vieilli.) Elévation à une dignité suprême : avènement à l'empire. AVÉNERON n. m. Folle avoine. AVÉNIÈRE n. f. Agric. Syn. de aveinière. AVENIR v. imp. et défec. Advenir, arriver fortuitement. (Peu us.) AVENIR n. m. Temps futur : l'avenir est incertain. Fig. Bien-être futur : assurer l'avenir d'un enfant. Postérité : l'avenir nous jugera. A l'avenir loc. adv. Désormais. Ant. Passé. À-VENIR n. m. Dr. Sommation adressée par un avoué à l'avoué de l'adversaire de comparaître à l'audience à un jour flxé : signifier des à-venir. AVENTS (van) n. m. pl. (lat. adventus, arrivée). Epoque de l'année qui correspond à l'Avent : c'est aux avents qu'on a coutume de planter. Ensemble des sermons prêches à cette époque : les Avents de Bourdaloue. AVENTURE (van) n. f. (lat. adventurus, qui doit arriver). Evénement, fait inopiné, fortuit, surprenant : les aventures de la vie. Entreprise hasardeuse ou événement extraordinaire : les aventures de Télémaque. La bonne aventure, la prédiction de l'avenir. Loc. adv. A l'aventure, sans dessein arrêté. Par aventure, d'aventure, par hasard. AVENTURER (van-tu-ré) v. a. Hasarder, risquer : aventurer une somme. S'aventurer v. pr. Se hasarder, s'exposer. AVENTUREUSEMENT (van-tu-reu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière aventureuse. AVENTUREUX, EUSE (van-tu-reû, eu-ze) adj. Qui s'expose, qui se hasarde : homme, esprit aventureux. Abandonné au hasard : existence aventureuse. Ant. Prudent, circonspect. AVENTURIER (van-tu-ri-é), ÈRE n. Qui cherche, qui court des aventures, qui s'abandonne à une vie d'intrigues. AVENTURINE (van) n. f. Pierre d'un jaune brun, semée de petits points d'or. Verre ou poterie imitant cette pierre précieuse. AVENU, E adj. Ne s'emploie que dans la locution adjective non avenu (fém. avenue), considéré comme nul. AVENUE (nû) n. f. (rad. venir). Chemin par lequel on arrive dans un lieu : les avenues d'un palais. Allée d'arbres qui conduit à une habitation. Nom donné à certaines grandes voies des villes, plantées d'arbres : l'avenue des Champs-Elysées, à Paris. AVÉRÉ, E adj. (préf. ad, et lat. verus, vrai). Reconnu vrai : fait avéré. Ant. Contesté, controversé. AVÉRER (ré) v. a. Vérifier et démontrer comme vrai : avérer une nouvelle. AVERS (vèr) n. m. (du lat. adversus, tourné vers). Côté d'une monnaie, d'une médaille, qu'on appelle communément la tête, le droit, la face. Ant. Revers. AVERSE (vèr-se) n. f. (rad. verser). Pluie subite, abondante et souvent de peu de durée : essuyer une averse. A verse loc. adv. V. verse (à). AVERSION (vèr) n. f. (lat. aversio ; de avertere, détourner). Antipathie, haine, répulsion, répugnance extrême : prendre en aversion. Ant. Sympathie. AVERTI, E (vèr) adj. Qui a reçu un avis ou un avertissement: se tenir pour averti. Instruit, expérimenté, avisé : un critique averti. Prov. : Un homme averti en vaut deux, quand on est prévenu d'avance, on se tient doublement sur ses gardes. AVERTIN (vèr) n. m. Maladie de l'esprit qui rend emporté, furieux. (vx.) Art vétér. Syn. de tournis, maladie des moutons. AVERTIR (vèr) v. a. (lat. advertere, faire remarquer). Informeer, prévenir, donner avis. AVERTISSEMENT (vèr-ti-se-man) n. m. Action d'avertir, avis, informeation. Sorte de préface : avertissement au lecteur. Avis adressé aux contribuables pour le payement de l'impôt. AVERTISSEUR (vèr-ti-seur) adj. et n. m. Qui avertit : signal avertisseur. AVEU n. m. (rad. avouer.) Reconnaissance, verbale ou par écrit, d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose : faire l'aveu de ses fautes. Consentement, approbation : sans votre aveu. Témoignage : de l'aveu de tout le monde. Homme sans aveu, vagabond. Ant. Dénégation, désaveu. AVEUGLANT (ghlan), E adj. Qui éblouit, aveugle : lumière aveuglante. AVEUGLE adj. et n. (préf. ah, et lat. oculus, œil). Privé de la vue. Fig. Celui à qui la passion enlève le jugement : la colère rend aveugle. Se dit de la passion même : haine aveugle. Soumission aveugle, entière. A l'aveugle loc. adv. Sans intelligence. Ant. Clairvoyant, voyant. V. école (part. hist.). AVEUGLEMENT (man) n. m. Privation de l'usage de la vue, cécité. Fig. Trouble de la raison : l'aveugle- ment de la colère, des passions. Ant. Clairvoyance, perspicacité. AVEUGLÉMENT (man) adv. Sans discernement, sans réflexion : obéir aveuglément. AVEUGLE-NÉ, E n. et adj. Aveugle de naissance, qui n'a jamais vu la lumière. Pl. des aveugles-nés. AVEUGLER (ghlé) v. a. Rendre aveugle, priver de la vue. Fig. Eblouir : le soleil m'aveugle. Oter l'usage de la raison : la passion aveugle. AVEUGLETTE (ghlè-te) (A L') loc. adv. A tâtons, sans y voir. Fig. Au hasard : agir à l'aveuglette. AVEULIR v. a. (préf. ad, et veule). Rendre veule, faible, sans volonté : l'oisiveté aveulit l'homme. AVEULISSEMENT (li-se-man) n. m. Action d'aveulir. Etat de celui qui est sans énergie, sans volonté. AVIATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui sert à l'aviation : machine aviatrice. N. Personne qui s'occupe d'aviation. N. m. Machine volante. AVIATION (si-on) n. f. (du lat. avis, oiseau). Vol des oiseaux. Navigation aérienne. — L'aviation désigne surtout la locomotion aérienne faite à l'aide d'un véhicule plus lourd que l'air. On a déjà fait de nombreuses tentatives à ce sujet, mais le problème n'est pas encore résolu. Les différents appareils qui ont été utilisés jusqu'ici peuvent être classés en trois catégories distinctes : les orthoptères, les hélicoptères, les aéroplanes. AVICEPTOLOGIE (sèp,jî) n. f. (lat. avis, oiseau ; capere, prendre, et gr. logos, discours). Traité de la chasse aux oiseaux. AVICULE n. f. Genre de mollusques lamellibranches, voisins des huîtres perlières. AVICULTEUR n. m. (du lat. avis, oiseau, et cultor, cultivateur). Eleveur d'oiseaux, de volailles. AVICULTURE n. f. (de aviculteur). Art de multiplier et d'élever les oiseaux. Elevage de volailles. AVIDE adj. (lat. avidus ; de avere, désirer ardemment). Vorace, goulu. Qui désire avec beaucoup d'ardeur : avide de gloire. Cupide, insatiable : mains avides. Ant. Désintéressé. AVIDEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière avide. AVIDITÉ n. f. (de avide.) Gloutonnerie : manger avec avidité. Désir ardent et insatiable. Cupidité, convoitise. Ant. Désintéressement. AVILIR v. a. Déprécier : avilir une marchandise. Rendre vil, dégrader : l'alcoolisme avilit l'homme. Ant. Ennoblir. S'avilir v. pr. Se dégrader. AVILISSANT (li-san), E adj. Qui avilit, qui dégrade : la paresse est avilissante. AVILISSEMENT (li-se-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne, d'une chose avilie. Déconsidération. AVILISSEUR, EUSE (li-seur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui cherche à avilir quelqu'un : l'avilisseur vit souvent de chantage. AVINAGE n. m. Action d'imbiber de vin : l'avinage des tonneaux, des barriques. AVINÉ, E adj. Qui est dans l'ivresse. AVINER (né) v. a. (rad. vin.) Imbiber de vin : aviner une cuve. S'aviner, s'imbiber de vin. S'enivrer. AVIRON n. m. Rame d'embarcation. AVIS (vi) n. m. (lat. visus, vue, d'où le vx fr. vis, opinion). Opinion, sentiment : partager l'avis de quelqu'un. Délibération, vote : prendre l'avis des juges. Conseil : donner un bon avis. Avertissement. Avis au public, placard affiché. Avis au lecteur, sorte de préface en tête d'un livre. Prov. : Deux avis valent mieux qu'un, on fait bien, avant d'agir, de consulter plusieurs personnes. Autant de têtes, autant d'avis, il y a autant d'opinions différentes que de personnes. AVISÉ (zé), E adj. Aperçu. (vx.) Prudent, circonspect : homme, esprit avisé. Pensé, imaginé : ce fut à lui bien avisé. AVISER (zé) v. a. (rad. avis). Apercevoir. Avertir, informeer, donner avis. V. n. Réfléchir à ce qu'on doit faire : avisons d sortir d'ici. S'aviser v. pr. Trouver : il s'avisa d'un bon expédient. AVISO (zo) n. m. (m. espagn., signif. avis). Navire de faible tonnage, chargé autrefois de porter des avis, des ordres, etc., et destiné aujourd'hui aux stations lointaines, ou aux escadres, comme les avisostorpilleurs. Pl. des avisos. AVITAILLEMENT (ta, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action d'approvisionner ; ravitaillement. Provisions de bouche ou de guerre. (On dit mieux ravitaillement.) AVITAILLER (ta, ll mll., é) v. a. (vx fr. vitaille, pour victuaille). Pourvoir de vivres et de munitions un camp, une place, un vaisseau. (On dit mieux ravitailler.) AVIVAGE n. m. Action d'aviver : l'avivage des couleurs. AVIVEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'aviver les bords d'une cicatrice ou d'une plaie, c'est-à-dire de les rendre saignants pour les réunir à l'aide d'une suture. AVIVER (vé) v. a. (rad. vif.) Rendre plus ardent : aviver le feu. Plus éclatant : aviver une couleur. Couper à plus vive arête ou polir davantage : aviver une poutre, une pièce métallique. Envenimer, irriter : aviver une blessure et, au fig. : aviver le chagrin. Mettre à nu les parties saines d'une plaie, en faisant disparaître les parties morbides : aviver les bords d'une cicatrice. Ant. Effacer, oblitérer, ternir. AVIVES n. f. pl. Chez les animaux, syn. de parotidite. AVOCASSER (ka-sé) v. n. Exercer obscurément la profession d'avocat. AVOCASSERIE (ka-se-rî) n. f. Profession d'avocat obscurément exercée. Mauvaise chicane d'avocat. AVOCASSIER (ka-si-é), ÈRE adj. Qui a rapport aux mauvais avocats : gent avocassière ; faconde avocassière. N. m. Mauvais avocat. AVOCAT (ka) n. m. (lat. advocatus ; de ad, auprès, et vocatus, appelé). Celui qui fait profession de plaider en justice : pour être avocat, il faut être licencié en droit et avoir prêté serment devant la cour d'appel. Fig. Celui qui intercède pour un autre. Avocat général, officier du ministère public, remplaçant les procureurs généraux, principalement pour le service des audiences, à la Cour de cassation et dans les cours d'appel. N. f. Femme qui a le titre d'avocat. Adj. : femme avocate. AVOCAT (ka) n. m. Fruit de l'avocatier. AVOCATIER (li-é) n. m. Bot. Genre de lauracées qui vivent en Amérique et en Asie, dont le fruit, très estimé, est connu sous le nom de avocat ou poire d'avocat. AVOCATOIRE adj. Se dit de ce qui rappelle des lettres avocatoires. N. m. : un avocatoire. AVOCETTE (sè-te) n. f. Oiseau échassier du littoral de l'Océan, à long bec recourbé en l'air, au plumage noir et blanc et de la taille d'un faisan. AVOINE n. f. (lat. avena). Genre de graminées avénacées, qui fournit un grain particulièrement employé à la nourriture des chevaux. Folle avoine, variété qui croît spontanément dans les champs. AVOIR v. a. (lat. habere. — J'ai, tu as, il a, nous avons, vous avez, ils ont. J'avais, nous avions. J'eus, nous eûmes. J'aurai, nous aurons. J'aurais, nous aurions. Aie, ayons, ayez. Que j'aie, que nous ayons. Que j'eusse, que nous eussions. Ayant. Eu, e.) Posséder : avoir du bien, du mérite. Eprouver : avoir faim, avoir peur, qu'avez-vous ? Se procurer : on a cela à bon marché. Obtenir : il aura le prix. Etre d'une dimension de : la tour Eiffel a trois cents mètres de haut. Avoir à, devoir : avoir à payer. Avoir pour, posséder comme : avoir pour parent. Tenir, regarder : avoir quelqu'un pour insolvable. En avoir, éprouver de l'irritation : en avoir contre quelqu'un. Impers. Il y a, il est, il existe. C'est un des deux v. auxil. servant à conjuguer les autres verbes. AVOIR n. m. Ce qu'on possède de bien : voilà tout mon avoir. Partie du compte d'une personne où l'on porte les sommes qui lui sont dues. Ant. Doit. AVOISINANT (zi-nan), E adj. Proche, voisin. AVOISINER (zi-né) v. a. Etre proche, être voisin. AVORTEMENT (man) n. m. (préf. ab, et lat. ortus, part. pass. de oriri, naître). Expulsion spontanée ou provoquée avant l'époque où devient viable le produit de la conception. Fig. Insuccès. Syn. fausse couche. AVORTER (té) v. n. Accoucher avant terme. Fig. Ne pas mûrir, en parlant des fruits. Echouer, ne pas réussir, en parlant d'une entreprise. AVORTON n. m. Plante ou animal venu avant terme. Par plaisant. Petit homme mal fait. AVOUABLE adj. Qui peut être honnêtement avoué : motif avouable. Ant. Inavouable. AVOUÉ n. m. Officier ministériel, chargé de faire les procédures pour les parties devant les tribunaux de première instance et les cours d'appel. V. agréé. AVOUER (vou-é) v. a. (lat. advocare, reconnaître). Confesser, reconnaître : avouer une faute. Reconnaître comme sien : avouer un ouvrage. Ratifier, confirmer : j'avoue tout ce que vous avez fait. Ant. Nier, désavouer. AVOYER (voi-i-é) n. m. Premier magistrat de certains cantons suisses. AVRIL (vril') n. m. Le quatrième mois de l'année. Fig. Poisson d'avril, attrape, plaisanterie usitée le 1er avril. AVRILLÉ, E (ll mll.) adj. Semé, planté en avril. AVRILLET (vri, ll mll., e) n. m. Blé semé en avril. AVUER (vu-é) ou AVEUER (veu-é) v. a. Suivre des yeux : avuer le gibier. AVULSIF, IVE adj. Qui opère l'avulsion. AVULSION n. f. (du lat. avulsum, sup. de avellere, arracher). Chir. Arrachement : l'avulsion d'une dent. AVUNCULAIRE (von-ku-lè-re) adj. Qui a rapport à l'oncle, à la tante : puissance avunculaire. AXE (ak-se) n. m. Ligne droite qui passe ou est censée passer par le centre du globe, et sur laquelle il tourne. Pièce de fer ou de bois qui passe par le centre d'un corps et qui sert à faire tourner ce corps sur lui-même. Axe d'une voie, ligne idéale qui tiendrait le milieu entre les deux bords extérieurs de la voie. V. pôle. AXIAL, E (ak-si) ou AXIEL, ELLE (ak-su-èl, è-le) adj. Qui a rapport a l'axe. Qui lui ressemble. AXILE (ak-si-le) adj. Qui formee un axe. AXILLAIRE (ak-sil-lè-re) adj. (lat. axilla, aisselle). Qui a rapport à l'aisselle : nerf axillaire. AXIOME (ak-si) n. m. (gr. axiôma ; de axios, précieux). Vérité évidente par elle-même et qui n'est susceptible d'aucune démonstration. Proposition générale établie dans une science, comme : le tout est plus grand que la partie. Deux quantités égales à une troisième sont égales entre elles. Tout effet a une cause. AXIOMÈTRE (ak-si-o) n. m. (gr. axios, juste, et metron, mesure). Indicateur donnant à distance la direction de la barre d'un navire. AXIS (ak-siss) n. m. Seconde vertèbre du cou. AXOLOTL (ak-so) n. m. Forme larvaire de batraciens urodèles amphibies du genre amblystome, originaire du Mexique. AXONGE (ak-son-je) n. f. Graisse fondue des animaux, particulièrement du porc, autrement dite saindoux. AXONOMÉTRIQUE (ak-so) n. et adj. f. (gr. axôn, onos, axe, et metron, mesure). Perspective azométrique, projection orthogonale sur un plan oblique aux trois dimensions du corps à reproduire. AY (a-i) n. m. Vin produit par la commune d'Ay (Champagne.) écrit aussi aï. AYAN (a-ian) n. m. Officier supérieur turc, chargé de veiller à la sûreté des personnes dans les provinces. AYANT CAUSE (è-ian-kô-ze) n. m. Celui à qui les droits d'une personne ont été transmis. Pl. des ayants cause. AYANT DROIT n. m. Celui qui a des droits à quelque chose. Pl. des ayants droit. AYAPANA n. m. Genre de plantes composées, de l'Amérique du Sud, dont les feuilles sont employées en infusions comme sudorifiques. AYE-AYE n. m. Petit lémurien de Madagascar, du genre chéiromys. AYUNTAMIENTO n. m. En Espagne, le corps des conseillers municipaux d'une commune, d'une cité. Pl. des ayuntamientos (toss.) AZALÉE n. f. Bot. Genre d'éricacées de l'hémisphère boréal, à fleurs très élégantes, de couleurs variées, mais sans parfum. AZÉDARAC ou AZADARACH n. m. Arbre de la famille des méliacées, (Les noyaux de ses fruits servent à faire des chapelets. Aussi l'appelle-t-on arbre à chapelets.) AZEL n. m. Terre domaniale, en Algérie. AZEROLE n. f. Sorte de fruit rouge, aigrelet, de la grosseur d'une petite cerise, contenant plusieurs noyaux et produit par l'azerolier. AZEROLIER n. m. Arbre épineux à feuil les blanches, du genre alisier. AZIMUT n. m. (ar. al semt). Angle que fait un plan vertical fixe avec un plan vertical passant par un corps céleste. AZIMUTAL, E, AUX adj. Qui représente ou qui mesure les azimuts. N. m. Sorte de boussole. AZOTATE n. m. Chim. Sel résultant de la combinaison de l'acide azotique avec une base : les azotates sont surtout utilisés comme engrais. AZOTE n. m. (a priv., et , gr. zôê, vie.) Chim. Gaz simple, incolore, inodore et insipide. Adjectiv. : gaz azote. — L'azote entre pour les quatre cinquièmes environ dans ta composition de l'air atmosphérique, et ne peut entretenir ni la respiration ni la combustion. Un litre d'azote pèse lgr,258. AZOTÉ, E ou AZOTEUX, EUSE adj. Chim. Qui contient de l'azote : aliments azotés. AZOTIQUE adj. Se dit d'un acide que l'on obtient en traitant l'azotate de potassium par l'acide sulfurique. (On l'appelle encore acide nitrique ou eau-forte.) Cet acide sert à fabriquer les azotates, l'acide sulfurique, la nitrobenzine, etc. Il est utilisé dans l'industrie des matières colorantes, et les graveurs sur métaux l'emploient sous le nom d'eau-forte. AZOTITE n. m. Sel obtenu par la combinaison de l'acide azoteux avec une base. AZOTURE n. m. Nom donné à toute combinaison de l'azote avec un radical considéré comme substitué à l'hydrogène de l'ammoniaque. AZTÈQUE adj. Qui a rapport aux Aztèques. N. Pop. Individu chétif ; avorton : un, une véritable aztèque. AZULEJOS n. m. invar. Carreau de faïence, de fabrication mauresque, employé jadis au revêtement des murailles. AZUR n. m. (ar. al-azurd, le bleu). Verre coloré en bleu par l'oxyde de cobalt. (On l'appelle encore bleu d'azur, bleu de smalt, bleu de saxe, bleu de safre, bleu d'émail, bleu d'empois, smalt, verre de cobalt.) Couleur bleue de l'atmosphère, de la mer, etc. L'air, le ciel : s'envoler dans l'azur. Blas. La couleur bleue. (V. la planche blason.) Pierre d'azur, nom vulgaire du lapis-lazuli. AZUR adj. Que l'on peut azurer. AZURÉ, E adj. De couleur d'azur. La voûte azurée, le ciel. La plaine azurée, la mer. AZURER (ré) v. a. Teindre en couleur d'azur. AZURESCENT, E adj. Qui tire sur la couleur d'azur. AZURINE n. f. Substance incolore dont les solutions présentent à la lumière une vive fluorescence bleue. AZYGOS n. f. Veine qui établit la communication entre les deux veines caves. Adj. : veine azygos. AZYME adj. (a priv., et gr. zumê, levain). Sans levain : pain azyme. — Les Israélites appelaient pain azyme celui qu'ils faisaient cuire la veille de la Pâque, en mémoire de ce que leurs ancêtres, au moment de quitter l'Égypte, avaient fait un repas avec du pain sans levain. On appelait ce jour la fête des azymes. L'Église croit généralement que Jésus-Christ s'est servi de pain azyme dans la cène avec ses disciples ; c'est à cause de cela qu'elle emploie cette espèce de pain. Dans l'Église russe, on ne fait usage que de pain levé. <> 29/10/2018 Catégorie:Dictionnaire